SI PEU DE TEMPS
by natoth78
Summary: L'histoire se déroule juste après le "combat" entre Clarke et A.L.I.E. Clarke est seule, mais elle doit trouver une solution pour la catastrophe qui arrive. Elle va trouver de l'aide auprès de ses amis, mais également auprès de Lexa qui fera son retour. Leur relation ne sera pas toujours facile, mais leur amour sera indispensable pour la réussite de cette aventure.
1. Une alliée inattendue

Voilà quelques heures que Clarke avait libéré tout le monde de A.L.I.E., pourtant elle savait que son combat n'était pas terminé. Elle tenait serré dans sa main, la puce bleue, celle où se trouvait Lexa.

Elle avait répété aux autres, ce qu'Alie lui avait dit. A l'annonce de ce nouveau danger, tous étaient restés étonnamment calme, comme abasourdis par la nouvelle, ou tellement habitué à une sorte de fatalité, Clarke n'aurait su le dire. C'est Kane qui engagea la discussion.

\- Et tu es certaine de cette information ?

\- Non bien entendu, c'était Alie. Elle m'a peut être dit cela pour m'influencer ou pour rendre ma décision, plus difficile, je ne sais pas, dit Clarke.

\- 6 mois... si c'est vrai, que pouvons nous faire, en si peu de temps et avec si peu de moyens ? demanda Abby.

Tous se regardèrent, puis comme toujours, ils se tournèrent vers Clarke avec tout de même peu d'espoir.

\- J'aimerai vous donner une solution, ou du moins le début d'une, mais je n'en ai pas, commença Clarke, néanmoins, nous nous sommes toujours sortis des différentes situations auxquelles nous avons du faire face, ensemble. Même si cette situation semble insolvable, nous devons utiliser le temps qui nous reste, pour réfléchir, ensemble, et trouver une solution. S'il y en a une... non... il y en a une, à nous de la trouver.

\- Clarke... , commença Bellamy, c'est perdu d'avance...

\- Non, je ne veux pas entendre ça, il y a une solution, il doit en avoir une, il y en a forcement une, dit Clarke. Tous le monde doit se réunir demain, je ferai une annonce. Tout le monde a le droit de savoir. Nous enverrons des messagers pour les clans les plus reculés, nous devons exploiter les connaissances de chacun. Et plus qu'une coalition, il nous faut une unité de pensée, de recherche...

\- Tu veux l'aide des Natifs ? Demanda Abby

\- Sans Commander, je ne vois pas comment tu feras...

\- On va trouver une solution, Bell.

Clarke semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Qu'as tu en tête, Clarke ? Dit Abby.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, rien de vraiment dangereux ! Mais, il faut que je retourne voir Luna, j'ai besoin d'elle.

\- Elle t'as déjà dit qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre cette place, dit Bellamy

\- Je sais, j'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'elle, mais je n'ai pas dit comme Commander...

Personne ne comprenait où Clarke voulait en venir, mais tous se sentaient un peu mieux, de savoir que Clarke avait une idée, peut être pas la solution, mais tout du moins le début d'une.

\- Tu peux nous en dire un peu plus ? Demanda Kane.

\- Lorsque j'étais dans la réalité virtuelle, juste avant de partir, Becca Primheda m'a murmurer une phrase à l'oreille... « Vas vers le nord, trouves la maison près du phare ».

\- C'est tout ? Demande Bellamy

\- Oui, souffla Clarke

\- Et c'est juste sur cette phrase que tu pars !

\- Becca ne m'a pas dit ça pour rien, il y a forcement quelque chose dans cette maison, ou dans ce phare !

\- Des phares, il doit en avoir une multitude même au nord... Comment vas tu faire ? Dit Kane

\- Les répertorier et les fouiller un par un, je suppose.

\- Il y a peut être une autre solution, dit Murphy qui était resté en retrait.

\- Laquelle ? Demanda Bellamy

\- Je crois savoir quel phare tu cherches, j'y suis allé. Je ne saurais exactement de dire où il se trouve... mais je peux te le décrire, peut être que le clan des Boat People sera où il se trouve.

\- Comment sais tu que c'est ce phare dont a parlé Becca ? Demanda Kane

\- C'est là que Jaha et moi avons rencontré Alie !

\- Quoi ? Ça ne peut pas être ça ! S'énerva Bellamy

\- Crois moi, il y a de la technologie... J'ai vu des enregistrements des « créateurs » d'Alie, de Becca...

\- Murphy doit avoir raison, en tout cas c'est une piste. Je commencerai par celui là. Murphy, il faudra que tu m'en fasses une description précise afin que je puisse en faire un croquis.

\- Quand comptes tu partir ? Demanda Abby inquiète.

\- Demain, dès que j'aurais parlé à tous le monde.

\- Qui t'accompagnera ?

Clarke hésita un instant puis :

\- Personne, maman, je dois faire ce voyage seule.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir seule, Clarke, tu ne sais même pas où tu vas !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, maman !

Abby regarda sa fille, elle était si fière d'elle, mais aussi très inquiète. Clarke avait surmonté tant d'obstacles, traversé tant de tourments, enduré tant de souffrances seule. Comme n'importe quelle mère, elle aurait voulu être là pour sa fille, la protéger, la soulager, la soutenir mais elle n'avait pas souvent été là, pire, lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle l'avait torturé.

\- Clarke, je t'en pris, ne pars pas, ou au moins laisse quelqu'un t'accompagner.

\- Maman, je n'ai pas choisi cette place de leader, cependant, c'est ainsi, cette tache m'incombe.

\- Mais pourquoi partir seule...

\- J'ai besoin de ce moment de solitude, une larme coula sur son visage, je ne serais pas de bonne compagnie.

\- Le chagrin et la solitude ne font pas bon ménage, Clarke.

Abby prit sa fille dans ses bras, elle aurait voulu la retenir, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle aperçu la tristesse qui était la sienne, il lui fallait faire ce voyage.

J'aurais aimé mieux la connaître.

Qui donc ?

La personne qui a laissé un vide si grand dans ton coeur.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Clarke, fit son discours. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, un silence fit place. Personne ne posa de question, ne fit de protestation, certains partirent de leur coté, d'autres se prirent dans les bras, en silence. Clarke croisa plusieurs regards, elle n'y vit que de la résignation, aucune combativité, la tache ne serait pas facile.

Elle alla cherché son sac, elle y mit le croquis du phare qu'elle avait pu faire grâce à la description de Murphy, regarda si la puce était toujours dans sa boite, et se mit en route. Sa mère l'intercepta.

\- Soit prudente.

\- Je le serais. Tu sais j'ai vécu seule, trois mois dans la jungle, je dois pouvoir survivre à ce voyage.

\- Reviens nous vite.

\- Puissions nous nous revoir un jour.

Clarke embrassa sa mère et quitta le camp sans se retourner. Elle avait recopié la carte d'Octavia, elle suivit donc l'itinéraire. Elle marcha toute la journée, lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, elle chercha un abris. Elle trouva une excavation dans la parois d'une roche, suffisante pour y rentrer et même y faire un feu. Elle mangea une partie des provisions qu'elle avait amené. Elle sortie la boite de sa poche, glissa la puce dans sa main. Ses doigts se refermèrent dessus.

\- Oh Lexa... Comme j'aimerai que tu sois là ! Tu es là seule personne que je veux à mes cotés. Comment vais je y arriver sans toi ? Je suis fatiguée Lexa, si fatiguée...

La puce toujours dans la main, elle s'allongea sur le sol, fixa les flammes, se recroquevilla en position foetale et se mit à pleurer. Elle savait que les larmes ne la soulageraient pas, mais elle avait tellement retenu ses larmes, que la coupe était pleine, alors elle les laissa couler et s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le jour n'était pas encore tout à fait levé mais il faisait assez clair pour voir le chemin. Elle remit la puce dans sa boite, reprit son sac et repartit. Le soleil était à son zénith, lorsqu'elle arriva à la plage indiquée par la carte. Comme la dernière fois, elle fit un feu au milieu du cercle de pierres et jeta des branches de sapin dedans. Des flammes vertes s'élèvent, il suffisait d'attendre. Elle s'assit en regardant les flammes qui dansaient. Après quelques heures qui lui parurent une éternité, trois hommes accostèrent.

\- Encore toi ! Fit l'un d'eux, manifestement peu ravi de revoir Clarke.

\- Je dois parler à Luna, j'ai besoin d'elle.

\- Mais elle ne veut plus te voir ! Dit le plus grand.

\- C'est important, je dois trouver un endroit, et il n'y a que votre clan qui peut m'aider, dit doucement Clarke.

\- Quel endroit ? Pourquoi ?

Clarke n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter avec ces hommes mais si elle arrivait à les convaincre...

\- Je cherche un phare.

\- C'est pas ce qui manque, ici, dit l'un d'eux.

\- Oui, je n'en doute pas, mais j'en cherche un en particulier. Clarke sortit son croquis et le tendit à l'homme.

\- Jamais vu.

\- Je sais que vous naviguez sur les mers, peut être que l'un d'entre vous l'a déjà vu. Je vous en pris vous seuls pouvez m'aider.

Les hommes se regardèrent.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de Luna pour être Commander ?

\- Non.

L'un des homme lui tendit une fiole.

\- Entendu, bois ça, nous t'emmenons à la plate-forme. Mais je te préviens si tu tentes quoique ce soit contre nous, je te tue, c'est comprit ?

-C'est clair, je ne tenterai rien.

Clarke bu le contenu de la fiole et s'écroula à terre.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle aperçu Luna en train de discuter avec un des hommes de la plage.

\- Te voilà réveillé, Navi m'a expliqué le pourquoi de ta présence ici. Mais je voudrais que tu m'explique avec plus de détails.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, Luna, dit Clarke en soupirant.

-Si tu veux mon aide, il faudra m'expliquer ! Dit Luna sèchement.

\- Ok. La dernière fois que je suis venue, je t'ai expliqué qu'il y avait une entité qui pouvait prendre le contrôle de tous les individus.

\- Oui je l'ai même vu et payé le prix fort !

\- Et bien, je l'ai vaincu.

-Vanheda... tu portes bien ton nom...

\- J'ai été aidé. Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de mourir cette entité m'a informé qu'une très grande menace pesait sur nous. Et quand je dis nous, c'est la planète entière. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a 100 ans, les bombes...

\- Oui, dit Luna, avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Les anciens nous ont raconté.

\- Et bien ce qui nous menace est similaire.

\- Mais la dernière fois, certains d'entre nous ont survécu !

\- Oui, mais là, cela sera mille fois plus meurtrier. Si nous ne stoppons pas cette menace, dans six mois, toute vie ou presque, sur cette planète sera détruite.

\- L'entité a pu te mentir...

\- Oui peut être, mais je ne prendrais pas de risque. Ce phare est peut être notre seul chance. Alors m'aideras tu ?

\- La dernière fois que tu es venu, je ne t'ai pas aidé, cette fois ci, tu peux compter sur moi. De quoi as tu besoin ?

\- D'un bateau, et de quelqu'un qui puisse m'amener jusqu'à ce phare, celui que j'avais en dessin.

\- Tu auras ton bateau et je t'accompagnerai moi-même. En ce qui concerne le dessin, mes hommes me l'ont montré. Actuellement, il passe devant les yeux de tous les membres de mon clan, si l'un d'entres eux le connaît, il nous indiquera la direction à prendre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, Luna.

\- Non c'est vrai, mais je veux aider et ce voyage nous permettra de mieux nous connaître.

Clarke sourit.

\- Merci Luna. Quand pourrons nous partir ?

\- Demain si tu veux, j'espère que d'ici là l'un des miens aura reconnu le phare. Je vais demander que l'on prépare le bateau. On va te montrer où tu pourras dormir, on se retrouve demain. Oh dernière chose, manges quelque chose avant de te coucher et demain en te réveillant aussi, il est important de ne pas naviguer le ventre creux !

Cette nuit là, Clarke s'endormit rapidement, ravie d'avoir trouvé le moyen pour atteindre le phare, mais son sommeil était agité.

Clarke était allongée dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur le ciel.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit... c'était comment là haut ?

\- Lexa ?

\- Oui, qui veux tu que ce soit, je serais toujours avec toi, à tes cotés.

Lexa était allongée à ses cotés, Clarke roula pour pouvoir mettre sa tête sur la poitrine de Lexa, de sa main, elle chercha la sienne, la trouva, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent.

\- Alors c'était comment ?

Clarke percevait les battements du coeur de Lexa.

\- Très différent d'ici mais tout aussi hostile. J'aimais voir la Terre d'en haut, les continents, les océans. J'imaginais plein de chose sur cette planète par contre je ne pensais pas que c'était ma génération qui descendrait la première !

\- Pourquoi les tiens ont ils envoyés des jeunes plutôt que des soldats ou du moins des personnes plus expérimentées ?

\- Nous étions sacrifiables...

\- Clarke ? Il faut te réveiller !

\- Quoi ?

\- Debout Clarke !

Clarke ouvrit un oeil et vit Luna penché au dessus d'elle.

\- Il est temps de partir.

Clarke mit un certain temps à retrouver ses esprits, Luna, le bateau, le phare...

\- Oui... Je m'habille et j'arrive.

Clarke retrouva Luna.

\- Tiens, dit Luna, en tendant à Clarke un petit récipient avec quelques fruits dedans.

\- Merci.

\- Tu me remercieras si ton estomac garde ce que tu manges ! Dit Luna en souriant.

\- Pourquoi, je pourrais être malade ?

\- Certains sont malades lorsqu'ils naviguent...

\- Cela fait deux fois que je viens, et je n'ai pas été malade !

\- Certes mais le trajet était cours et surtout tu étais droguée, c'est pas vraiment la même chose !

\- Du coup tu es sure qu'il faut que je mange ?

\- Oui, de toutes les façons, il vaut mieux avoir quelque chose dans l'estomac !

\- Tu sais où est le phare ?

\- Oui quelqu'un l'a aperçu une fois, il m'a indiqué où il se trouvait.

Clarke monta à bord du bateau. C'était une embarcation d'une dizaine de mètres, plutôt destinée à la pêche, vu l'odeur qui s'en échappait. Au bout de quelques minutes de navigation, Clarke su que le voyage serait difficile. Luna s'en rendit compte.

-Restes à l'avant du bateau, regardes bien la ligne d'horizon et mâches ceci, dit Luna, en lui tendant une feuille.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Clarke, nauséeuse et pas du tout tenté d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

\- Une plante qui te fera du bien.

Très peu convaincu, Clarke mit pourtant la feuille dans sa bouche et commença à la mâcher. Au bout de quelque temps, elle se sentit un peu mieux.

\- Je me sens mieux, merci Luna !

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu sais, certains d'entres nous aussi sont malades parfois, mais ils n'ont pas le choix. L'eau est notre territoire alors nous avons

\- quelques remèdes pour les aider, après le temps fait le reste ! Dit Luna en riant.

\- Le phare est à quelle distance?

\- Je dirais une petite journée de navigation. Nous devrions arriver avant la nuit.

Alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Luna arriva près de Clarke, toujours postée à l'avant du bateau. Elle lui tendit une assiette contenant des fruits et probablement du poisson.

\- Je t'ai dit, il faut que tu manges, dit Luna devant la mine peu tentée de Clarke.

\- Euh, Luna je suis pas sure...

\- Si, si moi je t'assure, la coupa Luna.

Peu convaincu, Clarke prit tout de même l'assiette, et picora quelques fruits.

\- Que cherches tu exactement dans ce phare ?

\- Une solution pour éviter la catastrophe qui nous attend.

\- Pourquoi cherches tu absolument à sauver ce monde ? Pour ce que j'en sais, l'homme a passé la plus grande partie de son existence à se détruire, et à anéantir ce monde. Peut être est il temps, que nous disparaissions.

\- Non Luna. Nous pouvons changer, regardes toi ! Toi et ton peuple vous avez décidé de ne plus utiliser la violence ! Lexa... Clarke marqua une pause, Le Commander avait accepté que le sang n'appelle plus le sang ! C'est un début, non ?

\- Tu es toujours comme ça ?

\- Comme ça quoi ?

\- Investi d'une mission... La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu cherchais un commander, pour sauver un peuple qui n'est pas le tien. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'humanité que tu veux sauver ? Cette tache, comme la dernière est vouée à l'échec, mais j'admire ton optimisme.

-C'est pas de l'optimisme, Luna, c'est mon rôle. Mais si tu n'y croyais pas, pourquoi m'accompagner, alors ?

Luna regarda Clarke d'une façon curieuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être que ton... « enthousiasme » est contagieux, dit Luna en riant.

Clarke la regarda s'éloigner, dans tout ce chaos cela faisait du bien d'entendre quelqu'un rire, depuis combien de temps avait elle entendu rire un de ses amis, et elle, pourrait elle le refaire un jour... Elle tourna la tête vers l'avant du bateau mais son regard fut attiré par une ombre gigantesque qui suivait le bateau sur le coté.

\- Luna ! Cria t elle.

Luna se retourna et vit Clarke pointer la surface de l'eau.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Clarke, restes dans le bateau et ne mets pas tes mains dans l'eau. Tant que ce n'est pas plus gros que le bateau, on a une chance !

L'ombre fini par s'écarter et s'éloigner de la coque, ce qui rassura un peu Clarke. Elle fini par s'asseoir, puis la fatigue aidant, elle posa sa tête sur des codages et s'endormit. Elle reprit son rêve là où elle l'avait quitté le matin.

Toujours allongée dans l'herbe avec Lexa à ses cotés. Le ciel qu'elles regardaient n'était plus bleu mais gris, remplit de nuages. La pluie se mit à tomber. C'est un des premiers phénomènes que Clarke avait apprécié en arrivant sur le sol. La pluie sur son visage, le tonnerre, les éclairs, mais là quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle regarda ses mains et vit que l'eau était noire. Soudain, elle entendit Lexa crier, chaque goutte qui tombait sur elle, lui brûlait la peau comme de l'acide. Clarke enleva sa veste pour la protéger de son mieux mais c'était déjà trop tard, Lexa convulsait.

\- Lexa !

\- C'est inutile Clarke, souffla Lexa, nous les Natifs nous ne survivrons pas... Rejoins les tiens, tu as peut être une chance...

\- Non Lexa, je ne te perdrais pas encore une fois... Lexa !

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et hurla :

\- Lexa !

Luna arriva en courant, elle trouva Clarke assise par terre, tremblante, trempée de sueur, les yeux dans le vide et respirant très rapidement. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle, l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua doucement.

\- Clarke... c'était un cauchemar ! Clarke, réveilles toi ! Clarke !

Soudain ses pupilles se dilatèrent, elle était revenue. Elle se mit à pleurer et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Luna, celle-ci la prit dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Clarke releva la tête et regarda Luna.

\- Je suis désolée, je faisais un mauvais rêve...

-Oui, je m'en étais aperçu !

Luna la regarda avec le même regard que le matin. Clarke ne comprit pas pourquoi mais elle se sentit mal à l'aise tout d'un coup, elle lui sourit pourtant. C'est alors que Luna rapprocha son visage de celui de Clarke et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres. Clarke se recula vivement.

\- Non, Luna, dit Clarke plus fermement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, j'aim..., mon coeur appartient à quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Pardonnes moi Clarke... J'ai cru... Enfin, ton sourire, je pensais...

\- C'est pas grave, Luna, n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

\- Entendu... nous sommes bientôt arrivés, de toute façon, dit Luna en se levant.

En effet le bateau stoppa quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Mais où est le phare, je ne le vois pas ?

\- Il y a du brouillard et la nuit est en train de tomber. Il n'est pas loin, mais cela serait plus prudent d'y aller demain matin.

\- On est proche de la rive ?

\- Oui, elle est là à droite, dit Luna en pointant son doigt, mais pour l'instant on ne voit rien.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, Clarke était sur le pont à admirer le paysage, une grande plage, le phare au loin. Luna apparu.

\- On y va ?

\- Je te suis, répondit Clarke

Une fois dans la barque, Luna lui dit :

\- Laisses bien tes mains dans la barque Clarke !

L'homme qui ramait regarda Luna et il ajouta :

\- Oui on perd facilement une main...

\- Ou un bras, ajouta Luna.

Devant la mine inquiète de Clarke, les deux natifs éclatèrent de rire.

\- C'est vraiment pas drôle ! Dit Clarke vexée.

\- Plaisanterie mise à part, je ne connais pas bien ces eaux, il faut tout de même rester vigilant.

Après dix minutes de rame, qui semblèrent être une éternité à Clarke, ils arrivèrent sur la plage. Clarke fut la première à descendre, ravie de retrouver la terre ferme. Ils trouvèrent ce qui semblait être un chemin autrefois, le suivirent pour arriver jusqu'au phare. L'immense maison était visible, elle se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de là.

\- Alors où et que doit on chercher ? Demanda Luna.

Ne sachant que répondre Clarke lui dit :

\- Attendez moi ici, je vais jusqu'à la maison, mais, j'y vais seule.

Luna fut un peu surprise par sa réponse.

\- Et bien, comme tu veux, et nous devrons attendre combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dès que j'ai trouvé, je reviens vers vous.

Clarke partie en courant vers la maison. De près, elle paraissait encore plus imposante. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se retrouva dans un hall immense. Elle fit quelques pas, il y avait du marbre blanc partout, les ferrures étaient recouverts de dorures, des tableaux sur les murs. Cet endroit semblait avoir été protégé des dégradations du temps. Soudain, Becca apparu juste devant elle.

\- Contente de te voir enfin Commander. Je vois que tu as eu mon message et surtout que tu m'as trouvé !


	2. Sans toi

\- Becca... je ne suis pas vraiment Commander...

\- Tu as porté la flamme, tu est Commander !

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça...

Clarke lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé depuis la mort de Lexa, jusqu'à son arrivée dans la réalité virtuelle.

\- C'était très ingénieux de te transfuser le sang d'une nightblood ! A présent, es-tu prêtes à travailler, il nous faut trouver une solution pour la catastrophe qui nous attend ?

\- Oui, je suis là pour cela !

\- Bien, alors vas dire à tes amis qu'ils peuvent repartir. Demandes leur de revenir te chercher dans une semaine.

\- Une semaine !

\- Oui, je pense que cela sera suffisant. J'ai commencé à chercher des solutions, mais il faut travailler encore.

\- Je vais prévenir les autres et je reviens.

Clarke partie en courant, jusqu'à la plage, elle y retrouva Luna.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous restiez là.

\- Tu veux que nous partions, c'est ça ? Dit Luna sur un ton plutôt agacé.

\- Luna, je n'ai plus besoin de toi maintenant, mais je voudrais que tu viennes me rechercher dans une semaine. Pendant ce temps, je voudrais que tu prépares ton peuple.

\- Que je le prépare à quoi Clarke ? A mourir ? Il est déjà prêt à ça !

\- Non, il faudra peut être vous évacuer vers un abris, alors je ne sais pas, tenez vos bateaux prêt, construisez en d'autres, préparez des provisions...

\- Ils ne voudront pas partir ! La coupa Luna.

\- Laisses leur au moins le choix ! Tu es leur leader, tu dois tout faire pour les sauver !

\- Et les emmener loin de chez eux pour se terrer, je ne sais où, tu penses que c'est les sauver ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu te trompes, Clarke, tu crois que vivre sur cette terre pendant quelques mois, fait de toi une experte de notre façon de vivre, de notre culture, de nos croyances ?

\- Non sûrement pas, Luna, mais je sais que je peux sauver des vies !

\- Il y a différentes façons de sauver des vies, et certaines d'entres elles, n'impliquent pas forcement d'échapper à la mort... Mais je les informerai, et leur laisserai le choix.

\- Merci Luna.

\- Ne me remercies pas, tu pourrais être surprise par leur réponses.

\- Toi aussi, dit Clarke en souriant.

\- Toujours cet optimisme... Bon, nous partons, et nous revenons dans 7 jours.

\- Soyez prudent.

Clarke regarda Luna et son homme s'éloigner, puis elle regagna la maison. Becca l'attendait au milieu du hall.

\- Prends l'escalier de gauche, celui qui descend, et attends moi en bas.

Clarke s'exécuta. Arrivée en bas, elle se trouva face à une porte blindée.

\- Il fallait que j'empêche quiconque de rentrer.

\- Il y a un code, dit Clarke, en montrant un boîtier chiffré.

\- Rentres les chiffres : 2, 5, 3, 3, et 1.

Clarke tapa les chiffres et elle entendit des cliquetis. Elle tourna la roue, et la porte s'ouvrit. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Par réflexe, sa main chercha un interrupteur sur le mur. Elle le trouva et appuya. La pièce s'éclaira par flashes jusqu'à ce que les néons soient totalement allumés. Clarke découvrit une pièce immense, blanche, carrelée du sol au plafond, elle ressemblait à un laboratoire. Elle était remplit d'ordinateurs, d'appareils et instruments médicaux, de recherches. Des armoires remplis de flacons et de tubes étaient disposées le long du mur à droite. A gauche se trouvait une grande paillasse et à coté deux caissons d'un mètre sur deux. Au milieu se trouvait une console et un fauteuil d'examen.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

\- Un laboratoire de recherches. C'est ici que j'ai commencé. Ici, que j'ai créé Alie, que je lui ai donné vie.

\- Et la flamme ?

\- Celle-la, je l'ai créé là-haut, dans la station Polaris.

\- Polaris ? Ce nom me semble familier. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

\- Je travaillais sur Polaris, une des stations dans l'espace, lorsque, Alie a prit sa directive première de façon excessive et a déclenché une réaction en chaîne, en entrant les codes de lancement des missiles nucléaires des différentes puissances mondiales. Dans l'espace, nous avons été les témoins impuissants de cette tragédie. J'ai donc travaillé et créé la deuxième entité pour essayer de réparer ce désastre, mais mes collègues n'ont pas vu les choses de cette manière. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur en vouloir, une entité artificielle avait annihilé presque la totalité de la race humaine et moi je leur disais qu'une autre était la solution ! Je me suis donc éjectée de la station, en ayant soin de m'implanter la puce avant. Je suis devenue le premier Commander. Dès que j'ai pu, j'ai « emprisonné » Alie ici, mais votre ancien Chancelier l'a libéré et voilà où nous en sommes !

\- Et le sang noir ?

\- Un sang synthétique composé de nanites, que j'ai mélangé au mien, petit à petit, bien avant de m'implanter la puce. J'ai transmit ces nanorobots à mes enfants, qui l'ont transmit aux leurs. Je voulais que seule une poignée puisse avoir accès à cette puce. Je me répète mais ton idée de transfusion a été brillante, tu fais parti de ce cercle restreint à présent !

\- Quoi ? Mais non, plus maintenant !

\- Si, si, tu peux vérifier. Ton sang est noir. Le sang d'Ontari, s'est mélangé au tien, et il a phagocyté le tien.

Clarke mit quelques minutes pour assimiler la nouvelle.

\- Tu es une Nightblood, et tu peux vraiment prétendre au titre de Commander.

\- Je ne serais pas acceptée en tant que tel.

\- Les natifs te connaissent et te craignent, tu pourrais, je t'assure. De plus, si j'ai bien comprit, il n'y a plus beaucoup de nightblood, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix !

\- Je n'ai pas renoncé à Luna.

\- Luna ne voudra pas et elle ne serait pas un bon choix de toutes façons. Non, il faut quelqu'un comme Lex..., comme toi !

\- Lexa... Il n'y a personne comme Lexa...

\- Oui, c'est vrai, excuses moi. Il n'y a personne comme Lexa, sauf peut être... toi. Vous vous compreniez, vous étiez comme le yin et le yang, des âmes soeurs. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui lui est arrivé. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour elle, et je sais que vous étiez très proches. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle a beaucoup de respect, d'estime et d'amour pour toi. Tu sais, je l'ai vu aimer Costia, mais toi, l'amour qu'elle a pour toi, c'est quelque chose que j'ai rarement vu. Je crois qu'elle t'aime plus que sa propre vie.

\- Pourquoi parlez vous d'elle au présent, elle est...

\- Morte? Oui, mais dans la réalité virtuelle, je peux parler avec elle, comme avec les autres Commander d'ailleurs !

Becca regarda Clarke avec tristesse et ajouta :

\- Veux tu que... je lui dise... quelque chose, pour toi ?

Une larmes coula sur la joue de Clarke.

\- Dites lui...

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- Non, c'est pas la peine, tout ce que vous pourriez lui dire, elle le sait déjà !

D'une main, elle essaya sa larme.

\- Peut on travailler à présent ?

\- Oui bien sur. Tu as la puce ?

\- Elle ne me quitte jamais.

\- Il faudra pourtant que tu l'insères dans le cylindre sur la console.

\- Mais pourquoi en avez vous besoin ?

\- J'ai besoin d'informations qu'elle contient.

Clarke s'approcha de la console. Un cylindre, sorti dans la partie gauche. Clarke prit la puce entre ses doigts, elle hésita un moment.

\- J'en prendrais grand soin, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il me reste... d'elle !

\- Je sais...

Clarke déposa la puce et le cylindre disparu dans la console.

\- A présent, j'en ai peut être pour plusieurs heures pour récupérer toutes les données dont nous aurons besoin. Tu trouveras des chambres à l'étage. Installes toi confortablement, tu peux te reposer si tu le désires. Il y a des arbres fruitiers derrière la maison, et il doit rester des rations militaires encore comestibles dans la cuisine, si tu as faim. Fais comme chez toi.

Becca disparue. Clarke remonta et chercha la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, elle avait fait un vrai repas, ni dormit une nuit complète dans un vrai lit. Étrangement son estomac ne réclamait rien, par contre la perspective d'une nuit dans un lit la tentait bien. Elle fit donc demi tour pour chercher les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage afin de trouver une chambre avec un matelas bien confortable.

Arrivée au premier, elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva. Elle trouva une grande chambre, avec un lit à baldaquin, à l'opposé, il y avait une grande baignoire en cuivre. Des rideaux rouges épais, encadraient une grande fenêtre, avec vue sur le jardin avec les arbres fruitiers. Contre un mur, se trouvait une commode blanche et coté une console avec un grand miroir. Sur le mur en face, trônait une cheminée, et des tapis épais recouvraient le parquet.

Clarke fut prit d'une envie soudaine de sauter sur l'édredon étendu sur le lit. Elle prit son élan, et couru jusqu'au lit, sauta et s'enfonça dans les plumes de l'édredon. Elle ne sut pourquoi, elle se mit à rire, mais ce fut un rire sans vraiment de joie, un rire amer. Elle se sentit très seule, tout à coup. Elle pensa à sa mère, qu'elle avait laissé désemparé, par ce qu'elle avait fait à sa fille. Clarke lui avait répété qu'elle n'était pas responsable, que c'était Alie qui l'avait torturé, mais sa mère ne semblait pas convaincu, Abby pensait qu'elle aurait pu lutter d'avantage. Elle pensa à Octavia, qui avait glissé du coté sombre d'elle même. Elle avait croisé son regard, juste avant qu'elle parte, elle avait vu de la colère, de la haine mais aussi une terrible souffrance. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans les bras pour partager avec elle, cette même douleur, ce vide laissé par la personne aimée. Mais elle n'avait pas pu, elle était partie trop vite et Clarke pensait également qu'octavia, d'une certaine façon, lui en voulait pour la mort de Lincoln. Elle espérait qu'avec le temps, toutes les deux trouveraient la paix en leur coeur et en leur âme. Puis elle pensa à Bellami, celui qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un meilleur ami. Mais elle sentait que peu à peu, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Leurs chemins, leurs choix avaient été différents, mais lui aussi avait souffert. Et enfin, il y avait Raven, probablement la plus forte d'entres eux. Elle avait été la seule à résister à Alie, et elle en avait payé le prix fort. Les douleurs physiques et morales qu'elle avait enduré... pourtant elle se tenait toujours debout. C'est le visage de Lexa qui lui apparu ensuite à l'esprit, d'instinct, elle chercha la boite qui se trouvait dans sa poche, et se rappela que c'était Becca qui avait la puce, ce n'était plus qu'une boite vide.

Elle souleva la tête et regarda la baignoire. Elle se leva d'un bond. Elle chercha dans toutes les pièces de la maison, dans tous les tiroirs, commodes et armoires. Elle trouva une trentaine de bougies, qu'elle répartit dans la chambre, elle les alluma et ferma les rideaux. La lumière tamisée rendit la chambre plus chaleureuse, elle ressemblait un peu à celle de Lexa.

\- Si seulement tu pouvais voir ça, Lexa... dit Clarke avec un sentiment de fierté mêlé de tristesse, oh mon dieu ! Comment vais-je faire, sans toi... Les épreuves me semblent plus difficiles, les charges plus lourdes, le chemin plus loin, le vide plus grand, les douleurs moins supportables sans toi.

Tout en parlant seule, elle avait remplit la baignoire et s'était glissée dans l'eau chaude avec plaisir.

\- Je suis si fatiguée. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour tenter de résoudre cette catastrophe, mais après, j'en aurais fini, je ne leur devrais plus rien. Je leur ferais mes adieux et je partirais, là où mes pieds m'emmèneront...

\- Tu ne peux pas abandonner, Clarke, tu n'en as pas le droit...

Clarke sursauta dans son bain, l'eau gicla partout sur le parquet.

\- Becca, je suis dans mon bain ! Et je fais ce que je veux ! Cria Clarke, un peu gêné et tentant de cacher ce qu'elle pouvait

\- Oups, pardon dit Becca en se retournant, je venais juste te dire que finalement j'aurais fini le transfert dans une heure ou deux.

\- Ok, je sortirai marcher un peu sur la plage, je reviendrai en fin de matinée.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose à manger ?

\- Oui, mentit Clarke.

Becca disparue, Clarke se releva et attrapa la serviette qu'elle avait laissé à porté de main, c'est alors que Becca réapparue, Clarke replongea dans l'eau avec la serviette.

\- C'est pas possible, tu le fais exprès ! Cria Clarke, un poil agacée.

\- Oui peut être, dit Becca avec un large sourire, non en fait, je voulais juste rajouter que « je maintiens ce que j'ai dit » !

\- A quel propos ? Demanda Clarke agacée.

\- A propos du fait, que tu ne peux abandonner, ils ont besoin de toi...

\- Je vais tenter de gérer cette crise. Si j'y arrive, je partirai. Je crois avoir assez donné, j'en ai le droit, je n'ai rien demandé. Je veux juste un peu de solitude, de paix, pouvoir pleurer ceux qui m'ont quitter, ce n'est pas trop demandé, je pense !

\- Je comprend, mais... dit Becca avec compassion.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Becca, ma décision est déjà prise !

\- Nous en reparlerons...

\- Il n'y a plus rien à d... Clarke s'arrêta, Becca était partie. C'est ça tires toi, satané hologramme... !

Clarke sortie rapidement de son bain, épongea l'eau qu'elle avait mis partout, elle s'habilla. Elle s'assit devant le miroir. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. L'image que lui renvoya le miroir la surprit un peu. Elle avait maigrit, des cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux, son regard était plus dur et triste à la fois. Décidant qu'elle en avait assez vu, elle sortit de la maison, pour marcher sur la plage. Elle était pieds nus, et la sensation du sable entre ses doigts de pieds l'a fit sourire. Elle descendit jusqu'à la mer. La température glaciale de l'eau l'a saisit un peu, mais elle aimait ce contact. Elle marcha ainsi un long moment, et à un moment elle eut une impression de déjà vu ! Le paysage qu'elle voyait lui était familier. Elle aperçu la phare. Elle était sur une île et elle venait d'en faire de tour ! Arrivée à son point de départ, elle s'assit sur le sable, plia ses jambes, les entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur l'eau pendant quelques minutes, puis les ferma. Elle se laissa bercé par le ressac, écouta les cris des oiseaux et laissa les embruns balayer son visage. Elle pensa que si on faisait abstraction des créatures qui peuplaient ces eaux et la catastrophe à venir, cet endroit pourrait ressembler à un paradis. Peut être que si cette histoire se terminait bien et si Becca cessait d'apparaître à tout bout de champ, elle pourrait trouver la paix, ici. Clarke se leva car elle sentie une présence derrière elle.

\- Cette île est magnifique, je profitais de son hospitalité, mais je suppose que la pause est terminée, n'est ce pas Becca

\- Becca ne peut pas apparaître si loin...

Cette voix ! Clarke se retourna et sous l'effet de la surprise, elle recula, tomba en arrière et s'assomma sur un galet.


	3. Un cadeau

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était sur le fauteuil d'examen dans le labo, Becca était à coté d'elle.

\- Comment te sens tu ?

Clarke se redressa pour s'asseoir, d'une main elle frotta sa tête et sentit une bosse.

\- J'ai mal à la tête, Clarke hésita, mais je me demande si je ne la perd pas...  
\- Parce que tu t'es cognée ?  
\- Non à cause de ce que j'ai vu avant de tomber et de me cogner la tête !  
\- Et qu'as tu vu ?  
\- Un fantôme... ou... une hallucination, dit Clarke les yeux remplit de larmes.  
\- Clarke, tout va bien, dit Becca calmement. Écoutes moi attentivement. Depuis que tu es arrivée et probablement avant déjà, tu te bas pour ta vie, mais pas seulement, pour celles des autres aussi. Tu as raison, tu n'as rien demandé, on va dire que le destin t'a choisi. Depuis, c'est vers toi que se tournent ton peuple, tes amis lorsqu'il y a des décisions difficiles à prendre. Alors, tu les as prises, sans faillir, sachant qu'elles seraient lourdes de conséquences, qu'il y aurait un prix à payer et tu as payé le prix fort ! Tes amis t'ont détesté, blâmé. Tu portais un fardeau et ils n'ont fait que l'alourdir. Pourtant devant cette nouvelle crise, c'est vers toi qu'ils se tournent encore et encore une fois, tu réponds présente, sans rien demander. Tu as tellement donné, pour ne récolter que de la souffrance, tu as tellement perdu, que je me suis dis que cela suffisait, j'avais les moyens de t'aider, il fallait que je le fasse, alors je l'ai fait. Lexa...  
\- Non Becca, je t'en pris... la supplia Clarke en pleurant  
\- Clarke, laisses moi finir, s'il te plaît, dit Becca en regardant Clarke dans les yeux, Lexa savait se que coûte d'être un leader, elle avait été élevé dans ce but là, elle était préparée, pas toi. Mais elle seule, te comprenait, jamais elle ne t'a reproché quoi que ce soit. Comme deux âmes soeurs, vous vous complétiez, elle t'a aidé à devenir un leader, tu lui as montré la clémence et la compassion. Pour les épreuves qui t'attendent, il te faut son aide, alors je te l'ai rendu...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai gardé ce laboratoire secret. Personne ne connaît son existence. Je suis partie un peu précipitamment de la station, et arrivée sur Terre, les radiations, étaient très importantes, et j'avais peur de mourir avant d'avoir accomplit ce que je voulais. J'ai donc pensé qu'il me fallait « un corps de rechange ». Je ne voulais pas d'un clone, car après réflexion, je me suis dit, que je n'aurais peut être pas besoin du corps pour moi, mais pour remplacer un nightblood en cas de mort prématurée, avec une génération trop jeune pour la remplacer par exemple. J'ai donc crée « une matrice », un corps modelable. Au final, je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Cette matrice est restée là pendant près de 100 ans, et elle était toujours viable, alors j'ai pensé à toi. Je t'ai ramené... Lexa.  
\- Lexa... murmura Clarke les yeux plein de larmes.  
\- Oui, elle est là. C'est elle qui t'a ramené de la plage. Par contre, je me rend compte, que j'aurais du te préparer avant, je suis désolée, et puis Lexa était impatiente...  
\- C'est elle que j'ai vu, pas un fantôme...  
\- Non dit Becca en souriant, je lui ai implanté sa mémoire, elle se souvient de tout, y comprit ce qui c'est passé dans la réalité virtuelle. C'est la même Clarke ! Non, je devrais dire, C'EST LEXA !  
-C'est impossible, je suis encore dans mon rêve... dit Clarke en secouant la tête.  
\- Non, Clarke.  
\- Pourquoi, pourquoi elle, pourquoi moi ?  
\- C'est un cadeau Clarke, prends le comme tel, vous serez deux pour affronter ce qui arrive, quel qu'en soit l'issue, dit Becca doucement.  
\- Où est elle ?  
\- Là-haut, elle t'attend.  
\- Merci, Becca, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier ! Dit Clarke en glissant du fauteuil.  
\- Si, tu l'as déjà fait dit Becca en souriant.

Clarke monta rapidement les marches. Elle trouva Lexa dans le salon, devant la cheminée regardant les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Même de dos, elle savait que s'était elle. La silhouette élancée, les cheveux brun noués en une natte, il ne lui manquait que ses deux épées habituellement croisées dans son dos. Clarke arriva derrière elle, passa ses bras autour de la taille de Lexa, posa sa tête entre ses deux omoplates et la serra contre elle. Elle sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues et venir mouiller la veste de Lexa.

\- Lexa... murmura Clarke, sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses oreilles, je croyais ne jamais te revoir...  
\- Moi, non plus dit Lexa en se retournant, toujours dans les bras de Clarke.

Clarke leva ses bras pour les passer autour du cou de Lexa et celle-ci lui enserra la taille. Elle restèrent un bon moment, la tête chacune dans les cheveux de l'autre. Lorsque Lexa voulu se dégager, Clarke, se cramponna plus fort.

\- Encore un peu, s'il te plaît ! Supplia Clarke,  
\- Clarke, je ne vais pas m'en aller, dit doucement Lexa,  
\- Je veux juste te sentir contre moi encore un peu, je...  
\- Chuuuut, entendu, viens, dit Lexa en souriant et serrant Clarke davantage.

Elle la berçait doucement, humait le parfum de ses cheveux, en vérité, elle aussi ne voulait pas la lâcher. Clarke s'accrochait toujours à Lexa aussi désespérément qu'un naufragé à son radeau.

\- Tu savais ? Demanda soudain Clarke,  
\- Savais quoi ?  
\- Ce que Becca voulait faire ?  
\- Oui, elle m'en avait parlé mais elle n'était pas certaine de réussir, alors...  
\- Alors tu ne m'en as pas parlé ! Dit Clarke faussement agacée.  
\- Non, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le temps !  
\- Mais j 'ai cru ne jamais te revoir Lexa !  
\- Je suis désolée, dit Lexa dans un souffle, mais je ne voulais pas de donner de faux espoirs...  
\- Et comment te sens tu ?  
\- Plutôt bien.  
\- Et ta mémoire ?  
\- Je me souviens de tout, jusqu'à ma mort, enfin, je crois. Pareil en ce qui concerne ce que nous avons vécu dans la réalité virtuelle. Tout semble parfaitement normal, c'est juste un peu bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir... enfilé ce corps comme un vêtement ! Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je m'habitue. Changeons de sujet, dit Lexa en souriant, pendant que tu dormais, j'ai chassé et attrapé notre dîner.

Et avant que Clarke ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Lexa l'entraîna dehors. En arrivant sur la plage, Clarke aperçu le feu, et jusqu'à ses narines, arrivait une odeur de viande grillée qui réveilla son appétit qu'elle avait cru perdu depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Une fois assise, Lexa découpa un bout de viande et le tendit à Clarke. Celle-ci, mordit dedans et mangea avec plaisir.

\- Demain, il va falloir se mettre au travail.  
\- Oui, Becca à plusieurs idées, je crois que nous avons une chance !  
\- Il le faut... sinon j'ai encore condamné des gens à mort, et cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un demi milliard !  
\- Non, Clarke, il ne faut pas que tu penses comme ça. Être dans La Cité de la Lumière, ce n'était pas vivre !  
\- Beaucoup de ceux qui y étaient, avaient trouvé la joie, le bonheur, la paix ! Qu'est ce que je leur offre ? Au pire la mort et au mieux, une vie de misère, de souffrance!  
\- Oui mais c'est la vie, la vraie, Clarke, et surtout la liberté !  
\- Je n'apporte que la mort Lexa ! Luna a raison, je porte bien mon nom, Vanheda !  
Clarke marqua une pause, le regard fixé sur les flammes.  
\- Je suis fatiguée, Lexa... murmura t-elle.

Lexa se rapprocha de Clarke, s'assit derrière elle, mit une jambe de chaque coté d'elle, puis se cala dans le dos de Clarke et passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

\- Clarke, lorsque je t'ai dit que je prenais mes décisions avec ma tête et pas avec mon coeur, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Commander sans pitié. Parfois, je le suis, mais, si je fais cela c'est surtout pour me protéger de faire des choses inconsidérées. Lorsque je t'ai abandonner...

Lexa s'arrêta un instant pour prendre une grande inspiration, elle serra ses mâchoires et reprit.

\- Cela a été la décision la plus difficile que j'ai jamais prise. J'avais envie de courir vers toi, de te prendre dans mes bras, d'empaler Emerson, prendre le Mont Weather d'assaut... Mais je ne pouvais pas écouter mon coeur, car je savais que de cette façon, je sauvais le plus grand nombre des miens. J'ai écouté ma tête car c'était mon devoir, mais j'avais si mal et si peur lorsque je me suis retournée et que je suis partie. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

Lexa s'écarta de Clarke, la tourna légèrement et la regarda dans les yeux. Clarke y vit ce qu'elle avait vu le jour où elle avait perdu Lexa : de l'amour, un amour infini. Il y avait de quoi s'y perdre, Clarke aurait voulu s'y perdre, mais Lexa continua.

\- J'avais peur car je savais que la décision que je venais de prendre aurait des conséquences sur notre relation, bien entendu, mais surtout sur toi ! J'étais persuadée que tu ne me pardonnerais pas, mais j'avais accepté cela. Non, ce qui m'effrayait le plus, c'est que je savais que tu retournerais là-bas, seule s'il le fallait, quitte à risquer ta vie, parce que tu n'abandonnerais pas les tiens. Tu vois, ma décision risquait de m'éloigner de toi mais surtout de te tuer.

Lexa marqua encore une pause.

\- Mais c'est notre rôle, c'est à nous de prendre ce genre de décisions, même si elles ne plaisent pas, même si elles sont lourdes de conséquences. Et, je ne sais pas si cela te fera te sentir un peu mieux, mais une ancienne Commander m'a dit une fois dans un de mes rêves, qu'il n'y avait pas de bonnes ou mauvaises décisions, nous faisons un choix, celui qui semble le plus juste sur le moment et après il faut faire avec. Dernière chose, saches que j'aurais fait le même choix que toi.

Lexa regardait toujours Clarke, dans les yeux. Elle semblait effectivement si fatiguée, presque brisée. Lexa comprit que c'était l'amour qu'elle lui portait qui l'a maintenait encore debout. Elle déposa un baisé sur son front.

\- Je suis là Clarke et tu n'auras pas à porter ton fardeau seule, je t'aiderai, je te soutiendrai, je le porterai et te porterai avec s'il le faut !  
\- Combien de temps ?  
\- Le temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !  
\- Alors je serais ta faiblesse... dit Clarke tristement.  
\- Oui, mais j'accepte ça, car j'ai comprit que tu es aussi ma force !  
\- Jusqu'au moment où je te tuerai...  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Oui je t'ai déjà tué une fois...

Lexa attrapa tendrement le visage de Clarke.

\- Clarke, qu'est ce que tu dis... ? Ce n'est pas toi qui... c'est Titus !  
\- Non, Titus a appuyé sur la détente mais c'est bien moi qui t'ai tué !  
\- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça, n'est ce pas ? Écoutes moi bien. Lorsque tu es arrivée, tu as apporté des idées nouvelles, du changement mais certains se méfient et Titus faisait parti de ceux là. Il pensait que tu me détournais de mes devoirs. La vérité c'est que Titus avait peur de toi, et c'est toi qu'il voulait tuer, je ne suis qu'un dommage collatéral ! C'est bien lui qui m'a tué et certainement pas toi !

Lexa regardait toujours Clarke, elle était épuisée physiquement et moralement.

\- Viens, allons nous coucher, tu as besoin de repos. Depuis combien de temps as tu eu une bonne nuit de sommeil ?  
\- Aucune depuis la veille de notre...  
\- Notre nuit, la coupa Lexa en souriant, il y en aura d'autres, mais pour l'instant tu vas dormir, allez c'est partie !

Clarke mena Lexa jusqu'à la chambre et tomba sur le lit. Lexa la déshabilla, la couvrit avec les draps et s'allongea à coté d'elle.

\- Reposes toi à présent, je veille sur toi, tu peux dormir tranquille.

Très rapidement, la respiration de Clarke se fit plus lente. Elle glissa doucement dans le sommeil profond. Lexa n'était pas très fatiguée, alors après avoir vérifié qu'elle pouvait bouger sans réveiller Clarke, elle se leva et alla jusqu'au balcon. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde et se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues.

\- Elle va avoir besoin de toi, Lexa, dit Becca qui venait d'apparaître.  
\- Je sais, dit Lexa à peine surprise par l'hologramme, à présent je serais toujours là pour elle.  
\- Je me demande comment elle a pu supporter tout ça ?  
\- C'est une guerrière ! dit Lexa en se retournant dos à la rambarde.  
\- Non Lexa, et tu le sais. Sur ce point, elle n'est pas comme toi ! De part ton sang tu as été élevé dans le but d'être un leader. On t'a enseigné comment survivre, comment mettre de coté tes sentiments. Clarke n'a rien eu de tous ça, elle a en plus beaucoup d'empathie pour les autres. Elle a été blessé physiquement et moralement, par des ennemis, par ses amis, par sa famille et même par son amante...

Lexa serra les dents.

\- Je ne te blâme pas, Lexa, tu es restée fidèle à toi même, mais de tous ceux qui l'ont blessé, c'est toi qui as eu le plus d'impact. Lorsqu'elle avait la puce, je l'ai ressenti, elle était dévastée, au bord de la rupture. Malgré tout, la seule chose qui l'ai tenu à l'abri de la folie, de l'anéantissement, qui lui ai donné l'envie de vivre, c'est l'espoir de TE retrouver, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle s'est accrochée à cette puce comme une désespérée. Je t'ai ramené pour elle, car malgré tout ce qu'elle pense, elle a toujours prit les décisions qu'il fallait, c'est une leader née, mais elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui l'épaule, qui l'a comprenne.  
\- Cette personne, c'est moi ?  
\- Oui  
\- Alors, cela ne sera pas compliqué !  
\- En effet, j'ai ressenti l'amour que vous avez l'une pour l'autre, dit Becca en souriant, mais il te faudra aussi t'acquitter des taches de Commander, car il va sans dire, qu'il te faudra reprendre cette place !

Clarke s'agita dans son sommeil.

\- Retourne près d'elle, essais de dormir, je vous retrouve dans quelques heures.

Becca disparue. Lexa retourna se coucher tout contre Clarke. Elle passa ses bras autour d'elle, ce qui eut un effet apaisant, Clarke cessa de s'agiter, sa respiration redevint calme et régulière. Lexa finit par s'endormir.


	4. Encore un peu

Clarke se réveilla la première, elle sentit les bras de Lexa autour d'elle, elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, tout ceci était réel. Ne voulant pas réveiller Lexa, elle tenta de se retourner doucement, mais une fois face à Lexa, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux.

\- Bonjour, Clarke, dit Lexa en refermant les yeux.  
\- Bonjour... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...  
\- Tout va bien.. Bien dormi ?  
\- Oui, grâce à toi, j'ai bien dormi, merci d'être là ! Dit Clarke en souriant.

Elle déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de son amante. Alors qu'elle quittait la bouche de Lexa, celle-ci, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira à elle.

\- Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? Demanda Lexa, les yeux brillants,  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu as quelque chose en tête ? Demanda Clarke en se mordant la lèvre.  
\- Oui, quelques petites choses...  
\- Sois plus explicite !

Lexa se coucha sur Clarke.

\- J'ai envie de toi, Clarke, dit Lexa dans un souffle.  
\- Mais tu es bien trop habillée pour ça, lui répondit Clarke.

Lexa enleva ses vêtements en quelques secondes, poussa les draps qui étaient encore sur le lit. Elle était à présent nue et à cheval sur Clarke. Celle-ci posa ses mains sur les fesses de Lexa, les caressa, puis remonta sur ses reins, son dos, jusqu'à ses omoplates. Elle l'attira alors à elle. Elles s'embrassèrent. Au début se fut un baisé doux, tendre, puis l'excitation aidant, il se fit plus passionné. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, leur respiration se fit plus rapide. Lexa quitta soudain la bouche de Clarke, la regarda et lui sourit. Elle resta ainsi, comme si elle voulait enregistrer en mémoire, les moindres détails du visage de Clarke. Elle se redressa et fit de même avec sa poitrine. Elle se pencha alors et lui embrassa les seins. Lorsque sa bouche goba un des mamelons, elle entendit Clarke gémir. Plus Lexa faisait jouer sa langue sur les seins de Clarke, plus le corps de celle-ci se tendait, ses mains avaient attrapé le drap sur lequel elle était allongée. Lexa leva la tête pour observer Clarke, elle avait les yeux fermés et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

\- Regarde-moi, Clarke...

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, le noir de ses pupilles avait presque mangé tout le bleu de ses yeux. Elle haletait, des perles de sueurs coulaient sur ses tempes.

\- Lexa ne t'arrête pas !  
\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention... mais regarde moi !

Lexa embrassa le ventre de Clarke, tout en gardant ses yeux rivés dans les siens. Elle descendit jusqu'à son pubis. Là après avoir posé ses lèvres dessus, elle introduisit sa langue dedans. Lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Clarke s'ouvrir d'avantage, elle sut qu'elle était au bon endroit. La poitrine de Clarke se soulevait de plus en plus vite, ses mains serraient si fort le drap que ses articulations étaient blanches, son corps était tendu au maximum. Au bout d'un moment, le visage de Clarke se figea.

\- Lexa ! Hurla t-elle.

Sa tête bascula en arrière sa respiration était aussi rapide que si elle avait piqué un cent mètres. Elle se redressa et tendit les bras vers Lexa, celle-ci remonta vers elle. Elles s'allongèrent, s'embrassèrent, mais Clarke avait du mal car elle cherchait sa respiration. Alors Lexa se blottit contre elle. Elles restèrent ainsi, peau contre peau, profitant du plaisir de l'instant. C'est Clarke qui brisa le silence.

\- J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais plus tes tatouages !  
\- Non, en effet, peut être pourras tu me les refaire !  
\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça !  
\- Tu sais dessiner ? Tu saurais les reproduire ?  
\- Oui bien entendu !  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis, je te montrerai comment faire.  
\- Il n'y a plus de cicatrices, non plus. Ne compte pas sur moi pour te les refaire ! Dit Clarke en souriant.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferais pas. De toutes façons, je m'en ferais certainement d'autres !

Clarke serra d'avantage, Lexa dans ses bras.

\- S'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça !  
\- Des petites, des toutes petites, dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- C'est vraiment pas drôle ! En faisant la moue.

Lexa se pencha sur Clarke et déposa un léger baisé sur la bouche de Clarke.

\- Encore, dit celle-ci, en attrapant la nuque de Lexa et en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Clarke se tourna, poussa légèrement Lexa, pour que celle-ci soit sur le dos. Elle lui tenait toujours fermement la nuque. Les deux femmes s'embrassaient à perdre halène. De son autre main, Clarke caressait le corps de Lexa. Sa peau était plus douce que la dernière fois, exempt de toute imperfection. Elle effleura ses seins dont les mamelons étaient déjà bien dressés. Lexa gémissait sous les caresses mais ne voulait pas quitter les lèvres de Clarke. Alors celle-ci, descendit sa main entre les cuisses de Lexa.. Lorsqu'elle la pénétra, Lexa ouvrit les yeux et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, au fur et à mesure, des vas et viens que faisaient les doigts de Clarke. Puis d'une coup, son corps s'arc-bouta légèrement. Elle ferma les yeux, une vague de plaisir déferla dans tout son corps, elle ne pu retenir son cri de jouissance. Alors enfin, toute la tension se relâcha, et elle s'affaissa en douceur sur le drap. Cette fois-ci c'est Clarke qui vint se blottir au creux de l'épaule de Lexa, qui respirait encore bruyamment et rapidement. Toutes deux souriaient, Clarke dessinait avec son doigt, le chemin d'une goutte de sueur qui glissait doucement sous le sein de Lexa.

\- Il fait bien chaud ici, dit Lexa toujours souriante, je partagerai bien un bain avec toi...  
\- Attend, dit Clarke en se levant.

Lexa la suivit du regard. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter ce corps nu, à la peau pâle, aux formes généreuses. Elle l'a vit fermer les rideaux, allumer les bougies et remplir le bain.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Clarke enthousiaste.  
\- Je vais te dire que j'en pense, lui répondit Lexa, en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Clarke.

Lexa la prit dans les bras, elle voulait sentir encore sa peau nue contre la sienne, sa moiteur. Elle l'embrassa et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- J'adore, viens, suis moi !

Elle rentra dans l'eau, Clarke la rejoignit et s'installa le dos contre sa poitrine. Lexa ferma ses bras autour de Clarke et restèrent sans rien dire, appréciant le moment.

\- Je pourrais rester là, longtemps, je suis bien contre toi.  
\- Moi aussi, je suis bien Clarke, mais tu sais que nous avons des choses importantes à faire, dit Lexa en embrassant l'épaule de Clarke.  
\- Comme quoi ? Demanda Clarke, en se retournant et en accrochant ses jambes autour du bassin de Lexa.  
\- Tu le sais, Clarke. Nous aurons d'autres moments comme ceux là, mais nous ne devons pas nous détourner de notre objectif, d'accord ?  
\- Je sais, bien entendu, mais profitons encore un peu de celui-là, ok ? dit Clarke les yeux pleins de malices.  
\- Ok, encore un peu... céda Lexa en embrassant Clarke.

Après plusieurs autres moments de plaisirs, elle finirent par sortir du bain et rejoignirent le sous-sol, main dans la main. A peine arrivée, Becca apparu en souriant.

\- Alors quelle est la situation ? Commença Clarke  
\- Alie n'a pas menti. Il y a bien douze centrales qui nécessitent notre attention mais elle a un peu dramatisé la situation, probablement pour tenter de t'influencer. J'ai récupéré et envoyé des drones, voici ce qu'ils m'ont rapporté.

Un écran holographique apparu.

\- Les sept premières, comme vous pouvez le constater, elles sont pratiquement intactes. Seule de la fumée s'échappe, preuve qu'elles sont en feu, mais qu'il n'a pas atteint les coeurs pour l'instant. Il y en a une sur le territoire du Peuple des Lacs, une sur le territoire du Clan des Feuilles, deux sur le territoire Delphes, et une sur le territoire de la Foret Lumineuse, Petit bémol, toutefois, les deux dernières sont très éloignées à l'ouest, en territoires inconnus...  
\- Territoires inconnus ?  
\- Oui, des terres inexplorées, principalement du désert, mais il y a certainement de la faune et des humains.  
\- Les deux suivantes sont nettement plus endommagées, vous pouvez voir les flammes et la fumée qui s'échappe est très toxique. Une se trouve sur le territoire de la Nation des Glaces, l'autre sur celui du Clan des Falaises Bleues. Les trois dernières enfin nécessite un traitement rapide, le coeur est atteint pour chaque. La première se situe sur le territoire du clan des Cavaliers des plaines, la seconde sur celui du clan du désert et la dernière, encore une fois en terres inconnues.  
\- Bien, comment arrêter le processus de destruction des centrales, je ne connais rien dans le fonctionnement des centrales, et je ne suis pas certaine que nous ayons un spécialiste en la matière parmi les habitants d'Arkadia ?  
\- Il y a une solution, mais cela ne va pas être facile.  
\- C'est une question d'habitude, quelle est votre solution ?  
\- Ceci, dit Becca, en montrant une formule chimique à l'écran  
\- Euh, Becca, les cours de chimies n'étaient pas mes préférés sur l'Arche, pouvez vous nous éclairer ?  
\- Bien sur, il s'agit du Poly...  
\- Non, non, non, je ne veux pas son petit nom, la coupa Clarke, dites moi juste comment l'utiliser! Une explication simple, s'il vous plaît !  
\- Ok, il s'agit d'un produit dont la fabrication a commencé peu de temps avant les bombardements. Il a la capacité, au contact de la chaleur de s'expancer de façon exponentielle, de durcir et d'être totalement imperméable aux radiations. Il faudra le verser au dessus des centrales. Ce produit va donc créer un dôme, une coque de plusieurs mètres autour des bâtiments.  
\- Les centrales seront donc « coulées » dans ton poly machin chose ?  
\- Oui enfermées hermétiquement.  
\- Mais comment allons nous faire pour le lâcher au dessus, on ne pourra même pas approcher !  
\- C'est exacte, c'est pour cela qu'il va falloir construire des drones, en grande quantité. Ils pourront passer et larguer le produit.  
\- Combien en faudra t-il ?  
\- Assez pour les douze centrales en même temps. Je dirais 8 pour chaque. Quatre devrait suffire, mais cela permettra un deuxième passage en cas d'échec du premier. Donc cela fait 96 drones.  
\- Autant que ça !  
\- C'est plus prudent. Il faut trois drones pour soulever dix kilos de produit, mais quatre c'est plus sur, tout comme avoir une deuxième possibilité de largage.  
\- Entendu, mais il va nous falloir des matériaux et des compétences or nous n'avons plus Sinclair.  
\- Ton amie Raven sera tout à fait capable de le construire.  
\- Oui mais toute seule... !  
\- Je l'aiderai, quant aux matériaux, tu en trouveras beaucoup, il suffit de savoir chercher.  
\- Et le produit ?  
\- C'est le plus compliqué. La plus grosse quantité se trouve en plein territoire de la Nation des Glaces.  
\- Effectivement, étant donné que Roan est mort.  
\- Quoi ? Fit Lexa  
\- Oui pour pouvoir rentrer dans Polis, nous avions échafaudé un plan avec Roan, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné comme on voulait et Roan a été tué, lui répondit Clarke  
\- Alors ça sera à toi de négocier avec ce clan, Lexa remarqua Becca  
\- J'ai jeté leur ambassadeur du haut de la tour, j'ai tué leur reine et leur roi vient de mourir... ça ne s'annonce pas très facile !  
\- Donc, je résume, il nous faut trouver le produit sur le territoire de la Nation des Glace. Fabriquer des drones, sur lesquels ont chargera dix kilos du sus produit. On envois les drones et boom, c'est fini.  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Une vrai partie de plaisir ! Un truc me chiffonne cependant, vu la localisation des centrales, pour certaines cela représente des distances énormes, les drones seront ils capable d'aller jusqu'à là ?  
\- Non, il vous faudra vous rapprocher, à peu près à 500 km de chaque centrale.  
\- Du coup, même en véhicules, il va nous falloir des jours, deux semaines peut être pour la plus éloignée, sans compter qu'il faudra transporter le matériel !  
\- J'en suis consciente, mais vous n'aurez pas le choix.  
\- Entendu, à présent la question qui fâche. Si cela ne fonctionne pas ?  
\- Si cela ne fonctionne pas, il y a un plan B, mais il ne va pas vous plaire...  
\- Dites nous toujours...  
\- Ici, dit Becca en montrant une région sur la carte. Il existe une base, un complexe construit sur dix étages en profondeur et grand comme l'Angleterre qui pourrait accueillir environ cent millions de personnes.  
\- Nous devrions vivre comme les hommes du Mont Weather, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Lexa  
Becca acquiesça.  
\- Alors oui effectivement, cela ne me plaît pas et qu'en bien même, la capacité d'accueil n'est pas suffisante ! La population actuelle doit être beaucoup plus important, non ? Demanda Clarke en se tournant vers Becca.  
\- Environ sept fois plus, répondit Becca.  
\- On ne peut pas condamner encore une fois la quasi totalité de la population ! Cria Clarke.  
\- Au moins 1/7 de la race humaine survivra, c'est plus que la dernière fois, dit Becca avec une certaine fatalité.  
\- Et qui va choisir, qui va vivre et qui va mourir ? Qui fera ce choix ? Ne comptez pas sur moi ! Et comment amener une telle population dans un territoire, si lointain, inconnu ? Il faudrait presque commencer l'exode maintenant. Et le complexe, est-il toujours fonctionnel ?  
\- Oui il fonctionne très bien, et disons que c'est un plan de dernier recours, que le plan initial va fonctionner ! Dit Becca enthousiaste.  
\- Il y a intérêt Becca, il y a intérêt !  
\- Et bien mettons nous au travail, alors !


	5. Le tatouage

Le restant de la semaine, elles répertorièrent, les croquis et schémas pour la fabrication des drones et estimèrent les quantités de matériaux et le matériels, nécessaires à leur fabrication.  
Elles décidèrent de l'itinéraire pour aller chercher le produit qui se trouvait sur le Territoire de la Nation des Glaces, mais à la frontière du Clan du Désert, un clan moins belliqueux.  
Elles calculèrent le point de départ des drones pour les stations les plus éloignées, et donc l'itinéraire qui allait avec. Elles repérèrent les éventuels menaces, humaines, animales et de terrains.  
Elles trouvèrent la base qui se situait sur et sous le territoire du Clan des Cavaliers des Plaines et la survolèrent avec des drones.  
Lexa enregistra des fichiers holographiques pour donner toutes les explications en trigedasleng.

Des moments en tête à tête, Lexa et Clarke en avaient eu beaucoup. Elles avaient discuté, pleuré, ris ensemble. Elles s'étaient données l'une à l'autre, comme si le monde autour n'existait pas, comme si il n'y avait plus qu'elles. Elles vivaient le moment présent intensément car elles savaient que cette intimité ne durerait pas. Pour le moment, dans leur chambre, elles profitaient de leur dernière soirée sur l'île.

\- Luna revient demain, que va t-on lui dire ? demanda Lexa  
\- A propos de toi ?  
\- Oui comment lui expliquer mon retour ? C'est valable pour elle, mais aussi pour tout mon peuple. Tu as une idée ?  
\- Nous allons demander à Becca de nous aider.  
\- Je vois que tu as tout prévu. Autre chose, il faudrait penser à mes tatouages… Veux tu bien me refaire celui que j'avais au bras ?  
\- Tout de suite ? demanda Clarke un peu hésitante.  
\- J'ai trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait de l'encre et des aiguilles. Allez, je suis certaine que tu peux le faire !  
\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça, Lexa ! Je peux tout rater… Pire, je pourrais te blesser…

Lexa attrapa les mains de Clarke.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, lui dit elle doucement.

Elle lui tendit un bout de bois, sur lequel étaient fixées plusieurs aiguilles et un petit récipient remplit avec un liquide noir.

\- Tu trempes les aiguilles, tu les poses sur peau, puis tu tapotes à l'endroit où tu veux mettre de l'encre, tu essuies, tu vérifies et tu recommences. Tu peux faire un dessin avant si tu hésites.  
\- Très bien, je vais déjà faire un dessin au fusain sur ta peau, cela me semble plus prudent.

Clarke, avec soin et de mémoire, dessina avec exactitude le tatouage du bras de Lexa. L'intéressée, regarda son bras dans le miroir.

\- C'est incroyable, Clarke, c'est exactement le même !  
\- J'ai une bonne mémoire et… Je t'ai admiré souvent, dit Clarke avec un sourire pleins de sous-entendus.

Lexa attrapa Clarke dans ses bras.

\- Attention, tu vas tout effacer ! Cria Clarke faussement fâchée, puis après un moment elle ajouta avec un grand sourire : « On pourrait le laisser comme ça… mais par contre on ne pourrait plus se toucher ! ».  
\- C'est hors de question, dit Lexa les yeux brillants.

Elle se leva et entraîna Clarke jusqu'au lit. Elles tombèrent toutes les deux sur l'édredon en riant aux éclats.

\- Tu vas voir, si on ne peut plus se toucher !

Lexa s'assit sur Clarke, attrapa ses mains et les plaça sur ses fesses puis elle se pencha sur la blonde, elle l'embrassa.

\- Lexa, je finis toujours ce que je commence, dit Clarke en levant les yeux aux ciel.  
\- Moi aussi… dit Lexa en se penchant à nouveau pour embrasser Clarke.  
\- Je parle du tatouage, dit Clarke en la stoppant.  
\- Grrrr…. Rabat joie ! s'écria Lexa en s'asseyant sur le lit les bras croisés.

Clarke s'accroupit derrière elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Je fais au moins le bras, après on trouve une autre occupation, promis !  
\- Promis ? demanda Lexa en se retournant le sourire aux lèvres.

Lexa se laissa faire et Clarke commença le tatouage. Après plus de trois heures de piqures, Clarke avait terminé. Elle nettoya le sang et l'encre, qui était sensiblement de la même couleur, puis pencha la tête pour regarder ce que cela donnait. Elle fut satisfaite du résultat.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

Lexa admira de nouveau l'œuvre de Clarke.

\- Clarke c'est magnifique, c'est le même que dans ma mémoire, c'est incroyable ! Tu es très douée, tu sais ?  
\- Lexa ? Tu m'as parlé de l'histoire de ton tatouage dans le dos, mais qu'en est-il de celui-ci ?  
\- Il représente les personnes importantes de ma vie et que j'ai… perdu. Les deux du bas représentent mes parents, au dessus Gustus et Anya et encore au dessus Costia et… toi !  
\- Moi ?  
\- Évidemment, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie, dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Mais, tu ne m'as pas perdu...  
\- Si au Mont Weather, je t'ai perdu...  
\- Nous n'avions échangé qu'un baisé…  
\- Oui c'est vrai, mais pour moi c'était bien plus, tu n'images pas à quel point tu as bouleversé ma vie…  
\- Maintenant, si, dit Clarke en enlaçant Lexa dont les yeux commençaient à s'embrumer.

Clarke se sépara de Lexa, mais garda ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Il va peut être falloir que je m'en fasses un, moi aussi !  
\- Ce n'est pas une obligation… mais que voudrais-tu faire ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, il faut que j'y réfléchisse.  
\- C'est moi qui te le ferais !  
\- J'adorerai ça ! Dit Clarke en souriant.

Son sourire tomba, et elle prit un air plus grave .

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit à quel point, je suis heureuse que tu soit là, que Becca t'ai ramené à la vie. J'étais au bord du gouffre, et je commençais à regarder l'abîme avec tentation. Tu m'as redonné espoir, je crois en l'avenir parce que tu seras là à mes cotés. Je suis prête à me battre à nouveau, pour les miens, les tiens, les nôtres, pour toi, pour moi.

Elle marqua une pause, prit une grande inspiration, ses lèvres tremblèrent lorsqu'elle expira et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes d'émotions.

\- Je t'aime Lexa.

Alors Lexa attira Clarke à elle, sur chacun de ses yeux, elle déposa un baisé tout doux, ce qui leur donna un goût salé. Elle quitta ses yeux pour gober le lobe de son oreille gauche. Ses mains caressaient les cheveux blonds. Puis de sa bouche glissa jusqu'à sa pommette, du bout des lèvres, elle déposa plusieurs baisés. Les yeux fermés à présent, Clarke savourait, chaque effleurement de lèvres, chaque glissement de doigts dans sa chevelure.  
Elle se mit à sourire car elle se demandait comment Lexa pouvait elle être capable d'une telle sauvagerie en enfonçant une épée au travers d'un individu sans même sourciller et être capable avec elle, d'une telle tendresse, d'une telle douceur et d'un tel amour.  
Lorsque Lexa attrapa la lèvre supérieure de son amante Clarke ré ouvrit les yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit également et leur langue commencèrent à danser.  
Une fois débarrassé de leurs vêtements, Lexa se mit à cheval sur la cuisse droite de Clarke, et elle cala la sienne entre celles de Clarke, alors leur corps se mirent à danser, une danse sensuelle, érotique.  
Leur respiration était saccadée, leurs lèvres inséparables, leurs doigts entremêlés. Et quand arriva l'extase, elles étaient les yeux dans les yeux, leurs cris furent étouffés, car elles n'avaient pas quitté leur bouche.  
Lexa vint se lover à coté de Clarke, le temps que leur respiration ait prit un rythme normale. Le vent frais qui passait par la porte fenêtre caressait leur peau nue, moite, Clarke eut un frisson. Lexa attrapa sa main et la plaça sur son cœur.

\- Tout va bien Clarke ?  
\- Oui tout va bien.

Clarke savait qu'à partir de demain, tout serait différent entres elles. Que leurs moments tendres se feraient plus rares. Elles avaient toutes deux un rôle à tenir qui ne leur permettrait pas ou peu de distraction, mais elle avait accepté cela. De plus Lexa serait malgré tout, à ses cotés et c'est plus que ce qu'elle aurait du avoir. Alors, elle sourit.  
Le lendemain, elles vérifièrent encore une fois qu'elles n'avaient rien oublié. Clarke descendit jusqu à la plage, pour attendre Luna. Elle n'eut pas attendre longtemps, déjà elle apercevait le bateau des Boat People.

\- Tu as bonne mine Clarke, ce séjour t'a fait du bien ! Dit Luna sur un ton qui déplut à Clarke.  
\- Oui, je vais mieux.  
\- As-tu trouvé ce que tu voulais ?  
\- J'ai toutes les informations qu'il me fallait. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir jusqu à la maison avec ton homme, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Pour quoi faire ? Demanda Luna suspicieuse.  
\- J'ai du matériel à prendre et quelqu'un voudrait vous parler ?  
\- Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne sur cette île !  
\- Moi aussi…  
\- Eh bien, cette personne n'a qu'a venir jusqu'ici ! Dit Luna toujours méfiante .  
\- Cela ne va pas être possible…  
\- Dans ce cas… commença Luna.  
\- C'est important Luna ! Ce n'est pas un piège, si tu veux vous y allez tous les deux, et moi je reste ici !  
\- Entendu, où doit on rencontrer cette personne ? demanda Luna qui c'était radoucit.  
\- Dans la maison de l'autre coté de la colline.  
\- Très bien nous y allons.

Clarke les regarda s'éloigner, elle aurait bien voulu les accompagner juste pour voir la tête de Luna lorsque apparaîtraient Becca et Lexa.  
Arrivé devant devant la maison, l'homme de Luna, arme à la main poussa la porte et entra, Luna le suivit. Ils furent très surprit lorsque Becca apparue.

\- Bonjour Luna, dit Becca vêtu de son uniforme rouge de Commander.

Luna aperçu de suite l'écusson de Commander sur l'uniforme, elle eut une idée de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Je suis Becca, Becca Primheda.  
\- Mais ce n'est, ce n'est pas possible, bredouilla Luna.


	6. Le retour

\- Et pourtant, je suis là, j'avais besoin de te parler, dit Becca sur un air qui ne laissait pas d'autre choix que d'écouter.  
\- Si c'est pour devenir Commander, ne compte pas sur moi, même toi, tu ne peux m'y obliger, dit Luna en défiant Becca du regard.  
\- Si, je le pourrais, dit fermement Becca, mais tu as de la chance, ce n'est pas ce que je veux.  
Luna et l'homme se regardèrent, ils étaient à la fois surpris et effrayés.  
\- Que veux tu dans ce cas ? Demanda Luna en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.  
\- Il faut un Commander, alors j'ai fait revenir un.

Lexa entra dans le hall. Luna et l'homme firent un pas en arrière et sur leur visage, l'inquiétude fit place à la peur.

\- Lexa et Clarke ont une mission importante. Vous devez faire votre possible pour les aider.

Les deux Boat People mirent un genou à terre en signe d'allégeance.

\- Je suis ravie de te voir Luna, dit Lexa entre les dents.  
\- J'ai entendu le cor, j'ai vu la fumée, tu étais mor…  
\- Morte, la coupa Lexa, oui en effet mais l'esprit de la première heda m'a ramené à la vie.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir dit sèchement Lexa.  
\- Et pourquoi, elle et pas Théris ? Demanda Luna en regardant Becca.  
\- Comment oses tu discuter les décisions de Becca Primheda ? demanda Lexa très agacée.  
\- Parce que c'était un des vôtres Luna ? dit doucement Becca, il va te le dire lui-même.

Becca disparue, et à sa place, un homme de grande stature, au cheveux et à la barbe rousse, apparu.

\- Théris ?  
\- Oui Luna… Tu dois écouter et obéir à Becca, c'est notre première Commander, elle sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle a choisit Lexa, car c'est un grand Commander. Elle a accomplit de grandes choses. C'est elle qui à mit en place la coalition et cette coalition sera plus que necessaire pour sa mission.  
\- Entendu, Théris, dit Luna semblant résigné.

L'homme disparu et Becca prit sa place.

\- Bien si tout est résolu à présent, il nous faut partir, nous avons du travail. Merci Heda, dit Lexa en se retournant vers Becca.  
\- Bonne chance Heda, répondit Becca en s'inclinant également.

L'hologramme disparu et Lexa ramassa l'appareil qui se trouvait au sol.

\- En route, il y a tout cela à monter à bord fit Lexa, en désignant un tas de sac et boites mais sans même un regard pour Luna et l'homme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la plage, Clarke les accueillit avec un sourire.

\- Alors tout c'est bien passé ? Becca vous a tout expliqué ?  
\- Toi aussi, tu as parlé à Primheda, demanda Luna interloqué.  
\- Bien, entendu !  
\- A une Skaikru !  
\- Ça suffit Luna, il y a encore des choses à ramener ! dit Lexa.

Clarke la regarda, elle n'était plus Lexa qui avait partagé son lit, elle avait mit « son masque » de Heda, leader de la coalition. Fini de jouer, de plaisanter, pourtant, sans que personne ne la voit, lorsqu'elle passa devant Clarke, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra dans la sienne rapidement. Le contact fut bref mais important pour toutes les deux. Ils repartirent chercher le matériel restant, chargèrent le bateau et tous montèrent à bord.  
Le voyage du retour fut silencieux. Clarke fut tout aussi malade qu'à l'allée, Lexa en revanche devait avoir le pied marin, car elle ne semblait pas souffrir.

\- Ça va Clarke ? demanda Lexa en s'approchant.  
\- Oui, tant que je regarde la ligne d'horizon, ça peut aller, toi tu n'as pas l'air de souffrir ?  
\- Non en effet, je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de désagrément, par contre, je serais plus tranquille, lorsque nous aurons rejoint la terre. Il y a sous nos pieds, des créatures que je ne voudrais pas rencontrer…  
\- C'est de la peur, Lexa ? dit luna qui venait d'arriver.  
\- Parfois avoir peur, c'est avoir du bon sens ! Il y a dans ses fonds, des créatures gigantesques, bien plus grandes que celles qui vivent sur la terre. De plus, il n'est pas aisé de se battre dans l'eau, c'est un combat, presque perdu d'avance !  
\- Elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça ! Rétorqua Luna.  
\- Peut être mais, je ne tiens pas à les connaître ! dit Lexa durement.  
\- Alors, comment es tu revenue ? Tu peux me le dire à présent ! dit Luna avec mépris.  
\- Eh, bien, je ne sais pas. J'étais morte et je me suis réveillée sur l'île, mais tu aurais du demander à Becca, dit Lexa en toisant Luna.  
\- Il va peut être falloir que tu prouves que tu es bien celle que tu prétends être….

Lexa s'avança vers Luna. Clarke regarda les deux femmes, elles ne s'aimaient pas c'était manifeste, mais elle ne savait pas jusqu'où, elles comptaient aller.

\- La parole de Becca Primheda, ne te suffit pas, Luna ? Demanda Clarke en se plaçant entres les deux femmes, histoire d'essayer de calmer les choses.  
\- A moi, peut être… mais le reste de notre peuple….  
-Nous verrons, dit Lexa brutalement, peux tu nous apporter quelque chose à manger ?

Clarke voulu intervenir, en disant qu'elle ne voulait rien manger, mais elle s'abstint, ne voulant pas envenimer la tension déjà présente. Luna partie furieuse.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous, Lexa ? Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué ? Elle m'a raconté qu'elle avait été obligé de quitter le Conclave après avoir tué… son frère , parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à te tuer aussi ! C'est vrai ? Elle aurait pu… te tuer ? Demanda Clarke interloquée.  
\- C'est vrai, elle a tué son frère et elle aurait peut être réussi à me tuer. Aujourd'hui, elle ne le pourrait plus, dit Lexa qui semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs.  
\- Je ne comprend pas. Pas d'objection pour tuer son frère, par contre, toi, elle ne peut pas… Il y avait quelque chose entre vous ? demanda Clarke avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
\- Euh, Lexa semblait gênée.  
\- Il fut un temps où nous nous sommes aimées, lança Luna qui venait d'arriver avec deux écuelles contenant de la nourriture.

Clarke surprise par cette révélation, regarda Lexa qui pendant un cours instant fut comme pétrifiée, mais elle reprit ses esprits.

\- En effet, il fut un temps où TU m'as aimé, moi j'aimais Costia et tu ne l'as jamais accepté.

Luna posa les écuelles sur un tonneau, passa devant Clarke, s'approcha de Lexa et posa ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci.

\- Mais aujourd'hui, Costia n'est plus, n'est ce pas ? Mais qu'avez vous toutes à vous accrocher à vos amours mortes ! Dit Luna en jetant un coup d'oeil à Clarke.

Le geste n'échappa pas à Lexa. Luna s'approcha encore jusqu à ce que son corps soit contre celui de Lexa. Clarke avait les bras le long du corps, les poings et dents serrés. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire mais la colère montait. Combien de temps encore tiendrait elle ? Puis d'un coup, Luna jeta ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa. Celle-ci fut surprise, néanmoins, elle lui attrapa les bras et la poussa violemment.

\- Ca suffit Luna ! Tu étais mon amie et c'est en tant que telle que je t'aimais, c'est tout. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir ressenti ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Mon amour allait à Costia et aujourd'hui… Lexa s'arrêta net, consciente de ce qu'elle allait dire.  
\- Oui, continu, c'est intéressant… Aujourd'hui, vers qui va ton cœur ?  
\- Cela ne te regardes pas ! Cria Lexa en fixant Luna.

Clarke baissa la tête, elle avait peur à présent, pas de ce que pourrait apprendre Luna, mais, plutôt, de la tournure, que prenait la discussion. La colère de Lexa augmentait, et elle pouvait exploser à n'importe quel moment. Lexa ne lâchait pas Luna du regard.  
D'un coup, pour on ne sait quelle raison, peut être avait-elle sentie la peur de Clarke, Luna se tourna vers elle. La blonde, sentit les yeux de la Boat People sur elle, alors, elle leva la tête, elle plongea son regard dans le sien et Luna su ! Elle se mit à rire, mais c'était un rire de mépris avec une once de démence.

\- Alors c'est elle… Bien sur, tout devient plus clair à présent. C'est pour cela que je t'ai trouvé différente. Tu as retrouvé ton amante, je ne sais pas par quels moyens, mais elle est revenue d'entres les morts et c'est pour cela que tu voulais venir, ici, pour ELLE ! Certainement pas pour les tiens et encore moins pour les miens… C'est dommage, je t'aimais bien…

Luna passa une main sous sa veste tout en se dirigeant vers Clarke. Lexa perçu le danger et se rua sur Luna. Avant que cette dernière ne s'aperçoive de quoi que ce soit, Lexa avait mit un couteau sous sa gorge.

\- Je sais que c'est à cause de toi que Costia a été capturé par Azgeda, tu lui as tendu un piège. Alors si tu blesse Clarke, je te tue, sans aucun remords.  
Luna lâcha le couteau qu'elle avait effectivement attrapé sous sa veste et leva ses mains. Clarke était pétrifiée.  
\- Ca va ? lui demanda Lexa.  
\- Oui, oui, pourquoi Luna ?  
\- Tu as menti, cracha Luna toujours tenu par Lexa.  
\- Non Luna. Je te mentirai, si je te disais que je ne suis pas heureuse. Mais en venant ici, je ne savais pas que Lexa me reviendrait. Je venais chercher des solutions pour la catastrophe à venir, grâce au message de Becca. J'en ai trouvé, le matériel que nous avons chargé va nous aider. Je pensais te connaître, mais je ne te comprend plus, Luna. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus faire couler le sang !

Luna ne dit rien, Clarke la regarda dans les yeux, puis regarda Lexa.

\- Lexa, lâches la, dit elle doucement.  
\- Clarke… commença Lexa.  
\- Je sais ce que je fais, Lexa. Lâches là, s'il te plaît.

Lexa hésita. Non, Clarke ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Luna, du moins pas comme Lexa la connaissait. Malgré tout Lexaq fini par lâcher Luna mais elle restait tendu, la main agrippée à son couteau, guettant le moindre faux pas de Luna, elle savait que Clarke restait en danger, même le couteau de Luna à terre.

\- Luna, regardes moi, dit Clarke, gentiment.

Luna leva la tête, et Clarke plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Luna.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti. C'est vrai Lexa et moi, nous nous aimons, je ne l'ai pas choisi, elle non plus. C'est ainsi, on ne choisit pas les gens qu'on aime, c'est valable aussi pour toi. C'est pourquoi, je comprend ta peine et ta douleur. Lorsque j'ai perdu Lexa, à part à la disparition de mon père, je n'ai jamais ressenti une douleur plus vive, mais ai-je eu le temps de la pleurer ? Non, car une autre catastrophe arrivait et il fallait s'en occuper. Alors, je te demande, je te supplie de mettre tes griefs de coté et plutôt de dépenser ton énergie à nous aider, à gérer ça ensemble. Peux tu faire ça ?

Luna ravala sa salive. Le petit laïus de Clarke avait eu l'effet escompté, mais il restait dans son regard, de la colère, de la rancoeur, nourris par le temps et la folie dont souffrait probablement Luna. Clarke n'arrivait cependant pas à lui en vouloir, car elle savait que si elle n'avait pas Lexa à ses cotés, peut être aurait elle, elle aussi ce regard.

\- Très bien, je peux faire ça, mais je vous préviens, nous n'en avons pas encore fini... dit Luna avec un grand sourire.  
\- Comme tu voudras pourvu que tu respectes cette « trêve », lui répondit Clarke.

Luna fit un oui, de la tête et tourna les talons.

\- Je ne lui ferais jamais confiance, siffla Lexa.  
\- Moi non plus, dit Clarke en se rapprochant d'elle. Cependant, je pense qu'elle ne tentera rien pour l'instant.

Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke.

\- Je resterai sur mes gardes, si jamais elle te touche...  
\- Il ne m'arrivera rien, dit Clarke en souriant.  
\- Non en effet, je te protégerai toujours.

Puis après un moment.

\- De quoi, parlait elle, à propos de nos amours mortes ? Dit Lexa un peu hésitante.  
\- Oh, ça...! Dit Clarke en rougissant légèrement.

\- Luna a..., elle m'a embrassé...  
\- EMBRASSE... ! Hurla Lexa jalouse.  
\- Ne te fâches pas, je lui ai dit gentiment mais fermement dit que mon coeur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre !

Clarke prit le menton de Lexa entre son pouce et son index. Dans les yeux de Lexa, les flammes de la jalousie dansaient, et sa colère contre Luna ne faisait que grandir.

\- Lexa, c'était pendant le voyage pour venir sur l'île, tu étais morte, j'avais tant de peine. J'avais besoin de réconfort, Luna s'est méprit, elle a prit ça pour un besoin d'amour. La vérité Lexa, c'est que même, si tu étais restée morte, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance. Personne, je n'aurais jamais aimé personne d'autre... Tu m'as dit hier, que je n'imaginais pas à quel point, j'avais bouleversé ta vie... Mais tu te trompes, je le sais très bien, car tu as fait pareil avec la mienne.

La colère, la jalousie, avaient disparu dans les yeux de Lexa, il n'y avait plus que le reflet de Clarke, et tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour elle. Lexa posa son front contre celui de Clarke, elle frotta son nez contre le sien, puis lui offrit un large sourire. Clarke approcha ses lèvres de celles de Lexa, elles s'embrassèrent longuement, puis se prirent dans les bras.  
Après plusieurs heures de navigation, ils arrivèrent enfin à la plate forme.

\- Je vous laisse repartir vers la côte. Plusieurs des miens vont vous accompagner. Ils garderont votre matériel sur la plage, le temps que vous alliez chercher de quoi les transporter, où vous voulez.  
\- Merci Luna, merci pour tout. Nous te tiendrons informé en ce qui concerne les solutions que nous aurons trouvé pour remédier à la catastrophe.

Luna ne répondit pas et quitta le bateau, laissant repartir, Lexa, Clarke et les quatre hommes qui venaient de monter à bord. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent la côte.  
Arrivés sur la plage, et une fois le matériel déchargé, un des hommes s'avança.

\- Nous avons ordre de rester ici, à garder votre matériel, pendant trois jours. Passé ce délais, même si vous n'êtes pas revenues, nous partons !  
\- C'est trop court ! Nous n'aurons jamais le temps. Nous avons renvoyé les chevaux que nous avions... Et même, si nous pouvions courir tout le long du parcours, le délais est trop court !  
\- Je vous dirais bien que ce n'est pas mon problème, je crois que vous êtes sincère, lorsque vous dites que vous voulez nous aider, alors à un kilomètre d'ici, il y a un homme qui vous passera deux chevaux. Par contre, attention, il vous faudra les ramener, lorsque vous reviendrez.  
\- Il nous les prêtera, comme ça ? Sans rien demander en retour ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Oui, il travaille avec nous, lorsque nous descendons sur la côte, pour nous déplacer, il nous faut des chevaux. Donnez lui ceci.

L'homme lui tendit une pièce frappée sur symbole du clan, un Tryskel.

\- Ceci prouvera que vous venez de notre part. Il ne fera aucune histoire, par contre, je vous conseille vivement de ramener les chevaux, ou c'est notre chef qui sera tenu pour responsable et je pense que cela n'arrangerait pas vos affaires !

La pièce en main, Clarke suivit de Lexa, partie dans la direction indiqué par le Boat People. Comme il l'avait indiqué, environ un kilomètre plus loin, elles trouvèrent, comme perdue au milieu de nul part, une maisons avec des chevaux dans un enclos. Un vieil homme travaillait dehors. Ils regarda approcher les deux femmes.

\- Je peux vous aider ?  
\- Certainement, nous voudrions deux chevaux.  
\- Et que m'offrez vous en échange ?  
-Ceci, dit Clarke en tendant la pièce.  
\- C'est tout, dit l'homme en prenant la pièce, je pensais que deux donzelles comme vous auraient pu offrir bien mieux à un homme seul comme moi !

Clarke attrapa rapidement le bras de Lexa, car sa main serrait déjà son poignard.

\- C'est tentant dit Clarke en souriant, mais malheureusement, nous sommes très pressées...

Lexa regarda Clarke avec un air effaré et l'homme rit à gorge déployée.  
\- Une prochaine fois, peut être ajouta l'homme hilare, je vais vous chercher deux chevaux.

Une fois l'homme parti, Lexa regarda Clarke.

\- C'était quoi ça ?  
\- De quoi ? Demanda Clarke le sourire au lèvres et les yeux pétillants.  
\- « C'est tentant... », dit Lexa en essayant d'imiter Clarke.

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Clarke.

\- Je plaisantais et lui aussi... ! Mais j'aime lorsque tu es jalouse...  
\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, dit Lexa en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras.  
\- Oh si tu l'es ! Dit Clarke amusée, mais tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre !  
\- Clarke, je n'ai jamais été attirée par les hommes mais toi, si, n'est ce pas ? Dit Lexa un peu vexée.

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa.

\- Lexa, lorsque je te dis que tu n'as rien à craindre, tu peux me croire. C'est toi que j'aime, et personne d'autre, homme ou femme !

Elle l'embrassait au moment où l'homme revenait avec deux chevaux. Il prit un air désolé.

\- Aghrr, je n'avais aucune chance, ni avec l'une, ni avec l'autre, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Non, en effet, répondit Clarke en souriant.  
\- Je vous ai choisi deux mâles, désolé mes demoiselles ! Mais ce sont les plus robustes et plus rapides, il m'a semblé que vous étiez pressées !  
\- En effet, merci !

Les deux femmes enfourchèrent leur monture et partirent à brides abattues. En fin de journée, elles arrivaient à Polis.  
La capital, d'habitude, si vivante à cette heure ci, était complètement déserte et il régnait un silence de mort. Cependant deux hommes montaient la garde à l'entrée de la tour. Lorsqu'ils virent le visages des deux femmes, ils se regardèrent surprit.

\- Heda ? Comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes morte !  
\- Ai-je l'air morte ?  
\- Non, Heda, mais je comprend pas...  
\- Il n'a rien à comprendre; laisses nous entrer !

Clarke fit un pas en avant.

\- Qui y a t-il là haut ?  
\- Les ambassadeurs, et plusieurs des vôtres, votre Chancelier, le docteur...  
\- Entendu, merci. Maintenant, tu as entendu Heda, laisses nous rentrer !  
\- Bien entendu, Vanheda !

Les hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser entrer les deux femmes. Elles passèrent la porte pour arriver dans le hall.

\- On dirait que tu as plus d'autorité que moi, Clarke, dit Lexa un peu jalouse.  
\- Non, Lexa, c'est juste qu'il faut qu'ils se fassent à l'idée que tu es ressuscitée, c'est pas banal tout de même ! Oh regardes, ils ont réparé l'ascenseur, dit Clarke en changeant de sujet.  
\- Eh bien montons !

Après avoir passé, deux autres gardes, à qui elles tinrent le même discours que les précédents. Puis elles montèrent dans la cabine.

\- Et à propos de nous ? Demanda Clarke  
\- Quoi, à propos de nous ?  
\- Que dit-on aux autres ?  
\- Clarke, ce sont tes amis, ta famille, tu leur dis ce que tu veux, mais effectivement, il serait bien que tu me dises quelle attitude, je dois avoir !  
\- Eh, bien, pour l'instant restons discrètes, si tu le veux bien.  
\- Comme tu voudras, en attendant...

Lexa ne finit pas sa phrase, elle plaqua Clarke contre la parois la cage d'ascenseur, et embrassa Clarke avec passion, la blonde lui rendit son baisé avec autant d'ardeur. Elles restèrent bouche à bouche jusqu'à l'arrêt de l'appareil. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elles restèrent front contre front.

\- Tu es certaine de ne vouloir rien dire ?  
\- Je... Je leur dirais en temps voulu...  
\- Ne soit pas trop longue, dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Promis

Elles sortirent de l'ascenseur, et instinctivement elles se prirent la main et c'est seulement au moment d'ouvrir les portes de la salle du trône, qu'elles se séparèrent avec difficulté.  
Avant même de rentrer dans la pièce, elles savaient qu'il y avait du monde tant le volume sonore était élevé et les discutions étaient très animées.  
Clarke poussa la porte et d'un coup toutes les discutions se turent. Tous les regards se braquèrent vers les deux femmes. Il y avait effectivement beaucoup de monde, les ambassadeurs, des Natifs, des Skaikru mais sur tous les visages se lisaient l'interrogation. Puis soudain.

\- CLARKE !  
\- Maman !

Abby arrivait en courant, les deux femmes se jetèrent dans les bras, l'une de l'autre. Abby prit le visage de sa fille dans ses mains.

\- Regardes moi, comment vas tu ?


	7. Pendant ce temps à Polis

Le départ de Clarke avait affecté tout le monde. Abby, bien plus que les autres.  
Comment avait elle pu ? Comment une mère peut elle torturer son enfant ? physiquement, elle voyait encore les lames de scalpels s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa fille, elle entendait ses hurlements de douleur. Moralement, lorsqu'elle avait passé la corde autour de son cou, qu'elle avait senti sa vie la quitter sous les supplications , les pleurs de Clarke. Elle n'avait même pas lutté, pas même essayer.  
Après quelques temps de réflexion, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'aurait jamais du laisser Clarke partir.  
Elle s'était résignée car elle avait honte, honte de ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Elle n'arrivait pas à se pardonner, ni à la regarder dans les yeux, alors elle l'avait abandonné encore une fois au moment où Clarke avait le plus besoin d'elle.  
Chaque jour, elle espérait son retour, et pour ne pas sombrer plus bas, Abby s'était réfugié dans le travail et elle n'avait pas chômé ! Alie avait fait de nombreuses victimes, alors Abby avait installé, un hôpital de fortune dans un bâtiment non loin. Elle soignait ces malades, jours après jours, nuits après nuits. Elle soignait sans distinction. Beaucoup de natifs l'aidaient et au fils des jours, elle avait acquit un certain respect. En fait chacun avait plus ou moins comprit, qu'il n'y avait plus de méchants ou de gentils. Ils avaient tous été entraîné dans le tourbillon de folie qu'était Alie, et que s'ils voulaient s'en sortir, c'était ensemble.  
La coalition existait toujours et elle était plus forte que jamais. Seuls les ambassadeurs de la Nation des Glaces étaient partis. Au sein de ce clan régnait la chaos. Ontari avait été tuée et Roan, bien que sauvé in extrémis, demeurait dans le coma depuis. Abby avait du mal à comprendre comment clans pouvaient s'entendre en presque parfaite harmonie, sans vrai leader et qu'un seul clan n'y arrivait pas !  
Dans le bâtiment, il y avait une centaine de patients, c'était mieux. Au début, il avait fallu soigner les gens sous des bâches tendues à l'extérieur.  
Abby passait d'un patient à l'autre sans relâche.

Kane arriva dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers Abby.

\- Il me semblait que tu m'avais promis de te reposer aujourd'hui ? Dit Kane les sourcils froncés.  
\- Marcus… Je ne peux pas les laisser, ils ont besoin de moi !  
\- Et qui s'occupera de toi, lorsque tu tomberas de fatigue, hein, dis moi ? Il y en a t-il encore dans un état critique ?  
\- Non…  
\- Et bien…  
\- A part Roan, coupa Abby  
\- Roan est dans le coma mais dans un état stable d'après ce que m'a dit une des infirmières ! Alors tu me suis !

Marcus attrapa Abby par le bras.

\- Marcus !  
\- Il n'y a pas de Marcus qui tienne, tu viens avec moi !

Il l'entraîna sans ménagement jusqu'à une pièce attenante où il y avait un lit.

\- Docteur Abby Griffin, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous allonger et dormir !  
\- Je ne suis pas obligé d'obéir à vos ordres Monsieur le chancelier.

Kane s'approcha d'Abby, la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas obéir ? S'il te plaît, je reste un peu avec toi.  
\- Abby céda et s'allongea sur le lit.  
\- A la bonne heure !  
\- Je peux te faire un peu de place, dit malicieusement Abby.  
\- C'est pas de refus !

Kane s'allongea à coté d'Abby. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Marcus fut le premier à se réveiller mais il n'eut pas le courage de réveiller Abby. Il l'observa en train de dormir. Son visage était détendu et serein, loin des soucis du moment .  
Depuis leur retour de la Cité de la Lumière, ils étaient tous différents. Tous avaient les souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Totalement impuissant, ils avaient tous commis des exactions dont ils n'étaient pas fiers, mais Abby… sa propre fille... Il savait que des images resteraient gravées dans la mémoire d'Abby, pendant longtemps et peut être même à jamais. Il caressa ses cheveux, écarta une mèche qui cachait son visage, elle se tourna et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Bonjour Abby, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…  
\- Bonjour, Marcus, c'est pas grave. Des nouvelles de Clarke ?

Toujours la même question, tous les matins.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai ouvert l'œil, il y a dix minutes…  
\- Assez paressé, je retourne au travail, dit Abby en se levant.

Marcus la retint par la main.

\- Marcus, tu sais que je ne peux pas, j'ai des patients qui m'attendent !

Marcus se leva, s'approcha d'Abby et vint déposer un baisé sur ses lèvres.

\- S'il te plaît, juste une petite heure… Pour nous…

Abby regarda Marcus dans les yeux. Elle se remémora le temps sur l'Arche, cela lui semblait si loin. Les choses avaient changé entre Marcus et elle. Et depuis que chacun avait repris ses esprits, ils s'étaient rapprochés, l'un de l'autre, mais ils n'avaient eut que de rares moments pour eux. Dans tout ce chaos, Abby refusait de l'admettre parfois, mais elle avait besoin d'aimer et surtout d'être aimé !

\- Entendu une heure, pas une minute de plus, en enlevant son tee-shirt et en passant ses bras autour du cou de Marcus.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, tout était calme. Une native qui aidait Abby était à coté du lit de Roan pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Elle allait le quitter pour s'occuper de son voisin, lorsqu'il lui attrapa fermement le bras. Les yeux ouvert, il lui demanda :

\- Où suis-je ?  
\- A l'infirmerie…  
\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
\- On vous a tiré dessus, vous étiez dans le coma…  
\- Combien de jours ?  
\- Plusieurs jours  
\- Heda Ontari ?  
\- Elle a été tué…  
\- Qui dirige ?  
\- Personne en particulier, les ambassadeurs, les Skaikru… Pour l'instant on soigne les blessés…

Roan essaya de se lever mais son corps refusa d'obéir.

\- Il vaut mieux rester couché pour le moment.  
\- Ça fait des jours que je suis allongé dans ce lit…  
\- Peut être mais vous étiez dans le coma ! Je vais chercher le docteur.  
\- La jeune femme alla frapper à la porte.  
\- Docteur ?  
\- Oui, fit Abby de l'autre coté.  
\- C'est Roan, il est réveillé !  
\- J'arrive !

La jeune femme retourna près de ses patients.

\- Nous n'avons pas eut notre heure complète ! S'indigna Marcus.  
\- Nous nous rattraperons une autre fois, dit Abby en s'habillant.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement et quitta la pièce, laissant Marcus seul.

\- Alors comment vous sentez vous ? Demanda Abby.  
\- Je veux me lever et sortir d'ici ! Cria Roan.  
\- Vous êtes resté plusieurs jours dans le coma, il ne serait pas prudent de partir maintenant, il vous faudra plusieurs jours pour récupérer !  
\- Alors, racontez moi ce qui c'est passé, Vanheda a réussi ?

Abby avait encore une drôle d'impression d'entendre parler de sa fille sous le nom de Commander de la mort, cela ne lui correspondait pas et pourtant elle savait que malgré sa nature et ses intentions louables, Clarke était responsable de nombreuses morts.

\- Clarke ? Oui elle a réussi, mais…  
\- Mais quoi ? demanda Roan, toujours agressif.

Alors, Abby raconta, la fin d'Alie, la mort d'Ontari, les centrales nucléaires, la fuite de ses ambassadeurs.

\- Sans Commander, et moi presque mort, il est normal qu'ils soient retournés chez nous.  
\- Pourtant avec les autres ambassadeurs, nous avons trouvé, une sorte d'équilibre.  
\- Nous sommes un clan à part, et puis vous verrez, d'ici quelques temps, ce sera de nouveau le chaos, il nous faut un chef !  
\- Vous n'avez pas comprit ce que je vous ai dit… Dans six mois, il n'y aura plus de clan, plus de chef, plus rien, nous serons morts, tous morts ! Vous ne croyez pas que nous puissions mettre nos différents de coté et d'essayer de régler ensemble cette catastrophe imminente !  
\- J'ai bien comprit Abby, je peux vous appeler Abby ? demanda Roan

Abby acquiesça de la tête.

\- Mais je ne suis pas sur, que les membres de mon clan voient les choses comme ça ! Nous avons toujours eut un leader, ils ne savent et ne veulent pas prendre de décision !  
\- Leurs ambassadeurs le feront pour eux, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, cela fonctionne très bien avec les autres clans !  
\- Non Abby, cela ne fonctionnera pas, Lexa a tué notre reine, Ontari a été tué par l'un des vôtres…  
\- Votre reine, c'était pour vous sauver, et votre Commander, Jaha a agit sous l'influence de l'intelligence artificielle !  
\- Je sais tout ça Abby, mais je connais bien mon peuple, il faut que j'y aille et rapidement !

Abby vit de la peur dans les yeux de Roan, elle devina que ce n'était pas pour lui, mais pour ce que son clan était capable de faire, il y avait urgence. Un frisson traversa l'échine d'Abby.

\- C'est entendu, mais attendez au moins demain, et faites vous accompagner, sinon, vous risquez de ne pas arriver chez vous ! Reposez vous en attendant.  
\- Merci en tout cas pour tout ce que vous avez fait…  
\- Pas de quoi, c'est mon role !

Abby quitta Roan et rejoignit Indra qui venait d'arriver.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? demanda Abby, en bon docteur.  
\- Mieux, merci.  
\- Pas d'infection ?  
\- Non tout va bien.  
\- Alors pourquoi cette visite ?  
\- Les ambassadeurs s'impatientent, s'inquiètent, ils veulent une réunion.  
\- Mais je n'ai rien de plus à leur dire… Clarke, n'est toujours pas revenue, dit Abby la voix légèrement brisée.  
\- Je sais mais elle a intérêt à se presser, et en attendant, il faut leur parler, pour les faire patienter !  
\- Je vais voir avec le Chancelier, dites leur de venir ce soir dans la salle du trône.  
\- Merci Abby. Autre chose, Roan est réveillé ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je vais le faire surveiller.  
\- Je lui ai conseillé de ne pas s'en aller avant demain, je pense qu'il m'écoutera.  
\- Espérons le, mais je me méfie de lui, et de la Nation des Glaces, ils pourraient profiter de la situation.  
\- Indra, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, dans six mois, il n'y aura plus personne, alors il y a peut être mieux à faire que prendre le pouvoir !  
\- Pas pour eux Abby ! La Nation des Glaces a toujours été un clan à part, le froid qu'il fait chez eux doit leur ramollir la cervelle ! dit Indra en souriant.  
\- Je crois que Roan est différent… Je crois qu'il peut être un allié.  
\- Nous verrons bien, je reste sur mes gardes tout de même, et je vais prévenir les ambassadeurs pour la réunion de ce soir.  
\- Entendu, à ce soir.

Abby passa le reste de la journée à soigner ses patients, elle déjeuna avec Marcus.

\- Et que va-t-on leur dire Abby ? Tant que… Clarke n'est pas revenue, on a rien à leur dire de plus !  
\- Il va falloir user de ta diplomatie légendaire, Marcus.  
\- La diplomatie, c'est bien lorsqu'on a quelque chose à dire, mais là, je vois pas…  
\- Tu seras avec moi ? Demanda t-il timidement.  
\- Évidemment Marcus ! Répondit Abby en souriant.  
\- Bon, hé bien, on trouvera bien quelque chose à leur dire, quitte mentir un peu.  
\- Il l faudra bien ! J'espère que Clarke est sur le chemin du retour !  
\- Espérons le, espérons le ! Dit Marcus en embrassant la main d'Abby.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter de choses et d'autres, en essayant d'oublier les malades, les blessés, les catastrophes, reculant au maximum, l'échéance de la réunion.  
Le soir arriva et les ambassadeurs arrivaient les uns après les autres. Une fois tout le monde en place, Kane réclama le silence.

\- Ambassadeurs, vous avez demandé une réunion, nous voici donc réunis. Je vous propose donc de prendre, chacun votre tour la parole, et de poser les questions que vous voulez !

Les ambassadeurs se regardèrent, aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir parler le premier.

\- Vous, du Clan des Falaises Bleues, avez-vous des questions ? Demanda Kane, histoire de commencer la conversation.  
\- Van Heda nous a expliqué pour les… centrales, hésita l'ambassadeur, manifestement peu habitué à ce mot, « mais que va-t-elle faire ? Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? ».  
\- Clarke, Van Heda, est partie chercher des solutions, pour justement régler ce problème de centrale.  
\- Oui, mais où est-elle actuellement ?

Kane regarda Abby.

\- Nous ne savons pas exactement, mais nous savons qu'elle est sur le chemin du retour avec de bonnes nouvelles. Elle devrait être là, d'ici quelques jours.  
\- Quelles genres de solutions ? C'est urgent ! Nous pouvons apercevoir les fumées sur notre territoire, dit l'ambassadeur du clan des lacs. Nous avons envoyé des hommes voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils sont morts, dans d'atroces souffrances, trois jours après leur retour.  
\- Vous ne devez pas vous approcher de ces centrales, nous vous avions dit que les gaz étaient extrêmement toxiques ! Dit Abby.  
\- Écoutez, nous n'avons plus de Commander, et je comprend que pour l'instant, cela ne soit pas la priorité, mais nous sommes seuls, personne pour nous guider, nous faisons du mieux que nous pouvons. Ces technologies nous sont étrangères, nous avons besoin de réponses, nos peuples nous les demandent.  
\- Vous vous débrouillez très bien, compte tenu de la situation. Nous aurions du vous dire tout ce que nous savions, alors nous allons essayé de vous expliquer afin que vous compreniez la situation et surtout que vous puissiez l'expliquer à vos peuples respectifs.

Ils restèrent toute la soirée et une partie de la nuit à leur expliquer ce que Clarke leur avait dit, et que les ambassadeurs ne savaient pas encore. Puis ils leur indiquèrent la conduite à tenir en attendant les solutions. Indra servit de « traductrice » lorsque les explications n'étaient pas claires dans la langue des Skaikru. Les ambassadeurs quittèrent la pièce content de pouvoir donner quelques choses à chacun de leur peuple, mais conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas eut toutes les réponses.  
Trois jours plus tard, les ambassadeurs étaient de retour dans la salle du Trône, demandant pourquoi, Clarke n'était pas encore de retour ! Kane était assit sur un fauteuil, il regardait toutes ses personnes s'agiter, lever les doigts en l'air comme un signe de menace, hurler. Bellamy, Raven, Murphy et Monty étaient venu le rejoindre avec Abby pour tenter de l'aider, mais malgré leur bonne volonté, il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien leur dire cette fois-ci ! Il se leva pourtant.

\- Silence ! S'il vous plaît ! Silence ! Hurla t-il désespérément.

La porte s'ouvrit, et le silence se fit, n'ayant pas vu sur l'entrée, Kane se demanda pourquoi. Puis, il vit Abby traverser la pièce en courant, au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche, il comprit.

\- Clarke !  
\- Maman !  
\- Regarde moi, comment vas-tu ?


	8. Le plan

\- Bien, maman, je vais bien.  
\- Tu as l'air… beaucoup mieux en effet !

Bientôt, Raven, Monty, et Bellamy les avaient rejoint. Ils enlacèrent Clarke chacun leur tour. Bellamy un peu plus longtemps que les autres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Lexa. Ils étaient si content de retrouver leur amie, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que les regards qui s'étaient tout d'abords arrêtés sur Clarke, se trouvaient braqué à présent, sur une autre personne, celle qui était rentrée derrière elle.  
Abby fut la première à réagir.

\- Lexa… ? C'est vous… ? Mais je croyais…  
-Oui, maman, chut ! Je t'expliquerai !

Clarke plaça l'appareil que Lexa avait récupéré sur l'île, au milieu de la pièce.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs les ambassadeurs, je suis partie pour chercher des solutions pour mettre fin à la menace qui pèse sur nous. Pour cela j'ai eu l'aide de quelqu'un, dont les anciens vous ont certainement parlé. Grâce à elle, et si nous travaillons tous ensemble, nous réussirons, nous sauverons cette planète et nous avec. - Je laisse la parole à votre premier Commander.

L'hologramme de Becca apparu. Tout le monde sans exception fit un pas en arrière, ils avaient tous l'impression de voir Alie. Alors les regards passaient de Lexa à Becca et de Becca à Lexa, ils exprimaient la peur, l'incompréhension, la méfiance, le doute et certains même la colère.

\- Je suis Becca Primheda, première Heda. Celle qui vous a fait tant de mal, était Alie, c'était ma création. Je lui avais demander d'accomplir une tâche, mais elle a mal interprété ma demande. A cause d'elle vous avez souffert, mais je suis la responsable. Comme un parents est responsable des actes de son enfant. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez me pardonner, mais en tout cas, je ferais tout mon possible, pour vous venir en aide. La première de mes actions, à été de vous ramener votre Heda, Lexa car je sais qu'en cette période de trouble, vous avez besoin d'un chef. Avant toutes questions, je l'ai choisi, car elle vous a toujours guider avec sagesse, vous la suivrez comme vous l'avez toujours fait. De plus, elle est à l'origine de la coalition entre vos clans, et vous aurez besoin de cette unité pour arriver à vos fin. Enfin, Clarke Griffin, c'est que vous appelez Vanheda, parle en mon nom, vous lui obéirez comme à moi ou à Heda Lexa. Elle a les solutions, mais elle aura besoin de vous.

Dans un mouvement d'ensemble, tous se mirent un genou à terre par respect pour leur trois Heda.  
Lexa qui était resté en retrait et surtout silencieuse prit la parole.

\- Comme vient de vous l'expliquer l'esprit de Becca Primheda, il va falloir travailler ensemble. Nous allons avoir besoin de matériel. Nous vous expliquerons tout cela demain, en attendant envoyez des messagers dans vos clans respectifs afin de les mettre au courant de ce qui se passe. Vous pouvez disposer.

Tous les ambassadeurs quittèrent la pièce sans un mot.  
Lexa s'installa sur son trône et tout naturellement Clarke vint se tenir debout à sa droite.

\- Je suppose que vous avez des questions ? Dit Lexa en s'adressant surtout à Abby mais également aux amis de Clarke.  
\- Plusieurs en effet ! La première serait de savoir comment vous êtes passé de morte à vivante. La seconde, pouvez vous m'expliquer en détail votre vie Becca Primheda ? Demanda Abby qui avait du mal à cacher sa curiosité.  
\- Et bien je vais laisser Becca vous expliquer tout cela.

Alors l'hologramme expliqua aux Skaikru, l'histoire d'Alie l'intelligence artificielle trop zélée. Celle de Becca la technicienne de la station Polaris, son arrivée sur Terre. Enfin, elle détailla, pour Abby, la résurrection de Lexa.  
Tous se regardèrent comme pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien entendu la même chose.

\- Donc si nous avons bien comprit c'est vous la responsable de ce merdier ? Si vous n'étiez pas un hologramme, je vous mettrais bien mon poing dans la figure. Dit Marcus.  
\- Je comprend, votre colère. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux le défaire. Et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai eut de cesse que d'essayer de réparer tout ça… dit Becca humblement.  
\- Vous vous rendez compte que quoi que vous fassiez, vous n'effacerez jamais votre dette contre l'humanité, dit sèchement Bellamy.  
\- Il y a longtemps que je le sais, dit Becca en baissant la tête, mais je vais tout de même continuer à essayer.  
\- Donc vous allez nous aider pour les centrales ? Demanda Kane.  
\- Bien évidemment, c'est pour cela que j'ai envoyé Clarke me chercher.

A l'évocation de sa fille, Abby tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle vit sa fille souriante, les yeux dans les yeux avec le Commander. Cette scène l'intrigua, elle ne sut dire pourquoi. Peut être parce qu'elles ne parlaient pas mais qu'elles semblaient échanger quelque chose par le regard. Elle fut sortie se ses pensées par Marcus.

\- Alie a-t-elle menti ? Est-ce moins grave ? Ou pire ?  
\- Oui et non. Il est tard me semble t-il. Allez vous reposer et demain je vous explique tout. Revenez avec vos ingénieurs, vos mécaniciens, techniciens en chimie et nucléaire si vous en avez.  
\- Nous n'avons plus Sinclair, dit timidement Raven.  
\- Oui mais nous t'avons toi Raven… dit Becca en lui souriant.  
\- Dîtes nous au moins si nous avons une chance ? Demanda Monty.  
\- Oui, vous en avez une, cela ne sera pas facile mais vous en avez une.  
\- Moi, si c'est faisable, cela me suffit ! Dit Kane.

Puis il ajouta en se retournant vers Clarke et le Commander.

\- Bonne nuit mes demoiselles. Commander ravi de vous avoir de nouveau parmi nous, Clarke ravi de te revoir aussi ! Becca content de vous connaître ! Tu viens Abby ?  
\- Je vais rester discuter avec Clarke…  
\- Ok à demain alors, dit Kane en lui souriant.  
\- Oui à demain, lui dit Abby, en lui rendant son sourire.

Marcus quitta la pièce, en emmenant avec lui les amis de Clarke.

\- Avez vous besoin de Clarke, Commander ? Demanda Abby.  
\- Non, et puis je suis certaine que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire ! Clarke, tu pourras reprendre ta chambre. Bonne nuit docteur Griffin, bonne nuit ambassadeur.  
\- Bonne nuit Commander dirent ensemble Clarke et Abby.

Clarke descendit jusqu'à Becca.  
Bonne nuit Becca, lui dit elle.  
L'hologramme inclina la tête et disparue.  
Lexa se leva de son trône. En passant près de Clarke, Lexa effleura sa main du bout de ses doigts, ce qui provoqua un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de la blonde. Lexa, pris le dispositif holographique, jeta un dernier regard à Clarke et ferma la porte, laissant la mère et la fille en tête à tête.  
\- Alors comment vas-tu… vraiment ?  
\- Je vais bien, je t'assure.  
\- Tu avais l'air si triste, lorsque tu es partie !  
\- Ça va mieux à présent, Dit Clarke en souriant.  
\- Ça en a tout l'air en effet et cela me ravie. M'en parleras tu un jour ?  
\- De quoi maman ?  
\- De ce qui a brisé ton cœur ?  
\- Un jour peut être, maman… Mais aujourd'hui, il est réparé. Ce séjour m'a permit de me recentrer sur l'essentiel. Avec Becca nous avons beaucoup travaillé, nous avons énormément de chose à faire et si peu de temps pour les réaliser... Je voulais te dire que tu as fait du bon boulot, ici, avec Kane, sans Commander vous avez réussi à maintenir la coalition !  
\- Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Et puis la Nation des Glaces nous a lâché !  
\- La Nation des Glaces… Roan ? Est-il… ?  
\- Mort ? Non, il était dans le coma depuis ton départ, mais il en est sorti ce matin.  
\- Il faut que lui parle, nous avons besoin de lui. Il nous faut quelque chose qui se trouve sur le territoire de son clan. Il faut donc, qu'on puisse le traverser sans encombre.  
\- Normalement, il est à l'infirmerie, je lui ai dit de rester encore ce soir, mais connaissant la tête de mule…  
\- Il faut que j'essaie, maman… Je file !  
-Ok, à demain chérie.

Clarke embrassa sa mère et parti en courant.  
Arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle demanda à une infirmière.

\- Roan, est il encore là ?  
\- Il est parti, dit une voix derrière elle.  
\- Indra ! Dit Clarke une fois retournée.

Clarke se jeta dans les bras de la guerrière. Celle-ci peu habitué à ce genre de démonstration d'affection, resta pétrifié.

\- Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir Indra ! Dit Clarke en se séparant de celle-ci.  
\- Contente de te revoir également, Clarke Kom Skaikru.  
\- Il est parti, il y a longtemps ?  
\- Trop longtemps pour pouvoir le rattraper, dit Indra sur un ton neutre.  
\- Merde ! As-tu des nouvelles d'Octavia ?

Clarke aperçu un voile de tristesse dans le regard d'Indra, ce qui était très inhabituel chez la guerrière, mais qui montrait l'affection et le respect qu'elle avait pour la sœur de Bellamy.

\- Non, mais je suis certaine que nous nous reverrons un jour…  
\- Je l'espère Indra, elle me manque.

Indra ne rajouta rien, mais Clarke savait qu'Octavia manquait au second de Lexa.  
Déçu de ne pouvoir discuter avec le roi de la Nation des Glaces, Clarke n'eut d'autre choix que de regagner sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, tous les souvenirs refirent surface. Murphy attaché sur sa chaise, Titus, le regard fou, au fond de la pièce. Les coups de feu, Lexa, le sang noir sur le lit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Lexa.

\- Je t'ai entendu arrivé…

Oubliant toute discrétion, Clarke se jeta dans les bras de Lexa. Passé la surprise, Lexa regarda à droite puis à gauche et poussa gentiment Clarke vers la chambre et ferma la porte. Elle resta dos à la porte avec Clarke dans les bras. Elle passa en revu la pièce et pour elle aussi, les souvenirs furent violents.

\- Tout va bien Clarke ?  
\- Oui c'est juste… Cette pièce…  
\- Oui, je sais, pour moi aussi c'est bizarre. Je me rend compte, que j'aurais du te donner une autre chambre… Tu veux changer ?  
\- Non, non, ça va aller, dit Clarke en prenant une grande inspiration.  
\- Bien comme tu voudras, dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Au fait, que venais tu faire ?  
\- Eh, bien, vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, moins… formelle, ambassadeur !

Sur ces paroles, elle déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres, Clarke lui rendit. Bientôt leurs langues se mêlèrent. A bout de souffle, Lexa se dégagea doucement de Clarke.

\- J'ai peur que si nous allions plus loin, nous puissions nous arrêter…  
\- Et alors ? Dit Clarke en embrassant le cou de Lexa.  
\- C'est toi qui voulait être discrète, dit Lexa entre deux gémissements.  
\- C'est vrai, dit Clarke en s'arrêtant brusquement, «Aghrrr, mais ça va être difficile ».  
\- Je ne te le fait pas dire !

Clarke attrapa la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrit et Lexa se glissa sur le pas de la porte. Elle prit la tête de Clarke entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa tendrement.  
Abby arriva à ce moment là. Les deux jeunes femmes ne la virent pas tant elles étaient absorbées par leur passion. Abby se fit discrète, resta dans l'ombre et assista à la scène.

\- Bonne nuit, Clarke…

Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa, mit la paume sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

\- Bonne nuit, Lexa…

Elle restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder en se tenant la main. Lexa s'éloigna, toujours en regardant Clarke et en lui tenant la main, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se séparent. Clarke la suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le noir et elle ferma la porte.  
Abby attendit que les deux jeunes femmes soient rentrées dans leur chambre, pour sortir de sa cachette et elle comprit. Pourquoi sa fille était dévastée à la mort de Lexa et pourquoi, elle avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre après son retour parmi les vivants. Elle prit la direction des escaliers pour rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain, Clarke se réveilla tôt. Par réflexe, elle passa la main sur l'autre coté du lit mais elle ne rencontra pas le corps de son amante. Alors, elle se leva d'un bond, se lava et s'habilla rapidement. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Lexa. Il y avait deux gardes à la porte. Clarke prit son air le plus méchant et se planta devant eux. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée, mais un des deux hommes l'interpella.

\- Le Commander dort encore… dit il timidement.  
\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire.  
\- Je ne peux laisser entrer personne.  
\- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

L'homme fit oui de la tête.

\- Veux-tu que je t'arrache la langue ? Dit Clarke avec un grand sourire et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

L'homme fit non de la tête. Puis il regarda son compagnon, ils s'écartèrent.  
Heureusement, la discussion avec les gardes, n'avait pas réveillé Lexa. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, un drap recouvrait partiellement son corps nu. Clarke resta un moment à admirer la cambrure de son dos, la naissance de ses fesses, ses bras à la fois musclés et long, sa chevelure détachée qui tombait sur ces épaules et enfin son visage détendu, sa bouche avec ses lèvres pulpeuses qui laissaient entrevoir ses deux dents du haut légèrement en avant. Elle avait eu, en de rares occasions, l'opportunité d'observer ainsi Lexa, et à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression de la découvrir à nouveau et s'était un régal pour ses yeux. Elle s'approcha du lit.

\- Que faites vous là Clarke Griffin ? Demanda Lexa les yeux fermés.

Clarke fut surprit, elle sursauta, mais se mit à sourire.  
\- J'admire la vue… !  
\- Hum… Bien dormi ? Demanda Lexa en se retournant sur le dos, ce qui laissa tout le loisir à Clarke, d'admirer sa poitrine.  
\- Non… tu n'étais pas là, dit Clarke en faisant la moue.  
\- Pareil pour moi, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir.  
\- On se demande pourquoi…dit malicieusement Clarke en effleurant les lèvres de Lexa avec les siennes. Bon désolée de jouer les rabat joie, mais nous sommes attendues, il faut te lever !  
\- Oui, je me lève, dit Lexa en joignant le geste à la parole.  
\- Clarke ne la quitta pas du regard.  
\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ? Demanda Lexa en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et sans même se retourner vers Clarke .  
\- Oh, oui. Je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder, tu es magnifique Lexa.  
\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus… dit Lexa en gagnant la pièce, ce qui lui permit d'éviter de recevoir l'oreiller lancé par Clarke.  
\- Pas mal ? C'est tout ? Tu va voir !  
-Raté ! entendit Clarke.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa ressortit une serviette autour de la poitrine. Elle finit de s'habiller.

\- Prêtes pour affronter tout le monde Clarke ?  
\- Il le faudra bien, allez on y va ?

Elles quittèrent la chambre en direction de la salle du trône. Avant de rentrer, Clarke prit une grande inspiration, puis elle poussa la porte, non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard à Lexa. A peine rentrées, les questions fusèrent.

\- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, cria Clarke.  
\- SHOF OP, SILENCE, cria Lexa.

Un calme relatif se fit.

\- Je vais vous expliquer en détails la situation et tout ce que nous aurons à faire.

Clarke posa l'appareil holographique à terre. Une carte apparu.

\- Bien, voici la carte de notre continent. Les points jaunes représentent les centrales les moins touchées mais à traiter. Les oranges sont plus dangereuses et nécessite une intervention rapide. Enfin les rouges, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, sont celles à traiter dans l'urgence. Vous pouvez constater que toutes ces centrales sont réparties sur un territoire très vaste. A une distance minimum de cinq cents kilomètres, nous lâcherons des drones qui transporteront un produit qui aura cet effet.

Clarke mit en route un film de simulation expliquant le largage puis l'action du produit sur les structures. Clarke continua.

\- Un fois le produit lâché, les centrales seront celées hermétiquement et totalement imperméables aux radiations. Comme je vous le disais il y a deux minutes toutes ces centrales sont réparties sur un territoire étendu. Les drones ne pouvant effectuer un trajet de plus de cinq cents kilomètres, il nous faudra, pour les plus éloignées, nous rapprocher de cette distance. Cela veut dire parcourir le reste du chemin par nos propres moyens pour une distance parfois de plus de mille kilomètres. Pour arranger les choses, certains d'entres vous on pu observer, que les centrales les plus éloignées se trouvaient en territoires inexplorés. Voilà pour l'action. Donc en résumé, il nous faut aller chercher le produit, qui se trouve sur le territoire de la Nation des Glaces. Ensuite, il faut construire des drones, beaucoup de drones, et donc d'abords, trouver le matériel nécessaire à leur fabrication. Puis enfin envoyer des équipes, vers toutes les centrales, pour lâcher les appareils avec le produit.

Il y avait un silence de mort dans la salle. Un des ambassadeurs prit la parole.

\- Comment seront constituées les équipes ?  
\- Il faudra dans l'idéal, une personne ayant des connaissances en chimie, une en nucléaire, un mécanicien, pour les véhicules et les drones, un programmateur, deux ou trois hommes armés et plusieurs natifs de chaque territoire que l'équipe aura besoin de traverser.  
-Et pour les territoires inexplorés ?  
\- Même composition, mais avec plus d'hommes armés, ne sachant sur quoi ou qui nous allons tomber. Les Natifs pourrons nous accompagner ou faire demi tour, une fois les territoires inexplorés atteints.  
\- Qui construira les drones ? Demanda Raven.  
\- Je compte sur toi, Raven.  
\- Mais je n'ai jamais construit ce genre d'engins !  
\- Becca te donnera les plans et t'aidera le cas échéant. Dès que tu le pourras, il faudra que tu fasses une liste de tout le matériel dont tu auras besoin. Nous en avons déjà trouvé au phare, il devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours. Pour le reste, je demande de l'aide à tous. Les natifs, tentez de trouver ce qui nous manque et si vraiment, il y a des choses que vous ne trouvez pas, voyez avec vos forgerons ! Je vous demande beaucoup, peut être l'impossible, mais il y va de notre survit et plus tôt nous aurons enterré ces centrales, le mieux cela sera.  
\- Et si cela ne fonctionne pas ? demanda l'ambassadeur des Boat People.  
\- Cela marchera ! Dit fermement Clarke.  
\- Oui mais… admettons… insista l'ambassadeur.

Clarke redoutait cette question, et savait bien qu'elle venait de Luna, elle-même.

\- Il y a un complexe, ici dit elle, en montrant un bâtiment sur la carte. « Construit en profondeur, gigantesque, qui pourra nous accueillir ».  
\- Tous le monde ?

Clarke serra les dents et fusilla l'ambassadeur du regard. Elle ferma les yeux, laissa passer une ou deux minutes. Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, et chercha le regard de  
Lexa. Elle plongea dans ce vert intense, Lexa lui sourit et elle continua.

\- Non, pas tout le monde, environ un septième de la population…

Les voix s'élevèrent.

\- C'est tout !  
\- Qui ira dans ce complexe ?  
\- Qui choisira ?  
\- Qu'arrivera t-il à ceux qui resteront ?  
\- Hors de question !  
\- Nous serons les nouveaux Mont Weather !  
\- CE COMPLEXE NE SERVIRA PAS, hurla Clarke. Nous allons y arrivé, tout est entre vos mains, vous pouvez le faire si vous vous en donnez les moyens, je crois en vous… Alors faites de même….  
\- Clarke a raison, ce plan va fonctionner, si on travaille ensemble, dit fermement le Commander.

Les voix se turent. Lexa se leva et s'approcha de Clarke.

\- Bravo Ambassadeur, vous vous êtes très bien sortie de cette situation de crise, je suis très impressionnée, murmura telle à l'oreille de Clarke.  
\- J'ai encore une question, Clarke, dit Abby, « Je vois que le produit se trouve dur le territoire de la Nation des Glaces… Il va falloir d'abords régler les problèmes avec ce clan. Roan est parti et lorsque j'ai discuté avec lui, je l'ai trouvé très inquiet quand à sa capacité à ramener le calme parmi les siens.  
\- J'irai régler ça, dit soudain Lexa.  
\- Je viens avec vous, ajouta Clarke.  
\- Mais tu viens à peine de revenir, se plaignit sa mère.  
-Je ne serai pas partie longtemps. En attendant, Raven, je compte sur toi pour commencer la construction des drones. Mesdames, Messieurs les Ambassadeurs, je compte également sur vous et sur vos peuples pour fournir tout ce qui est nécessaire à leur fabrication.

Raven s'approcha de Clarke.

\- Clarke, je ne sais pas, si je vais y arriver. Combien de drone, faut il ?  
\- Quatre vingt seize…  
\- Tant que ça ! Ça fait beaucoup d'appareil… et Sinclair n'est plus là… dit-elle tristement.  
\- Je sais Raven, mais Becca pourra t'aider et suis certaine que d'autres pourront aussi. J'ai confiance en toi, Raven, tu es capable de faire des miracles !

Déjà, les ambassadeurs s'approchaient de Raven pour lui demander ce dont elle avait besoin. Clarke s'éclipsa et les laissa discuter. Elle s'approcha de Lexa.

\- Combien de temps pour atteindre notre objectif sur la territoire de la Nation des Glaces ?  
\- Trois ou quatre jours…  
\- On part cet après midi, ça te va ?  
\- Avec un peu de chance, on rattrapera Roan, dit Lexa sans trop de conviction.

En début d'après midi, il régnait déjà une certaine agitation dans toute la ville. Certains partaient, d'autres au contraire arrivaient chargé de ferrailles, de composants électroniques, qu'ils avaient trouvé, on ne sait où. Clarke fut heureuse de voir que son plan fonctionnait et que tous avaient décidé de travailler de concert. Elle avait rassemblé ses affaire et attendait Lexa qui devait apporter quatre chevaux. Elle arriva enfin avec de superbes animaux. Lexa lui sourit et lui tendit les rênes d'un des chevaux.

\- Prêtes ? Demanda Clarke, en enfourchant son cheval.

Lexa allait monter aussi, lorsque quelqu'un l'apostropha.

\- Heda ? Heda, c'est bien vous ?  
\- Indra ?  
\- Vous étiez morte, on m'a dit que vous étiez de retour… Je ne pouvait le croire !  
\- Et pourtant, je suis bien là !  
\- Par quel miracle ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire…  
\- Je pars avec vous, vous me raconterez en chemin !  
\- Non Indra, tu es mon second et je compte sur toi, ici, pendant mon absence.

Indra paru déçu, mais acquiesça de la tête.  
A ce moment, Abby arriva en courant, Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, elles n'étaient pas encore parties !  
\- Commander, je peux vous dire deux mots en privée ? Demanda Abby.

Lexa laissa les rênes de son cheval à Indra et s'éloigna un peu avec le docteur.

\- Lexa… Je peux vous appeler Lexa ?

Et avant que l'intéressée puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Abby continua.

\- Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous et Clarke. Je suis contente pour vous deux, mais vous l'avez trahi une fois. Par votre faute, elle a été amené à faire des choses, qu'elle se reprochera toute sa vie probablement. Vous êtes morte aussi et je n'ai jamais vu ma fille souffrir autant, alors ne vous avisez pas de la trahir à nouveau ou de mourir encore une fois ou c'est à moi que vous aurez à faire.

Lexa regarda Abby, elle aurait voulu sourire, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle n'était bien entendu, nullement impressionnée par les menaces d'Abby néanmoins, elle lui répondit le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Abby, je ne trahirai plus jamais votre fille. Je la protégerai de ma vie mais je ferais en sorte de rester en vie.

Abby observa Lexa et se demanda un instant si elle ne se moquait pas d'elle, mais ses paroles étaient sincères.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est parfait, je vous souhaite bonne route.

Abby se dirigea vers sa fille.

\- Clarke soit prudente, Ok ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, je le serais et je ne suis pas seule. Tout ira bien !

Abby jeta un dernier regard sur les deux jeunes femmes et regagna son infirmerie.


	9. La dispute

Clarke et Lexa chevauchaient cote à cote.  
\- Dans quelle direction allons nous ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Nous sommes sur le territoire de mon clan. A cinquante kilomètres d'ici, nous arriverons à un croisement entre mon clan, celui du Désert et celui des Glaces. Si nous n'avons pas rejoint Roan d'ici là, je pense qu'il sera préférable de longer le territoire des Glaces mais sur celui du Désert.  
\- Entendu, comme tu voudras, je te suis.  
\- Si tout se passe bien nous nous arrêtons à ce carrefour à la tombée de la nuit, la renseigna Lexa.

En effet la nuit était tombée lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au point donné. Elles n'avaient pas trouvé Roan.

\- Nous passerons la nuit ici. Je vais faire du feu, dit Lexa.

L'endroit était comme ce qu'elles avaient traversé ces dernières heures, rien de différent.

\- Comment sais tu qu'ici se termine ton territoire ?  
\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de carte, ni de frontière définie, mais les fleurs, que tu vois là, commence à pousser ici, c'est le début du territoire des Glaces. Il en va de même pour ces broussailles là-bas, tu n'en trouveras que sur le territoire du désert.  
\- Et elle commence à pousser ici ?  
\- Oui, c'est ça. Et la rivière en bas…  
\- J'ai comprit.  
\- Parfois, c'est une crevasse, une montagne, cela dépend mais c'est surtout l'habitude et les informations transmises aux jeunes générations. Bien nous allons mangé, puis nous nous reposerons. On alternera les tours de gardes, d'accords ? Dit Lexa.

Un fois leur dîner avalé, Clarke décida de prendre le premier quart.

\- Repose toi, je vais m'occuper des chevaux. Je prend le tour de garde, et dès que je suis fatiguée, je te réveille, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lexa s'allongea à coté du feu et Clarke, s'occupa de desseller les chevaux, d'enlever leur mors, de les nourrir et de leur donner à boire. Puis, elle commença à brosser l'un des chevaux, celui de Lexa. Une fois fini, elle passa au sien, mais le premier lui donna un coup de tête.

\- Tu veux un petit câlin, c'est ça, entendu ! Mais tu dis rien à Lexa ? Dit Clarke en riant doucement.

L'animal secoua la tête comme pour dire, oui, ce qui amusa beaucoup Clarke. Elle attrapa la grosse tête de l'équidé entre ses bras et le fit le câlin tant désiré. Le cheval garda, quelques minutes, sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke. Puis la blonde se dégagea et posa un baisé entre les deux narines du cheval. Celui-ci la regarda avec un air surprit puis recommença à brouter. Lorsque Clarke eut fini de s'occuper des animaux, elle alla s'asseoir à coté de Lexa, qui semblait s'être assoupit. Elle prit son carnet de croquis qu'elle avait amené et commença à dessiner le visage de son modèle préféré : Lexa. Puis comme la nuit était longue, elle dessina Becca et Luna de mémoire. Les heures passaient et elle était de plus en plus fatiguée mais elle rechignait à réveiller Lexa. Puis à force d'attendre, ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle fini par s'endormir.

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! Dit doucement Lexa.  
\- Clarke se réveilla en sursaut.  
\- Que se passe t-il ?

Puis, elle réalisa.

\- Merde ! Je me suis endormie, oh je suis désolée Lexa, dit Clarke très gênée.  
\- Ça va, c'est pas très grave, nous sommes encore sur les terres de mon clan, il ne pouvait pas nous arriver grand-chose. Les chevaux sont là, on ne nous les a pas volé, ils vont bien. Dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je croyais que je… enfin, je pensais… Lexa, tu m'as fait confiance, je t'ai déçu…  
\- Chuuut…

Lexa posa sa bouche sur celle de Clarke et l'embrassa.

\- Non, tu ne m'as pas déçu… Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'as pas l'habitude, en plus, il ne s'est rien passé… mais la prochaine fois, tu me réveilles, entendu ?  
\- Entendu, dit Clarke avec un air d'enfant ayant fait une grosse bêtise.  
\- Allez on plie bagages et on repart.

Une fois les affaires empaquetées, elles chevauchèrent leur monture, direction plein nord.  
Si ce qu'elles avaient traversé auparavant était plutôt une forêt dense et luxuriante, le territoire du désert portaient bien leur nom. Le sable ayant envahi ces terres, le soleil était implacable. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'à cinquante kilomètres à l'ouest se trouvait la Nation des Glaces. En fait, c'est la nuit que tout devenait évident. Si le soleil brûlait la journée, la nuit, on se demandait bien où il pouvait se cacher, tant la température était basse. La nuit dans le désert, il fait froid, tout le monde sait cela, mais là c'était un froid polaire qui régnait.  
Clarke sortie l'appareil de localisation qu'elle avait trouvé sur l'île et que Becca avait programmé.

\- D'après l'appareil, le produit se trouve à trente kilomètres à l'ouest, dit Clarke en grelottant.  
\- Nous allons faire un feu et nous irons demain. Il nous faudra traverser une partie du territoire des glaces.

Cette nuit là Lexa prit le premier tour de garde mais elle garda Clarke dans les bras, histoire de se réchauffer mutuellement . Après quelques heures, Lexa réveilla Clarke et elles échangèrent leur rôle et leur place, c'est Lexa qui se blottit dans les bras de Clarke.  
Au petit matin, elles repartirent. Juste avant de quitter le territoire du désert pour pénétrer sur celui des glaces, elles arrivèrent devant un pont, qui n'enjambait plus de rivière depuis longtemps. Clarke se demanda d'ailleurs, pourquoi elles étaient montées sur ce pont, alors qu'elles pouvaient très bien passer à coté ! Un réflexe sans doute ! De l'autre coté, trois individus attendaient assis sur le muret.  
Lexa méfiante passa devant Clarke et descendit de cheval. Elle marcha dans leur direction d'un pas nonchalant mais le regard fixé sur les individus. Clarke la suivait comme son ombre. Les trois portaient des difformités du visage et des membres. Aux vues des tailles, il semblait y avoir deux hommes et une femme.  
Celui à la tête difforme, dont on aurait dit que la moitié gauche du visage avait fondu, se leva et avança de quelques pas, il se trouvait à présent à quelques mètres de Lexa et de Clarke.

\- Que voulez vous demanda Lexa d'un ton sec.  
\- Vous avez certainement quelque chose à donner aux trois pauvres monstres que nous sommes ? Demanda t-il en faisant un espèce de sourire qui l'enlaidissait encore plus.  
\- Comme quoi ? continua Lexa les dents serrées, visiblement passablement agacée.  
\- Je ne sais pas, de la nourriture, de l'eau, une couverture pour nos os rongés…

Clarke se plaça entre l'homme et Lexa, qui ne fut pas ravie de la situation.

\- Si nous vous donnons ce que vous voulez, vous nous laissez passer ? Dit Clarke avant même que Lexa puisse dire quoi que ce soit.  
\- Peut être bien que oui… peut être bien que non…

A ce moment, Clarke entendit les deux sabres de Lexa sortir de leur fourreau. Lexa repassa devant elle.

\- Peut être que ton Heda pourrait te découper en morceaux, histoire de dissuader d'autres de rançonner les voyageurs comme nous !  
\- Heda ? Dit la femme visiblement apeurée.  
\- Oui, regarde moi bien, dit Lexa en s'approchant de la femme.

La femme se jeta à terre, ses deux compagnons l'imitèrent.

\- Par pitié, Heda, il n'y a pas grand-chose sur ces terres, nous n'avons pas le choix si nous voulons survivre…  
\- Je n'ai de pitié pour personne, et surtout pas pour des individus comme vous ! Cria Lexa en levant son épée.

A ce moment précis, Clarke, vint s'interposer.

\- Clarke qu'est ce que tu fais ! cria Lexa, hors d'elle.  
\- Tenez, dit Clarke en tendant une couverture, de la viande séché et une gourde pleine d'eau, sans même faire attention à Lexa qui fulminait derrière elle.  
\- Clarke, nous avons besoin de tout ça !

Les trois individus prirent ce que Clarke leur tendait et détallèrent en courant. Lexa attrapa le bras de Clarke violemment, pour la tourner vers elle, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, que Clarke ne comprit pas.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tout ceci va nous manquer ! Hurla Lexa.  
\- On se débrouillera, dit Clarke, surprise par sa réaction qu'elle trouvait excessive.

Lexa s'approcha de Clarke. Les deux femmes étaient face à face, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Il n'y a pas que cela ! Deux choses Clarke. Lorsque « j'enfile » mon rôle de Heda, tu ne dois pas me contredire, surtout devant un tiers.  
\- Mais je ne t'ai pas contre...  
\- Laisse moi finir, dit Lexa sèchement. Lorsque je suis Heda, tu es un de mes sujets, au même titre que les autres !  
\- Un de tes sujets ! Hurla Clarke, maintenant, elle aussi en colère.  
\- Oui ! Ensuite, arrête de vouloir aider tout le monde. Des individus comme eux, tu vas en trouver partout sur ces territoires, tu ne peux pas tout leur donner. Tu ne peux pas régler tous les problèmes de ce monde ! De plus ce que tu leur as gracieusement donné, va nous faire défaut, nous en avions besoin !  
\- Eh bien disons que c'était ma part, je mangerai et boirai moins, et puis c'est tout ! Ton attitude me fatigue, Lexa ! Un peu de compassion te ferait du bien, sur ce, reprenons notre route. Et ne m'adresse plus la parole pour l'instant, je suis vraiment en colère contre toi !

Clarke remonta sur son cheval et partie au trot. Lexa fit de même et la suivit à distance.  
Elles chevauchaient depuis plusieurs heures sur le territoire de la Nation des Glace. Le paysage était moins aride mais la végétation était rare et le froid plus mordant que dans le désert. Clarke frissonnait depuis un moment, et commençait à regretter la couverture qu'elle avait donné. Elle garda ses regrets pour elle, et n'en fit bien évidemment pas part à Lexa.  
Au loin, elle aperçu les vestiges d'un bâtiment, au vu du point vert qui clignotait sur son appareil, c'est là que devait se trouver le produit dont elle avait besoin.  
Arrivée devant, elle descendit de cheval et se dirigea vers ce qui autrefois était une porte, sans même un regard à Lexa. Après avoir arraché la végétation, qui on ne sait par quel miracle avait réussi à s'accrocher à cette porte, elle agrippa la poignée. Elle tira, poussa de toutes ses forces, mais cette satané porte ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Lexa s'approcha.  
\- Laisse moi t'aider, Clarke, dit-elle timidement.  
\- Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule !

La dessus, elle donna un grand coup d'épaule, qui lui laisserait probablement une ecchymose conséquente, mais la porte céda enfin. Les rares fenêtres du bâtiment étant occultées par la végétation, il faisait très sombre à l'intérieur. Clarke passa devant Lexa, et alla cherché une lampe torche dans une de ses sacoches. Coup de chance, elle trouva rapidement le produit. Ensemble, mais sans toujours, sans échanger un seul mot, elle chargèrent les deux chevaux des cent cinquante kilos de produit, quantité nécessaire qu'avait demandé Becca.

\- Nous allons passer par le territoire de la Nation des Glaces. Je pense qu'il sera moins dangereux de traverser le leur que de traverser le désert sans...

Lexa ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Clarke avait comprit : sans eau, voilà ce qu'elle voulait dire ! Alors Clarke prit la direction du sud, sans un mot.  
Elles ne s'étaient pas arrêtées, même pour se reposer ou manger.

\- Il va falloir faire une pause pour manger et trouver un abris pour la nuit, dit Lexa à Clarke qui se trouvait toujours plusieurs mètres devant elle.  
\- Je n'ai pas faim et je ne suis pas fatiguée, dit Clarke sans se retourner.  
\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ta faim ou ta fatigue, Clarke ! La nuit va bientôt tomber. Il nous faut un abris et les chevaux doivent se reposer et manger, eux ! Je passe devant, dès que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, on s'arrête.

Clarke la laissa passer sans lui adresser un seul mot. Cette situation agaçait Lexa, elle admettait avoir été un peu rude avec Clarke mais il fallait qu'elle comprenne que lorsqu'elle était Commander, elle ne pouvait montrer la moindre faiblesse, ni la même attitude envers elle… En même temps, Clarke lui manquait… Leurs discutions, leurs caresses, leurs baisés…Il fallait que cela cesse, mais que faire ? S'excuser n'était pas son fort et elle manquait de diplomatie, malgré tout il lui faudrait tenter de résoudre cette situation, elle décida qu'elle lui parlerait avant de dormir.  
Elle passa devant un groupement de pins, elle eut l'impression de voir du mouvement, mais la nuit tombait et elle cru que la lumière et les ombres lui jouaient des tours. Cependant, toujours prudente, elle descendit de cheval et sortie ses deux épées. Grand bien lui fit, car quatre hommes sortirent, arme à la main. Le combat qui s'en suivit fut assez rapide, en quelques minutes Lexa s'était déjà débarrassée de deux adversaires. Lorsque ses épées s'enfoncèrent dans l'abdomen du troisième, elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

\- Je te conseille d'arrêter là, ou j'ouvre la gorge de la jolie blonde !

Lexa fit volte face et vit Clarke avec un couteau sur son cou. La lame avait déjà entaillé sa peau et une goutte de sang coulait le long de son cou. L'homme qui se tenait derrière elle, faisait bien deux mètres et portait des scarifications indiquant son appartenance à la Nation des Glaces.

\- Tue le, cria Clarke, légèrement crispée.  
\- Tu es sur qu'elle sera plus rapide que ma lame, lui susurra l'homme en souriant.

Lexa évalua ses chances et les risques pour Clarke. Alors, elle prit la décision qui lui semblait la plus raisonnable pour sauver Clarke. Elle laissa tomber ses épées à terre.

\- Non ! Cria Clarke.  
\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Elle est intelligente, dit l'homme toujours souriant.  
\- Tu sais qui je suis ? Alors prends moi et laisse la partir ! Dit Lexa.  
\- Oui je sais qui tu es, bien qu'on m'ai raconté qui tu étais morte… Mais je sais qui ELLE est aussi… Alors non merci, je vais vous ramener toutes les deux.

L'homme, toujours tenant Clarke, s'approcha du cheval de Lexa.

\- Prends la corde et attaches les mains de notre Heda, dit-il à Clarke.

Clarke s'exécuta et l'homme fit de même avec Clarke, il attacha ensuite les deux cordes à la selle du cheval.

-C'est Einar qui va être content, dit l'homme en riant.

Notes:


	10. Le combat

Après une marche forcée de plus de deux heures, ils arrivèrent enfin au village.

\- Bienvenues à Tawa, les filles !

L'homme attacha les chevaux et entraîna les deux jeunes femmes vers un bâtiment rond. A l'intérieur, une seule grande pièce avec un âtre en son centre. Un grand fauteuil en bois sculpté et des chaises tout autour. Sur le fauteuil était assis un barbu, au cheveux long. Clarke eut l'impression de le reconnaître.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, que me ramènes tu là, Elis ? Ne serait ce pas notre Heda, enfin celle qui était morte et Vanheda ! Comment as-tu fait, dis moi ?  
\- J'ai eu un peu d'aide… Trois amis du Clan du Désert…

Clarke sentie le regard de Lexa sur elle.

\- On va pouvoir s'amuser ! Jettes les dans le même trou que Roan !  
\- C'est ça… Ce type ressemblait à Roan en plus jeune, se dit Clarke.

Elle furent emmenées et jetées sans ménagement dans un vrai trou creusé dans la roche. Aussitôt dans leur geôle, une lourde grille se referma sur elles. La cellule où elle se trouvaient faisait plusieurs mètres carré, mais n'avait pas été creusé par la main de l'homme.

\- Je le savais ! Il ne fallait pas les aider ! Regardes où nous a mené ton empathie Clarke, cria Lexa.  
\- Ça suffit Lexa ! J'ai fait une erreur. Je suis désolée, cela ne se reproduira plus. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir éternellement !  
\- Vu ton attitude, c'est plutôt toi qui avait l'air de m'en vouloir !  
\- Tu as vu ton attitude ! La façon dont tu m'as parlé ! Je ne suis pas un de tes sujets, Lexa !  
\- Si !

Lexa regretta de suite sa réponse mais c'était trop tard. Clarke accusa le coup, mais elle sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux.

\- Je croyais être plus que ça, dit Clarke en se retournant.

Aussitôt Lexa attrapa le bras de Clarke mais cette dernière se dégagea avec vigueur.

\- Laisses moi tranquille, dit Clarke calmement mais les dents serrées.  
\- C'est fini mesdames ? demanda une voix au fond de la pièce.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent en même temps en direction du son. Il y avait une personne tapie dans la pénombre. Pas besoin de demander son identité, elles avaient reconnu la voix.

\- Roan, que fais tu dans ta propre prison ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Un petit désaccord avec mon frère, dit Roan en s'avançant.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Lorsque je suis parti, mon frère a prit ma place, s'était temporaire. Lorsque je suis revenu, j'ai bien vu que la place lui plaisait et il a commencé à discuter pour me persuader qu'il ferait un meilleur roi que moi. Lorsque je lui ai apprit qu'Ontari était morte, j'ai vu une ombre de folie traverser ses yeux. C'est que voyez vous, je l'ignorais, mais il en était amoureux ! En plus, il me tenait responsable pour la mort de notre mère… alors avec quelques amis, il m'a jeté ici !  
\- Et tu n'as rien tenté ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Tout seul je n'avais aucune chance… à trois c'est différent… Vous avez eu une journée éprouvante alors reposons nous et demain nous réfléchirons à un plan.

Roan retourna se tapir où il était avant que les filles n'arrivent. Lexa rejoignit Clarke qui s'était assise à l'opposé.

\- Nous ferions mieux de rester l'une contre l'autre, les nuits sont encore plus froides que sur le territoire du Désert.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Lexa, dit Clarke d'un ton plus glacial que la température à venir.

Clarke s'allongea dos tourné. Lexa s'éloigna un peu d'elle et s'allongea à son tour. La nuit fut en effet glaciale, Clarke dormit très peu, tant elle grelottait. Elle aurait bien voulu se blottir auprès du corps chaud de Lexa, mais elle était têtu et en colère, Lexa devait reconnaître ses torts ! Alors elle resta seule. C'était pareil pour Lexa, même si son éducation plus rustique et son entraînement, la rendait moins sensible au froid. Elle aurait voulu sentir le corps de Clarke contre le sien, pour se réchauffer mutuellement mais surtout parce qu'elle en avait viscéralement besoin.  
Au petit matin, on les fit sortir pour les mener dans une sorte d'arène. Tout le village était réuni autour y comprit le frère de Roan.

\- Mes amis, voici les responsables de la mort de ma mère, votre reine Niai, ainsi que de notre Commander Ontari. Vous serez tous d'accords sur le fait qu'ils méritent la mort ?  
\- La mort, la mort ! Criaient les villageois.  
\- Mais plutôt qu'une mort rapide et peu amusante, je me suis dit que cela serait plus festif ici !  
\- Est-ce que les membres de ton village sont au courant, qu'ils vont bientôt mourir, si tu ne nous relâche pas ? Osa Clarke.

Un homme vint se placer derrière elle et lui asséna un grand coup dans le dos, qui lui arracha un cri de douleur et la fit tomber à genou.  
Lexa toujours attachée, mais vive comme l'éclair, se déplaça, tourna sur elle-même et donna un violent coup de pied sur le coté du mollet du responsable du coup sur Clarke. Sous la violence du choc, on entendit un « crac », preuve qu'au moins un os venait de se briser. L'homme tomba à terre lui aussi en hurlant. Aussitôt, deux hommes se jetèrent sur Lexa, un l'attrapa et l'autre lança son point dans la mâchoire. Lexa tomba visiblement sonnée.

\- Tu as l'air de tenir à cette femme, Commander... Voyons si tu peux la protéger ? Dit le frère de Roan en ricanant.  
\- Einar ! Écoute ce qu'elles ont à dire ! Une catastrophe arrive ! Et que cela te plaise ou non, elles sont les seules à pouvoir l'arrêter ! Laisse les partir ! Je t'en pris mon frère ! Supplia Roan.  
\- Je ne crois plus tes mensonges mon frère... Lâchez les !

Les hommes sortirent, fermèrent les grilles et lancèrent trois poignards à l'intention des trois prisonniers. A l'opposé, juste dessous de l'endroit où se trouvait Einar, une lourde grille s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un tigre et une panthère noire. Lexa était toujours à terre, et faisait de gros efforts pour tenter de se lever. Les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent... il n'y avait plus de colère, plus de Heda, juste de la peur l'une pour l'autre.  
Roan ramassa les poignards et en tendit un à Clarke.

\- Pourras tu te débrouiller seule, contre le noir ? Demanda Roan.  
\- Oui, répondit Clarke sans hésitation.  
\- Parfait, je vais protéger Lexa.

Clarke se mit en position de combat, comme elle avait vu faire Lexa tant de fois. Elle enleva la veste qu'elle portait, et l'enroula autour de son bras gauche qu'elle maintint comme un bouclier. Elle ancra ses pieds dans le sol, se courba légèrement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur Roan et Lexa. L'ancien roi de la Nation des Glaces soutenait le Commander, mais, elle semblait aller mieux. Clarke les voyait discuter mais n'entendait pas leur conversation, tant la foule était bruyante. Elle devinait toutefois sans peine ce que Lexa disait à Roan. « Va aider Clarke ! ». Mais Roan refusait de la laisser sachant très bien qu'elle n'était en mesure de se battre contre un fauve de cette taille.

Les félins visiblement affamés se ruèrent sur leurs victimes. Le tigre sauta sur Roan qui l'esquiva. Clarke moins vive et surtout moins prompt au combat, ne pu éviter les pattes de la panthère. La bête l'entraîna dans sa chute. Clarke se retrouva au sol, le félin sur elle, les griffes entamèrent ses épaules. Elle serra les dents mais les blessures étaient profondes et saignaient abondamment.

Lexa eut juste le temps de regarder Clarke en difficulté et de remarquer la couleur de son sang. Elle s'apprêtait à venir l'aider mais le tigre contre attaquait déjà. L'animal courait dans sa direction. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, avec le sang froid qui la caractérisait. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il bondit toutes griffes dehors. Avec grâce, Lexa se mit à genou, se pencha en arrière, leva son couteau, et le planta à plusieurs reprises, avec une rapidité étonnante, dans le ventre de l'animal. Il fut stoppé net et s'écroula sur elle. Lexa se retrouva coincé sous trois cent kilos de muscles. Roan qui était resté spectateur jusqu'à présent, l'aida à se dégager. Ce combat avait remit les idées en place à Lexa, en un coup de reins elle se redressa sur ces pieds et chercha Clarke du regard.

Elle était par terre, l'animal était sur elle. Clarke avait glissée le bras gauche sous la gorge du félin pour se protéger des morsures. Sa main droite essayait désespérément d'attraper le couteau qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de ces doigts.  
Lexa récupéra son couteau resté planté dans le tigre et couru dans la direction de Clarke.

Clarke de son coté, comprit que pour gagner les quelques centimètres qui la séparaient du couteau, il lui fallait lâcher prise, au risque de s'exposer aux crocs de l'animal. Elle lâcha donc la pression qu'elle tenait sur la gorge du félin pour pouvoir se bouger légèrement et attraper enfin le couteau tant convoité ! La panthère libérée de son entrave et malgré la veste en protection, vint enfoncer ces crocs dans l'avant bras de Clarke. Celle-ci hurla. Malgré la douleur, elle enfonça la lame dans le flanc de l'animal, qui roula mort sur le coté. Clarke s'évanouit.

Lexa tomba à genou à coté de Clarke. Le Commander secoua doucement la blonde, dans l'espoir de la réveiller, mais sans succès. La croyant morte, elle la prit dans les bras et se mit à la bercer. Lorsque Roan posa une mais sur son épaule, elle hurla, elle la reposa sur le sol et déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de son amante. Elle se leva et croisa le regard de Roan, il comprit. Il se ruèrent en direction de Einar. Lexa se débarrassa de quatre hommes qui lui barraient le chemin, Roan les acheva. Elle sauta ensuite sur le balcon où se trouvait le despote, leva son couteau et l'enfonça dans son oeil gauche. Le frère de Roan la regarda un moment avec l'autre oeil comme surprit de ce qui lui arrivait, puis, il n'y eut que le vide dans son regard.


	11. Apprends-moi

Lexa se retourna, tous les villageois étaient partis. Elle vit Roan genou à terre à coté de Clarke immobile. Elle récupéra son couteau et elle repartie vers Roan, bien décidé à en finir avec la famille. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle leva son couteau, mais il se poussa légèrement et elle vit Clarke, les yeux ouvert.

\- Stop Lexa, ça suffit, c'est fini, dit Clarke dans un souffle.

Roan s'était levé et préparé à parer le coup de Lexa mais celle-ci s'arrêta net, le poussa, lâcha son couteau et s'agenouilla auprès de Clarke. Elle posa la tête de la blonde sur ses genoux, écarta les mèches qui collaient sur son front plein de sang et de sueur. Elle caressa son visage.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke, je suis tellement désolée... pleura Lexa.  
\- Tout va bien, Lexa, c'est fini et je vais bien...  
\- J'ai cru que tu étais morte, nous étions fâchées... Je..., des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.  
\- Oh, mais je suis toujours en colère contre toi, dit Clarke en souriant, entre deux grimaces.  
\- C'est pas grave. Je préfère te savoir en colère et en vie !  
\- Lexa, il faut l'emmener, pour soigner ses plaies, glissa Roan.  
\- Tu peux te lever ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Oui, ça devrait aller, si tu m'aides.

Lexa passa son bras sous celui de Clarke et l'aida à se relever.  
Roan leur montra la maison du guérisseur.

\- Je vous laisse, il faut que je parle à mon peuple.  
\- Nous aurons besoin de toi et des tiens Roan, dit Clarke en serrant les dents.  
\- Je sais. Je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses compter sur la Nation des Glaces.  
\- Nous avions des chevaux et une cargaison...  
\- Oui, je vais vous récupérer tout ça.

Le guérisseur ouvrit la porte.

\- Toi, tu as intérêt à la remettre sur pied ! Cria Roan au guérisseur avant même que celui-ci ouvre la bouche.  
\- Je vais prendre soin d'elle... Roi Roan.

L'homme fit effectivement de l'excellent travail. Il nettoya les plaies et les pansa avec douceur et efficacité.

\- Il faudra surveiller d'éventuelles infections, avec les morsures, c'est souvent le cas et prendre du repos.  
\- Entendu, merci, dit Clarke, en souriant et en attrapant la main de l'homme.  
\- Je vous laisse, je serai dans la pièce à coté, dit l'homme en lui rendant son sourire.

Un fois l'homme parti, Lexa prit le visage de Clarke entre ses mains.

\- Comment te sens tu ?  
\- C'est un peu douloureux mais ça va  
\- Tu as eu de la chance !  
\- Non, je me suis bien battu ! Dit Clarke fièrement.  
\- C'est vrai, dit Lexa.

Elle se retourna pour vérifier si l'homme était bien parti puis elle se pencha pour embrasser Clarke, mais celle-ci tourna la tête.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'étais toujours en colère... lui rappela Clarke.  
\- Que veux tu que je te dise... Que je suis désolée ?  
\- Lexa ! Tu as entendu ce que tu m'as dit ? Ton sujet ? Non, mais sérieusement !  
\- Je reconnais que j'ai peut être dépasser les bornes, mais reconnais à ton tour que si je m'étais débarrassé des trois individus, tout ceci ne te serait pas arrivé ! Dit Lexa d'un ton sec en montrant ses plaies d'un mouvement de tête..  
\- Peut être mais du coup, nous n'aurions pas libéré Roan, et nous ne l'aurions pas remis sur le trône en se débarrassant de son frère ! Répondit Clarke sur le même ton.

Lexa sourit, puis elle se mit à rire. Elle regarda Clarke, et se demanda, comment et surtout pourquoi, elle s'était disputée avec la personne qu'elle aimait le plus sur cette terre. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas douée pour exprimer ses sentiments, mais il lui fallait le faire, elle lui devait au moins cela. Alors elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Clarke, ces deux derniers jours ont été très pénibles à vivre. Te savoir si près et pourtant si loin de moi. Je voudrais ne plus avoir à vivre cela. Je t'ai entendu grelotter toute la nuit, j'aurais voulu t'envelopper de mes bras, mais je ne pouvais pas, tu n'aurais pas voulu et cette impuissance ne rendait folle. Dans l'arène, je n'ai pas pu te protéger, je t'ai cru morte ! J'avais du mal à respirer, je hurlais, mon corps brûlait de colère et de haine. Le sang a appelé le sang, j'ai tué Einar, et j'aurais probablement tué aussi Roan, si tu ne m'en avais pas empêché.

Lexa marqua une pause. Elle ne s'en aperçu pas mais une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle se tortillait les doigts. Alors Clarke posa sa main sur les siennes et lui sourit.

\- Vas y continu, va jusqu'au bout… lui souffla t elle.  
\- En ce qui concerne, l'autre jour, lorsque tu t'es interposée entre moi et cet homme, tu as remis en question mon autorité face à un tiers. Il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Ce monde est sauvage et impitoyable, si tu montres de la faiblesse, s'en est fini de toi ! En plus, j'ai vu le danger et en t'interposant, j'étais dans l'impossibilité de te protéger. Alors j'ai eu peur, ça m'a mise en colère et j'ai dit… des choses, que je regrette… Je suis désolée. Oh Clarke, je connais tes qualités, ta compassion, ton empathie, mais elles ne sont pas adaptées à ce monde, ni…. à moi…

A ces deux derniers mots, Clarke sentit qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

\- Moi aussi je te connais bien Leksa kom trikru, je sais les sentiments que tu as pour moi, je te sais capable de compassion et d'empathie. Il te suffit d'apprendre à te servir de ce muscle là correctement, dit Clarke en pointant un doigt au dessus de son sein gauche.  
\- Alors apprend moi, apprend moi, dit Lexa en attrapant et en gardant la main de Clarke sur sa poitrine.  
\- Entendue, si tu m'apprends à être plus prudente et moins naïve. Encore une chose, en ce qui concerne ton autorité, je ne la remets pas en question, mais il me sera difficile, de séparer Lexa et Heda. J'aime la femme que tu es, cela inclut Lexa et le Commander. J'ai du mal à me comporter différemment, en présence de l'une ou de l'autre, mais je te promets d'essayer. Tu sais de tout temps, il y a eut des rois, des présidents, des chanceliers, des empereurs. Ils menaient leur peuple à leurs façons, mais quelles qu'elles soient, cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'amuser, de chanter, de danser, de faire la fête, d'avoir femmes, maris et enfants. Ils restaient des êtres humains, même dans leurs fonctions et cela ne les rendaient pas plus faible, mais au contraire cela les rapprochaient de leur peuple. Dernière chose, ce monde n'est peut être pas adapté pour moi, mais il ne tient qu'à nous de le changer, de le faire évoluer, un petit peu d'amour par ci, un peu de compassion par là… enfin quand nous aurons réglé le problème des centrales bien entendu. Et en ce qui te concerne, je crois être tout à fait adapté à tes lèvres, tes bras, ton corps, tes sentiments ! Dit Clarke en souriant.  
\- Alors, tu n'es plus en colère... ? Demanda timidement Lexa.  
\- Non, c'est fini… la rassura Clarke.  
\- Alors, je peux avoir un câlin ?

Clarke, fut très surprise d'entendre ce mot sortir de la bouche de Lexa. Mais elle se dit que c'était un début. Ne voulant pas décourager une si bonne intention, elle lui tendit les bras et Lexa vint enfouir sa tête dans son cou, Clarke fit de même.  
La porte s'ouvrit, Clarke voulu se dégager mais Lexa maintint son étreinte.

\- Que veux tu Roan ? Demanda Lexa un peu agacé par ce mauvais timing.  
\- Euh… Tout est réglé. J'ai repris les choses en mains. J'ai récupéré vos chevaux et votre matériel. Qu'a dit le guérisseur ?  
\- Qu'il fallait surveiller et prendre un peu de repos, répondit Lexa en se séparant de Clarke.  
\- Je vais vous faire préparer un endroit pour dormir.

Il ouvrit la porte, passa la tête, donna des ordres à un homme qui devait l'attendre de l'autre coté.

\- Voilà tout sera près d'ici quelques minutes. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, maintenant, votre solution pour régler la menace qui pèse sur nous tous ? Demanda Roan en s'asseyant sur un tabouret qu'il trouva à coté de la cheminée.  
\- C'est un peu… compliqué, sans vous offenser, Roan… hésita Clarke.  
\- Je ne suis pas un crétin…  
\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ça… c'est juste que nous allons utiliser de la technologie qui vous est étrangère.  
\- Ok, alors avec des mots simples.  
\- Sur nos chevaux, nous avons un stock de produit. Ce produit nous allons l'installer sur des drones… des machines volantes... et les envoyer sur les bâtiments. Le produit va alors se transformer en un dôme gigantesque qui va enfermer chaque centrale.

Clarke regarda Roan qui tentait de cacher son étonnement.

\- Et ça va fonctionner ?  
\- En théorie… oui.  
\- Vous commencez par la notre ? Demanda Roan en plissant des yeux.  
\- Je sais qu'il y en a une sur votre territoire, mais non elle n'est pas à traiter en urgence, répondit Clarke calmement.  
\- Comment ça, en urgence ?  
\- Certaines sont plus endommagées, donc plus dangereuses et d'autres sont plus loin, il faudra plus de temps pour les atteindre. D'autant plus, que pour l'instant nous n'avons pas encore tous les drones. En attendant vous ne vous en approchez pas et vous déménagez les villages aux alentours.  
\- Et dans combien de temps, comptez vous intervenir ?  
\- Lorsque nous serons près Roan, nous ferons au plus vite, faîtes moi confiance !

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme entra.

\- C'est prêt Votre Majesté.  
\- Parfait, vous allez pouvoir vous installer.  
\- Tu peux te lever Clarke ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Je crois, mais, tiens moi, j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne.

Le guérisseur revint, installa une écharpe autour du bras blessé de Clarke. Lexa passa son bras autour de la taille de Clarke et elles suivirent Roan et l'homme, jusqu'à une petite maison.

\- Voilà installez vous, je vais vous faire amener quelque chose à manger.  
\- Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, Roan, jusqu'à demain, cela ira. Dit Clarke.  
\- Comme vous voudrez, mais prévenez moi lorsque vous partirez.  
\- Entendu.

Les deux hommes partirent, Clarke et Lexa rentrèrent dans la maison. L'intérieur était aussi petit que le laissait deviner l'extérieur. Il se composait d'une grande pièce avec un lit, une table et des chaises. Il y avait sur la gauche, une autre pièce plus petite, une salle d'eau. Lexa allongea Clarke confortablement sur le lit.

\- Tu es certaine de pouvoir monter à cheval dès demain ? S'inquiéta Lexa.  
\- Il le faudra bien, je ne suis pas très à l'aise, ici, mais je ne serais dire pourquoi…  
\- Entendu, nous partirons donc demain. Cela étant dit plus tôt nous apporterons le produit, plutôt nous pourrons commencer à charger des drones. Avec un peu de chance, ton amie Raven nous aura fabriqué assez de drones pour faire une première opération.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Nous ne sommes parties que quelques jours... Mais connaissant Raven, c'est bien possible.  
\- Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
\- Entrez !  
\- Le roi m'a demandé de vous apporter à manger, dit une très jeune femme avec un plateau remplit de nourriture, et qui semblait bien lourd pour des bras aussi menus.  
\- Pose ça sur la table, dit sèchement Lexa.  
\- Merci beaucoup, rajouta Clarke en souriant à la jeune femme.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais rendit à son sourire à Clarke en quittant la pièce. Clarke croisa les bras comme elle pu et regarda Lexa en attendant visiblement quelque chose d'elle.

\- Quoi ? fit celle-ci.  
\- « Pose ça sur la table », dit Clarke en imitant Lexa.

Lexa ne voyait toujours pas où Clarke voulait en venir. Puis d'un coup.

\- Ah... Le merci beaucoup…  
\- Oui enfin non, Lexa, ça c'est de la politesse… Tu aurais pu prendre le plateau qui était visiblement trop lourd pour cette pauvre fille !  
\- Il aurait été inapproprié que le Commander prenne le plateau…  
\- Lexa, leçon numéro une, la compassion !  
\- J'ai échoué... dit Lexa d'un air désolé.  
\- Oui, mais c'est pas grave. Mon père disait tout le temps que l'on apprend de ses erreurs ! Alors ma foi, tu apprends. Allez viens à coté de moi ! Dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

Lexa ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'installa sur le coté opposé au bras blessé de Clarke et doucement pour ne pas bouger le lit et risquer de lui faire du mal. Elle posa son menton sur la poitrine de la blonde.

\- Au fait, j'ai remarqué que tu avais le sang noir, comment est-ce possible, c'est Becca ?  
\- Non, c'est ma mère. Elle m'a transfusé avec le sang d'Ontari.  
\- Tu es une NightBlood à présent ! Tu pourrais être Commander !  
\- Non, non, non, Lexa, c'est toi le Commander !

Lexa rapprocha son visage de celui de Clarke et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je te taquine... dit Lexa en souriant.

Clarke passa son index sur les lèvres de Lexa.

\- Tu vois, j'aime ça aussi.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ton sourire, que tu ne gardes que pour moi, lorsque tu es Lexa.  
\- En tant que Heda, j'ai peu le loisir de sourire.  
\- Donne moi tes lèvres, dit Clarke en attrapant la nuque de Lexa.


	12. Premier essai, première victoire

Le lendemain, elles quittèrent le village de Roan pour reprendre la route vers Polis. La route se passa sans encombre jusqu'à la capitale. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, elles découvrirent une ville en effervescence. Abby prévenue de leur arrivée, accourait déjà vers elles.

\- Vous avez eux des ennuis ? Demanda t-elle en voyant le bras de Clarke en écharpe.  
\- Oui... des gros chats sur le territoire de la Nation des Glaces... dit Clarke de façon désinvolte.

Abby jeta un regard pleins de reproches à Lexa.

\- Viens avec moi que je regarde ça !  
\- Ça peut attendre, ne t'inquiète pas, les plaies ont été soignées. Dis moi plutôt comment ça s'est passé ici !  
\- En ce qui me concerne, le dernier blessé a quitté l'infirmerie avant hier. Le bâtiment a donc été réquisitionné et transformé en atelier de construction de drones par Raven. J'ai vraiment été viré manu militari par ton amie, dit Abby visiblement un peu vexée.  
\- Je reconnais bien Raven ! Dit Clarke en riant.  
\- Et ça te fait rire ! Dit Abby en secouant la tête.  
\- Maman, tu sais que ces drones sont essentiels dans notre action, et puis tu n'avais plus vraiment besoin de tout cette espace, non ? Dit Clarke toujours sur un ton amusé.  
\- Oui, je sais bien tout ça, mais tout de même... Mais bon cela valait la peine car je crois que plusieurs sont déjà construit... dit Abby d'un air faussement agacée.  
\- Allons voir ça ! Dit Clarke très enthousiaste.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, Clarke fut surprise par le nombre de personnes qui rentrait et sortait. Malgré le nombre, personne ne se gênait, tous le monde semblait savoir ce qu'il avait à faire, avec une précision quasi militaire. Une forge avait été construite à coté de l'entrée. Des pièces avaient été trié, mises dans des caisses, et étaient disposés en rangés. Clarke remarqua avec plaisir, que natifs et Skaikru travaillaient ensemble.  
L'intérieur avait effectivement transformé en atelier, ou en usine plus exactement. Plusieurs pôles de traitement avaient été installé. Des hommes et des femmes assemblaient des pièces, puis passaient ce qu'ils avaient fabriqué au voisin, qui ajoutait une pièce ou deux, puis passait à son voisin et ainsi de suite. Tout ce passait en silence, on entendait que le bruit des machines que certains utilisaient pour assembler leurs pièces. Raven, très concentré, se trouvait en fin de chaîne de cette usine bien rodé. Lorsqu'elle aperçu les trois femmes, un large sourire illumina son visage.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, Raven sauta au cou de Clarke, celle-ci poussa un cri étouffé.

\- Oh je suis désolée, Clarke, je t'ai fait mal ? Tu t'es blessée ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Tu sais nous avons bien avancé...  
\- Ok, ok Raven... reprend ton souffle. Une question à la fois ! Dit Clarke amusée par l'enthousiasme de son amie.  
\- Ah oui, mais c'est que je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir !  
\- Alors oui, je me suis blessée, deux gros chats...  
\- Deux ? Mais il n'y en avait qu'un tout à l'heure, Clarke... Tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est passé ma fille ! Dit Abby très inquiète.  
\- Oui si tu veux maman, mais tout à l'heure.

Abby croisa les bras et soupira l'air indigné.

\- Alors Raven où en es tu ? Demanda Clarke pressé de savoir ce que son amie voulait lui dire.  
\- Tout le monde a été très coopératif et efficace. Nous avons déjà monté huit drones et j'ai de quoi en construire encore une cinquantaine, dit Raven les yeux pétillants de joie.  
\- Wouha ! Quand je dis que tu es capable de miracle ! Ce que tu as fait de cet endroit, est incroyable ! Raven TU es tout simplement incroyable ! Nous avons récupéré le produit, nous pourrons donc faire un premier essai très rapidement ! Nous allons y arriver !  
\- Je n'en ai jamais douté, dit une voix derrière elles.  
\- Bell ! Dit Clarke en enlaçant son ami.  
\- Que t'est-il encore arrivé ? Demanda Bellamy en prenant délicatement le bras blessé de Clarke.  
\- Des gros chats ! Siffla Abby.  
\- Maman ! Oui nous avons eu des petits soucis sur le territoire de la Nation des Glaces...  
\- Mais vous ne deviez pas passer sur ce territoire ! S'étonna Raven.  
\- A cette phrase Clarke regarda Lexa, ce qui n'échappa pas à Abby.  
\- C'est vous qui l'avez entraîné sur les traces de Roan ! Je vous avais dit... Cria Abby en tendant son index accusateur vers Lexa.  
\- Elle n'y est pour rien, maman... tout est de ma faute... La coupa Clarke.

Alors elle raconta à ses amis leurs aventures à travers le territoire du désert et celui des Glaces. Leur combat contre les félins et le retour de Roan à la tête du clan.

\- Tu aurais encore pu de faire tuer, Clarke ! Dit sa mère.  
\- Je sais maman, mais ce monde est ainsi, il faut que tu l'acceptes !  
\- Je suis désolée Clarke, mais je ne pourrai accepter que tu risques ta vie encore une fois ! Ça suffit ! Laisse ta place à quelqu'un d'autre ! Cria Abby, les deux mains jointes comme pour prier.

Clarke s'approcha de sa mère et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Maman, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire... et tu le sais. Je DOIS participer à cette aventure comme tout le monde...  
\- Mais tout le monde ne risque pas sa vie...  
\- Tout le monde à risqué sa vie au moins une fois sur cette terre. Et beaucoup son mort déjà. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, maman, mais si c'est le prix à payer pour que le reste du monde survive, alors je l'accepte, je l'ai accepté, il y a quelques temps déjà.  
\- Mais moi, je ne peux l'accepter, je ne peux accepter de te perdre... ma petite fille... dit Abby qui pleurait à présent.

Clarke passa son bras autour de la taille de sa mère et la serra contre elle.

\- Je comprend que perdre un enfant soit du domaine de l'inacceptable pour un parent. Cela n'arrivera peut être jamais, mais il te faut cependant t'y préparer. En attendant, je suis là bien vivante, Raven et les autres ont travaillé d'arrache-pied pour construire ces drones. Alors je compte bien essayer de « traiter » une de ces centrales. Qu'en dis tu ?  
\- Résignée, les yeux remplis de larmes, Abby hocha la tête.  
\- Alors Raven, on essaye ?  
\- Ok c'est parti !

Raven s'installa sur une chaise face à la console qui se trouvait au fond du bâtiment. Becca apparu.

\- Bonjour, Clarke, ravie de te savoir de retour parmi nous !  
\- Moi aussi Becca.  
\- Installe toi à coté de moi Clarke. Je vais démarrer les drones « d'attaques » et toi tu va t'occuper du drones de surveillance, celui équipé d'une caméra, ok ?  
\- Ok mais les drones sont prêts ?  
\- Oui pendant que l'on discutait, des personnes ont fixé le produit sur chaque drone. Nous allons les faire décoller, puis Becca prendra le relais. Il y en a à peu près pour une heure de vol. Lorsqu'ils seront proches, elle nous préviendra. Tu attrapes le manche, appuis sur le bouton avec ton index pour le faire décoller et le maintenir en vol. Puis les commande sont simples, tu penches à droite et à gauche pour les directions est/ouest et avant arrière pour nord/sud.  
\- Nous allons où, demanda Clarke amusée comme un enfant auquel on aurait donner un nouveau jouet, ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Raven continua ses explications.

\- Sur l'écran devant toi, c'est ce que film ton drone. Sur celui devant moi, le point en vert représente mes drones, le point rouge, la centrale.  
\- C'est laquelle ?  
\- Celle sur le territoire de la Nation des Glaces.  
\- Mais, elle ne fait pas partie des centrales prioritaires...  
\- Je sais Clarke. Mais Roan a déménagé les villages aux alentours et c'est là seule que nous pourrons atteindre d'ici, sans nous déplacer.  
\- Ok, c'est logique.

Les deux jeunes femmes firent décoller leurs appareils sans trop de difficulté. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Becca prit le relais. Tous étaient néanmoins restés, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui faisait défiler le paysage du territoire luxuriant de Lexa puis celui plus pelé de Roan. Les drones survolèrent même le village de Roan. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la centrale, Becca proposa aux deux jeunes femmes de reprendre leur place. Elle diminuèrent la vitesse des drones et les firent descendre à une altitude plus basse. En quelques minutes la centrale fut visible à l'écran.

\- Raven, il faut que tu diriges vers la centrale. Lorsque tu seras au dessus, à une hauteur de cinquante mètres au dessus des flammes, tu pourras larguer le produit. Toi Clarke tu restes à cette distance, nous verrons très bien d'ici, tu laisses ton drones en vol stationnaire, dit Becca.

Les deux jeunes femmes obéir aux instructions de l'hologramme. Sur l'écran, tous virent les drones pilotés par Raven se positionner au dessus des flammes qui ravageaient la centrale. Puis tout ce passa en quelques minutes. Ils virent le produit faire une chute libre de plusieurs dizaines de mètres et exploser au contact des flammes. Un nuage de fumée s'étendit jusqu'au drones de Clarke qui se trouvait bien à cent mètres de la cible. Une fois le nuage dissipé, ils purent admirer un énorme dôme gris à la place de la centrale. Clarke en fit le tour avec son drone. Il n'était pas uniforme, mais d'après les capteurs du drone, totalement hermétique, sans danger.  
D'un coup tous se regardèrent et se mirent à crier. Ce ne fut pas un cri de frayeur, de douleur, de peine, tous ceux qu'ils avaient poussé à un moment depuis leur arrivée sur terre. Non ce fut un cri de joie, de victoire, de liberté. Becca prit le contrôle des drones pour leur retour, de façon à permettre aux jeunes femmes de se joindre aux autres et à leur joie. Tous sortir du bâtiment, crièrent aux autres leur réussite, se jetèrent dans les bras. Clarke dans ceux de sa mère.

\- Tu vois, nous avons réussi, tous les sacrifices que nous avons fait valaient bien cette victoire !  
\- Oui ma chérie, oui tu as raison.

Abby repartie vers Kane qui venait d'arriver.

Clarke vit Lexa se diriger vers elle. Elle avait l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti. La démarche très féline de son amante, le pan de son manteau claquant dans le vent. Et ce sourire qui se dessinait lentement sur son visage. Toutes les fibres de son corps la désirait, un frisson descendit de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Elle voulait fêter cette victoire avec Lexa, goûter encore le goût de ses lèvres, sentir son corps trembler contre le sien, passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, caresser le moindre centimètre de sa peau. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait faire tout ça, mais dans ce moment de joie collective, elle pouvait au moins se jeter dans ses bras sans que cela interpelle quelqu'un. Au moment où elle allait tendre ses bras pour Lexa, Bellamy surgit devant elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et la décolla du sol, la fit tournoyer. Il la redescendit doucement, puis était ce la folie qui régnait, l'excitation ambiante, Clarke ne le su pas mais Bellamy se rapprocha de son visage. Avant que Bellamy eut le temps de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, Clarke posa ses doigts sur la bouche du jeune homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Non, Bell, je suis très flattée, mais je suis aussi désolée, tu ne seras jamais autre chose que mon meilleur ami, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir.  
\- C'est déjà ça, Clarke, je te mentirai si je ne veux pas plus, mais c'est déjà ça, dit le jeune homme visiblement très déçu.

Il lâcha Clarke et celle-ci lui déposa un baisé sur la joue. Il sourit et s'en alla rejoindre les autres. Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin, Lexa, qui s'était arrêtée et avait été témoin bien malgré elle de la scène, reprit sa marche vers Clarke. Lorsqu'elle fut tout près son regard vert se plongea dans le bleu de Clarke. La nuit tombait et on ne voyait plus grand chose, alors Clarke se blotti dans les bras de Lexa.

\- Tu aimes ce garçon, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui Lexa. Mais pas comme il le voudrait.  
\- Ce n'est pas un rival, alors ?

Clarke serra Lexa davantage. Puis, comme la nuit était complètement tombée, elle amena son visage jusqu'à du sien et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible.  
Ce ne le sera jamais Lexa, jamais.  
Elle se séparèrent à regret et rejoignirent les autres.


	13. Va la rejoindre

Cette victoire avait booster tout le monde et dans les semaines qui suivirent de nouveaux drones étaient prêts. Il fut alors décider d'aller vers le Clan des feuilles et celui des Falaises Bleues puisqu'il y avait une centrale à traiter en urgence.  
Comme il s'agissait de deux Clans plutôt pacifiques, il fut décidé d'envoyer deux équipes simultanément de façon à gagner du temps. Les deux équipes partiraient en même temps, traverseraient le territoire du Clan des Arbres, puis à la frontière se sépareraient pour prendre chacune sa direction.

\- Voici la composition de l'équipe qui ira vers l'ouest direction le Clan des Falaises Bleues : John, spécialiste en chimie, Matthew, spécialiste en nucléaire, Claire, la mécanicienne, Monty, notre programmateur, Echo, Daël et Aylan les trois natifs du clan et Bellamy, Martin et Cal seront nos trois hommes armés. Pour celle qui ira vers le sud, direction le Clan des Feuilles : Beth, spécialiste chimie, David, spécialiste en nucléaire, Dean, le mécanicien,Nick le programmateur, Ive, Ido et Shay les trois natif du clan et moi même, Murphy et Matt pour les membres armés. Il va sans dire que je vous conseille de tous faire connaissances, vous allez vivre ensemble pendant un moment. Les chef d'équipe Bellamy et moi même auront un localisateur pour savoir où mettre en place les drones, il vous indiquera également votre itinéraire. Raven ou Becca prendra alors le relais et pilotera les machines jusqu'à leur cibles. Il va sans dire que nous restons en place jusqu'au succès de la mission. En conséquence si la première salve ne fonctionne pas, vous préparez la seconde. Et vous récupérez les drones qui seront encore fonctionnels. Vous avez des questions ?  
\- Combien de temps seront nous partis ? Demanda Monty.  
\- Si tout ce passe bien, je dirais quatre/cinq jours aller/retour pour l'équipe des Falaises Bleues et six pour l'autre, lui répondit Clarke. Je vous laisse vous préparer.  
\- Merci à tous.

Tous quittèrent la pièce, sauf Lexa qui n'avait rien dit pendant toute l'explication.

\- Nous serons séparées pendant six jours... Remarqua tristement Lexa.  
\- Oui je sais, mais ça passera vite.

Clarke jeta un dernier coup d'oeil pour vérifier si il n'y avait vraiment personne et prit Lexa dans ses bras.

\- Je veux passer cette dernière nuit avant ton départ avec toi et c'est non négociable, dit très sérieusement Lexa.  
\- Mais les gardes...  
\- Je me débrouillerai, mais tu viens ! Dans le cas contraire, c'est moi qui viendrait te chercher ! Je te veux pour moi ce soir, rien qu'à moi.

Lexa pencha légèrement sa tête, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke, l'embrassa passionnément. Elle s'arrêta, la regarda puis l'embrassa à nouveau, passa ses mains sous le maillot, dans le dos de la blonde, la poussa doucement vers le mur, embrassa son menton, son cou...  
Quelqu'un frappa. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent à regret.

\- Merde ! C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Lexa énervée.  
\- On cherche Van Heda... dit l'homme très hésitant.  
\- Je suis là, j'arrive, dit Clarke en réajustant son maillot.-  
\- Ce soir, si tu me fait faux bond, je viens te chercher ! Dit Lexa en attrapant la main de Clarke.  
\- Je viendrai, dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

Clarke ouvrit la porte et suivit l'homme, non sans jeter un dernier regard à Lexa.  
Clarke vérifiait une dernière fois les affaires qu'elle avait préparé pour partir et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Lexa, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est une manie, se dit Clarke, puis elle rajouta, qui est ce ?  
\- C'est moi, chérie, je voudrai te parler avant que tu partes... dit Abby.  
\- Vas y rentre, maman, dit Clarke espérant que sa mère ne s'éterniserait pas.  
\- Je vois que tout est prêt déjà !  
\- Que voulais tu maman ?  
\- Tu as quelque chose à faire, tu vas quelque part, là maintenant, tu as l'air pressé ?  
\- Euh, non pas du tout, répondit Clarke en croisant ses bras, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais venue, à cette heure tardive, c'est tout !  
\- Et bien ma fille part encore pour plus d'une semaine, alors je venais lui souhaiter bonne route...  
\- Oh et bien merci. Tout va bien se passé, on est mieux préparé que mon dernier « voyage » et surtout Lexa m'a assuré que les clans qui occupent les territoires que l'on va traverser sont pacifiques...  
\- J'ai l'impression que sur cette terre personne n'est vraiment pacifique... Mais bon puisque Lexa te l'a dit... dit Abby en levant les yeux.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi ça, maman ?  
\- Quoi ? Dit Abby l'air innocente.  
\- Tu as quelque chose contre Lexa ?  
\- Non, pas en particulier, mais je trouve que tu lui fais trop confiance... Elle t'a déjà trahi, tu l'as oublié ?  
\- Non maman, mais nous étions en guerre, elle a des principes et puis c'est du passé... Je...

Elle ne pu continuer sa phrase, quelqu'un frappait à la porte, et Clarke savait très bien de qui il s'agissait.

\- Tu ne vas pas ouvrir ? Demanda Abby curieuse.  
\- Si, si, dit Clarke en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Comme prévu, en ouvrant la porte, Clarke se retrouva face à face avec Lexa. Celle ci fit un pas en avant, mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit les yeux grands ouvert de Clarke. Elle comprit que quelqu'un était avec elle, mais elle ne pouvoir voir qui s'était.

\- Bonsoir, Commander, vous... vous vouliez quelque chose ? Bégaya Clarke.  
\- Non, Ambassadeur, pas spécialement, voir si tout était prêt pour demain...  
\- Et bien oui, tout est prêt. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais discuter encore un peu avec ma mère puis je vais me coucher...

A son tour Lexa ouvrit grand les yeux, et fit non de la tête.  
Clarke leva ses sourcils comme pour lui dire, qu'elle était désolée, qu'elles ne pourraient pas passer leur dernière nuit ensemble. La tristesse s'installa sur les deux visages. Elles restèrent un petit moment à se regarder, à travers leur regard, elles se disaient tout, tout ce qui était important. Clarke avança son visage et Lexa déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres, elle savaient toutes les deux que Abby ne pourrait les voir.

\- Bonne nuit Ambassadeur.  
\- Bonne nuit Commander, dit Clarke la gorge serrée.

Clarke referma la porte, avala sa salive et retourna vers sa mère, en refrénant les larmes qui montaient. Mais Abby ne fut pas dupe, elle savait, et ne pouvait continuer de jouer ainsi avec sa fille.

\- Tu devrais aller la rejoindre. Tu ne vas pas la voir pendant dix jours au moins, dit Abby en souriant et en caressant la joue de sa fille.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Dit doucement Clarke.  
\- Que tu devrais...  
\- Non, non, pas ça ! Tu savais ?  
\- Pour toi et Lexa ? Oui depuis votre retour du phare.  
\- Mais, nous avons fait attention, je...

Abby mit sa main sur la bouche de sa fille.

\- C'est vrai vous avez fait attention, mais j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous rien qu'en vous regardant. Il y a une expression qui dit « même un aveugle pourrait le voir », alors une mère... La façon dont vous regarder... Et puis j'ai eu confirmation lorsque je vous ai vu vous dire bonne nuit, il y a quelques jours avant votre départ pour la Nation des Glaces.  
\- Et les autres sont au courant ? Tu leur as dit ?  
\- Non, non, Clarke, bien évidemment que non ! Ce sera à toi de leur dire ! Mais pourquoi ne rien dire ? Je suis ta mère, j'aurais aimé que tu partages ton bonheur avec moi...  
\- Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué, j'avais peur que tu désapprouves.  
\- Il est vrai que Lexa est un choix compliqué, c'est le Commander, elle a un rôle important à tenir dans cette société, il va falloir que tu fasses avec ça !  
\- Je m'en suis déjà aperçu...  
\- Et puis, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, elle t'a trahi et elle t'a fait tellement souffrir...  
\- Elle a changé, maman, dit Clarke doucement.  
\- Oui mais tu es sure ?  
\- Je l'aime maman et elle m'aime, il n'y a pas de doute à cela !  
\- Alors je suis heureuse pour vous deux, dit Abby en souriant.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de la mère et la fille, elles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

\- Vas la rejoindre, maintenant et laisse ta vieille mère, je t'aime Clarke ! Dit Abby en embrassant sa fille.  
\- Je t'aime maman, dit Clarke en courant vers la porte.  
\- Oh encore une chose, pourquoi ne pars tu pas avec elle cette fois ?  
\- Pour lui prouver que je suis capable de mener cette mission en vrai leader ! Dit Clarke en souriant.

Elle sortie de sa chambre toujours en courant et stoppa en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de Lexa. Il n'y avait pas de garde, elle ouvrit la porte doucement.  
Lexa était couché sur le coté dos à la porte, elle l'entendait pleurer. Elle fit glisser sa robe de nuit par terre. Elle souleva le drap et vint se lover tout contre la peau de Lexa, elle l'enlaça de son bras, ses doigts se serrèrent sur les siens. Elle embrassa son épaule, puis son cou, son oreille.

\- Ma mère sait pour nous, lui murmura t elle à l'oreille.

Lexa se retourna, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais elle souriait. Elle amena Clarke sur elle. Leurs lèvres s'épousèrent parfaitement comme chaque fois, elles ne se séparaient que de courts moments pour laisser passer l'oxygène indispensable, la seul chose vitale qui les obligeait à se désunir.  
Le monde autour d'elles, encore une fois, n'existait plus, le temps non plus. Il n'y avait que la respiration de l'autre de plus en plus rapide, des caresses d'une infinie douceur, la chaleur de la peau sous les lèvres, les bras qui enlacent, des doigts qui s'entremêlent, des regards.  
Et puis le désir qui monte d'un cran, l'envie de faire atteindre le plaisir, se donner à l'autre, sans restriction, sans tabou, les langues se délient pour atteindre le paroxysme, les corps tendus.  
Des gémissements qui se meut en un cri. Le cri de plaisir, il n'en existe aucun autre comme celui là. C'est un cri qui dit je t'aime, ici, maintenant, à jamais pour toujours. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pour ce que tu n'es pas, pour ce que tu me dis et ce que tu ne me dis pas, avec tes qualités et tes défauts, de façon inconditionnelle.  
Puis les corps se détendent, les respirations se font plus régulières, la peau ruisselle, mais les mains sont toujours l'une avec l'autre. Le désir est toujours là, pas vraiment assouvit, la jeunesse aidant, on recommence, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue gagne. Alors les corps s'endorment, l'un à coté de l'autre, vaincus, mais les esprits vagabondent vers le rêve et alors tout est possible...


	14. Bleu pastel

Au petit matin, Clarke sortit du lit, se rafraîchit et se rhabilla. Elle s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla auprès de Lexa qui dormait encore.  
\- A bientôt mon amour...  
\- A bientôt Clarke, attend, dit Lexa en lui retenant le bras.

Lexa l'attira à elle et l'embrassa.

\- Tu reste prudente d'accords ? Pas de risque inconsidéré ? Tu suis le chemin que t'a indiqué Becca, je t'en pris !  
\- Oui je serais prudente, c'est promis, mais tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait aucun danger !  
\- Oui, mais tu as l'art de te mettre dans des situations périlleuses, même là où il n'est pas censé y en avoir, dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- N'importe quoi ! Dit Clarke faussement offusquée.

Clarke quitta Lexa à regret. Elle retrouva presque tous les membres des équipes. Elle vérifia avec Bellamy et Raven qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié.

\- Je me suis arrangé avec Becca, le drone caméra, nous pourrons nous en servir pour communiquer entre nous, c'est plutôt cool non ?  
\- Tu veux dire comme un talkie-walkie mais avec l'image en plus ?  
\- C'est ça. Du coup ça sera peut être bien que vous fassiez des petits rapports chaque soir, qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ?  
\- Excellente idée !

Les deux équipes montèrent dans les véhicules et se mirent en route pour leur nouvelle aventure.  
Le soir ils avaient déjà atteint l'endroit où les deux équipes devaient se séparer. La nuit étant presque tombée, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter.  
Autour du feu, ils mangèrent et discutèrent.

\- Dis moi Daël, pourquoi votre clan se nomme les falaises bleues ? Demanda Monty.  
-Et bien parce nous avons des falaises et qu'elles sont bleues, dit tout naturellement le jeune garçon.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

\- C'est impossible, il n'y a pas de roche, de végétation bleue ! S'obstina Monty.  
\- Si parfois, mais là en l'occurrence, il s'agit du reflet du soleil sur l'essence volatile de certains arbres qui provoque cette impression de bleu, vous verrez c'est magnifique, c'est du moins ce que m'a dit Becca, intervint Clarke.  
\- Et sur le clan des feuilles que pouvons nous apprendre ? Demanda Murphy.  
\- La végétation est moins dense qu'ici mais vous verrez des arbres comme vous n'en verrez nul part ailleurs, avec des feuilles immenses. On en fait un tas de chose, des paniers, des chapeaux et même des vêtements, il suffit de savoir les tresser, dit timidement Ive.  
\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Je vous ferais des dessins, une sorte de reportage graphique ! S'enthousiasma Clarke.  
\- Il y a la mer aussi ! Fit remarquer Dean.

Les natifs se regardèrent.

\- Mon gars, si tu tiens à ta vie, je ne conseille pas de te baigner ! Dit Murphy en souriant.0  
\- Murphy a raison, à part une ou deux rencontres dangereuses sur le sol, cette terre est plutôt hospitalière au niveau de la faune. Je ne dirais pas la même chose en ce qui concerne la faune marine. Tout comme Murphy, je vous conseillerai donc de ne pas vous approcher de l'élément liquide sauf si les natifs vous disent que c'est ok.  
\- C'est dommage moi qui avait amené mon maillot de bain ! Ajouta Dean.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf les natifs qui n'avait pas compris la blague.

\- Clarke nous faisons notre rapport à Raven ?  
\- Oui j'arrive

Bellamy posa le drone sur le capot de la voiture.

\- Raven tu me reçois ?  
\- Oui oui cinq sur cinq et je vous vois bien, dit Raven en apparaissant sur l'écran que Bell avait relié.  
\- Nous aussi !  
\- Tout c'est bien passé ?  
\- Oui impeccable. Demain on se sépare et on s'occupe des centrales.  
\- Parfait, alors reposez vous et à demain.  
\- A demain Raven.  
\- Ça va aller pour toi Clarke ?  
\- Oui pourquoi ? Toi, ma mère, L... Enfin tout le monde s'inquiète pour moi !  
\- C'est parce qu'on tient à toi Clarke, dit gentiment Bellamy.  
\- Je sais, c'est pour cela que je dois faire cette mission, pour vous prouver que j'en suis capable, après comme ça, après ça, vous arrêterez et peut être, vous me ferez confiance !  
\- Clarke, ce n'est pas qu'on ne te fasse pas confiance mais il y a des centaines de façon de mourir sur cette planète, tu n'es pas invincible Van Heda !

Clarke sourit, elle voyait ou voulait en venir son ami.

\- Je sais cela, mais je prend les mêmes risques que les autres, il n'y a pas de passe droit, tout le monde participe. Et si il doit m'arriver quelque chose, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne veux pas mourir, mais si cela doit arriver, ça arrivera. Aujourd'hui je suis prête à aller jusque là. Je veux un avenir pour ce monde, pour les gens que j'aime, je ne suis pas descendue de l'Arche pour autre chose. Je l'avais oublié ces derniers temps, mais à présent, je sais, je sais ce que je dois faire, quel qu'en soit le prix. Ce que je voudrais, c'est que vous tous vous acceptiez cela.  
\- Je n'accepterai jamais de te perdre.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Ce que je te demande, c'est d'accepter le fait que cela PEUT arriver.

Clarke savait qu'il n'était pas prêt, pas encore, alors elle le prit dans ses bras. Il restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la nuit.  
Le matin venu, comme prévu, les deux équipes se séparèrent. Bellamy, regarda une dernière fois Clarke qui lui souriait, puis il se retourna dans la direction opposée, la tête baissée.

Le soir, l'équipe de Bellamy avait atteint son objectif, l'endroit où elle devait préparer les drones pour leur lancement.  
Ils avaient grimpé par un sentier pendant plusieurs heures.  
Une fois arrivés, la vue était imprenable, c'était magnifique, l'hologramme, avait raison. Ils restèrent à admirer ce paysage extraordinaire. Ils se tenaient en haut d'une falaise, au bord d'un canyon, séparé de l'autre bord, d'une dizaines de mètres seulement. Cela n'avait pas l'air naturel, probablement le résultat d'une bombe. Du coup, il était étonnant de se dire qu'un engin de mort avait pu créer une telle beauté. Ce canyon descendait sur plusieurs kilomètres, et le dénivelé permettait d'avoir une vu sur cette distance. Le soleil descendait à présent, et les arbres de part et d'autre des bords du canyon se coloraient d'un bleu pastel, comme si un peintre par petites touches en changeait la couleur.

Cette métaphore, provoqua un souvenir chez Bellamy, la première fois qu'il avait vu Clarke dessiner un paysage avec ses pastels. Elle devait avoir neuf ans, elle n'avait vu de la terre que des photos et des films, mais ce qu'elle dessinait ne venait pas de là. Cela venait de son coeur, de son esprit, elle dessinait ses émotions, ses envies, ses désirs, et Bellamy était tombé amoureux, un amour d'enfant, qui refaisait surface maintenant. Mais c'était perdu d'avance, il l'avait vu dans ses yeux, elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Un amour inconditionnel, qui ne laissait aucune chance à un amoureux éperdu, mais il était content pour elle.  
Il quitta sa rêverie pour se mettre au travail avec les autres.

\- C'est bon Raven tout est prêt.  
\- Nous les ferons partir demain matin, je suis pas super sure pour un vol de nuit.  
\- Ok comme tu voudras. Des nouvelles de Clarke ?  
\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas elle se débrouille très bien. Ils se sont arrêtés aussi, pour bivouaquer. Ils ont encore une journée de route, avant d'atteindre leur objectif.  
\- Ok à demain alors.  
\- Bonne nuit à toi, Bellamy.

Le lendemain, Raven pilota les drones jusqu'à leur cibles, mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Un des drones percuta un oiseau et entraîna un deuxième drone dans sa chute. Heureusement Raven, pu récupérer les drones mais comme ils étaient très endommagés, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les faire s'écraser sur la centrale, en ayant soin de larguer le produit juste à temps. Après vérification, le raid avait tout de même fonctionné, le drone caméra ne constata aucune brèche, ni fuite du dôme. C'était encore une victoire.

\- On a eu chaud... Je vous renvois les drones encore fonctionnels, aussitôt récupérés, vous rentrez, une autre équipe les attend pour partir vers le clan des Lacs, dit Raven.  
\- Ok Raven, on récupère et on rentre.

Le retour se fit également sans problème, ils s'arrêtèrent au même endroit qu'à l'allée. L'ambiance était plus calme, il n'y avait ni l'équipe de Clarke, ni les natifs, qui étaient restés chez eux. Alors malgré cette victoire, ils mangèrent dans le calme et se couchèrent rapidement.

\- Demain nous serons de retour.  
\- Parfait Bellamy.  
\- Et l'autre équipe ?  
\- Ils sont arrivés. Les drones sont prêts, je les envoie demain, en espérant avoir moins de soucis ! Riait Raven  
\- Tu t'en es bien sortie Raven. A demain à Polis.  
\- A demain.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, Bellamy courut vers le bâtiment où se trouvait Raven.

\- Alors ?  
\- Parfait, un zéro faute ! Boom sur la centrale et de trois ! Cria Raven.  
-Ils reviennent donc ?  
\- Oui, ils ont déjà récupéré les drones et ils sont sur le chemin du retour.  
\- Super, la prochaine c'est laquelle ?  
\- Celle sur le territoire des Lacs..  
\- Qui part ?  
\- Le Commander...  
\- Lexa ? Demanda Bellamy surprit.  
\- Oui, c'est elle qui a demandé. Elle connaît la chef du Clan.  
\- Eh bien si c'est ok pour toi... Je vais prendre un peu de repos. Salut et merci Raven.


	15. Mauvaise nouvelle

Clarke était revenu comme prévu deux jours plus tard et fut étonnée que Lexa ne soit pas là.

\- Elle a demandé à participer à une mission, et elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait bien la chef du Clan des Lacs. Je lui ai assigné une bonne équipe, elle doit me contacter bientôt, reste si tu veux, et raconte moi, ton voyage, je veux tout savoir, dit Raven les yeux pétillants.  
\- C'était extraordinaire, des plages immenses et la mer... d'un bleu incroyable ! Regarde, j'ai fait quelques dessins et tu as vu ces arbres ? C'est bizarre, juste des troncs et des feuilles gigantesques mais à leur sommet.  
\- Et qu'est ce qu'il fait celui-là ? Demanda Raven en montrant un des dessins.  
\- Les natifs, ils arrivent à grimper aux sommets de ces arbres, pour cueillir les feuilles. Ils s'en servent pour un tas de chose. Tu vois là, dit-elle en lui montrant un autre dessin, c'est leurs maisons, et bien, les toits sont en feuilles, ils font des paniers, des chapeaux ! Regarde là j'ai dessiné Murphy avec un sur la tête !

Toutes les deux éclatèrent de rire.

\- Et les oiseaux... regarde !  
\- Tu as vraiment du talent !  
\- Et Bellamy, il t'a raconté ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Non, il est resté très discret, d'ailleurs, je l'ai trouvé plus taciturne que d'habitude...  
\- Raven vous me recevez ?  
\- Ah c'est Lexa ! Remarqua Raven.  
\- Oui, je vous vois, dit Raven en apercevant Lexa à l'écran. Pas de soucis ?  
\- Non, nous n'avons rencontré aucune difficulté. Nous nous arrêtons pour la nuit, nous devrions arriver, demain dans l'après midi.

Et avant que Clarke puisse dire quoi que ce soit..

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui voudrait vous parler, dit Raven en attirant Clarke devant la caméra.  
\- Mais Raven, je... , se défendit Clarke.

Raven, se plaça entre l'écran et son amie et regarda Clarke dans les yeux.

\- Clarke tu es mon amie, je te connais bien, et si tu crois que tu peux me cacher un truc comme ça tu te trompes ! Déclara Raven avec un grand sourire.  
\- Tu veux dire que pour moi et ...  
\- Lexa ? Oui ça fait longtemps que j'ai compris et cela me va parfaitement. Je suis vraiment contente de te savoir heureuse, malgré, notre avenir incertain.

Clarke enlaça Raven.

\- Merci Raven.  
\- De rien, aller, je vous laisse un peu de temps toutes les deux.

Raven s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Comment vas tu ?  
\- Je vais très bien, tu vois il ne m'est rien arrivé...  
\- Je n'en ai jamais douté !  
\- Menteuse ! Dit Clarke en riant.  
\- Je ne mens jamais !  
\- Pourquoi es tu parti ?  
\- La mission allait vers le Clan des Lacs. La chef du clan est une amie, alors je me suis dis que je pourrait lui rendre visite.  
\- Oh entendue...  
\- Je suis désolée, je voulais aussi participer...  
\- Non mais je trouve cela très bien, c'est juste que j'aurais aimer..., pouvoir... Tu me manques !  
\- Je sais, toi aussi mais ce ne sera pas long et dès que je suis revenue..., nous passerons du temps ensemble, je te le promet. Au fait je vois que tu as mis ton amie Raven au courant, c'est bien, c'est un début ! Dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, elle a deviné toute seule !  
\- Une fille intelligente !  
\- C'est clair ! Dit Raven qui revenait vers Clarke.  
\- Bon et bien à demain Lexa, je t'aime.  
\- A demain, Clarke, je... moi aussi.

L'écran devint noir, et Clarke sentit une tristesse et un grand vide l'envahir.

\- Reviens demain, si tu veux lui parler à nouveau, lui dit Raven.  
\- Merci, tu es vraiment une amie, dit Clarke en la reprenant dans ses bras.  
\- Et c'est à ça que servent les amis !  
\- Oui. Tu sais où est ma mère ?  
\- Pas du tout.  
\- Bon pas grave, je vais chercher, merci encore Raven et à demain !

Elles se firent un signe de la main et Clarke partie en courant.

Elle questionna toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait, mais personne ne savait où était sa mère. Elle finit par la trouver en grande discussion avec Kane, dans l'endroit qui servait de restaurant, taverne, bar. Elle resta un moment à les observer, et elle su. Elle su pour sa mère et Marcus, tout comme sa mère su pour elle et Lexa.

Elle s'installa à la table surprenant sa mère et Marcus.

\- Clarke ! Il y a combien de temps que tu es revenue ?  
\- Quelques heures...  
\- Et tu n'es pas venue voir tout de suite ta mère ! Dit Abby sur un ton de faux reproches.  
\- Et toi quand comptais tu me dire pour vous deux ? Demanda Clarke sur le même ton.

Abby et Marcus se regardèrent en souriant. Puis Marcus attrapa la main d'Abby.

\- Tu as raison Clarke, ta mère et moi nous nous sommes rapprochés ces derniers temps... Est ce que cela te dérange ?  
\- Non, au contraire, je suis très contente !  
\- Alors raconte nous ta mission ! Dit Marcus très enthousiaste.

Alors Clarke raconta encore sa mission. Ils dînèrent ensemble. Clarke trouva pour la première fois que Kane avait bien changé depuis l'Arche. Bien sur c'était tous leur cas, mais si elle avait fait une liste de gentils et de méchants, Marcus aurait fait parti des méchants sans aucun doute. Aujourd'hui, sa mère et lui était amoureux, et cela lui allait. Il était bon de voir que malgré l'avenir incertain, les gens continuaient de s'aimer.

Ils discutèrent longuement, jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, la vérité c'est que Clarke n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller se coucher, dans un lit où elle serait seule.

\- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps qu'on aille se reposer.  
\- En effet, dit Marcus en attrapant la main d'Abby.  
\- Allez y, je vais rester là encore un peu, bonne nuit.

Abby se pencha à l'oreille de sa fille.

\- Elle va bientôt revenir, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, dit Abby en embrassant sa fille.  
\- Je sais maman, mais elle me manque..., dit Clarke en faisant de même.

Elle regarda Marcus et sa mère sortir.

Au bout d'un petit moment Clarke se décida à rejoindre la tour, mais elle prit la direction de la chambre de Lexa. Les gardes n'étant pas là, elle se faufila dans la pièce.

Elle aimait cette chambre, parce que c'était celle de Lexa, bien sur, mais pas seulement. Elle aimait la décoration, toutes ces bougies, un peu partout. Ce grand lit sculpté, les fourrures jetées ça et là. Le mur qui laissait passer la lumière, et éclairait la pièce de façon tamisée. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que la décoration. C'était dans cette chambre, que pour la première fois, elles avaient fait l'amour. La première fois qu'elles s'étaient données l'une à l'autre.

Oui, elle était vraiment bien dans cette pièce car tout lui rappelait son amante.

Alors, elle s'allongea dans ce grand lit. Attrapa l'oreiller de Lexa, le serra dans ses bras, en huma le parfum, celui de Lexa et s'endormit, sans même se demander, se qui se passerait si quelqu'un la trouvait ici.

D'ailleurs le lendemain. La porte s'ouvrit avec grand fracas.

\- Clarke tous le monde te cherche ! Je savais que je te trouverai ici, cria Abby.  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Viens, il y a un problème, Raven et Becca on besoin de toi !  
\- C'est Lexa ? Cria Clarke soudain toute pâle.  
\- Non, non, mais c'est sérieux, aller, viens !

Clarke se leva et se prépara en quelques minutes et suivit sa mère en courant.

\- Où étais tu Clarke ? On t'a chercher partout ! S'énervait Bellamy.  
\- Je t'en pose des questions ? Dit Clarke sur le même ton.  
\- Clarke, nous avons un problème, dit doucement Raven.  
\- Vas y raconte...  
\- L'ambassadeur du Clan de Delphes devait nous envoyer des personnes de son clan pour la prochaine mission...  
\- Et...  
\- Eh bien, ils ne sont jamais arrivés.  
\- Et on sait s'ils sont partis ?  
\- Pas certaine. S'ils étaient partis, ils auraient traversés d'autres territoires, or personne ne les a vu.  
\- Becca, pouvez vous envoyer un drone.  
\- C'est déjà fait, Clarke, et je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles, dit l'hologramme.  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda Clarke inquiète.  
\- Regarde par toi même...

Sur l'écran, Clarke pu voir des images des différents villages des habitants du territoire de Delphes. Et à chaque fois, les mêmes images, des bûchers immenses, des centaines et des centaines de corps entassés attendant d'être incinérés.

Clarke regardait le film, et son coeur se serrait au fur et à mesure.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Clarke les yeux pleins de larmes.  
\- Les deux centrales qu'ils ont sur leur territoire, se sont dégradées plus vite que prévu, alors... ils ont essayé de faire quelque chose. Ils ont déversés des rochers et des cailloux, pour tenter de colmater. Tous les hommes les plus valides, y sont allés. Ils nous ont fait gagné du temps.  
\- Mais ils ont tous été exposés !  
\- Oui, ils ont été irradiés, ils ont été brûlés. Et depuis ils meurent.  
\- C'est pas possible, hurlait Clarke, c'est pas possible !

Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tomba à genou.

\- Combien ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Clarke, c'est peut être pas la p... , commença Abby qui s'était approché de sa fille.

Clarke fit un signe de la main pour l'arrêter.

\- Combien sont morts Becca ?  
\- D'après mes calculs, plus de deux milles et il y en a encore mille qui devraient périr.

Clarke la tête dans les mains, mit quelques minutes à assimiler l'information.

\- Trois milles... et pendant ce temps là, on fêtait quoi déjà...  
\- Clarke on ne pouvait pas savoir que nous avions si peu de temps ! Dit timidement Bellamy.  
\- Si on le savait ! Raven, as tu des drones en quantité suffisante pour deux centrales ?  
\- Euh oui je crois qu'il y en a une vingtaine maintenant.  
\- Parfait, tu m'en prépares seize.  
\- Ok.  
\- Murphy, Bellamy, allez me chercher Beth, Nick, Dean et David. Préparez vous nous partons dans une heure !

Les deux garçons partirent en courant, Clarke fit de même. Abby couru après elle.

\- Clarke, je...  
\- Maman, s'il te plaît, ne commence pas, il faut que j'y aille !  
\- Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de partir... Mais avant passe à la clinique je te donnerai des comprimés de chlorure de magnésium, de calcium et de charbon. Tu pourras le donner aux moins atteint ça pourrait peut être les sauver.  
\- Ok, merci maman.  
\- Clarke soit prudente tout de même.  
\- Comme d'habitude, comme d'habitude.


	16. Klark kom Delphes

L'équipe partie le lendemain. Les têtes remplis des images de la veille, les coeurs étaient lourds, tous étaient bien loin de l'euphorie des derniers jours. Ils leur fallu quatre jours pour traverser, les territoires des Arbres, des Falaises Bleues, la Ligne Rocheuses, celui des Lacs, pour atteindre enfin le sud du territoire des Delphes.

Ils traversèrent plusieurs villages. Ce qui frappait le plus c'était l'odeur... Des corps brûlaient encore, ensuite les visions étaient toujours les mêmes. Des femmes la plupart du temps, de jeunes enfants et des vieillards, maigres, probablement sous alimentés. Tous les habitants étaient quasiment habillés de la même façon. Robes de couleur sombres pour les femmes avec carré de tissus sur la tête, pantalon de couleur sombre aussi et chemise claire, avec chapeau sur la tête. La façon de s'habiller de ses gens était totalement différente par rapport aux autres clans. Leur façon de vivre aussi, ils avaient choisi la non violence, mais pas à la façon de Luna, non eux l'avaient choisi depuis toujours. Ils accueillaient les Skaikru, avec bienveillance.

A chaque village Clarke ne pouvait que constater le décès de la plupart des hommes. Pour ceux pour qui, il y avait un encore un espoir, elle donnait le traitement que sa mère lui avait fournit.

\- Il faut qu'il prenne ça tous les jours, entendu ?  
\- Merci, dit la femme en prenant les mains de Clarke dans les siennes.

Les mains de ces femmes étaient rugueuses, c'étaient des mains de travailleuses. Tout autour du village, il y avait des champs, dont les hommes devaient certainement s'occuper, mais en leur absence, c'est elles qui devaient tout faire. La fatigue se lisait dans leurs yeux, les enfants, qu'elles avait en nombres, les champs, les tâches ménagères, les hommes à soigner, bientôt, elles ne pourraient plus faire grand chose non plus.

Mais malgré cela dans tous les villages, ils avaient toujours le même accueil fraternel. Le peu qu'avaient les habitant de Delphes, ils le partageaient. On leur donnait à manger et à boire, on leur proposait un lit pour se reposer.

Dans le dernier village où ils arrivèrent, il trouvèrent l'endroit idéal pour lancer les drones, un champs qui venait d'être récolté. C'était le village de l'ambassadeur.

\- Ambassadeur, nous lancerons les drones de votre champs là-bas. Ce soir vous ne serez plus intoxiqués par ces deux centrales...  
\- Merci, merci, merci à vous ! Dit l'ambassadeur avec un grand sourire.  
\- Ne me remerciez pas ambassadeur, si nous avions été plus rapide, nous aurions pu sauver tant des vôtres ! Dit tristement Clarke.  
\- Mais vous allez le faire, tous nos enfants, nos femmes vous allez les sauver !  
\- Mais que deviendront ils, sans les hommes ?  
\- Nous nous débrouillerons, Dieu saura nous aider !  
\- Dieu ? Dieu nous a oublié, ambassadeur... dit Clarke les dents serrées.

L'homme attrapa les mains de Clarke.

\- Non, mon enfant, Dieu a écouté nos prières et il vous a envoyé !

Clarke ne voulu pas dénigrer la foi de cet homme, mais elle savait que ce n'était certainement pas Dieu qui l'avait envoyé ici.

Une femme arriva en courant, elle avait l'air inquiète et dit quelque chose à l'ambassadeur, dans une langue que Clarke ne comprit pas.

\- Que se passe t-il ?  
\- Une femme est en train d'accoucher.  
\- Pourquoi c'est vous qu'elle vient voir ? S'étonna Clarke.  
\- Cela se passe mal, alors elle voulait savoir, s'il fallait sauver la mère ou l'enfant...  
\- La mère ou l'enfant ! Que lui avez vous répondu ?  
\- Que je ne savais pas ! Dit l'homme désolé.  
\- Où est elle ? Venez avec moi ! Bell, apporte moi le drone caméra, vite !

Clarke et l'homme se dirigèrent vers la maison de la femme. Celle-ci était allongée visiblement en grande souffrance, elle avait l'air épuisée, trois enfants courait autour du lit.

\- Vous traduirez au fur et à mesure d'accord ?  
\- Entendu !  
\- D'abord faîtes sortir les enfants.

Les enfants furent emmenés par une des femmes présente, et Bellamy arriva au même moment.

\- Merci, Bell !  
\- Besoin d'autre chose ? Demanda Bellamy soudain tout pâle.  
\- Non Bell, merci, tu peux attendre dehors, dit doucement Clarke en souriant.

Elle installa le drone en hauteur de façon à pouvoir voir l'écran mais aussi que la personne à l'autre bout puisse voir la pièce et surtout la futur maman.

\- Raven tu me reçois ?  
\- Euh oui, Clarke, mais où es tu ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, va chercher ma mère tout de suite !  
\- Ok, dit Raven en envoyant quelqu'un chercher Abby.  
\- En attendant, expliquez moi ce qu'il se passe, dit Clarke à l'ambassadeur.

L'ambassadeur interrogea la femme qui était restée et traduisait à Clarke au fur et à mesure.

\- C'est son premier enfant, voilà plusieurs heures qu'elle a des contractions, mais l'enfant ne vient pas, il n'est pas dans le bons sens !  
\- Ok, il est en siège... expliqua Clarke.  
\- Que ce passe t-il ? Demanda Abby de l'autre coté de l'écran.  
\- Nous sommes à Delphes, et cette jeune femme doit accoucher de son premier enfant mais il est en siège... Tu peux l'aider ?  
\- Bien sur Clarke mais tu vas être mes mains, d'accord ? On va d'abords essayer de le retourner. Et si on n'y arrive pas... il faudra faire une césarienne !  
\- Une césarienne ! Mais maman, je ne pourrais pas !  
\- Rien ne dit que nous en arriverons jusque là ! Bien tu vas poser tes mains sur le ventre de la futur maman. Tu vas essayer de repérer la tête et les fesses du bébé. Tu mets une main sur chaque et tu serres en douceur. Ensuite tu fléchis la tête pour la diriger vers le bas et tu remontes les fesses vers le haut. Vas y essaye !

Clarke posa ses mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Elle sentie le petit crâne et les petites fesses.

\- C'est parfait, maintenant tu fléchis vers le bas et remonte vers le haut, dit Abby.  
\- Je vais essayer, dit Clarke pas très rassurée.

La jeune femme se mit à hurler.

\- C'est normal, Clarke, c'est extrêmement douloureux, il va falloir, qu'elle soit courageuse... Il faut que tu recommences mais tu te débrouilles très bien!

Clarke recommença et au bout de trois essais, elle sentie le bébé pivoter.

\- Ça y est, ça y est, j'ai réussi ! Cria Clarke triomphante.  
\- Parfait ma chérie, maintenant, son travail n'est pas terminé, il faut le mettre ce bébé au monde.  
\- Oui, bien sur ! Ambassadeur dites lui, que c'est bon, elle peut pousser, tout va bien se passer !

Au bout d'une heure.

\- Je vois la tête... Dit Clarke.

Puis.

\- C'est une jolie petite fille, dit Clarke les larmes aux yeux.

A l'écran tout le monde applaudit.

Elle coupa le cordon et emmaillota le bébé dans un linge. Elle garda quelques minutes entre ses bras cette petite chose rose. Si fragile, si magnifique petit être. Elle la mit à regret dans les bras de sa mère. La mère et la fille firent connaissance et Clarke se dit que c'était la chose la plus magnifique qu'elle avait vu de toute sa vie.

Elle savait que sa relation avec Lexa leur empêcheraient d'avoir des enfants à elles, mais elles en adopteraient car elle n'envisageait pas sa vie sans eux, à son retour il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Lexa.

Elle entendit la maman poser une question à l'ambassadeur.

\- Elle veut savoir si elle peut donner votre prénom à sa fille ?  
\- Euh, je sais pas... oui bien entendu, dit Clarke très émue.

Elle posa un baisé sur le front de la petite fille.

\- Bienvenue dans ce monde Klark kom Delphes, ajouta Clarke.

Elle attrapa le drone.

\- Merci maman.  
\- C'était extraordinaire, Clarke, je suis très émue et très impressionnée par ce que tu as réalisé. Je ne t'ai rien dis mais cette technique est très compliquée, et tu as réussi facilement comme si tu avais fait ça des centaines de fois !  
\- Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ! Je te déteste maman ! Dit Clarke en riant.  
\- Je t'aime aussi ma fille !... J'ai aimé te voir avec cette enfant dans tes bras...  
\- Maman, je vois où tu veux en venir... J'ai encore le temps, réglons tout ce que nous devons régler et nous verrons après.  
\- Mais est ce quelque chose que tu envisages au moins, même si avec L...  
\- Oui, la coupa Clarke, si je fais tout ce que je peux pour sauver ce monde, c'est parce que je crois qu'un avenir est possible, et l'avenir, c'est les enfants, alors oui j'espère en avoir ! A présent si tu veux bien passe moi Raven, nous avons des drones à lancer ! Dit Clarke en souriant.  
\- Je suis là Clarke ! Félicitation pour cette mise au monde !  
\- Merci. Est ce que Lexa est rentrée ?  
\- Non pas encore, dit Raven en secouant la tête.  
\- Ok, lorsqu'elle sera rentrée, tu voudras bien lui expliquer la situation ici. Il y a besoin de main d'oeuvre pour les champs, les femmes ne pourront y arriver...  
\- Pas de soucis, je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit dans leurs habitudes de s'aider les uns les autres...  
\- Il faut que cela change, Lexa m'a promis de changer, alors, elle a intérêt de tenir sa promesse ! Dit Clarke très sérieusement.  
\- Bon, on lance ces drones ? Demanda Raven impatiente.  
\- Ils sont prêts, c'est parti.

Clarke regarda les drones s'envoler, et elle pensa à cette petite fille. Elle continuerait à se battre pour elle, pour tous les enfants à venir. Comme elle l'avait dit à Bellamy, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle était prête à aller jusqu'au bout, pour rendre cette terre et ces habitants meilleurs. Elle était presque à la moitié, il lui restait encore du chemin à parcourir, mais tout était possible. Alors, elle prit une grande inspiration, elle ferma les yeux, le visage souriant de Lexa lui apparu et un frisson traversa tout son corps. Une brise légère, une caresse sur son visage, comme celle de Lexa, oui, tout était possible.


	17. L'Alcool de Delphes

Le lendemain, Clarke récupéra les drones, elle contacta Raven.

\- Raven, j'ai eu une idée cette nuit, nous ne sommes pas très loin du territoire de la Forêt Lumineuse. Étant donné que j'ai récupéré les drones en parfait état de marche, on pourrait filer direct dans cette direction, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
\- Pourquoi pas mais tu n'as pas le produit !  
\- Envoie un petit groupe d'hommes. Ils vont traverser des territoires sans risque, en plus moins nombreux, ils seront plus rapides, on a tout à y gagner !  
\- Ok on fait comme ça, je t'envoies un groupe dès aujourd'hui.  
\- Entendue, je te tiens au courant dès qu'ils arrivent.

Pendant trois jours, Clarke vécue au même rythme que les habitants de Delphes. Elle découvrit leur culture, leurs habitudes, leurs croyances, mais aussi, leur gentillesse, leur générosité. Ils se trouvaient à des années lumières des autres clans, mêmes les moins belliqueux.

Elle prit des nouvelles de Klark, qui semblait être une petite fille bien éveillée. Elle la prenait volontiers pour laisser sa mère se reposer. Elle restait parfois plusieurs heures à la bercer, ou simplement à la garder dans les bras, respirer son odeur si particulière, la regarder sourire. C'était comme du baume sur un coeur.  
Elle avait également assisté à une messe dans la maison d'un des habitants. La ferveur de ces gens l'étonnait beaucoup, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient subit, ils n'avaient pas perdu leur foi. Elle était même plus forte, maintenant, que les centrales étaient neutralisées, et qu'ils avaient appris que leur Heda allait les aider.

D'ailleurs pour cette occasion et pour la naissance de la petite Klark, l'ambassadeur, décida d'organiser une fête. Clarke n'était pas vraiment pour, vu ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient laissé aller à ce genre de chose, mais elle n'eut pas le choix.

Pendant cette fête, elle goûta, un alcool tiré d'un alambic sortis d'on ne savait où. Ce breuvage eut sur Clarke des effets détonants. Non pas qu'elle n'eut jamais consommée d'alcool, mais celui là était particulièrement corsé et surtout cela faisait longtemps que son corps n'avait absorbé une telle quantité. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre et Bellamy fut obligé de la ramener dans la maison où elle dormait.

\- Clarke, je crois que tu as vraiment trop bu...  
\- Non, attend que je me souvienne... peut être deux ou quatre verres, c'est tout ! Dit Clarke en faisant la moue.  
\- Tu es certaine ? Je crois que tu as bu plus du double !  
\- Non, non, non, tu es un menteur Bell ! Je t'aime mais tu es un menteur ! Dit Clarke en riant.  
\- Clarke, il serait mieux que tu te couches ! Aller sois raisonnable !  
\- J'ai pas envie de dormir, se mit à chanter Clarke.  
\- CLARKE !  
\- Oh, oh, Bell se fâche ! Dit Clarke toujours en riant.  
\- Allonge toi, s'il te plaît !  
\- Mais je peux pas dormir toute habillé !

Clarke commença à enlever son top par la tête, mais elle était tellement ivre, qu'elle se coinça les bras. Elle se débattait comme une diable, ce qui ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

\- Bell, il va falloir que tu m'aides... oh mais faudra pas en parler à Lexa... oh la la, sinon couic, elle te coupera la tête ! Ah ! Ah ! Fit Clarke en essayant de passer son doigt sous sa gorge, imitant ainsi, Lexa coupant la tête de Bellamy.  
\- Pourquoi tu me parles de Lexa ! Clarke tu es bourrée ! Et je peux te dire que lorsque tu es bourrée tu crains !

Bellamy attrapa Clarke et réussi à l'allonger sur le lit. Il alla chercher Beth qui heureusement n'avait pas bu, pour déshabiller Clarke. Il laissa les deux jeunes femmes et rejoignit les autres à la fête.

Le lendemain Clarke, malgré un mal e tête carabiné, fut très surprise de se trouvé en chemise dans son lit. Elle essaya de se souvenir mais rien ne lui revenait, la black out total. C'est alors qu'elle aperçu la veste de Bellamy sur la chaise. D'un bond elle se leva, s'habilla, attrapa la veste et couru à la recherche de Bellamy. Elle le trouva en train de discuter avec les autres.

\- Bell, il faut que l'on parle... dit Clarke en faisant un signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre de s'éloigner.  
\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Clarke ? Demanda Bellamy en suivant Clarke.  
\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier ? Demanda Clarke en lui montrant sa veste.  
\- Ben rien, on a couché ensemble, tu ne te souviens pas... Faut dire que tu étais plutôt bourrée ! Dit Bellamy en riant.  
\- Quoi ? On a quoi ? Dis moi que c'est pas vrai ? Hurla Clarke visiblement affolée.  
\- Non, on a rien fait, je plaisantais. Je t'ai ramené dans la chambre et j'ai demandé à Beth de te déshabiller ! Demande lui si tu ne me crois pas !  
\- T'es vraiment con, Bell ! Dit Clarke qui maintenant pleurait.

Bellamy l'attrapa par les bras.

\- Clarke comment peux tu croire un seul instant, que je puisse profiter d'une situation comme celle là ? Jamais Clarke, jamais ! Je t'aime trop pour ça !  
\- Tu avais bu aussi !  
\- Oui mais pas au point de ne pas savoir me comporter correctement !

Clarke plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Ok je te crois, Bell, pardonne moi... mais j'ai vu ta veste, j'étais...  
\- Ok c'est pas grave, n'en parlons plus, hein ? Mais la prochaine fois, par pitié ne bois pas, et surtout pas d'alcool de Delphes ! Dit Bell en riant.  
\- Je crois que effectivement cela serait plus prudent ! Dit Clarke en riant aussi.

Deux heures plus tard, les hommes arrivèrent de Polis avec le produit. Elle aimait ce clan, mais, il lui fallait partir, c'est donc avec regret qu'elle le quitta. Il fallait que l'équipe rejoigne au plus vite le territoire du Clan de la Forêt Lumineuse, ils partirent, en promettant de revenir bientôt.

Il leur fallu à peine une journée pour arriver à leur point de rendez-vous. Si le jour, ce territoire ressemblait à celui des Arbres, à la nuit était tombée, son nom prenait tout son sens. La végétation était bioluminescente, cela rendait le paysage totalement incroyable, féerique. Les membres de l'équipe eurent l'impression de traverser une forêt magique et s'attendaient à voir sortir des licornes et des lutins.

\- On dirait que des fées ont fait tomber une pluie d'étoiles, c'est magnifique ! Dit Clarke émerveillée.  
\- Ces territoires ont tous leurs particularités, c'est presque incroyable. Les falaises bleues étaient magnifiques, mais là c'est féerique ! Rajouta Bellamy.  
\- Non rien ne ressemble vraiment à ce qu'on nous a montré sur la Terre d'avant, mais c'est pas grave, celle-ci est pas mal, elle vaut le détours, non ? Remarqua Clarke amusée.  
\- Carrément ! Dit Bellamy en riant.  
\- On appelle Raven et lui montre ?  
\- Elle va être surprise ! Passe moi le drone. Raven, Raven, tu me reçois ?  
\- Oui, je suis là, dit Raven en apparaissant avec une pomme dans la bouche.  
\- Regarde ça Raven ! Fit Bellamy en tournant le drone vers la forêt.  
\- Wahou ! C'est quoi ce truc ?  
\- De la luminescence...  
\- C'est magnifique, comment c'est possible ?  
\- Je sais pas, c'est juste, incroyable, cela n'arrive que la nuit, le jour tu croirais une forêt normale !  
\- Vous voyez des trucs insensés ! J'espère que lorsque tout sera fini, nous pourrons partir en expédition pour visiter tout ses endroits, ensemble et dans des meilleurs conditions ! Dit Raven pleine d'enthousiasme.  
\- Oui Raven, sans problème, répondit Clarke ravit que son amie fasse des projets d'avenir. Des nouvelles de Lexa ?  
\- Oui, elle a fait comme toi, elle est partie directement vers la centrale située sur le territoire des Cavaliers des Plaines. Tout allait bien.  
\- Ok merci, répondit Clarke un peu déçue.

Le temps commençait à lui paraître long sans Lexa. Elle savait qu'il leur restait peu de temps pour finir leurs missions, mais si elles s'occupaient ces deux centrales, il ne resterait que celle du désert, celle des Cavaliers des plaines et les trois à l'ouest. Autrement dit tout serait bientôt fini, et elles auraient tout le temps du monde.

\- Bon se voit demain, pour les drones ? Demanda Raven.  
\- Ok, bonne nuit Raven ! Dirent ensemble Bellamy et Clarke.  
\- Tu sais Bell, cette nuit à la belle étoile va vraiment prendre un sens particulier !  
\- Oui des étoiles dans le ciel et des étoiles sur terre, c'est dingue !  
\- De quoi faire de beaux rêves !

Le lendemain Bellamy avec l'aide de Beth, Nick, Dean et David, avaient préparé tous les drones lorsque Clarke sortie de son sommeil.

\- Bell, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Demanda Clarke un peu irrité  
\- Et bien, j'ai essayé, mais tu dormais vraiment bien et franchement, je veux pas être désagréable, mais tu sembles avoir encore besoin de dormir, tu as mauvaise mine ! Tout va bien ? Demanda Bellamy vraiment inquiet.  
\- C'est vrai que je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je suis vraiment crevée, c'est tout.  
\- C'est pas des restant de ta cuite ?  
\- Non, c'est pas ça...  
\- Vas te reposer encore un peu, on s'occupe des drones.

Clarke eut le temps de se reposer, car les quatre premiers drones devaient eux aussi être un peu fatigués, car au bout de cent kilomètres deux d'entres eux s'étaient écrasés, les deux autres ne tinrent que cinquante kilomètres de plus. Il fallu donc recommencer la mission, ce qui demanda une heure de préparation, puis une autres pour vérifier, encore et encore les drones et enfin une dernière pour qu'ils atteignent finalement leur objectif.

Au retour des drones Clarke dormait toujours. Bellamy posa sa main sur le front de Clarke, ce qui la réveilla.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Bell ? Demanda Clarke, maintenant visiblement de mauvaise humeur.  
\- Clarke, tu vas bien ? Tu as dormi tout le temps où on est parti... Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien !  
\- Si, si, je vais bien ! Vous avez fini ? On repart ?  
\- Oui, oui bien sure, tu as avalé quelque chose ? Tu fais peut être de l'hypoglycémie, ou un truc du genre...  
\- J'ai jamais fait d'hypoglycémie et à vrai dire j'ai pas très faim, c'est même plutôt le contraire ! C'est pas grave, allez on plis bagage et on s'en va !  
\- Vous avez entendu Clarke, allez au boulot.

Le retour fut très pénible pour Clarke, elle était de plus en plus fatiguée et n'arrivait pas à garder ce qu'elle mangeait, ce qui l'affaiblissait d'autant plus.  
Bellamy fut vraiment rassuré lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent à Polis.


	18. Que vais je dire à Lexa ?

\- Bellamy m'a dit que tu avais pris une bonne cuite ! Dit Abby sur un ton de reproche.  
\- Bell ferait bien de s'occuper de ses affaires ! Dit Clarke sur un ton sec.  
\- Clarke, il s'inquiète pour toi, tu peux pas lui en vouloir ! Il a ajouté que tu étais très fatiguée aussi, et que tu ne mangeais rien !  
\- Maman on a un rythme de vie assez intense, ces derniers temps, on ne dort pas très bien, il n'y a rien de très surprenant que je sois un peu fatiguée !  
\- Et pour la nourriture ?  
\- Et bien je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas très faim et que j'ai du mal a garder ce que je mange, mais bon...  
\- Clarke, je vais te faire une prise de sang pour...  
\- Maman ! Dit Clarke exaspérée.  
\- Ce n'est pas ta mère qui te parle, c'est ton médecin. Tu as peut être attrapé un virus, ou mangé un truc pas frais. C'est peut être une infection contagieuse, bref il faut être prudent, ok ?  
\- Ok, fais ta prise de sang, mais tu trouveras rien ! Dit Clarke résignée.  
\- Et bien on verra ça !

La visite à sa mère terminée, Clarke se dirigea vers l'atelier de Raven.  
Raven se leva et courra vers Clarke dès qu'elle la vit. Les deux amies s'enlacèrent.

\- Je suis vraiment contente de te voir, dit Raven le sourire au lèvres.  
\- Moi aussi, la caméra c'est bien mais les amis si on peut les avoir en vrai c'est mieux !  
\- Tu as une petite mine, tu devrais aller te reposer, remarqua Raven inquiète.  
\- Oui, je sais, je vais y aller mais je voulais te voir avant, pour te remercier.  
\- De quoi Clarke, je fais ma part de travaille et puis j'adore jouer avec ses petits engins ! Bon allez, tu voulais me voir, tu m'as vu, maintenant files, je suis sur qu'il y a un Commander qui t'attend avec impatience ! Dit Raven en souriant.  
\- Elle est rentrée !  
-Oui ce matin...  
\- J'y vais, merci encore !

Clarke partit en courant, jusqu'à la tour, puis jusqu'à la chambre de Lexa.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Lexa était assise parterre, les jambes croisées, les yeux fermés, alors elle s'assit juste en face d'elle et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

\- Tu as la discrétion d'un ours ! Dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Quoi ? Non mais tu vas voir, si tu m'insultes !

Clarke se jeta sur Lexa, la fit basculer, elles se retrouvèrent allongées, Clarke sur Lexa. Celle-ci ouvrit enfin les yeux. Enfin Clarke put plonger son regard dans le sien et s'y perdre comme d'habitude. Lexa mit ses mains de chaque coté du visage de Clarke et l'attira à elle. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elles poussèrent toutes deux un soupir de satisfaction.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Clarke... Dit Lexa en déposant un baisé, sur les joues, sur le cou, sur les yeux, sur le nez de Clarke.  
\- Toi aussi tu n'as pas idée...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Qui que ce soit tu t'en débarrasses, je ne te partage avec personne ce soir... Dit Clarke avec un sourire pleins de sous entendus.  
\- Ok je fais vite, lui répondit Lexa, très déçu de quitter les bras de Clarke.

Lexa se dirigea vers la porte, l'homme qui se trouvait devant, lui dit quelque chose que Clarke ne pu entendre. Mais la tête de Lexa bascula vers l'avant, signe qu'elle devait malheureusement partir.

\- Attendez moi un instant.

Lexa se rapprocha du lit, où était à présent, allongé Clarke.

\- Tu dois partir... dit Clarke en soupirant.  
\- Oui, je suis désolée... une affaire urgente... mais je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Attends moi ici, d'accords ?  
\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici.  
\- Je reviens vite, dit Lexa en embrassant une dernière fois Clarke.

Elle quitta la chambre.

Clarke se déshabilla et se coucha sous les draps. Elle était épuisée, elle s'endormit rapidement.

Lorsque Lexa revint, elle constata que Clarke dormait déjà depuis un moment. Alors elle se déshabilla à son tour et vint s'allonger à coté de Clarke. Elle passa son bras par dessus son amante et l'attira à elle, pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne, ce simple contact lui avait tellement manqué. Elle aurait bien voulu plus, mais elle ne pu se résoudre à la réveiller. Elle déposa des baisés dans le cou et sur le dos de Clarke et laissa le sommeil s'emparer d'elle.

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, le jour était à peine levé. Elle se retourna pour mieux voir Lexa. Elle souleva et poussa le draps au bout du lit. Lexa était allongé sur le dos, sa respiration était lente et régulière. Elle avait une main sur son ventre, l'autre sous l'oreiller. Clarke ne pu résister.

Elle s'accroupit à coté d'elle. Elle admira ce corps si proche de la perfection. Le corps de Lexa était plus fin que le sien, mais surtout plus musclé. Sa poitrine moins généreuse, se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière. Elle posa ses lèvres sur le haut de son sein droit, puis dessous. Suivit la ligne entre ses cotes avec ses lèvres pour atteindre son nombril.

Clarke changea de position, et vint s'allonger entre les jambes de Lexa. Elle posa sa tête sur son pubis, et caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses en partant de son genou. Puis elle leva la tête, et fit de même avec ses lèvres. Lorsque finalement celle-ci se posèrent sur son pelvis, les mains de Lexa vinrent caresser les cheveux blonds. Ce fut pour Clarke le signal, elle attrapa les cuisses musclées de son amante, sa langue pénétra le pubis de Lexa et y joua des mouvements circulaires.

La respiration de Lexa si calme quelques minutes plus tôt, s'accéléra considérablement. A chaque coup de langue, l'excitation, le plaisir grimpait d'un cran. Lexa se concentra pour reculer le moment de l'orgasme, jusqu'au moment où elle ne put plus, elle lâcha prise.

\- Aaaah CLARKE, tu vas me tuer... hurla Lexa le corps tendu au maximum.

Clarke souriait, elle aimait se moment où Lexa s'abandonnait totalement à elle. En ce moment, et seulement celui-là, elle était à sa merci.  
Lexa attrapa Clarke par les épaules et l'attira à elle.  
Les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Alors as tu aimé le service du réveil ?  
\- Par... tout... les dieux, Clarke, oui ! Haleta Lexa.

Clarke se blotti dans les bras de Lexa, elle était bien, tout ce qu'elle voulait était là, elle ne désirait rien de plus. Lexa serra ses bras autour d'elle, ensemble elle savourèrent ce moment de pur bonheur. Puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et c'est Clarke qui se donna à Lexa. La guerrière s'appliqua avec autant de passion que son amante et ce fut au tour de Clarke de soupirer, de gémir et de s'abandonner au plaisir.  
Elle étaient allongées cote à cote pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda soudain Lexa.  
\- De qui ? De toi ? Oui, répondit Clarke en attrapant la lèvre inférieur de Lexa avec sa bouche.  
\- Non, je parlais de nourriture Clarke, répondit Lexa en rendant son baisé à Clarke  
\- Non, pas vraiment...  
\- Aller, viens, on va grignoter quelque chose, dit Lexa en se levant.  
\- Bon entendu, mais...

Clarke ne finit pas sa phrase, elle tomba évanouie.  
Lexa se jeta sur elle.

\- Clarke ! Clarke ! Cria Lexa en secouant doucement Clarke.  
\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Clarke en ouvrant les yeux.  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu t'es levée, puis tu t'es évanouie...  
\- Tu as peut être raison, il faut que je mange un peu...  
\- Non, tu vas manger, puis on va voir ta mère, ok ?  
\- Lexa, c'est pas grave, c'est juste un petit malaise...  
\- Je ne veux pas le savoir, tu vas voir un docteur ! Dit fermement Lexa.  
\- Ok, dit Clarke résignée.

Après un petit déjeuné léger, Clarke eut du mal à avaler de la nourriture, elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers l'infirmerie.  
Lorsque Abby les aperçu, elle eut un drôle de regard.  
Arrivée à sa hauteur, Abby attrapa les deux bras de sa fille.

\- J'ai eu une petit malaise... commença Clarke.  
\- Clarke, il faut que je te dise quelque chose... en privée, dit Abby visiblement gênée.  
\- Maman, tu peux tout dire devant Lexa... tu le sais ! Dit Clarke en souriant.  
\- Non, Clarke... Ce que j'ai à te dire... Crois moi, il faut que je le dise à toi seule...  
\- Mais enfin maman, qu'est ce qu'il se passe... dit Clarke soudain inquiète.  
\- C'est pas grave, je vais attendre dehors, dit doucement Lexa en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke.

Abby attendit que Lexa ai quitté la pièce.

\- Bon c'est quoi cette histoire maman, tu sais très bien que Lexa et moi, on... enfin que je n'ai pas de secret pour elle... !  
\- Et bien, la fatigue, le malaise, le manque d'appétit, tout s'explique. Tu es enceinte, Clarke...

Clarke regarda sa mère les yeux exorbités et après quelques minutes.

\- Quoi, quoi... qu'est ce que tu dis, bafouilla t-elle ?  
\- Tu es encein...  
\- Oui j'ai bien entendu, mais c'est impossible !  
\- Clarke, j'ai refait le test trois fois... TU.. ES.. ENCEINTE, il n'y a pas de doute... tu comprends bien pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le dire devant Lexa...  
\- Je te dis que c'est impossible, je n'ai pas eu de relation avec un garçon...  
\- Clarke, c'est ridicule, tu n'as pas à me mentir, les tests ne mentent pas, tu es enceinte de dix jours environ...  
\- Mais enfin, je ne te mens pas... dix jours... j'étais à Delphes...

Soudain, Clarke eut des sueurs froides.

\- Bellamy... ! Dit Clarke en colère.  
\- C'est Bellamy le père ? Demanda Abby.

Clarke partie en courant. Lexa l'intercepta au passage.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu trembles de partout ? Clarke répond moi !  
\- Lexa... il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un... je... je te dirais plus tard... je suis désolée... dit Clarke les yeux remplient de larmes.

Clarke quitta Lexa en courant, la laissant désemparée.  
Abby arriva au même moment.

\- Abby que se passe t-il ?  
\- Lexa... Je suis désolée... mais il va falloir que vous parliez à Clarke... ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ça ! Dit Abby vraiment peinée.  
\- Mais... pouvez vous au moins me dire, si sa vie n'est pas en danger ?  
\- Non, elle n'est pas en danger...  
\- C'est déjà, ça, elle me dira ce qu'elle a me dire plus tard, dit Lexa soulagée, mais toujours inquiète.  
\- Sans aucun doute...  
\- Merci docteur Griffin, dit Lexa en partant.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke chercha Bellamy. On lui indiqua qu'il se reposait dans sa chambre, Clarke prit donc cette direction.  
Elle ouvrit et ferma la porte avec violence. Bellamy allongé sur son lit sursauta.

\- Clarke, qu'est ce que tu fais là, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Pour toute réponse, Bellamy reçu une claque monumentale.

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il t-arrive ? T'es dingue ou quoi ? Demanda Bellamy en se frottant la joue.  
\- Tu m'as menti, tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as menti ! Hurlait Clarke tout en pleurant.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Explique moi ! De quoi tu parles ? Quel mensonge ? Je comprend rien, Clarke ! Dit Bellamy complètement désespéré.  
\- Cette nuit là à Delphes... On a couché ensemble, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Non, Clarke, je t'ai dit que non, rien ne c'est passé !  
\- C'est pas possible, Bell... C'est pas possible... Clarke tomba à genoux.

Bell se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Clarke, je te jure sur ma vie, il ne s'est rien passé...  
\- Je suis enceinte Bell...

Bellamy s'écarta de Clarke.

\- Quoi ? Enceinte ! Mais, je... Comment c'est possible ?  
\- Tu veux que je t'explique comment on fait les bébés ?  
\- Arrête ça ! En tout cas, je te jure encore une fois c'est pas moi !  
\- Alors qui c'est ? Que c'est il passé ? Pleurait Clarke.  
\- Toi seule peut le savoir...  
\- J'étais complètement bourrée, Bell... Il a pu se passer un tas de chose, dont je ne me souviens pas du tout.  
\- On va découvrir ce qu'il c'est passé, d'accord ?

Clarke hocha la tête en guise de oui.

\- Que vais-je dire à Lexa ?  
\- Quoi ? Lexa ? Pourquoi Lexa ?

Bellamy regarda Clarke.

\- Parce que... elle et moi... on est...  
\- Ensemble ! Ça y est tout s'explique ! Dit Bellamy en souriant.  
\- Il faut que je lui explique, mais comment, je ne sais pas moi même ce qu'il s'est passé.

Clarke se releva et marcha en direction de la porte.

\- Clarke reste, on va essayer de trouver une solution.  
\- Merci, Bell, mais j'ai juste besoin d'être un peu seule...  
\- D'accord, mais si tu as besoin, je suis là ok ?  
\- Oui, je sais Bell... Oh et désolée pour la gifle !  
\- T'inquiète même pas mal !

Clarke erra dans les rues de Polis. Tant de choses se bousculait dans sa tête. Que s'était-il passé cette nuit là ? Aurait elle pu coucher avec un homme sans même sans souvenir ? Aurait elle pu seulement le faire ? Aurait elle pu trahir Lexa ? Non, même inconsciemment, elle n'aurait pas pu. Mais alors ? Il n'y a pas trente six façons de faire un enfant ! Et elle revenait au début de sa réflexion.

Puis elle pensa à cet enfant qui grandissait en elle, qui n'avait rien demandé, pas même à venir au monde. Lui faudrait il choisir entre l'enfant et Lexa ?  
Faudrait il cacher la vérité à Lexa ? Elle gagnerait deux mois peut être trois... et cela serait pire après probablement.

Elle tournait le problème dans sa tête et ne trouvait pas la solution, qui permettrait de ne blesser personne. Probablement parce qu'il n'y en avait pas.

Elle eut envie de crier, de crier sa peine, sa douleur, sa peur, son impuissance, alors elle courut, aussi vite et aussi loin que ces jambes lui permirent. Bientôt elle se retrouva dans la forêt, elle s'assit sur une souche et écouta le silence. Elle finit par s'allonger et s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux chantaient, tout était calme et serein. Elle resta un moment le regard dans le vide, puis sa décision fut prise. Elle allait assumer ce qu'elle avait fait, parce que même si elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, elle avait forcement fait quelque chose ! Elle allait donc le dire à Lexa, même si cela allait forcement blesser Lexa et ruiner leur relation, parce qu'elle avait droit à la vérité. Elle allait garder ce bébé et l'élever seule s'il le fallait, parce que lui n'y était pour rien. Et enfin quoi qu'il arrive, elle finirait la mission qui lui avait été donné, neutraliser les dernières centrales.

Le coeur lourd, elle repartit vers Polis.


	19. La rupture

Clarke était assise sur son lit, et avait placé un fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle avait fait demander Lexa et attendait son arrivée d'une minute à l'autre. Elle savait que cette discussion serait terrible tant par son contenu que par ses conséquences. Lexa avait volé une partie de son coeur, elle allait partir avec, il ne lui resterait que l'autre pour vivre et il serait probablement de même pour Lexa.

\- Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle sursauta.  
\- Entre Lexa, dit Clarke la gorge nouée.  
\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait demandé Clarke, tu pouvais venir à ma chambre...  
\- Assieds toi, lui dit Clarke en proposant la fauteuil.  
\- Clarke qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Que t'arrive t-il ? Tu es malade ? Demanda Lexa en attrapant les mains de Clarke.

Clarke sentait les larmes couler sur ses joues, sa voix était hésitante et tremblante mais il fallait qu'elle le lui dise. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa.

\- Lexa, j'ai quelque chose de terrible à t'annoncer...  
\- Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Cria Lexa soudain très pâle.  
\- Non, non... Ce que vais te dire, va te briser le coeur, mais je dois le faire... Lorsque j'étais à Delphes, l'ambassadeur a organisé une fête, j'ai bu plus que de raison et je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. Depuis, j'étais fatiguée et j'avais perdu mon appétit.  
\- Leur alcool n'était pas frais ?

Clarke eut un petit rire nerveux.

\- Non c'est pas ça, j'aurais préféré...

Clarke prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis... enceinte...

Clarke regarda Lexa, elle n'affichait aucune réaction comme si elle n'avait pas comprit ce que Clarke venait de dire.

\- Je suis désolée, Lexa, je...

Lexa lâcha les mains de Clarke et leva une de ses mains pour la faire taire. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les poings comme pour contenir la colère qui faisait rage en elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot.

\- Lexa, je t'en pris, dis quelque chose, hurla Clarke en pleurs.  
\- Il n'y a rien que puisse dire... pour le moment, Clarke, répondit Lexa les dents serrées.  
\- Je suis désolée, souffla Clarke.  
\- Il est trop tard pour cela, dit Lexa en sortant.

Clarke se jeta sur son lit, mit la tête sur son oreiller et hurla jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'est plus de voix.  
Lexa fit quelques pas dans le couloir, puis elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous ses pieds, elle s'appuya alors un moment au mur. Elle pivota pour se mettre dos au mur, glissa jusqu'à parterre et laissa aller son chagrin.

Comment Clarke avait elle pu lui faire cela ? Elle était en colère bien sur, mais elle avait tellement mal, un poids sur la poitrine, du mal à respirer. Est ce cela, que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était trahie, par la personne qu'on aimait le plus ?

Elle se releva et alla trouver Raven.

\- Que puis je faire pour vous Commander ? Demanda Raven assez surprise de voir Lexa à cette heure.  
\- Il y a encore une centrale à traiter sur le territoire du Désert, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui en effet, une équipe doit partir dem...  
\- Je les accompagnerai !  
\- Mais Commander...  
\- Raven, je serais le chef d'équipe.  
-Mais...

Lexa tourna la tête en sa direction et lui lança un regard qui ne laissait de place à aucune discussion

\- Ok et Clarke vous accompagne ?  
\- Non, à demain.

Raven fut très surprise de sa réaction.

\- Ok je fais le nécessaire, à demain.

Le lendemain, Lexa et son équipe quittaient Polis.  
Clarke retourna voir sa mère. Elle était dévastée, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même.  
Abby la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée ma chérie...  
\- Ne le sois pas maman, je suis la seule à blâmer ici !  
\- Tu l'as dit à Lexa n'est ce pas ?  
\- Elle avait le droit de savoir, maman...  
\- Bien entendu, bien entendu... Que vas tu faire à présent ?  
\- Partir.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Il reste trois centrales tout à l'ouest, je vais prendre une équipe et partir m'en occuper.  
\- Mais tu es folle ! Tu es enceinte, je te le rappelle !  
\- Oui et alors, je ne suis pas malade à ce que je sache !  
\- Mais c'est un voyage de plus d'un mois dans un territoire inconnu, Clarke !  
\- Il faut que je m'éloigne et puis avec les drones caméras, c'est plus simple maintenant, on peut communiquer.  
\- Clarke, il peut arriver pleins de choses dans les premiers mois d'une grossesse, je ne serais pas là pour t'aider...  
\- Ma décision est prise de toutes les façons et j'emmènerai Murphy et Bellamy.  
\- C'est le père au fait ?  
\- Non maman !  
\- Tu es certaine ?  
\- Il ne s'est rien passé entre nous !  
\- Qui te l'as dit ?  
\- Lui !  
\- Et il est digne de confiance ? Dit Abby avec méprit.  
\- Il a la mienne en tout cas !  
\- Et bien si cela te suffit.  
\- Maman, ça suffit ! Cria Clarke agacée.  
\- Je vais te dire toujours la même chose, sois prudente, mais peut être deux fois plus là-bas.  
\- Je le serais, à bientôt.  
\- Tu pars maintenant ?  
\- Dès qu'ils sont prêt, nous partons, oui.  
\- Ok attends, je vais te donner quelques vitamines. Les nausées devraient cesser bientôt, alors dès que tu peux tu manges, hein ?  
\- Entendu.  
\- A bientôt ma chérie.  
\- A bientôt maman.

Abby regarda encore partir sa fille, mais cette fois, la destination était plus dangereuse, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Mais elle savait aussi, que sa fille était intelligente et maligne, qu'elle serait à même de surmonter tous les obstacles. Elle aurait peur pour elle, ne serait rassuré que lorsqu'elle serait de retour, mais elle était une mère après tout.

\- Raven tu réunis l'équipe, nous partons aujourd'hui pour les trois centrales de l'ouest.  
\- Heu... Clarke tu es sur de ça ? Je veux dire c'est en territoire inexploré, il faut peut être se préparer un minimum...  
\- Raven, s'il te plaît... rajoutes deux ou trois gars de plus, mais dépêche toi, je veux partir avant la nuit ! Dit Clarke légèrement agacée.  
\- Clarke ça suffit maintenant Lexa est venue me donner des ordres ce matin, maintenant c'est toi, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux !  
\- Tu as raison Raven excuse moi, nous avons besoin de réfléchir...  
\- Toutes les deux ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais Clarke tu pars pour plusieurs semaines, j'avais dit qu'il fallait se préparer pour cette mission et pas partir sur un coup de tête !  
\- On n'a pas le temps Raven. Où est partie Lexa ?  
\- Pour la centrale du Désert.  
\- Bien, tu envois une équipe pour la dernière sur le territoires des Cavaliers des plaines et tout sera fini.  
\- Je ne te ferais pas changer d'avis ?  
\- Non Raven, ma décision est prise, dit fermement Clarke.  
\- Comme tu voudras, mais je maintiens que tu fais une erreur, tu mets ta vie et celles de tes équipiers en danger...  
\- C'est noté Raven, j'en prends la responsabilité, en attendant préviens les autres et fais préparer les drones, s'il te plaît, ok ?  
\- Ok, dit Raven résignée.

Deux heures plus tard, les véhicules étaient chargés, et Clarke, accompagnée de son équipe partaient pour un territoire complètement inconnu et un avenir incertain.


	20. Le Crotale

Il fallut une semaine à Clarke et son équipe pour atteindre la fin du territoire des Cavaliers des Plaines. Lorsqu'ils franchirent cette ligne invisible, ils ressentir une peur mêlée au désir de découvrir des territoires que personne n'avait encore découvert.

Ces territoires étaient essentiellement désertiques et ils ne croisèrent personnes pendant des jours. Ils continuèrent cependant vers leurs objectifs.

Un jour, ils furent pris dans une véritable tempête de sable, qui les obligea à s'arrêter. Pendant plus d'une journée, ils furent dans l'obligation de rester cloitrés dans les véhicules et dans l'impossibilité de communiquer avec Polis.

Après avoir dégagé les voitures qui se trouvaient presque enterrées sous des tonnes de sable et pour tenter de récupérer ce temps précieux ainsi perdu, ils roulèrent sans discontinué deux jours entiers.

Épuisés, ils finirent toutefois par s'arrêter et contactèrent Raven.

\- Punaise ! Vous étiez passés où ? Presque quatre jours sans nouvelle, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?  
\- Un tempête de sable pendant une journée, Raven. On a été dans l'obligation de s'arrêter, on ne voyait plus rien, c'était dément ! Ensuite il a fallu dégager les véhicules à la main ! se défendit Bellamy.  
\- Vous avez eut d'autre soucis ?  
\- Euh… non !  
\- Alors qu'avez-vous fait pendant deux jours ?  
\- On a roulé Raven, histoire, d'essayer de rattraper le retard, excuse nous, mais nous on est sur le terrain, pas derrière un écran ! Répondit Bellamy sur un ton agacé.  
\- Bell, ça suffit, je vais prendre le relais, dit Clarke.

Bellamy s'éloigna.

\- Je suis désolée Raven, on est tous un peu à cran, essayant d'excuser son ami.  
\- T'inquiète pas, il a pas vraiment tort, c'est vous qui prenez tous les risques, moi, je reste effectivement derrière mon écran.  
\- Peut être Raven, mais sans toi, on ne prendrait pas tous ces risques. Grace à toi c'est presque toujours des risques calculés.  
\- Pas tout à fait, cette fois-ci vous êtes partis si précipitamment…  
\- Je sais, je n'avais pas le choix, dit Clarke un peu gênée.  
\- Clarke vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Rien, je te l'ai dit…  
\- Tu sais que nous sommes sans nouvelle de Lexa depuis hier.  
\- Vraiment ? Dit Clarke en essayant de cacher son inquiétude.  
\- Oui elle était sur le voyage du retour, c'est étrange. Ça m'inquiète un peu, en même temps c'est la Commandante, elle connaît les territoires et elle sait se défendre !  
\- Pour sur !  
\- Oh voilà ta mère, je l'ai fait chercher, elle voulait te parler.  
\- Ok passe la moi, dit Clarke résignée.  
\- Clarke comment te sens tu ? Pas de soucis de santé particulier ?  
\- Non maman, tout va bien…  
\- Tu n'as plus de nausée ?  
\- Non c'est fini, je me sens beaucoup mieux, je suis moins fatiguée, dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.  
\- Parfait, tu prends bien tes vitamines ?  
\- Oui maman…  
\- Bien, et pourquoi une absence si longue ?  
\- Des ennuis de météo, Raven t'expliquera… ok ?  
\- Entendue , à bientôt ma chérie, il faut que je file de toute façon.

Abby à peine sortie, Raven réapparue à l'écran avec un grand sourire.

\- Dis donc ? Nausée, fatigue, vitamines… Tu ne serais pas enceinte ? Demanda Raven sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
\- Raven…, dit Clarke en avalant sa salive.  
\- Merde, c'est ça ! Mais Lexa… Oh, c'est pour cela que vous êtes parties chacune de votre coté… Clarke, mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
\- Raven tu sais que tu es mon amie… mais franchement là, j'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, ok ?  
\- Mais…  
\- S'il te plaît !

Devant la mine de son amie Raven n'insista pas.

\- Entendue Clarke, mais si veux en parler, tu sais où me trouver, d'accords ?  
\- D'accords, merci, Raven.  
\- Et en ce qui concerne la mission ?  
\- Nous progressons, mais c'est pas facile. C'est quasiment un désert ici, le sable, la chaleur le jour, le froid la nuit. Nous n'avons rencontré que des nomades et encore, très très peu.  
\- En tout cas si j'en juge par votre position, vous avez bien rattrapé votre retard encore deux ou trois jours et vous aurez atteint votre objectif ! Au fait j'ai envoyé une équipe pour la dernière centrale, elle a eut des petits soucis avec les drones mais la mission à été une réussite. Lexa ayant, elle aussi achevé sa mission, il ne reste que vous, et après nous pourrons vraiment savourer une victoire bien mérité.  
\- Oui en effet, approuva Clarke, sans grande conviction.  
\- Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer et contactez moi demain, sans faute, hein ?  
\- Oui Raven sans faute.

Clarke coupa la communication. Elle était retournée dans cette espèce de mélancolie, ou elle avait faillit se noyer la dernière fois. Lexa l'avait sauvé à ce moment là, aujourd'hui qui allait le faire.

Ces derniers jours, elle avait eut le temps de réfléchir, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela, entre autre, qu'elle avait voulu partir. Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas pu tromper Lexa, c'était impossible. Bien sur il y avait l'hypothèse d'un élément extérieur, qui avait pu fausser la donne. On avait pu la droguer, et pour faire en sorte qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien… Mais l'absence de souvenir, n'expliquait pas l'absence de séquelles ? Car elle se serait forcement défendu ! Alors qui la croirait ?

Elle comprenait la réaction de Lexa. Aurait elle eut la même ? Probablement, elle n'arrivait pas elle-même à y croire, alors comment Lexa aurait elle pu ?  
Et cet enfant pourrait elle l'aimer ? Que lui dirait elle ? Elle ne savait pas qui était le père et pire cet enfant était peut être le fruit d'un viol !

Ses réflexions lui occupaient l'esprit et elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur la mission, elle essayait pourtant. Est-ce son manque de concentration qui fut à l'origine de l'accident ? Probablement. Toujours est il, qu'elle ne vérifia pas avec précaution si un animal ne s'était pas faufilé dans sa couverture au moment de la ranger. Lorsqu'elle la secoua, elle vit quelque chose tomber sans pouvoir l'identifier. C'est au moment ou les deux crocs du serpents virent se planter dans son mollet qu'elle réalisa, ce qui se passait, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Clarke hurla de surprise et de douleur. Bellamy eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'animal.

\- Clarke ! Il t'a mordu ? Demanda Bellamy complètement paniqué.  
\- Oui, il m'a mordu à la jambe, répondit Clarke déjà bien pâle.

Clarke s'évanouie.

\- C'est la merde, c'est la merde ! Cria Murphy.  
\- Si ça se trouve, il n'est pas venimeux ! Se hasarda Bellamy.  
\- Impossible qu'il ne le soit pas , c'était un crotale ! Croyez moi, je connais bien ses bestioles ! Assura Murphy  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire, Murphy, puisse que tu as l'air de t'y connaître ?  
\- Bellamy, je t'ai dit que je connaissais les serpents, mais as comment y survivre !  
\- Si seulement on avait croisé quelqu'un ? Les gens d'ici doivent côtoyer cers bêtes, ils ont peut être un remède.  
\- Moi perso, ça fait longtemps que je crois plus au Père Noël !  
\- T'es vraiment con parfois, Murphy !  
\- Pas plus que toi Bellamy ! J'aime bien Clarke… Elle a su se tirer de truc assez incroyable, elle a trompé la mort parfois, mais là, c'est perdu d'avance !  
\- Non, non, non, je ne vais pas la regarder mourir ! Vous autres aidez moi à l'installer dans un véhicule.  
\- Et c'est quoi ce liquide noir qui coule de sa plaie ? Le venin ? Interrogea Murphy.  
\- Non, c'est étrange on dirait son sang ! Remarqua David.  
\- Allez roule, Murphy, roule !  
\- Mais où Bell, où ?  
\- Droit devant et tu t'arrêtes lorsque tu auras trouvé un village, des nomades, un village, bref des gens susceptibles d'aider Clarke ! Grouille !

Contre toutes attentes, ils finirent par tomber sur un groupe de nomades qui avaient établis un campement.

L'état de Clarke s'était considérablement aggravé, son mollet avait doublé de volume et sa température devait avoisiner les quarante degrés.  
Bellamy descendit du véhicule et interpella un homme qui était assis devant sa tente.

\- S'il vous plaît, aidez moi mon amie est malade, mordue par un serpent…

Devant l'impassibilité de l'individu, Bell demanda :

\- Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

L'homme leva la tête et regarda Bellamy.

\- Quel genre de serpent ?  
\- Euh, je ne sais pas, c'est que nous ne sommes pas de la région, peut être un crotale…  
\- Ça s'annonce mal. Comment était il ?  
\- Plus d'un mètre, une tête triangulaire, avec des dessins en forme de losange sur la peau.  
\- Un crotale rouge. Depuis combien de temps, votre ami a t-il été mordu ?  
\- C'est UNE amie et je ne sais pas…  
\- Vous ne savez pas grand-chose, jeune homme…  
\- Écoutez mon vieux, nous ne sommes pas du coin, mon amie est au plus mal, alors dites moi simplement si vous pouvez l'aider, dit Bell sur un ton plutôt sévère.

L'homme se leva, il devait faire deux mètres, les épaules très larges, il pointa son doigt vers Bell.

\- Écoutez jeune homme, si vous voulez que je vous aide, il va falloir me renseigner, et vous montrer poli et courtois ! Depuis combien de temps, votre amie a-t-elle été mordue ? Demanda l'homme calmement mais fermement.  
\- Deux bonnes heures, je dirais…

L'homme regarda Bell, poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux.

\- Alors croyez bien que je suis vraiment désolé, je ne peux rien pour votre amie…  
\- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez rien ?  
\- La morsure du crotale rouge est mortelle, cependant, si on intervient dans la demi heure, alors on peut espérer. Deux heures, c'est beaucoup trop, le venin, circule dans son sang depuis trop longtemps… elle est condamnée. Croyez bien, je suis vraiment désolé.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Cria Bellamy.  
\- Je peux vous donner des herbes pour atténuer la douleur et la fièvre qui doivent être très élevée.  
\- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Pas elle ! A par vous personne ne peut l'aider ? Demanda Bellamy désespéré.  
\- Je ne crois pas, je suis le Chaman du groupe…

Bellamy semblait perdu, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Clarke lui avait dit que cela pouvait arriver… mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il ne pouvait se résigner à la regarder mourir. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution…

Devant la mine de Bellamy, l'homme lui dit :

\- Amenez la moi. Je ne pourrais pas la sauver mais je pourrais au moins atténuer sa fièvre et ses souffrances. Au moins, ainsi, elle partira sereine.

Bellamy parti chercher Clarke dont l'état ne s'était pas amélioré et donc semblait confirmer ce qu'avait dit le nomade.  
L'homme lui demanda de l'allonger sur son lit.

\- Combien de temps lui reste t il ? Demanda timidement Bellamy.  
\- Et bien si vous ne vous êtes pas trompé dans le temps, je dirais une heure tout au plus. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un survivre plus de trois après une morsure…


	21. La Capture

Lorsque Lexa ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée à même le sol. Elle s'assit avec difficulté, tout son corps la faisait souffrir, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sans fenêtre, l'obscurité était presque totale, la seule lumière qui filtrait était celle qui passait par la vitre minuscule de la porte.  
Elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la source de lumière. Elle tenta de regarder à travers mais la vitre était sale et elle ne put que constater qu'il y avait une porte similaire juste en face.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t elle en frappant à la vitre.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, soit il n'y avait personne, soit l'autre ne l'entendait pas, elle n'insista pas.

A la faible lumière, elle examina les endroits de son corps qui la faisait souffrir. Elle avait des abrasions sans gravité sur les genoux, une cheville enflée, une entaille profonde à l'abdomen, un énorme hématome sur les reins et une arcade probablement ouverte.

Ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, elle finit par pouvoir avoir une vue d'ensemble de la pièce. Les murs de pierres étaient recouvert de végétation, dans un coin par terre, se trouvait une paillasse, un banc et un tas de bric et broc au fond de la pièce. Elle boita jusqu'au banc pour s'asseoir.

Le visage dans les deux mains, elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé, pendant les dernières vingt quatre heures.

La mission avait été un succès, même si elle avait détruit tous les drones. L'équipe avait lancé une première vague de drone qui pour des raisons encore non élucidées, étaient venus s'écraser sur la centrale. Le produit avait été lâché mais pas au bon moment, il n'avait eu donc aucun effet. Personne ne savait si la deuxième vague de drone avait atteint l'objectif, car aucun n'étaient revenus, pas même le drone caméra, donc aucun moyen de contacter Polis pour avoir des explications.

L'équipe n'avait pas eut d'autre solution que d'aller voir sur place avec tous les dangers que cela représentaient.

Lexa fut soulagée de constater que la mission était un succès, à la place de la centrale se tenait un énorme dôme de matière solide. Le spécialiste en énergie nucléaire, fut lui aussi fort soulagé de voir que l'aiguille de son compteur Geiger ne bougeait pas.

Sur le chemin, il retrouvèrent tous les drones en miettes. L'ingénieur en mécanique réussi à bricoler le drone caméra, ce qui permit à Lexa de contacter Polis.  
Raven, vous me recevez ?

\- Oui…je… reçois…  
\- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?  
\- Je… pas… vu… projectile… sol…  
\- Quoi ? Je ne comprend rien !  
\- … drones… seul… quelqu'un…. Projectile…

La communication se coupa définitivement.

\- Réparez le ! Ordonna Lexa à l'ingénieur.  
\- Je ne peux plus rien faire…  
\- Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Projectiles, sol ?  
\- Quelqu'un aurait détruit les drones, volontairement, à coup de projectiles depuis le sol ?  
\- Qui aurait pu faire ça ? Dans quel but ?

L'ingénieur examina un des drones.

\- C'est possible, regardez, on dirait des impacts, là sur ce drone, dit il en montrant des trous dans le drone.

La suite se passa très vite. Une flèche vint se ficher dans la poitrine de l'ingénieur, qui regarda Lexa, et s'agrippa à elle avant de s'écrouler par terre.

Lexa sortie ses deux épées et se prépara au combat. Un autre homme s'écroula, une flèche planté dans le dos. Les hommes armés d'armes automatiques se mirent à tirer partout. Le bruit était assourdissant, mais les tirs étaient apparemment inefficaces, car en quelques minutes toute l'équipe de Lexa était décimée, seule la Commander restait debout.

Une flèche siffla dans l'air et vint transpercer le flanc droit de la guerrière. Sous l'impact la guerrière fut projetée à terre. D'un geste rageur, elle attrapa la tige de la flèche et tira un grand coup pour s'en libérer. Pas un seul son ne sortie de sa bouche lorsque la pointe de la flèche arracha un bout de sa chair.

D'un bond, elle se releva, elle rangea une de ses épée, elle ramassa un gros morceau d'écorce, pour s'en servir comme bouclier. Du sang noir coulait de sa plaie, mais elle était de nouveau en garde.

\- Sortez bande de lâches ! Montrez vous !

Pour toute réponse, une autre flèche fendit l'air mais cette fois, elle fut plus rapide et se protégea avec son bouclier de fortune et l'arme vint se planter dans le bois.

\- Il va falloir vous montrer si vous voulez m'abattre !

Trois hommes sortirent alors. Lexa reconnu de suite leur appartenance au peuple des Boat People. Elle serra les dents.

\- LUNA, montre toi ! C'est comme cela que tu comptes me battre, en m'envoyant trois de tes hommes !

Mais déjà deux autres venait se joindre au trio. Lexa évalua ses chances. Elle était blessée, contre cinq hommes elle n'aurait pas le dessus, elle le savait. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle était prête au combat, car même s'il était désespéré, il était hors de question qu'elle se rende.

Les cinq hommes échangèrent leur arc contre des lames et des haches. Ils savaient eux aussi, que Lexa ne se rendrait pas et que certains d'entres eux perdraient la vie.  
Le combat fut terrible et sanglant. Lexa terrassa trois des cinq hommes assez rapidement, mais elle perdait beaucoup de sang et s'affaiblissait rapidement. Les efforts qu'elle fournissait pour défendre sa vie, n'arrangeaient rien. Chaque inspiration était une torture, pourtant elle se tenait encore debout.

Un des deux hommes, un colosse d'au moins deux mètres chargea soudain Lexa. Comme un train lancé à grande vitesse, le choc fut terrible. Lexa fut projetée en arrière avec une violence incroyable, ses reins vinrent percuter un gros rocher, qui cassa en deux, elle en eut la respiration coupée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre une respiration normale. Lexa tenta de se relever, elle avait encore un genou à terre lorsque l'homme se jeta sur elle. L'homme était assez lourd et elle fut entrainée par son poids, elle ne sentie pas sa cheville se tordre. L'homme réussi à la maintenir au sol, elle se débattait, mais elle était à bout de force. Le deuxième était déjà arrivée à sa hauteur. Il lui donna un violent coup de pieds au visage.

Sa vue se brouilla, avant de s'évanouir, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Luna qui arrivait près d'elle.

\- Si je ne peux pas t'avoir… alors elle non plus… lui murmura Luna à l'oreille.


	22. Le Refuge

Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sur une couverture. Elle était moite, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Son corps était secouée de tremblements, elle avait si froid. Sa jambe la faisait souffrir, elle avait l'impression cependant de ne plus la sentir, de ne plus pouvoir la bouger. Elle avait un terrible mal de tête, comme si sa tête allait exploser.

Des yeux, elle chercha à voir ce qui l'entourait, c'est alors qu'elle aperçu un homme assit en tailleur au fond de la tente.

\- Où suis-je ?  
\- Dans ma Hogan, ma maison…  
\- Et pourquoi m'épiez vous ?

L'homme se mit à sourire.

\- Je ne vous épis pas, je vous surveille et vous observe.  
\- Vous m'avez soigné ?  
\- Euh, j'aurais pu, si vous aviez souffert d'un mal quelconque mais pour cette morsure, non. Voyez vous, la morsure d'un crotale rouge est… comment vous dire cela, mortelle dans les trois heures. Il n'y a rien à faire.  
\- Oh… je vais mourir alors, dit Clarke soudain angoissée.  
\- Et bien justement, je ne sais pas encore… C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je suis ici, je suis curieux.  
\- Mais vous avez dit…  
\- Oui, mais cela fait douze heures que vous avez été mordu. Je n'ai jamais vu cela, alors j'observe, j'apprends.  
\- Comment c'est possible ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais, vous m'intriguez !

Soudain, Clarke ressentie une douleur fulgurante dans la jambe, qui lui arracha un hurlement de douleur. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

\- Pouvez vous faire quelque chose… pour la douleur ! Cria Clarke.  
\- Oui mais, il va falloir m'écouter.  
\- Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me donner plutôt, putain, ça fait mal ! Hurla Clarke.  
\- Rien de ce que je pourrais vous donner ne serait efficace à présent.

L'homme vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et lui attrapa la main.

\- Clarke, on va se tutoyer ce sera plus simple. Tu vas essayé de te calmer.  
\- Je ne peux pas, putain, ça fait trop mal ! Hurla Clarke.  
\- Si tu peux, tu en es capable, écoutes le son de ma voix. Ferme les yeux.

Clarke s'exécuta, elle respirait toujours rapidement, et elle grimaçait de douleur.  
Bellamy arriva à ce moment là.

\- Chut mon garçon tu peux rester là si tu veux, mais je ne veux pas t'entendre, ni que tu interviennes, comprit ?

Bellamy fit oui de la tête.

\- Bon, Clarke à nous. Tu m'entends.  
\- Oui, oui répondit Clarke toujours les yeux fermés.  
\- Bien, je voudrais que tu fasses le vide dans ton esprit, le noir si tu veux. Mets tous tes problèmes de coté, tu vas essayer de faire abstraction de ta douleur.  
\- Je ne vois pas comment !  
\- Écoutes moi ! Concentres toi, sur les battements de ton cœur, tu les entends ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Il doit battre plus vite qu'un cheval au galop. Concentres toi maintenant sur ta respiration, elle est rapide aussi, il faut que tu la diminues. Prends de grandes inspirations, ta respiration va se ralentir et ton cœur la suivra.

L'homme fit brûler des herbes sèches, et fit respirer la fumée à Clarke. Après quelques minutes elle, se détendit, et petit à petit, sa respiration se fit plus lente.

\- Parfait, tu te débrouilles très bien. A présent que tu es plus détendue, tu vas essayer de visualiser une porte, tu peux l'imaginer comme tu veux, tu y arrives ?  
\- Oui, je la vois…  
\- Parfait, ouvres la.  
\- C'est fait.  
\- Maintenant rentres dans la pièce et ferme la porte derrière toi.  
\- C'est fait, mais il fait sombre.  
\- C'est normale. Bien, cette pièce sera ton refuge. C'est un endroit où tu seras bien, tu n'auras pas de douleur. Cherche un endroit que tu connais, qui te rassure, où tu te sens bien, où tu as vécu des choses agréables ou alors inventes le comme tu veux.

Clarke ne pensa qu'a une seule pièce, la chambre de Lexa. Un endroit où elle se sentait bien. Alors tout lui revint, le lit, le canapé, les bougies, la lumière.

\- Maintenant que tu es prête, si tu vois un lit, allonge toi dedans et repose toi.  
\- Je suis bien…  
\- Lorsque tu te seras reposée, tu sortiras par la porte et tu te réveilleras.  
\- Juste à ouvrir la porte…, dit Clarke dans un demi sommeil.  
\- Oui c'est cela ! Dors à présent, dors.

Clarke s'endormit sa respiration était lente et régulière. Son visage était détendu.  
L'homme reprit sa place au fond de la tente et entraîna Bellamy avec lui.  
\- C'est incroyable comment vous avez fait ça !  
\- C'est le pouvoir de l'esprit mon garçon rien de plus. La douleur doit être intolérable et pour son bien et celui de son enfant, il faut qu'elle se calme.  
\- Son enfant ? Comment… ?

L'homme sourit.

\- Je suis Chaman, je suis donc un peu sorcier… dit l'homme en prenant un air mystérieux.  
\- Vous êtes… incroyable, une chance que l'on vous ai trouvé !  
\- Sans doute et vous venez d'où au fait ?  
\- Si je vous dis du ciel, vous me croirez ?  
\- Et pourquoi pas ! Vous venez vraiment du ciel ?  
\- Oui, mais nous avons atterris il y a quelques mois, très à l'est de ce continent.  
\- C'est vous qui êtes incroyables ! Et alors que venez vous faire dans l'ouest ?  
\- Un grand danger menaçait le continent à plusieurs endroits.  
\- Menaçait, c'est du passé, ce danger n'est plus ?  
\- Si, nous étions justement en route pour l'extrême ouest, il reste encore trois endroits dont nous devons nous occuper.  
\- Il va vous falloir passer les grandes montagnes.  
\- Oui, ensuite les drones feront le travail.  
\- Les drones ?  
\- Euh, des machines volantes !  
\- Des machines volantes ! Répéta Plume Cendrée, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Oui ça fonctionne très bien. Au fait, il faut que je fasse mon rapport, vous voulez venir avec moi ?  
\- Pourquoi pas !  
\- Une dernière chose, avant de partir, en ce qui concerne Clarke, je ne comprend pas vous aviez dit que la morsure d'un crotale était létale ?  
\- Je ne comprend pas non plus. Pourtant elle est toujours en vie. Elle a donc de bonnes chances de s'en sortir, mais cela reste incroyable !  
\- C'est peut être à cause de son sang…  
\- Qu'a t-il ?  
\- Il est spécial, il est noir.  
\- Noir ? C'est vrai ce n'est pas commun, pourquoi est il de cette couleur ?.  
\- Je pense en connaître la raison mais je ne sais pas si ce sang à des pouvoirs de guérison !  
\- Cela expliquerait pourquoi elle est encore en vie ! Et au fait, c'est toi le père ?  
\- De son enfant ? Non, je ne sais pas qui c'est, elle non plus d'ailleurs!  
\- Elle le sait forcement ! Dit l'homme en riant.  
\- Non. C'est une histoire bizarre, je n'arrête de me dire qu'il y a quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas.  
\- Vous êtes vraiment des gens étranges… Tout le monde est pareil chez vous ?  
\- Non, il y en a des pires, répondit Bellamy en riant.

Bellamy était soulagé, il y avait un espoir pour Clarke, bientôt tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ils pourraient terminer leur mission et enfin rentrer chez eux.

\- Raven, tu es là ?  
\- Oui comme d'habitude derrière mon écran, répondit Raven sur un ton sec.  
\- Ok, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois Raven, je n'aurais jamais du te dire cela…  
\- En effet, oui. Qui est avec toi ?  
\- Plume cendrée, un nomade qui nous aide.  
\- Enchantée, et vous les aidez à quoi faire ?  
\- A soigner Clarke…  
\- Elle est malade ! S'inquiéta Raven.  
\- Oui, c'est grave, elle a été mordu par un serpent… répondit Bellamy  
\- Par un serpent ! Seigneur ! Tu te rends compte qu'il faut que je prévienne Abby…  
\- Attends attends Raven. J'ai un truc à te demander avant.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Tu sais que Abby a transfuser le sang noir de cette native dont j'ai oublié le nom… Celle qui devait prendre la place de Commander.  
\- Ontari ?  
\- Oui c'est ça…  
\- Abby a fait quoi ?  
\- Donc tu ne sais pas ?  
\- Non je n'étais pas au courant, mais que voulais tu savoir ?  
\- De quoi se composait ce sang ?  
\- Ce sont des nanites, répondit soudain Becca qui venait d'apparaître à coté de Raven.  
\- Des quoi ? Demandèrent ils ensemble.  
\- Des nanites. Ce sont des robots microscopiques.  
\- Sont ils capables de la soigner ? Demanda Raven.  
\- Ils peuvent avoir une action de guérison en effet. Clarke est malade ?  
\- Oui une morsure de serpent normalement mortelle, répondit Bellamy.  
\- Dans quel état est elle ?  
\- Sa jambe a doublé de volume et elle a une fièvre très élevé ! Mais surtout elle devrait être morte depuis plusieurs heures, selon Plume Cendrée.  
\- Alors oui les nanites doivent agir, cela risque de prendre du temps mais ils vont la sauver, dit Becca avec un large sourire.  
\- Et pour l'enfant ? Demanda Plume Cendrée.  
\- Quel enfant ? Demanda Becca intriguée.  
\- Celui qu'elle porte…  
\- Clarke est enceinte ? S'étonna Becca.  
\- Oui de plusieurs semaines déjà, continua l'homme.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible, c'est trop tôt, cela ne devait pas arriver avant plusieurs mois, voir plusieurs années, je n'avais pas programmé ça pour maintenant !  
\- Programmé ? Fit Plume Cendrée.  
\- Je comprend mieux, s'écria Bell.  
\- Pourquoi c'est vous la responsable ? Demanda Raven en colère.  
\- Oui cela devait être un cadeau pour Clarke et Lexa, mais pas maintenant !  
\- Il aurait fallu leur en parler ! Clarke n'a pas comprit ce qui lui arrivait ! Lexa s'est sentit trahi ! Elles sont parties chacune de leur coté ! Maintenant Clarke est au plus mal et Lexa a disparue ! Tout ça c'est à cause de vous !  
\- C'était censé être une surprise… Lexa a disparue ? Je vous laisse, je dois prendre contact avec elle via la puce !

L'hologramme disparu, laissant Raven, Bellamy et Plume Cendrée a leurs questions.

\- Bon messieurs, je vais vous laisser, je crois qu'il va falloir que je discute avec Abby et Becca. Vous êtes encore loin de votre objectif ?  
\- Non, plus très loin.  
\- Ok, contacte moi de nouveau demain pour me donner des nouvelles de Clarke, entendu Bellamy ?  
\- Ok Raven, à demain.

Raven disparue de l'écran, Bell éteignit le drone.

\- Qui est Lexa ? Demanda Plume Cendrée.  
\- Si je vous raconte tout, on en a pour la nuit ! Se plaignit Bellamy.  
\- On a tout notre temps, mon garçon, nous devons garder un œil sur la futur maman ! Répondit Plume Cendrée en riant.


	23. Victime ou coupable

Lexa était toujours enfermée dans sa cellule et n'avait vu personne depuis plusieurs jours. La solitude ne la faisait pas souffrir, par contre la faim mais surtout la soif se faisait ressentir. Cette intimité était même plutôt salvatrice, elle lui permit de se recentrer et de repenser à tout ce qui c'était passé.  
Clarke occupait la plus grande partie de ses réflexions. Elle se revoyait en face d'elle, en train d'apprendre la nouvelle de cette grossesse. Comment Clarke avait elle pu lui faire ça ! La bi sexualité de Clarke n'était pas une surprise, bien entendu, mais de là à passer à l'acte ! Cela lui avait fait tellement mal, la blessure par une arme n'aurait pas été pire !

Clarke l'aimait pourtant, elle n'avait aucun doute la dessus, elle lui avait prouvé à mainte reprise, alors que c'était il passé ? Clarke, visiblement, souffrait de cette situation, mais elle ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé.  
Au fur et à mesure des heures qui passaient, Lexa commençait à se dire que Clarke pouvait être une victime après tout. Un homme avait peut être abusé d'elle, peut être avait elle été victime d'un viol et n'avait pas osé lui en parler ! Peu à peu, elle se sentit coupable d'avoir agit comme elle l'avait fait, d'avoir considéré Clarke de suite comme une coupable et non pas comme une victime. Elle s'en voulu de ne pas lui avoir laissé le bénéfice du doute.

Coupable ou victime… elle ne savait plus.

Elle était là, à présent prisonnière de cette folle de Luna. Cela ne se présentait pas très bien, elle était mal en point et se demandait si elle pourrait s'en sortir vivante. Elle réalisa tout à coup, que peut être, elle ne reverrait jamais Clarke, que la dernière chose qu'elle avait fait était de partir, sans même lui donner la possibilité de se défendre, ou même de s'expliquer.

Elle revoyait le désespoir de Clarke, sa peine, ses larmes, alors sur ses joues se mirent aussi à couler des larmes.  
La peine, la fatigue eurent raison d'elle. Elle s'endormit.

\- Heda Becca ?  
\- Lexa où es tu ?  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je suis enfermée quelque part.  
\- Que c'est il passé ?  
\- Luna et quelques hommes nous ont attaqué…  
\- Arghh, Luna, je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance, mais pourquoi, s'en est elle prit à toi ?  
\- Elle est jalouse de Clarke et moi…, dit Lexa après une grande inspiration.  
-Oh je vois…, à ce propos, que c'est il passé entre toi et Clarke ?  
\- Une dispute…, dit doucement Lexa.  
\- C'était un peu plus qu'une dispute, non ?  
\- Cela semble difficile à croire mais, elle m'a trahi, enfin, il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible, dit Lexa avec quelques hésitations.  
\- Tu crois vraiment que Clarke pourrait te trahir ? Demanda Becca en regardant fixement Lexa.  
\- Je ne sais pas…, je ne crois pas…

Becca attrapa le menton de Lexa entre son pouce et son index.

\- Regarde au fond de ton cœur, Lexa. Elle ne t'a jamais abandonné, elle s'est battu pour que ton héritage subsiste, elle t'aime de tout son être…  
\- Elle est enceinte ! Il n'y a pas mille façons de faire un enfant ! Bien entendu, je sais que dans cette histoire, elle pourrait être la victime, mais…  
\- C'est la victime Lexa !

Lexa devint soudain très pâle.

\- Quoi ? Que lui est il arrivée ? Qui lui a fait ça ? Cria Lexa, soudain emplit de fureur.  
\- C'est moi !

Lexa fixa Becca sans pouvoir rien dire. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et comment cela pouvait être possible.

\- Lorsque Clarke s'est assommée sur la plage et que tu me l'as ramené, j'ai prélevé de son ADN. Je l'ai fusionné avec le tien, pour créer une cellule embryonnaire, que je lui ai ensuite implanté. Cet embryon ne devait se développer que lorsque Clarke ressentirait vraiment le désir d'avoir un enfant avec toi. Je pensais que cela n'arriverait que dans quelques années ou du moins quelques mois. Mais elle a fait un séjour à Delphes, et Raven m'a apprit qu'elle avait aidé une femme à accoucher. Je pense que c'est cet évènement qui à réveillé ce désir d'avoir un enfant et à donc perturbé la programmation. Je suis vraiment désolée, c'était censé vous apporter de la joie et du bonheur, pas le chaos…  
\- Clarke attend notre enfant…, dit Lexa très émue.  
\- Oui Lexa, un parfait mélange de vous deux, dit Becca en souriant.

Lexa riait et pleurait en même temps, elle était envahie d'émotions.

La gratitude, envers Becca, qui après l'avoir ramené à la vie, lui donnait le plus beau des cadeaux.  
La joie, bien sur, car, elle pensait que ce bonheur lui était interdit.  
Le doute, car, serait elle capable, de prendre soin d'un petit être si fragile.  
La colère, car, par sa faute, Clarke était loin d'elle, et elle ne pouvait partager ce moment avec elle.  
La honte, car, elle n'avait assez cru en l'amour que lui portait Clarke.  
L'envie de survivre, quoi qu'il arrive.  
Et enfin l'espoir, celui qu'elle croyait avoir perdu. L'espoir de s'enfuir, de se battre, pour retrouver la femme qu'elle aimait.

Lexa se réveilla, un sourire illuminait son visage. A présent, elle n'avait qu'un seul but : sortir de cette prison, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit. Deux hommes attrapèrent Lexa, l'enchaînèrent et la traînèrent dehors sans ménagement.

\- Luna voudrait te voir, dit l'un des deux en ricanant.

Elle essaya de se débattre mais elle était très faible, sa blessure et le manque de nourriture y étaient pour beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce très éclairée. Les deux hommes jetèrent Lexa à terre avec violence. Elle se releva avec difficulté.  
Il fallut quelques minutes à Lexa pour s'habituer à la luminosité. Elle aperçut Luna assise à une table au fond de la pièce, manifestement en train de manger.

\- Comment trouves tu ton nouveau chez toi, Lexa ? Demanda Luna avec un grand sourire.

Lexa réuni toute la salive qu'elle pouvait et cracha en direction de Luna. Un des hommes derrière elle, lui asséna un violent coup dans les mollets, qui eut pour conséquence de réveiller sa blessure. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de crier et de tomber à genoux.

\- Évite de manquer de respect à notre chef à l'avenir, lui murmura un des hommes.  
\- Peut être veux tu manger quelque chose ? Lui demanda Luna, visiblement très amusée par le spectacle.  
\- Te voir me coupe l'appétit, dit Clarke en serrant les dents et en se préparant à un nouveau coup.

Dans le coin de l'œil, elle vit en effet l'homme lever son poing cette fois, mais d'un geste Luna le stoppa. Et elle lança un bout de viande à Lexa.  
Lexa releva la tête, et aperçu Clarke, accroupie juste à coté d'elle. Elle n'était que fruit de son imagination, elle le savait bien, mais elle s'accrocha à cette vision.

\- Lexa attrape ce morceau de viande et mange le, lui dit Clarke.  
\- Je ne peux pas…  
\- Que dis tu ? Demanda Luna ?  
\- Tu le dois, tu dois rester en vie. Et pour vivre, il faut que tu manges. Alors, ravale ta fierté, laisse la croire qu'elle arrive à te dompter. Et lorsque tu seras prête, tu frapperas !

Clarke lui souriait, comme elle aurait voulu qu'elle soit vraiment là… Elle n'était qu'une illusion, cependant elle avait raison, il lui fallait survivre, alors elle ramassa le morceau de viande et le mit dans sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu capturé, Luna ?  
\- Parce que c'est avec moi que tu dois être pas avec cette Skaikru !  
\- Je ne t'aimerai jamais Luna, tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit !  
\- Qui te parle d'amour, si je ne peux pas d'avoir, alors personne ne t'aura et surtout pas cette blonde. Tu resteras enfermé ici, à jamais ! Cria Luna.  
Tu es folle, Luna !  
\- Peut être mais en attendant tu es à ma merci, je ferais de toi ce que bon me semble… Ramenez la dans sa cellule !

Les deux hommes ramenèrent Lexa dans sa prison. Lorsqu'ils refermèrent la porte, Lexa s'asseya par terre, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Elle ouvrit les yeux, Clarke était assise en face d'elle.

\- Alors tu as une idée ? Que fait on pour se sortir d'ici ? Demanda Lexa en souriant.


	24. La Parthénogénèse

\- Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Plume Cendrée.  
\- J'ai l'impression d'aller mieux, c'est bizarre ! Je ne vous ai pas entendu dire que la morsure de ce serpent était mortelle ?  
\- Elle est en effet, mais il parait que c'est ton sang qui te soigne !  
\- Mon sang ?  
\- Des robots, ou un truc du genre.  
\- Oh oui les nanites.  
\- Oui c'est ce qu'a dit la jeune femme brune.  
\- La jeune femme brune ?  
\- Oui dans la boite à images ! Ton ami a discuté avec deux femmes…  
\- Ah, c'était Raven et Becca sûrement !  
\- Sans doute…  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je guéris mais j'ai toujours mal !  
\- Si la douleur devient insupportable, tu sais où aller !  
\- Comme hier ?  
\- C'est ça !  
\- Je serais incapable de recommencer.  
-Tu l'as fait une fois, tu es tout à fait capable d'y retourner. Pour guérir complètement, il te fait du repos, c'est là que tu le trouveras.  
\- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier, pour tout ce que vous avez fait.  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi fillette ! Dit Plume Cendrée en riant.  
\- Je me rends compte, que je ne connais même pas votre nom…  
\- Plume Cendrée.  
\- Je peux savoir d'où vient ce nom ?  
\- C'est le nom que ma mère m'a donné à la naissance. Nous sommes descendants d'une tribu Navajo.  
\- Et vous êtes le Chaman, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui en effet.  
\- Ma mère est Chaman aussi, enfin chez nous, nous disons docteur !  
\- Ton ami m'a raconté que vous venez de très loin pour essayer de sauver la planète.  
\- Oui, nous essayons, d'ailleurs, nous avons encore du travail. Quand pensez vous, que je puisse me lever, pour continuer ma mission ?  
\- Jeune fille, cela je pense, ne sera pas pour toute suite. Vos robots minuscules font de l'excellent travail mais ils ne sont pas très rapides !  
\- Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, nous avons si peu de temps…  
\- Vous avez bien quelques jours encore ?  
\- Plus nous attendons, plus il y a de risques pour la planète et ses habitants, et vous êtes en première ligne.  
\- Le peuple Navajo a survécu au grands feux du ciel, alors quelque soit la menace qui pèse sur nous, nous survivrons, dit fièrement Plume Cendrée.  
\- Pourquoi me dîtes vous toujours la même chose ! C'est pas possible à la fin ! Où que j'aille, on me dit toujours « j'ai survécu, j'y arriverai encore », bla, bla, bla ! Si nous ne réglons pas le problème, il n'y aura plus personne, plus d'humain, plus d'animaux, plus de plantes, plus RIEN ! Vous entendez, plus de Navajo, plus rien ! Cria Clarke.  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda timidement l'homme.  
\- Vraiment, Plume Cendrée. Nous venons de loin, nous avons sacrifié beaucoup, pour arriver jusque là, c'est notre mission et nous le mènerons jusqu'au bout.  
\- Tes yeux sont sincères, fille de l'est. Je t'aiderai dans ta mission, s'il le faut, mais je te demande d'attendre encore au moins quelques jours.  
\- Nous n'avons peut être pas ses quelques jours !  
\- Je crois que les robots que tu as dans le sang mènent une lutte sans merci contre le venin et l'infection, mais la bataille est serrée, et si tu ne leur laisse pas la possibilité de se défendre en te reposant, alors ils pourraient perdre leur combat. Et toi tu pourrais mourir ! Et si tu meurs, qui accomplira ta mission.  
\- Ma vie n'a pas d'importance, mes camarades n'ont pas besoin de moi pour accomplir la mission.  
\- Mais tu es leur chef !  
\- Bellamy me remplacera !  
\- Et l'enfant que tu portes ?  
\- Comment savez vous pour… ?  
\- Pour ton enfant ? Je l'ai su très rapidement. Mais là n'est pas la question. Avant de prendre ta décision, parle à la femme brune, celle que tu nommes Becca.  
\- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprend pas ?  
\- Parle le lui de Lexa.  
\- Lexa ! Mais comment connaissez vous Lexa ?  
\- Fais le, et tout deviendra clair, et alors tu prendras les bonnes décisions. Je vais chercher ton ami et sa machine volante. Nous reparlerons plus tard.

Plume Cendrée quitta la tente, laissant Clarke complètement désemparée.

\- Comment te sens tu, Clarke, demanda Bellamy en rentrant dans la tente.  
\- Un peu mieux, je crois.  
\- Nous allons contacter Raven, il faut que tu parles à ta mère et à Becca.  
\- Tu sais quelque chose, toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Elles vont tout t'expliquer !  
\- Dis moi, Bell !  
\- C'est mieux si c'est elles qui t'en parlent…

Bellamy installa le drone caméra en face de Clarke, Raven, Abby et Becca apparurent à l'écran.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous êtes tous au courant de quelque chose, qui me concerne, et que je suis la seule pourtant à ne pas savoir ! Dit Clarke un peu agacée.  
\- Nous allons t'expliquer ma chérie, mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est quelque chose de positif, dit doucement Abby.  
\- Lorsque tu étais sur l'île, et que tu t'es assommée, j'ai prélevé de ton ADN, commença Becca.  
\- Vous auriez pu me demander la permission d'abords ! S'indigna Clarke.  
\- C'est vrai, mais ma démarche était louable, je te le promet, dit Becca en souriant.  
\- Alors pourquoi avoir prélevé mon ADN ? Demanda Clarke soudain curieuse.  
\- Je voulais réaliser une parthénogénèse.  
\- Une quoi ?  
-Une parthénogénèse, c'est la fusion de deux matériaux génétiques…  
\- Dans quel but ? Demanda Clarke qui ne voyait toujours pas où Becca voulait en venir  
\- Dans le but de créer une cellule… embryonnaire.  
\- Une cellule embryonnaire ! Ma grossesse c'est vous ! Mais avec qui avez-vous mélangé mon ADN ?  
\- Avec celui de Lexa bien évidemment, dit Becca en souriant.  
\- Lexa ? Mais c'est impossible !  
\- Si créer un embryon était plutôt facile, pour qu'il se développe en fœtus, c'était une autre histoire, je n'étais pas certaine que cela fonctionnerait, mais votre grossesse prouve que c'est possible !  
\- C'est notre enfant, à toutes les deux…, dit Clarke en souriant et en posant les mains sur son ventre.  
\- Oui, lui répondit Becca avec un large sourire.  
\- Mais pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?  
\- C'était une surprise et je pensais que cette grossesse, ne se déclencherait que dans plusieurs mois au moins !  
\- C'est ton passage à Delphes et la naissance de la petite Klark, qui a du tout bouleverser, dit soudain Abby, dont des larmes coulaient sur les joues.  
\- Oh mais bien sur, c'est ça… Et Lexa ? Elle est rentrée ? Elle est au courant ? Il faut que je lui parle !  
\- Clarke… Il y a un soucis…, commença Raven.  
\- Que se passe t il ? Dîtes le moi ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Lexa, c'est ça ? Demanda Clarke soudain très angoissé.  
\- J'ai parlé avec elle, Clarke, dit doucement Becca.  
\- Où est elle ?  
\- Elle est prisonnière, de Luna…  
\- Luna, c'est pas possible, mais pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne connais pas les raisons précises, il semblerait qu'elle soit jalouse, mais Lexa va plutôt bien.  
\- C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Elle est blessée, un peu faible. Elle était surtout très abattue par votre dispute, et l'attitude qu'elle avait eut à ton égard. Mais je lui ai appris pour ta grossesse, et depuis elle a retrouvé sa combativité.  
\- Il faut aller la chercher !  
-Le problème, c'est que pour l'instant nous ne savons pas où Luna la retient captive, je suis incapable de la localiser, même via la puce, dit Becca sur un ton désolé.  
\- Il faut la trouver, s'il vous plaît ! Supplia Clarke.  
\- Nous la trouverons, fais nous confiance. En attendant repose toi, soigne toi et prend soin de ma filleule, dit Raven avec un grand sourire.  
\- Ta filleule ?  
\- Oui cela sera une fille et je serais sa marraine, enfin si tu veux bien…  
\- Pour le fait d'être la marraine, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient, il faudra tout de même en parler à Lexa. Mais en ce qui concerne le sexe, je ne peux rien te garantir !  
\- Raven à raison, j'ai utilisé le matériel génétique de deux femmes, le résultat sera forcement une fille, je suis désolée…, dit Becca.  
\- Ne le soyez pas, une fille c'est parfait ! Merci Becca. Je suis très heureuse, enfin autant que je puisse l'être. Je voudrais que Lexa partage ce bonheur avec moi, dit tristement Clarke.  
\- Vous serez bientôt réuni, je vous le promet ! Dit Becca avec assurance .  
-A bientôt, mes amies.  
\- A bientôt, dirent en cœur, Abby, Raven et Becca.

L'enfant de Lexa, que pouvait elle rêver de mieux !  
Clarke se coucha, se concentra, trouva place dans son refuge et s'endormit.


	25. L'Evasion

Voilà plusieurs jours que Luna avait laissé Lexa croupir dans sa cellule. Toujours dans une quasi obscurité, Lexa marchait pour garder la forme. Elle se nourrissait d'insectes, qui rampaient, sur le sol, c'était immonde, mais c'était une question de survit. Dans le fond de la cellule, elle avait trouvé un récipient en métal, qu'elle avait posé le long d'un mur où de l'eau suintait, ce qui lui permettait de récupérer un verre d'eau infecte par jour.

La nuit dernière, Becca lui avait donné des nouvelles de Clarke.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Elle va beaucoup mieux, Lexa. Elle a été mordu par un serpent, mais elle a survécu et l'enfant va bien. D'ici quelques jours elle pourra reprendre et finir sa mission.  
\- A-t-elle demandé… de mes nouvelles ?  
\- Bien entendu, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je reviens. Il faut que j'arrive à te géolocaliser, pour cela il me faut des repères, que je n'obtiendrai que dehors. Il faut que tu arrive à sortir d'ici !  
\- Et comment je fais, ça fait des jours que je n'ai vu personne ! J'ai l'impression que Luna m'a volontairement oublié ici !  
\- Et bien raison de plus pour sortir !  
\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire !  
\- Tout est vieux et vermoulu ici, tu dois trouver des objets pour t'aider à sortir, réfléchi !

Lexa se dirigea au fond de la pièce, là où elle avait trouvé le récipient en métal. Au milieu des objets rouillés, cassés, elle trouva la lame d'une hache et un tube en métal qui pouvait tout à fait servir de manche.

Elle frappa un grand coup dans la porte, et attendit pour voir si le bruit attirait quelqu'un. Au bout de quelques minutes sans réaction, elle s'attaqua à la porte avec une certaine hargne. Au bout d'une demi heure, elle réussi enfin à venir à bout de la porte, et à passer au travers. Elle s'aventura dans le couloir au hasard. Elle vérifia les pièces, les unes après les autres, avec précaution. L'endroit semblait vraiment désert. Elle finit par trouver des escaliers qu'elle emprunta. Elle se retrouva face à une porte.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un sentiment d'angoisse la saisie. Elle était sur une plate forme au milieu de la mer. Très éblouie par le soleil, elle mit sa main en visière pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Mais elle avait beau scruter l'horizon de toutes parts, elle ne voyait aucune terre ! Pour sortir de sa prison, il lui fallait naviguer. Elle comprit pourquoi Luna n'avait mit aucun garde, la mer était suffisante !

\- Il va te falloir traverser cette mer, lui dit Becca ce soir là.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas, répondit Lexa avec une certaine appréhension.  
\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Lexa, il va falloir vaincre ta peur.  
\- Quelle distance me sépare de la terre la plus proche ?  
-Tu te trouves à environ cent kilomètres à l'est d'une cote.  
\- Cent kilomètres ! Je ne pourrais jamais relier cette distance.  
\- Si je te dirige bien, tu pourrais le faire en un ou deux jours.  
\- Becca, je ne survirai, jamais à cette traversée.  
\- Si tu restes ici, tu mourras, si tu prends la mer, tu as tes chances.  
\- Non, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il y a la dessous, ses monstres vont me dévorer.  
\- Lexa tu n'as pas le choix. Trouve ou fabrique une embarcation et quitte ce lieu.

Lexa chercha et trouva une vieille barque. Elle vérifia son étanchéité, et se fabriqua deux rames à l'aide de planches. Elle mit son embarcation à l'eau et s'installa dedans. Elle était tétanisée, elle savait que sa barque ne la protégerait pas, mais Becca avait raison, elle n'avait pas le choix, alors elle commença à ramer.

La première journée, elle garda une bonne cadence et réussi à ramer pendant plus de cinq heures, en faisant une pause à mi parcours. Elle réalisa ainsi plus de la moitié de son périple, sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté.  
Elle but un peu de l'eau qu'elle avait récupéré sur la plate forme, puis elle s'allongea dans la barque. Elle attendit que la nuit tombe, leva les yeux vers le ciel et admira les étoiles. Elle avait toujours aimé regarder le ciel, la nuit, toutes ces astres l'intriguaient. Elle se demanda si un jour, parmi toutes ces lumières, elle avait vu la station qui avait vu naître Clarke.

La nuit fut calme, Becca lui indiqua qu'elle avait un peu dérivé, il lui fallut donc rétablir sa trajectoire, ce qui rajouta dix kilomètres à son parcours.  
Elle but l'eau qu'il lui restait, et se mit à ramer. Elle était à bout de force, lorsqu'elle aperçu enfin la terre au loin. Soudain quelque chose heurta sa barque, Lexa fut prise de panique. Elle puisa dans l'énergie qui lui restait pour accélérer la cadence. Une créature suivait son embarcation ! Quelque chose de gros, aussi gros que l'esquif dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle ramait aussi vite que ses bras le lui permettaient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à distancer la créature, qui semblait bien décidée à ne pas la lâcher. A chaque coup de rame, Lexa se disait qu'elle se rapprochait de la terre ferme. Sa tête faisait la girouette entre la rive et la créature. Lexa n'était plus qu'à cinq cents mètres de la rive lorsque la bête heurta à nouveau la coque, ce qui fit chavirer la barque. Lexa tomba à l'eau, heureusement, elle savait très bien nager. La créature s'acharna avec fracas et violence sur la barque, ce qui permit à Lexa de la distancer. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la rive, elle s'approchait, bientôt tout ceci serait fini.

Elle sentit quelque chose s'enroula autour de sa jambe et s'enfonça profondément sans sa chair. Elle fut violemment attirée vers le fond. La panique s'empara d'elle mais elle se ressaisit rapidement, car elle comprit que se débattre ne faisait qu'enfoncer d'avantage ce qui était déjà dans sa jambe. Elle réussi cependant à remonter à la surface pour prendre une goulée d'air salvatrice.

Lorsque la créature s'apprêtait à replonger, Lexa réussi à attraper ce qui était enroulé autour de sa jambe et qui ressemblait vaguement à un tentacule. Elle saisit alors la lame de la hache de l'autre main et entailla profondément l'extension de l'animal. Lexa tira avec force et le tentacule s'arracha, l'animal se retrancha dans les profondeurs. Le commander pu rejoindre enfin la plage.

Elle resta allongé sur le sable pour récupérer son souffle. Le tentacule, hérissé de pointes était toujours autour de sa jambe. Elle le déroula avec précaution, en prenant soin d'enlever doucement les épines. Elle examina les plaies qu'avaient fait les épines, elle déchira un bout de la chemise qu'elle portait pour le mettre sur sa jambe.  
Elle se releva, se dirigea vers l'ouest comme lui avait indiqué Becca et commença sa marche vers Polis.

Elle avançait en mode zombie, un pied devant l'autre. Tout son corps la faisait souffrit, la marche devenait juste un réflexe. Elle avait l'impression que si elle s'arrêtait, elle n'aurait pas la force de continuer. A un moment donné, elle eut l'impression de reconnaître le chemin qu'elle prenait. Ce sentiment se confirma lorsqu'elle tomba sur la maison du vieil homme, celui qui avait leur avait donné des chevaux, à elle et Clarke. La nuit tombait mais l'homme était encore dehors en train de s'occuper de ses chevaux. Lorsqu'il la vit, il la reconnu de suite.

\- Vous êtes venu seule cette fois-ci ?  
\- J'ai besoin d'ai….

Lexa n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, ses jambes ne la supportèrent plus, elle s'écroula à terre, vaincu par la fatigue, la déshydratation, la malnutrition, la fièvre et l'infection qui commençait.

L'homme, la ramassa avec délicatesse, il l'emporta dans sa maison et la déposa avec douceur sur son lit. Il la déshabilla, la lava, soigna toutes ses plaies et lui enfila une de ses chemises propres, pendant tout ce temps Lexa resta inconsciente.

Au bout de deux jours, Lexa ouvrit les yeux.

Elle observa la pièce où elle se trouvait. La maison avait du être construit en bois, car tous les murs, y comprit le plancher et le plafond étaient dans cette matière. Une grande fenêtre permettait à la pièce d'être baigné dans la lumière.

Le lit dans lequel elle se trouvait était petit mais très confortable, les draps étaient d'un blanc immaculé. A la droite du lit, il y avait une table de nuit en bois blanc. Et au fond de la pièce, un secrétaire et une chaise étaient posés contre le mur.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'inspecter la pièce, elle se rendit compte, qu'elle étaient nue sous une chemise qui ne lui appartenait pas. Elle voulut se lever, mais le simple fait de se redresser, lui donna des vertiges.

Le propriétaire de la maison rentra à ce moment dans la pièce avec une assiette dans les mains.

\- Il va falloir manger avant de pouvoir vous lever, dit l'homme en s'avançant vers le lit.  
\- C'est vous qui m'avez déshabillé ? Demanda Lexa avec un air méchant.  
\- Euh… oui, vos vêtements étaient sales et mouillés. Vous aviez des blessures partout. Je pensais que vous seriez mieux avec une chemise propre. Ceci étant dit, ceux que vous aviez sont lavés et secs. Je peux vous les apporter si vous le voulez, dit l'homme en posant l'assiette sur le lit.  
\- C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, vous m'avez vu…  
\- Nu c'est ce que vous vouliez dire ? Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquiez rien, j'ai fait comme je faisais pour ma fille…  
\- Pour votre fille ?  
\- Oui, Moira, elle aurait votre âge, si… Elle est tombée malade, il y a plusieurs années. Elle est restée consciente mais incapable de bouger pendant des mois. J'en ai pris soin. Pendant toute cette période, je l'ai lavé, habillé, coiffé, et nourrit. Mais tout ce que j'ai pu faire ne la pas empêché de me quitter, elle est morte une nuit dans son sommeil.

De grosses larmes coulaient à présent, sur les joues de l'homme. Lexa le regarda et pensa à Clarke, que ferait elle, que dirait elle dans ce cas là ? De la compassion, de l'empathie… Elle se surprit à attraper la main de l'homme.

\- Je suis désolée. Désolée pour votre fille, et pour mon attitude. Je vous suis très reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous avez sauvé ma vie, et je ne l'oublierai pas ! Je ne pourrais pas vous la ramener, mais demandez ce que vous voulez, si je peux vous l'obtenir, vous l'aurez !  
\- Merci, beaucoup, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose, qu'un vieil homme comme moi voudrait. Votre gratitude me suffit amplement !  
\- Comment vous appelez vous ?  
\- Angus…  
\- Alors, Angus, je resterai votre débitrice. Si un jour, vous avez besoin de quelque chose, venez à Polis, vous saurez où me trouver, dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Maintenant mangez, il faut récupérer des forces ! Dit l'homme en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main.  
\- La nourriture à présent… ma dette augmente, dit Lexa en riant.  
\- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je serais dehors pour m'occuper des chevaux.  
\- Entendu, merci. Oh encore une chose, si des hommes du clan des Boat People me cherchent…  
\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu, c'est ça ? Dit l'homme sans poser d'autre question.  
\- Oui c'est ça !  
\- Pas de problème, reposez vous sans crainte.

Lexa avala avec appétit ce que lui avait apporter Angus.  
Elle se rallongea dans le lit.

\- Tu serais fière de moi, Clarke ! Se surprit à dire Lexa.  
\- Mais je le suis, dit l'apparition de Clarke.


	26. Le Yin et le Yang

Lexa reprenait des forces petit à petit. Angus prenait soin d'elle. Elle boitait encore mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aider le vieil homme avec ses chevaux.

Elle avait décider de rester encore quelques jours, d'une part pour se remettre pleinement de ses blessures, mais aussi pour rendre service à Angus, histoire de compenser le fait qu'elle habitait chez lui.

Elle avait appris à apprécier le vieil homme, elle aimait sa compagnie, leurs discutions. Angus ressentait la même chose, et cela même s'il gardait une certaine réserve, car il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il hébergeait son Heda. Il sentit que leur séparation était proche, et il se dit que la maison serait bien vide, qu'il se sentirait bien seul sans la jeune femme.

\- Veux tu que je m'occupe des chevaux Angus ?  
\- Si vous voulez Commander.  
\- Angus… Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça et de me tutoyer ! S'écria Lexa feignant d'être énervée.  
\- Je n'y arrive pas… Vous restez Heda… Je ne peux pas…  
\- Angus ! Appelle moi au moins par mon prénom, c'est ce que font mes amis…, dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Vos amis… Vous me considérez comme votre ami ? S'étonna le vieil homme.  
\- Bien évidemment, Angus ! Un très bon ami même !

Une larmes coula sur la joue du vieil homme.

\- Allez, je vais m'occuper des chevaux !

Lexa sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers les écuries.

Elle brossa les chevaux et un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit. Celui de Clarke en train de faire la même chose la nuit où elles s' étaient arrêtées. Clarke pensait sans doute qu'elle dormait mais il n'en était rien. Elle avait regardé son amante s'occuper des chevaux, avec douceur, gentillesse et amour. Avec surprise, elle avait remarqué que les animaux, le lui rendaient bien. Elle avait vu avec quelle tendresse, Clarke avait enlacé la tête de ce cheval.

Alors timidement, avec une certaine surprise, Lexa passa ses bras autour du cou d'un cheval noir. Celui ci ne se débattu pas, bien au contraire, il posa sa tête doucement sur son l'épaule. Dans la fraîcheur du matin, elle sentait le souffle chaud sortir des naseaux de l'animal. La chaleur du cheval irradiait tout son corps. Elle resta là un moment, à apprécier juste l'instant.

Elle se dégagea de l'animal, posa ses mains de chaque coté de sa grosse tête et plongea ses yeux verts dans les yeux noirs. Les oreilles du cheval se dressèrent, il avait entendu quelque chose encore imperceptible pour celle de Lexa. Elle se retourna brusquement, prête à livrer combat, puis elle sourit, devant elle, dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait une biche magnifique.

\- Elle vient parfois, je l'ai soigné alors que ce n'était qu'un faon. Je lui ai redonné sa liberté, mais elle revient régulièrement, dit Angus qui venait d'arriver.  
\- Elle est magnifique !  
\- Oui, je me dis qu'un jour, elle viendra avec ses faons pour me les présenter ! Dit Angus en riant.

La biche vint chercher une caresse auprès du vieil homme puis s'enfuit vers les bois.

\- Vous allez partir bientôt, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui, il faut que je retourne à la capital et surtout que je retrouve Clarke.  
\- La jeune blonde qui était avec vous la dernière fois ?  
\- Oui... dit Lexa en serrant ses mâchoires.  
\- Ça ne va plus... entre vous ? Hésita Angus, se demandant s'il n'allait pas trop loin.  
\- Nous nous sommes... disputées...  
\- C'est tout ! Avec ma femme, je me disputais souvent, mais on se réconciliait toujours, au lit ! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Dit le vieil homme en riant.  
\- Oh oui, Lexa voyait très bien. Clarke lui manquait, à un point tel, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé. Tout lui manquait, son regard d'un bleu intense, sa peau si douce, sa chaleur si intense, ses lèvres si tendres, leurs baisés enfiévrés, leurs étreintes passionnées.

Lexa sentit le désir monter en elle, à tel point que ses joues se mirent à rougir. Elle avait besoin de Clarke, de sentir ses mains sur sa peau, et inversement, de sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle avait besoin de se donner à elle, et inversement.

Lexa était décidée dès qu'elle retrouvait Clarke, elle ferait fi des protocoles, de la bienséance, elle allait l'aimer au grand jour, tout le monde saurait qu'elle aimait Clarke et inversement !

Angus se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Hed... Lexa..., dit doucement Angus, vous allez la retrouver, et tout sera oublié !  
\- J'espère que tu as raison, Angus, je n'ai vraiment pas été très compréhensive lors de notre dernière rencontre.

Angus se sépara de Lexa mais garda ses mains sur les bras de celle-ci.

\- Tu sais ma femme avait gardé une philosophie d'une croyance lointaine.

Il dessina sur le sol un rond séparé en son milieu par une ligne à deux courbes. Il fit ensuite un petit rond en haut dans la partie gauche et un autre en bas dans la partie droite. Il hachura la partie droite, en ayant soin d'éviter le cercle et hachura également le petit cercle de la partie gauche.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Lexa intrigué.  
\- C'est vous et Clarke.  
\- Moi et Clarke ?  
\- Oui, voyez vous, ma femme pensait qu'il existait deux catégories complémentaires que l'on pouvait trouver dans tous les aspects de la vie et de l'univers, le Yin et le Yang. Clarke c'est la partie de droite, celle qui est noire, le yin. Elle représente la Lune et la glace, ce qui est cohérent quand on pense qu'elle vient du ciel... Et vous Lexa, vous êtes la partie de gauche, celle qui est blanche, le yang, qui représente le soleil et le feu, ce qui semble également cohérent lorsque l'on connaît votre tempérament et votre combativité !  
\- Et les deux cercles, que représentent ils ?  
\- Ils nous indiquent que rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc dans la vie, qu'on n'est jamais complètement bon ou mauvais. Ce qu'il faut essentiellement comprendre dans ce symbole, c'est qu'avec Clarke, vous êtes complémentaires. Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment vivre l'une sans l'autre. Alors quoi qui ai pu vous monter l'une contre l'autre, c'est probablement déjà pardonné, non ?  
\- Certainement...  
\- Il ne peut pas en être autrement, dit Angus en souriant.  
\- Vous êtes un grand sage, Angus, dit Lexa avec un large sourire.  
\- Maintenant, allez dans la chambre, je vous ai tout préparé, même vos armes ! Prenez un cheval, celui que vous voulez et allez la retrouver, il est temps !  
\- Merci Angus, merci pour tout.

Lexa se dirigea vers la maison, pour récupérer ses affaires, dans son champs de vision elle voyait toujours Angus qui souriait. Soudain son sourire disparu et quelque chose lui transperça la poitrine, sa chemise blanche prit alors une couleur rouge sang, il tomba à genoux à terre. Luna se trouvait derrière lui, une épée dégoulinant de sang dans la main.

\- Noooooon ! Hurla Lexa.

Elle fonça dans la chambre et vit sur son lit des vêtements de cuir noir et deux épées.

\- Oh Angus..., tu avais tout prévu, pleura Lexa.

Elle revêtit sa tenue, empoigna les épées et se rua dehors.  
Luna était toujours là devant Angus qui gisait dans une flaque de sang.

\- Luna, aujourd'hui, tu vas mourir ! Hurla Lexa, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Elle se jeta sur Luna, mais celle ci para le coups.  
Les deux femmes étaient de force quasi égale. Chacune paraît le coups de l'autre. Au silence de la forêt répondait le bruit des épées qui s'entrechoquaient.  
Luna parvint à blesser Lexa à la jambe et lui faire une entaille profonde mais qui ne semblait pas la freiner, au contraire. La rage, la colère, la peine décuplait ses forces. Elle assénait coups après coups, sans faiblir, à une cadence impressionnante. Luna n'arrivait plus à suivre, le souffle commençait à lui manquer, et ses muscles se fatiguaient sous les coups répétés de Lexa.  
Elle commença à reculer pour s'économiser, mais Lexa revenait toujours à la charge, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Lexa frappait sans relâche, animé par la peine qui avait envahi son cœur.

Luna se prit le pieds dans une racine et tomba à terre. Lexa ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. Luna tenait son épée devant elle pour se protéger. Lexa s'acharnait toujours dessus, si bien qu'à un moment donné l'épée de Luna se brisa en deux morceaux. Celle de Lexa libérée de l'entrave, vint se ficher dans la clavicule de Luna qui sous l'effet du choc, lâcha son épée, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait et hurla à pleins poumons.

Lexa se recula et observa Luna étendue à terre, l'épaule ensanglantée. Elle respirait difficilement à cause de la blessure et la fatigue.

\- Alors qu'attend tu pour en finir ? Siffla Luna.

Lexa regardait toujours Luna sans rien dire. Dans son esprit s'était le chaos, la colère, la tristesse, lui commandait d'abattre sans hésitation, son épée sur Luna.  
Angus apparu au coté de Clarke, deux apparitions fantomatiques.

\- Personne n'est jamais totalement mauvais, Lexa, il y a du bon dans chacun de nous... Murmura Angus.  
\- Non, pas chez elle... dit Lexa les dents serrées  
\- Lexa, écoute moi, mon amour, montre toi clémente, tu l'as vaincu... Murmura Clarke.  
\- Mais elle a tué Angus..., dit Lexa, dont les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues.  
\- Je sais et c'est douloureux de perdre un ami... mais tu te souviens lorsque j'ai tué d'une balle cet homme du mont Weather ?  
\- Oui dit doucement Lexa.  
\- Cela n'a pas adoucit ma peine, bien au contraire ! J'ai juste tué un homme de sans froid, désarmé. Il faudra que je vive avec ça sur la conscience, ne fais pas la même erreur, je t'en pris !  
\- Je ne crains plus ma conscience...  
\- Mais que diras tu à notre fille ? C'est cela que tu veux lui enseigner ?  
\- Je...  
\- Est ce dans ce monde que tu veux qu'elle naisse et qu'elle grandisse ?  
\- Non... mais Clarke, ça fait si mal...  
\- Je sais mon coeur, mais je sais aussi que tu en est capable, tu as cette force en toi !

Lexa regarda Luna, qui elle même la regarder sans comprendre pourquoi elle parlait toute seule.

\- Va t-en ! Dit Lexa résignée.  
\- Quoi, fit Luna, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Va t-en, je ne le dirais pas une autre fois. Mais si jamais, tu me menaces, ou si tu tentes quoi que ce soit envers mes amis, si je te vois simplement t'en approcher, je n'aurais cette fois aucune pitié.  
\- Tu es devenue bien faible, Lexa, dit Luna en se relevant péniblement.

Lexa s'approcha de Luna.

\- Ne tires pas trop sur le ficelle, Luna... Mais j'ai du mal a comprendre, mon attitude devrait te plaire, toi qui prône la non violence...

Luna ne répondit pas et s'éloigna.  
Lexa se dirigea vers Angus, le vieil homme, par on ne sait quel miracle respirait encore.  
Lexa tomba à genoux.

\- Oh Angus, je suis tellement désolée..., dit Lexa qui pleurait à présent.  
\- Ne le sois pas... oh... voilà que je perd mes... manières... et que je... te... te tutoie...  
\- Chut, c'est comme ça qu'on se parle entres amis, tu le sais...  
\- J'ai vu que tu... tu avais... épargné Luna...  
\- Oui, j'ai pensé... enfin j'ai cru...  
\- C'est parfait, c'est ce que... que je... j'attendais de toi. Tu vois, il y a... un peu de yin... dans ton yang.  
\- Oui tu ne te trompais pas mon ami...  
\- Prend bien soin de mes chevaux, d'accords ?  
\- Oui bien sur...  
\- Je vais te dire à dieu, à présent... dit doucement Angus.  
\- Non, non, non, dit Lexa en secouant la tête.  
\- Ne sois pas triste, je vais retrouver ma petite fille, elle m'attend, elle est juste là à coté de toi...

Angus poussa son dernier souffle, Lexa lui ferma les yeux et hurla sa peine, sa colère, sa douleur jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne lui permis plus. Puis elle laissa couler les larmes, couler son chagrin.

Lorsque les larmes se tarirent, elle construisit un bûcher et brûla le corps du vieil homme.

Une fois les dernières flammes éteintes, elle ramassa les cendres et les versa dans une grosse bourse, qu'elle referma soigneusement. Elle la déposa au fond de la sacoche qui était attachée à la selle de l'étalon. Elle attrapa les longes des autres chevaux, monta en selle et s'éloigna le coeur bien lourd.

Elle prit le chemin de Polis.


	27. L'Ambassadeur

Clarke ramena les cendres de Plume Cendrée à son apprenti.

\- Merci, dit doucement le jeune homme.  
\- Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais voulu que cela se passe autrement, dit tristement Clarke.  
\- Si je puis me permettre… comment est il mort ?  
\- Comme un grand guerrier, il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver…  
\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui ! Dit l'homme avec tendresse.  
\- Êtes vous près pour le remplacer ?  
\- Oui, il m'a bien formé... Il n'y a plus de menace, à présent ?  
\- Non Plume Cendrée, s'en est occupé.  
\- Et vous êtes vous totalement guérie ?  
\- Je crois que oui, je vais pouvoir rentrer à la capitale.  
\- La capitale ?  
\- Oui tout à l'est de ce continent, il existe plusieurs clans. Ils ne vivaient pas en bons termes. Un chef, une femme, les a réuni en une coalition et la capitale de cette coalition est Polis, là où je me rend ! C'est cette coalition, qui nous a permis de mettre fin à cette menace. Vous êtes très loin à l'est mais peut être pourriez vous faire partie de cette coalition ? Enfin si vous le désirez !  
\- Qu'avons nous a y gagner ?  
\- Eh, bien protection, armée si vous avez besoin, des échanges commerciaux, etc...  
\- Et que doit on en retour ?  
\- Obéissance au Commander et aux règles de la coalition.  
\- Pourquoi pas, que faut il que nous fassions ?  
\- Nommez un ambassadeur et envoyé le à la capitale. Il y rencontrera les autres ambassadeurs ainsi que Lexa notre Commander. Il vous faudra un nom de clan ainsi qu'un symbole le représentant.  
\- C'est un voyage de plusieurs semaines…  
\- Oui, mais si vous voulez, si vous nommez un ambassadeur rapidement, il pourra nous accompagner jusqu'à Polis. Je pourrais lui présenter les différents clans que nous traverserons. Nous pourrons même tracer ensemble une carte, cela sera plus facile pour son retour. Qu'en dîtes vous ?  
\- C'est une très bonne idée, je vais voir avec les anciens pour choisir quelqu'un… Vous partez quand ?  
\- Eh bien le plus tôt possible… dit Clarke avec un air un peu embarrassé.  
\- Je comprend, il y a longtemps, que vous êtes partie…  
\- Le temps que je revienne, il se sera passé trois mois…  
\- Je fais au plus vite !

Le soir même tous les gens important se réunirent pour décider qui serait l'ambassadeur.  
Le lendemain Clarke fut ravie de voir arriver l'apprenti pour lui annoncer qui serait l'ambassadeur, car cela signifiait pour elle l'heure du départ.

\- Nous avons discuté toute la nuit, et nous avons réussi à nous mettre d'accords.  
\- Une question tout d'abords, une femme peut elle être ambassadeur ?  
\- Tout à fait, je suis moi-même ambassadeur de mon clan !  
\- Ok, alors l'ambassadeur sera Chumani, ma petite sœur, je vous la présente ?  
\- Avec plaisir, au fait c'est quoi votre nom ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Nodin, fit le jeune homme avec un grand sourire.

Clarke suivit Nodin, jusqu'à sa maison. Une petite jeune femme, brune, mince, les attendait devant l'entrée.

\- Prêtes pour une grande aventure ? Demanda Clarke en souriant.  
\- Oui, je suis très impatiente de découvrir tout ce monde que nous ne connaissons pas. Mon oncle, sa femme et mon cousin nous accompagnerons si vous le voulez bien.  
\- Je suppose que c'est surtout pour le voyage du retour, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Pendant notre voyage vers Polis, vous pourrez faire connaissance avec les différents clans, ce qui facilitera votre voyage de retour.  
\- Entendue.  
\- Avez-vous choisi un nom et un symbole pour votre clan.  
\- Oui nous serons le clan des Navajos et notre symbole sera une plume, en mémoire de Plume Cendrée, dit Nodin.  
\- C'est parfait, dit Clarke très émue.  
\- C'est le moins que nous pouvions faire pour le vieil homme, pour son sacrifice, rajouta sa sœur.  
\- Bien à présent, dès que vous êtes prêts nous partons !  
\- Nous sommes prêts !  
\- Alors nous partons dans une heure, cela vous va ?  
\- Parfait ! Fit Chumani très enthousiaste.  
\- Je voulais vous donner cela avant de partir, dit Nodin en tendant une petite boite en bois, toute sculptée. Sur le couvercle une plume était gravée.  
\- C'est magnifique…  
\- C'est l'œuvre de Plume Cendrée…  
\- Chaman et artiste… Et que contient elle ?  
\- Un peu des cendres de Plume Cendrée, j'ai pensé…  
\- Merci Nodin, dit Clarke en le prenant dans ses bras.

Une heure après l'équipe de Clarke, accompagnée des trois nomades se mettaient en route pour Polis.  
Ils retraversèrent les territoires des clans, ils s'arrêtèrent à chaque fois quelques jours pour rencontrer les habitants et faire connaissance.  
Les nomades furent très impressionnés par les Cavaliers des plaines aussi bien par les cavaliers eux-mêmes que par les montures.  
Malgré les recommandations de Clarke les deux membres masculins des nomades goûtèrent l'alcool de Delphes. Le lendemain, ils regrettèrent amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté Clarke. Celle-ci en profita pour rendre visite à la petite Klark, qui avait bien grandit.

\- La mère de la petite Klark, posa la main sur le ventre de Clarke.  
\- L'as-tu senti bougé, déjà ?  
\- Comment sais tu... ?  
\- Et bien cela se voit ! Ton ventre s'arrondit et cela se voit également sur ton visage !  
\- Je ne l'ai pas senti bougé…, j'aurais déjà du ? Demanda Clarke soudain inquiète.  
\- Non, mais cela ne va pas tarder…  
\- J'ai hâte !

Ils passèrent ensuite par le territoire du clan des Lacs, puis celui de la Nation des Glaces pour arriver enfin sur le territoire du clan des Forêts. La nuit commençait à tomber, ils décidèrent donc de s'arrêter pour faire les derniers kilomètres qui les séparaient de la capitale, le lendemain.  
Clarke savait qu'elle était maintenant à quelques heures de polis, elle espérait que Lexa soit saine et sauve.  
Elle posa les mains sur son ventre. La mère de Klark avait raison son ventre s'était considérablement arrondi, soudain elle sentit quelque chose… Sa fille avait elle bougé ? Un second coup confirma son sentiment. Oui, elle l'avait senti bouger. Sans s'en rendre compte, Clarke se mit à pleurer.  
Bellamy remarqua le trouble de Clarke.

\- Tout va bien Clarke ?  
\- Oui, oui, c'est juste que, je l'ai senti bouger, Bell, je l'ai senti bouger… dit Clarke en riant mais avec toujours les yeux pleins de larmes.  
\- Alors pourquoi pleurs tu ?  
\- Parce que je suis heureuse, ma fille est en pleine forme, et en même temps, je suis malheureuse, car je voudrais pouvoir partager tout cela avec Lexa…  
\- Quelques heures à attendre encore et vous serez réunies…  
\- J'ai tellement besoin d'elle…  
\- Je sais, allez viens, dit Bellamy en tendant ses bras à son amie.

Clarke s'y blotti volontiers, elle ferma les yeux et se dit que dans quelques heures effectivement, c'est dans les bras de Lexa qu'elle serait.


	28. Tu es Magnifique

Lorsque Lexa arriva dans Polis, elle se dirigea de suite vers les écuries.  
Un grand type était là, en train de s'occuper des chevaux.

\- Bonsoir, prenez soin de ces chevaux, ils sont… étaient à un ami… dit doucement Lexa.  
\- Comme d'habitude, Heda.  
\- Non justement pas comme d'habitude. Je veux que tu leur apportes des soins tout particulier et si il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, tu le payeras de ta vie, dit Lexa en fixant l'homme dans les yeux, les dents serrées.  
\- Entendu, dit l'homme en avalant sa salive.

Lexa quitta les écuries et se dirigea en direction de l'entrepôt où se trouvait normalement Raven. Mais la nuit était largement entamée et Raven devait prendre un repos bien mérité. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'infirmerie dans l'espoir de trouver Abby, mais là aussi elle fit chou blanc. Si Clarke était rentrée, probable que tous seraient en train de faire la fête, mais dans les rues de Polis, le silence régnait. Alors en désespoir de cause, elle erra dans les rues profitant de la fraîcheur, de la nuit.

A force de marcher, elle se perdit dans ses pensés, était elle complètement remise de sa morsure ? Que dirait elle à Clarke lorsqu'elle la reverrait ? Depuis combien de temps était elle enceinte ? Plus de trois mois, si elle comptait bien. Cela devait se voir à présent, son ventre s'était il arrondit, de façon significative ? Sentait elle bouger en elle ce petit être ? Que ressentait elle ? Il y avait tant de chose, qu'elle n'avait pas partagé avec Clarke à cause de l'attitude qu'elle avait eut. Comment avait elle pu croire un seul instant que Clarke l'avait trahi ?

\- Heda ! Vous êtes revenue ? Vous avez réussi à vous échapper ! Cria Indra qui venait à sa rencontre.

Elles s'attrapèrent le bras en guise de bonjour.

\- Indra, je suis ravie de te revoir ! Sais tu si l'équipe de Clarke a réussi sa mission ?  
\- Nous sommes sans nouvelle depuis près de trois semaines, le drone caméra est tombé en panne mais je crois que Raven en a envoyé plusieurs dans des directions différentes pour essayer de les localiser. Cela fait une dizaine de jours qu'elle les envoie sans relâche, mais pour l'instant aucun succès. Le territoire à couvrir est immense, alors il ne faut pas tirer de conclusion hâtive, mais…  
\- Elle…, enfin ils s'en sont forcement sortis ! Dit Lexa avec conviction.  
\- En effet…  
\- Je vais rejoindre ma chambre, j'irais voir Raven à la première heure demain.

Indra hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et quitta Lexa.  
Lexa retrouva sa chambre, mais elle était seule encore une fois.  
Elle revit Clarke assit sur le lit, un chaise en face d'elle en train de l'attendre.  
Elle attrapa une boite en métal et y versa avec précaution les cendres d'Angus. Une fois fait, elle déposa la boite sur une petite étagère, à coté d'autres.

\- Repose en paix mon ami… dit Lexa la gorge serrée.

Puis elle se déshabilla et se coucha. Malgré la fatigue, elle mit du temps à trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, elle passa voir Abby pour lui montrer sa blessure à la jambe.

\- Lexa ? Vous êtes là ? Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous étiez…  
\- Je me suis échappée. J'ai une blessure à la jambe, pouvez vous y jeter un coup d'œil ?  
\- Euh, bien entendu, montrez moi ça !

Lexa descendit son pantalon et s'allongea sur la table d'examen.  
Abby enleva avec dextérité la bande qui protégeait la jambe de Lexa. Elle examina la plaie et remarqua au passage les cicatrices du mollet.

\- La plaie est saine. Pas d'infection. Mais que vous est il arrivé.  
\- J'ai rencontré Luna, nous avons eut un petit différent… dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Et ça ? C'est quoi ? Dit Abby en montrant les cicatrice.  
\- Je ne saurais vous dire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien le voir, un monstre marin… nous avons eu un...  
\- Un différent ! Finit Abby en riant.  
\- C'est ça ! Confirma Lexa en riant elle aussi.

Il y eu une minute de silence et Lexa reprit la parole.

\- Des nouvelles de Clarke ? Demanda t elle timidement.  
\- Non… Cela m'inquiète, bien sur… Mais, je sais que Clarke est intelligente, elle saura s'en sortir…  
\- Si vous avez fini, je vais aller voir Raven.  
\- Oui, oui bien sur, vous pouvez y aller.  
\- Merci, Abby et à bientôt.

Lexa courut jusqu'à l'entrepôt pour y trouver Raven très occupée.  
Raven comprit que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle, sans se retourner elle dit fermement :

\- Je les cherche toujours, je n'ai pas de nouvelle, revenez plus tard !  
\- Je peux rester avec vous ? Demanda timidement Lexa.  
\- Lexa ? Je suis désolée, cela ne s'applique pas à vous ! Dit Raven en se retournant.  
\- Ravie de l'apprendre, dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Wahoo ! Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vous vois sourire… Au fait comment avez-vous…  
\- Je me suis échappée, la coupa Lexa.  
\- Oh !... Mais vous étiez sur une plate forme ?  
\- J'ai pris un bateau…  
\- Courageux de votre part, lorsqu'on sait toutes les créatures qui nagent dans ces eaux ! Dit Raven impressionnée.  
\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Et Clarke ?  
\- Comme je vous l'ai dis, je cherche… pour l'instant aucune piste. Je suis partie de leur dernière position connue… Attendez, je détecte des signes de vies.

Raven fixa son écran, zooma et attendit que l'image se stabilise.

\- Punaise ! Je crois que c'est eux, là ! Je vais descendre.

Le drone perdit de l'altitude et vint se mettre à même hauteur que les véhicules. Raven essaya de se caler sur leur vitesse et se posta juste au niveau du pare brise du premier véhicule. Le conducteur, surprit écrasa la pédale de frein.  
A l'écran, Raven et Lexa virent Bellamy et Clarke descendre du véhicule. Le garçon attrapa le drone.

\- Raven ?... Raven, c'est toi ? Cria Bellamy.  
\- Ben, oui, qui veux tu que ce soit, gros nigaud. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais être si heureuse de voir ta tête ! Cria aussi Raven.  
\- Pareil pour moi ! Riait à présent Bellamy.  
\- La mission est réussie ?  
\- Oui Raven, c'est fini, répondit Bellamy.  
\- Clarke comment vas-tu ? Demanda Raven.  
\- Je vais bien, dit Clarke en apparaissant à son tour sur l'écran.  
\- Recule toi ! Whaou ! Ça se voit ! Tu as un petit bidon ! Dit Raven en plaisantant.  
\- Oui, dit Clarke en rougissant.  
\- Tu es magnifique… dit Lexa.  
\- Lexa c'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? Oh mon dieu, c'est bien toi, pleurait à présent Clarke.  
\- Oui, c'est moi, je vais bien…

Elles se regardèrent un moment à travers l'écran, sans rien dire. Bellamy et Raven se sentaient de trop dans ce tableau.

\- Voulez vous qu'on vous laisse seules un moment ? Demanda timidement Raven.  
\- Je veux bien, répondit Lexa.

Sans rien rajouter Raven s'éloigna et Bellamy, installa le drone à une dizaine de mètres de la voiture.

\- Prend le temps qu'il te faudra, Clarke, dit Bellamy en souriant puis en s'éloignant.  
\- Clarke… je suis tellement désolée… J'aurais du te croire, te faire confiance… J'ai été stupide… pardonne moi, je t'en pris… supplia Lexa, les yeux remplis de larmes.  
\- Chuuuuut… Lexa écoute moi, fit tendrement Clarke.

\- Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, rien à te pardonner. Ta réaction était logique. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi à ta place !  
\- Sûrement avec plus de compassion…  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine, Lexa. Je comprend que tu te sois sentie trahi… Peut être aurais je ressenti la même chose !  
\- Non, pas toi… dit doucement Lexa.  
\- Lexa, je ne suis pas un ange ! Aller, oublions tout ça, tu veux bien. Je suis enceinte d'une petite fille, de NOTRE petite fille ! C'est un miracle, enfin pas au sens propre du terme, mais en tout cas nous n'aurions pas du pouvoir profiter de ce bonheur et pourtant… Regarde comme elle pousse, c'est ça qui est important, dit Clarke en soulevant son tee shirt.  
\- Tu as raison Clarke c'est magnifique, dit Lexa avec un large sourire.

Ce sourire… comme il m'a manqué… Tu m'as manqué, Lexa, dit Clarke en posant sa main sur l'écran comme pour caresser le visage de Lexa.

\- Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, quand seras tu de retour ?  
\- Encore quelques jours…  
\- Quelques jours…  
\- Ça passera vite… Je t'aime Lexa… dit tendrement Clarke.  
\- Alors vous rentrez quand ? Demanda Raven qui venait soudain de rentrer.  
\- Euh, c'est ce que je disais à Lexa, quelques jours, juste quelques jours…  
\- Et bien accélérez le mouvement, histoire que l'on fasse la plus grande fête jamais organisée ! Dans trois jours c'est possible pour vous ?  
\- Je pense que l'on peut effectivement être là dans trois jours.  
\- Très bien, alors on à trois jours pour préparer une méga-fête, n'est ce pas Lexa ? Dit Raven en donnant un grand coup de coude à la Commander.  
\- Je suppose que oui, dit Lexa sans grand enthousiasme.  
\- Alors dans trois jours, dit Raven avant de couper la communication.  
\- Bon j'espère que vous savez faire la fête ici ? Dit Raven en se tournant vers Lexa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.


	29. Je T'Aime Clarke, Kom Skaikru

Il fallut effectivement trois jours pour organiser la fête.

On vida l'entrepôt, pour le transformer en salle de réception. On chercha et trouva différents instruments de musiques ainsi que des musiciens, pour constituer un orchestres, on trouva même une cinquantaine de partitions allant du classique au rock en passant par le jazz et la pop.

La salle fut décorée avec goût. On installa le trône de Lexa au fond de la salle, au milieu, des tables et des chaises, le tout dépareillé, mais qui s'en souciait ? On laissa même de la place pour d'éventuels danseurs.

On envoya des chasseurs, pour ramener du gibier, pour nourrir le maximum de personne. On vida les caves des vins et liqueurs. Enfin on trouva des cuisiniers valables, histoire que personne ne soit malade le lendemain.

Raven se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et admirait le travail fait.

\- Le rendu est plutôt pas mal, compte tenu du peu de temps et de moyens que l'on avait. Si il ne traîne pas ils arriveront vers vingt heures, cela sera parfait. Il nous reste quelques heures pour nous préparer.  
\- Que fait on dans vos fêtes ?  
\- La même chose que vous j'imagine ! On mange, on boit, on rit, on célèbre, on discute, on chante, on danse.  
\- On danse ?  
\- Oui on prend un ou une partenaire et on danse. Enfin on n'est pas obligé, rajouta Raven devant la mine dubitative de Lexa.

La fête accueillit les premiers participants dès dix neuf heure. A vingt heure l'entrepôt était bondé, certains avaient même installé des tables dehors. Les gens mangeaient, buvaient, s'amusaient et certains dansaient. La musique n'était pas parfaite, le violoniste se plaignait en disant que son violon sonnait un peu faux, mais tout le monde s'en moquait, surtout Marcus et Abby qui dansaient un rock endiablé !

La seule qui ne semblait pas s'amuser et profiter de la fête, c'était Lexa. Assise sur son trône, elle avait le regard rivé sur la porte, attendant que Clarke la franchise. Une heure passa encore et Lexa se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de quitter la fête, il y avait du avoir un imprévu, qui avait du retarder Clarke et son équipe.

Au moment où elle se levait pour partir, le brouhaha de la pièce diminua pour se taire complètement, les musiciens s'arrêtèrent de jouer. Tout le monde semblait regarder vers la porte d'entrée, puis comme dans un mouvement d'ensemble tout le monde s'écarta pour faire un passage.

Lorsque Clarke apparu, Lexa sembla manquer de souffle. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, pourtant elle restait pétrifié.  
Clarke avançait toujours vers elle, toutes les personnes présentes suivaient sa progression de la tête. Plus elle avançait plus la respiration de Lexa était rapide et saccadée. Elle n'avait aucune espèce d'idée sur ce que Clarke allait faire. Elle était submergée par les émotions et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est alors, qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'elle s'était dit chez Angus, enfin, elle sut ce que Clarke voulait faire, l'idée lui plut, elle la laissa faire.

Clarke n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, elle lui souriait, Lexa lui rendit son sourire.

Clarke attrapa le visage de Lexa entre ses deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baisé fut tendre. Lexa enlaça Clarke, et la serra contre elle, alors leur baisé fut plus passionné. Elle se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre font. Elles se regardèrent, elles riaient et pleuraient en même temps.

\- Je t'aime Lexa, kom trikru ! Déclara Clarke suffisamment fort pour que tous puissent l'entendre.  
\- Je t'aime Clarke, kom skaikru ! Déclara Lexa aussi fort que Clarke.

Il y avait toujours un silence pesant dans la salle, puis il y eu des murmures, enfin Abby s'approcha des deux femmes et se mit à applaudir. En quelques secondes, d'autres l'imitèrent, bientôt toute la salle les applaudissait. Cela ne semblait en rien perturber Lexa et Clarke, toujours l'une contre l'autre et les yeux dans les yeux.

\- Enfin, enfin, tu me l'as dit ! Dit Clarke en souriant.  
\- De quoi ? Dit Lexa feignant la surprise.  
\- Que tu m'aimais !  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit !  
\- Non Lexa, tu ne me l'avais jamais dit, et ça fait plaisir à entendre.  
\- Tu sais bien que je t'aime !  
\- Oui, mais le savoir et l'entendre sont deux choses différentes ! dit Clarke sérieusement.  
\- Ok, alors, je t'aime… je vous aime, dit Lexa en passant une main sous le tee-shirt de Clarke pour la poser sur son ventre.  
\- Bon si on faisait la fête à présent ! Déclara Clarke en se retournant vers tout le monde.

La musique reprit, les rirent et les discussions aussi.  
Clarke entraîna Lexa sur la piste de danse.

\- Clarke, je ne sais pas danser ! Murmura Lexa.  
\- Tu vas voir, ce n'est pas compliqué, suis moi, ça va aller tout seul…, dit Clarke en blottissant sa tête dans l'épaule de Lexa.  
\- J'aime danser, dit Lexa au bout d'un moment.  
\- Tu m'étonneras toujours, mon amour, lui répondit Clarke en riant.  
\- Pourquoi ris tu ?  
\- Et bien, cela m'amuse, que la terrible Commander Heda Lexa aime quelque chose d'aussi futile que la danse, dit Clarke.  
\- J'ai changé, tu sais, j'ai…  
\- Je sais, nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard… si nous regagnons notre chambre à présent, dit Clarke les yeux brillants.  
\- Je dis que c'est une très bonne idée !

Elle s'éclipsèrent toutes les deux pour regagner la chambre de Lexa, qui serait leur chambre à présent.

A peine la porte fermée, leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau. Leurs mains caressaient le corps de l'autre avec une certaine frénésie.

Lexa poussa gentiment Clarke vers le lit, cette dernière se laissa tomber en douceur. Lexa défit le bouton du pantalon de Clarke et fit glisser le vêtement jusqu'aux pieds de Clarke et lui enleva avec ses bottes. Elle passa ses deux mains sous le tee-shirt pour le faire monter jusqu'aux épaules de Clarke, qui le fit passer par la tête et le jeta à terre.

Clarke était allongé presque nue, sur le lit. Lexa l'admira quelques secondes, puis se penchant sur elle.

\- C'est moi, ou... ils sont plus généreux qu'avant ? Demanda Lexa en parlant des seins de Clarke.  
\- Oh oui ça… oui je suis désolée, c'est la grossesse, j'ai gagné un peu beaucoup de poitrine… tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda Clarke avec une certaine inquiétude.  
\- Je n'aime pas… j'adore…, répondit Lexa en se passant la langue sur les lèvres avec envie.  
\- Et bien, ils sont tout à toi, mais avant, j'aimerai bien aussi revoir le corps qui m'a tant manqué !

Clarke se redressa et enleva la chemise de Lexa pour découvrir la poitrine de son amante, qui elle n'avait pas changé, mais qui lui faisait tout autant envie. Comme attirée par un aimant la bouche de Clarke, vint déposer un baisé entre les deux seins de Lexa, pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec ses tétons.

La tête de Lexa bascula en arrière, elle ferma les yeux de plaisir.

\- Par tous les dieux, Clarke, tu m'as manqué…

Elle ne put dire autre chose, la bouche de Clarke ayant gobé un de ses mamelons. Elle sentait la langue de son amante décrire des cercles de plus en plus concentriques, pour finir en aller, retour sur son tétons.

Clarke toujours occupé avec les seins de Lexa, fit descendre ses mains jusqu'au bouton qui permettrait de libérer Lexa de son pantalon. Une fois défait, le pantalon glissa jusqu'à terre. Clarke quitta la poitrine de Lexa et se glissa plus en arrière sur le lit. Elle tapota avec sa main sur le drap comme pour inviter Lexa à s'allonger à coté d'elle. La guerrière n'hésita pas une seule seconde, elle dégagea ses chevilles de son pantalon et de ses bottes.  
Comme une féline elle rampa sur le lit, jusqu'à Clarke, là, elle se coucha à coté d'elle. Elle attrapa la main de Clarke et l'attira à elle avec précaution.

\- Viens sur moi, je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne, lui murmura Lexa.

Clarke s'exécuta, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau mais cette fois leurs langues se libérèrent.

Les mains de Lexa se promenaient sur le corps de Clarke, elles passèrent sous le tissu de son boxer pour en attraper les fesses. Elle bascula pour mettre Clarke sur le dos.

\- Je veux pouvoir profiter de cette poitrine…, dit Lexa avec un grand sourire.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle en profita, avec les yeux, les mains, ses lèvres, sa bouche, sa langue. Clarke était aux anges, chaque son qui sortait de sa bouche était un gémissement de plaisir et une invitation pour Lexa à continuer.

\- Je crois que cela va vraiment me plaire de jouer avec eux, souvent, Clarke !  
\- Si tu joues avec de la même façon à chaque fois, c'est quand tu veux, mon amour !

Clarke attira Lexa à elle, attrapa sa tête à deux mains et l'embrassa goulûment, Lexa se coucha sur Clarke en essayant de ne pas porter tout son poids sur elle. Leur respiration était rapide et bruyante, elles sentaient toutes les deux, que leurs désirs étaient montés d'un cran.

Lexa descendit une main vers le nombril de Clarke et glissa ses doigts entre le tissu du boxer et sa peau jusqu'à son pubis pour atteindre l'organe du plaisir. Lorsqu'elle l'effleura, Clarke poussa un gémissement.

\- Oh, je crois que je t'ai manqué, dit Lexa en regardant Clarke dans les yeux.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée… murmura Clarke

Clarke glissa également sa main jusqu'au pubis de Lexa. Ce geste eut les mêmes conséquences sur Lexa. Elle gémirent à l'unisson.  
Doucement Lexa se souleva et s'assit sur le lit, enleva son boxer et s'en débarrassa. Elle attrapa celui de Clarke avec délicatesse et le fit glisser le long des jambes de son amante. Elle remarqua la cicatrice de la morsure, passa son doigt dessus et déposa un léger baisé. Ensuite, elle attrapa Clarke, complètement nue, par les bras et l'attira à elle. Elle plaça ses jambes par-dessus les siennes et de chaque coté de son corps. Lexa se rapprocha de Clarke au maximum en pliant ses jambes, bientôt elles étaient si proche, qu'elle pouvait sentir la moiteur de son sexe sur le sien.

Elle passa ses bras autour du corps de Clarke, qui fit de même. Toute sa peau était en contact avec celle de la blonde. Elle pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de Clarke, tant elles étaient poitrine contre poitrine. Le petit ventre arrondi épousait parfaitement le sien, à tel point, qu'elle se dit que si leur fille bougeait, elle la sentira probablement aussi. Elle avait besoin de se blottir, contre elle de la sentir plus proche que jamais, elle en avait été privé pendant trop longtemps. Ses mains caressaient son dos, sa peau était si douce.

Clarke s'accrochait aussi désespérément au corps de son amante, tout son corps était en feu aussi bien physiquement que mentalement . Elle avait chaud, elle sentait couler des perles de sueurs dans le bas de ses reins et elle sentait aussi, le désir irradier depuis le bas de son ventre. Ses mains effleuraient et effleuraient encore la peau de Lexa, ses doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux. Elle embrassait son cou, ses joues, gobait les lobes de ses oreilles, ce qui fit rire la guerrière. Ses lèvres eurent soudain envie de retrouver celles de l'autre. Comme aimantée, les yeux fermés sa bouche vint directement sur celle de Lexa, leurs langues dansèrent à nouveau.

Par moment, elles restait juste dans les bras l'une de l'autre, juste pour reprendre leur souffle.

N'y tenant plus, Lexa se sépara de Clarke, l'allongea en lui soutenant la nuque avec la main, puis elle s'étendit tête bêche à coté d'elle.

\- Viens sur moi, cela sera plus confortable pour toi, dit doucement Lexa

Clarke s'installa sur Lexa, la tête entre ses jambes, à hauteur de son pubis, elle introduisit sa langue, Lexa fit la même chose.  
L'excitation était à son paroxysme. Rapidement, Lexa sentie que Clarke était prête, alors elle sortit sa langue, embrassa le pubis de son amante et se concentra sur son propre plaisir. Lorsqu'elle fut prête à son tour, elle s'occupa à nouveau de Clarke. En quelques minutes et quasiment simultanément, les muscles des corps des deux jeunes femmes se contractèrent.

\- Ooooooh Clarke ! Hurla Lexa.  
\- Lexa, ouiiiiiiiii ! Hurla Clarke.

Lexa roula sur le coté, et vint remettre son visage à hauteur de celui de Clarke. Leur poitrine se soulevaient rapidement en cadence. Leur corps ruisselaient de sueur. Lexa glissa sa main dans celle de Clarke et croisa ses doigts avec les siens. Elles restèrent un moment l'une à coté de l'autre, sur le dos, à reprendre leur souffle à profiter de la libération d'endorphine dans leur corps.

\- C'est que du bonheur... murmura Clarke.  
\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Lexa qui s'était mise sur le coté pour pouvoir mieux voir Clarke.  
\- Nous avons réglé le problème des centrales. Tu as survécu à Luna, moi au crotale. Nous venons de faire l'amour et je vais mettre au monde notre petite fille... oui que du bonheur. Et en plus, tu m'as dit, je t'aime, dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.  
\- Il faut te méfier... dit Lexa en plissant des yeux.  
\- A propos de quoi ? Demanda Clarke soudain inquiète.  
\- Eh bien, il se pourrait, que je te le redire un jour..., dit Lexa en éclatant de rire.  
\- Oh ! Mais serait ce de l'humour ? Remarqua Clarke en se mettant sur le coté, elle aussi.  
\- Je m'étonne aussi parfois... mais je te l'ai dit, j'ai changé...  
\- Et qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer ? Demanda Clarke, curieuse.  
\- Et bien, j'ai rencontrer, une ancienne connaissance à nous, qui m'a fait voir les choses autrement..., dit Lexa dont le visage semblait se refermer.  
\- Que c'est il passé, Lexa ? Demanda Clarke de nouveau inquiète.

Lexa quitta les yeux bleus de Clarke et regarda avec tristesse, la boite en métal qu'elle avait posé sur l'étagère.  
Clarke regarda dans la même direction et aperçu la petite boite.

\- Cette connaissance... cet homme est mort par ma faute..., dit Lexa dont une larme coulait à présent sur une joue.  
\- Oh, Lexa, raconte moi, dit Clarke en passant doucement sa main sur la joue où coulait la larme.

Lexa se rapprocha de Clarke qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Demain, je te raconterai demain. Mon vieil ami peut attendre demain. Je veux juste profiter de ce moment avec toi. Ce moment de bonheur.  
\- Comme tu voudras, Lexa.

Elle déposa un baisé sur son front.

\- Je t'aime Lexa., dit tendrement Clarke en fermant les yeux.

Puis après quelques secondes.

\- Je t'aime, Clarke.

Clarke ne releva pas, mais ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire sur son visage. Qu' il était bon d'entendre ses trois mots.

\- Que du bonheur, se dit elle intérieurement..

Elles finirent par s'endormir dans cette position, rassuré de s'être retrouvé.


	30. Deux Hommes Extraordinaires

Lexa ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle se réveillait dans la même position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie, dans les bras de Clarke. Le jour se levait à peine, une brise légère vint caresser sa peau nue et la fit frissonner. Cette simple réaction fit réagir Clarke qui resserra son étreinte autour de Lexa. La guerrière sourit, car elle constatait que même dans son sommeil Clarke avait de l'empathie.

Lexa regardait Clarke dormir. Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien. Il était serein, mais quelque chose avait changé. Était ce la grossesse ? Ou était ce tout simplement leur séparation, leur périple qui les avaient changé ? Lexa ne su le dire, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle aimait Clarke plus que jamais et qu'elle comptait bien passer le reste de sa vie à ses cotés.

Elle prit alors la décision de proposer à Abby, puisqu'elle était le seul parent qui restait à Clarke, de partager avec elle la cérémonie de l'union. Quitte à officialiser leur amour, autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux à ce moment là et croisa le regard de Lexa.

\- Bonjour mon amour, fit Clarke en souriant.

\- Bonjour, mon amour, répondit Lexa, en déposant un baisé sur la bouche de Clarke.

\- Tu as l'air soucieux, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, je réfléchissais, il faut que je demande quelque chose à ta mère…

\- A ma mère ? Dit Clarke surprise.

\- Oui, tu as faim ? Demanda Lexa, histoire de changer de conversation.

\- Euh non pas vraiment…

\- Au fait, je suis désolée pour hier…

\- Désolée pour quoi ?

\- Pour avoir un peu gâché notre instant de bonheur…, dit Lexa en baissant les yeux.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'as rien gâché du tout ! D'ailleurs je voudrais bien savoir ce qui t'est arrivé avec Luna. J'ai vu que tu avais largement remplacé les cicatrices qui avaient disparu !

Lexa s'allongea sur le dos et Clarke posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, elle entendait battre tranquillement, le cœur de son amante.

\- Nous avions réussi notre mission et nous étions sur le chemin du retour lorsque Lexa et ses hommes nous ont attaqué. Ils ont décimé l'équipe en quelques minutes. J'ai reçu une flèche dans le ventre, il a donc été impossible pour moi de me débarrasser des hommes de Luna. Ils m'ont maîtrisé et assommé.

\- Que c'est il passé ensuite ?

\- Je me suis réveillée dans une pièce sombre. Luna m'a laissé là plusieurs jours, sans boire n'y manger, une chance que ma blessure ne se soit pas infectée.

\- Elle t'avait abandonné là ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Au bout de quelques jours, ses hommes sont venus me chercher pour me trainer vers elle. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose mais j'étais très affaibli…

\- Pas étonnant, sans nourriture, ni eau, avec une blessure en plus ! Et que te voulait elle ?

\- Elle voulait m'éloigner de toi !

\- Je vois, puisqu'elle ne pouvait t'avoir, personne ne t'aurait, c'est ça ?

\- C'est exactement ce qu'elle a dit ! Puis, elle m'a laissé pourrir dans cette pièce. Nous nous étions disputées, du coup, je n'avais pas très envie de me…

\- Battre ?

\- C'est ça… Je ne suis pas très fière de ça, mais je …

Clarke releva sa tête et plongea son regard bleu dans le vert de Lexa.

\- Tu ne savais pas, tu as réagis avec les éléments que tu avais et ils n'étaient pas franchement en ma faveur…

\- Je sais tout cela, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais au moins du te laisser le bénéfice du doute…

Clarke posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'ai pardonné Lexa… essaye de te pardonner, tu veux bien ? Allez, continu…, dit Clarke en reposant sa tête.

\- Dans mon sommeil, j'ai eu la visite de Becca, et elle m'a raconté pour ta grossesse. J'ai eu l'impression de recevoir une gifle, tant j'avais été stupide ! Mais le désir de te revoir m'a donné une raison de me battre. J'ai réussi à sortir de la cellule, et c'est là que je me suis aperçue que j'étais sur une plate forme à plus de cent kilomètres des cotes !

\- Elle était certaine que tu ne pourrais t'échapper !

\- Exact ! Mais j'ai trouvé une embarcation et je suis partie…

\- Toi, sur une barque, au milieu de l'océan ? Dit Clarke très étonnée.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Clarke. J'ai fait une rencontre peu sympathique, dit Lexa en montrant sa jambe.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Pour te dire la vérité, je n'ai pas vraiment regardé, mais je me suis battue, et lorsque je suis sortie de l'eau, un morceau de cette créature était toujours bien enfoncé dans ma jambe.

\- Mon dieu, Lexa…, dit Clarke très impressionnée par le courage, la force et la détermination de Lexa.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a rien d'impressionnant dans ce que j'ai fait. Il y a longtemps, je t'ai dit que l'amour était une faiblesse. Et bien, je le crois toujours, mais ce que sait maintenant, c'est que c'est aussi une force. C'est l'amour que j'ai pour toi, et pour cette petite fille qui pousse en ton sein, qui m'a donné la force et le courage de m'enfuir, de me jeter dans cet océan où je savais le danger bien présent. C'est grâce à lui, que j'ai trouvé l'énergie pour me battre et pour vaincre cette bête. C'est lui encore qui m'a poussé à puiser dans mes dernières forces pour avancer et arriver jusqu'à Angus.

\- Angus ?

\- Oui le vieil homme et ses chevaux !

\- Oh Angus ! Il s'appelle Angus ! Dit Clarke en souriant.

\- Il s'appelait Angus, dit tristement Lexa.

\- Il s'appelait ? il est…

\- Mort, oui par ma faute…

\- C'est de lui dont tu parlais hier ! Que c'est il passé ? Vas y continu, cela te fera du bien d'en parler…, dit doucement Clarke.

\- Angus m'a recueilli, soigné, et nourri. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Il a fait bien plus, que ce que n'importe qui aurait fait. Il avait une fille, tu sais. Il m'a raconté…, je lui rappelais sa fille… Au bout de quelques jours, j'allais mieux, alors je lui ai dit que je devais partir, mais que je le dédommagerai… Je m'apprêtais à prendre mes affaires et j'ai vu Luna ! Elle est arrivée derrière lui et lui a… elle lui a enfoncé son épée dans le dos ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! J'ai croisé le regard d'Angus, il n'exprimait aucune colère, aucune peur, juste de la surprise !

Lexa pleurait à présent, Clarke sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, alors elle se blotti d'avantage contre Lexa. Elle était troublée par le récit de son amante mais aussi par la similitude de ce qu'elles avaient vécu.

\- Pleure mon amour… Les larmes ne font pas disparaître la peine, mais elles l'atténuent…, murmura Clarke.

Lexa finit par se calmer et reprit son récit.

\- J'ai été cherché mes armes et je me suis battue contre Luna. Elle était plus forte que je ne l'aurais cru, mais la rage et la colère ont décuplé mes forces et je l'ai battu. J'aurais pu, je voulais la tuer, mais là encore c'est l'amour, qui m'a donné la force de l'épargner…

\- Tu ne l'as pas tué ? Demanda Clarke en se relevant, effarée.

\- Non, je lui ai dit de partir. J'ai brûlé le corps d'Angus, et je suis rentrée à Polis. Arrivée ici, j'ai versé ses cendres dans cette petite boite, dit Lexa tristement.

Clarke regarda Lexa. Il y avait temps de peine et de douleur dans ses yeux.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu ai renoncé à la vengeance, que tu n'ai pas cédé à la violence. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, tu avais raison, tu as changé, Lexa. Je suis tellement fière de toi !

Clarke déposa des baisés sur les joues de Lexa, sur ses yeux. Les larmes qui coulaient leurs donnaient un goût salé. A ce moment précis, elle réalisa à quel point elle aimait Lexa. Sa vie n'avait jamais été complète avant elle, alors peu importait ce qui allait se passer à l'avenir, elle ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans elle et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Existait il une cérémonie de mariage chez eux ? Il fallait qu'elle se renseigne.

\- Je t'aime Lexa, je t'aime tellement.

Elles restèrent un moment l'une contre l'autre.

\- Tu sais, c'est très étrange car j'ai vécu presque la même chose que toi ! Dit Clarke.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Lexa intriguée.

Alors Clarke raconta son récit. Sa morsure, sa rencontre avec plume Cendrée, la technique du refuge, et enfin le sacrifice du vieil homme. A présent, c'est Clarke qui pleurait et Lexa qui la consolait.

\- Tu as raison, cette similitude est très étrange. Nous avons rencontré deux hommes extraordinaires qui nous ont apporté beaucoup et sans rien demander en retour…, remarqua Lexa.

\- Deux grands hommes…

\- Et ce refuge, c'était quoi ?

\- Cette pièce, dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

\- Cette chambre ?

\- Oui, lorsque Plume Cendrée m'a parlé d'un endroit où je me sentais bien, en sécurité, aimé, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre endroit. C'est ici, que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. Cette pièce me fait toujours penser à toi, la déco, les bougies, la façon dont la lumière pénètre. Elle respire le calme et la sérénité. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits ! Et crois moi, cela fonctionnait très bien.

\- Et tu as dit qu'il descendait d'une… tribu ? C'est quoi ?

\- Il faudrait que je te raconte l'histoire de ce continent, mais pour la faire courte, les natifs d'il y a plusieurs centaines d'années étaient appelés des indiens. Ils vivaient en tribus, des sortes de clans, il y avait les Apaches, les Comanches, les Sioux, les Cheyennes, et pleins d'autres encore dont les Navajos. C'étaient tous des guerriers féroces, on dit même que certains scalpaient leurs victimes.

\- J'aurais bien aimé rencontrer Plume Cendrée, discuter avec lui, de guerrier à guerrier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Dit Lexa en souriant.

\- Il a dit la même chose que toi ! Tu sais, je lui ai parlé de toi et il t'appelait « Dezba ».

\- Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

\- « Qui va à la guerre », c'est très approprié pour toi !

\- C'est assez proche de Lexa, j'aime bien...

\- Il a aussi proposé un prénom pour notre fille…, dit doucement Clarke.

\- Lequel ?

\- Winona.

\- C'est mignon et qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

\- Fille première née.

\- Winona, répéta Lexa, oui cela me plaît bien. Si tu veux nous l'appellerons Winona, dit Lexa en souriant.

\- Nous avons encore le temps d'y réfléchir, mais ça me plaît bien...

Lexa se leva et alla prendre, avec une infini précaution, la boite qui se trouvait sur l'étagère et vint se rasseoir sur le lit.

\- Je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais me graver quelque chose sur le couvercle, demanda timidement Lexa.

\- Bien sur, que veux tu que je te grave dessus ?

\- Connais tu le symbole du yin et yang ?

\- Le cercle divisé en deux, noir et blanc...

\- Oui c'est ça ! Angus disait que nous étions comme ce symbole...

\- Laisse moi deviner, moi je suis le yin et toi le yang, c'est ça ! Dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

\- Tout à fait ! Mais comment... ?

\- Mon père avait une passion pour la philosophie chinoise, le yin et le yang sont deux notions qui font partie de son histoire. Je te ferais ta gravure, je pourrais graver ce symbole les yeux fermés !... Eh bien, ce vieux bonhomme, était adepte de la philosophie chinoise, du coup j'aurais aimé mieux le connaître !

\- Tout comme j'aurais aimé connaître Plume Cendrée, deux hommes extraordinaires !

\- Au fait tu ne voulais pas demander quelque chose à ma mère ? Demanda Clarke curieuse et espérant glaner une information.

\- Demander quelque chose à ta mère ?... Oh oui ! Je me prépare et j'y vais, dit Lexa en se levant après avoir embrassé Clarke et déposé un baisé sur son ventre.

Lexa se prépara rapidement.

\- N'oublie pas qu'il faut que tu rencontres l'ambassadeur des Navajos ! Dit Clarke avant que Lexa ne quitte la pièce.

\- Oui, je vais organiser ça aussi, je ne serais pas longue ! Dit Lexa en quittant la pièce.

Clarke resta seul dans le lit, et elle se demanda deux choses. Qu'est ce que Lexa pouvait avoir à demander à sa mère et surtout à organiser et qui pourrait la renseigner sur une éventuelle cérémonie de mariage ?


	31. Les Rituels

Clarke quitta la chambre et marcha dans les rue de Polis. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait personne parmi les natifs, ou du moins personne à qui elle poser ses questions. La seule personne qui remplissait les critères de naissance c'était Indra, mais Clarke se demandait comment elle pouvait aborder ce sujet avec le second de Lexa, sans que cette dernière soit au courant. C'était mission impossible, pourtant, elle ne voyait personne d'autre. Il allait falloir la jouer subtil, ou alors la mettre dans la confidence et lui faire confiance. Cette deuxième solution semblait la plus réalisable. Clarke se mit donc à la recherche d'Indra.

De son coté Lexa n'avait eu aucun mal à trouvé Abby, elle était à l'infirmerie.

\- Abby, je dois vous parler de quelque chose, dit Lexa en se présentant face à Abby.  
\- Euh, Il y a un soucis avec Clarke, le bébé ?  
\- Non, non, tout va bien, elles vont bien ! S'empressa de dire Lexa.  
\- Cependant, ce dont je dois vous entretenir les concerne.  
\- Ah… et vous voulez me parler là, maintenant, toute suite ?  
\- Et bien si vous êtes disponible… le plus tôt sera le mieux…  
\- Vous m'inquiétez… Entendu, je vous suis…  
\- Parfait.

Lexa se dirigea vers la sortie suivie de Abby, elles se rendirent jusqu'à la salle du trône. Lexa s'assit sur une chaise, elle pensa que cela mettrait Abby plus à l'aise, que si elle s'installait sur son trône. Elle installa une autre chaise à coté d'elle.

\- Je vous en pris, asseyez vous !  
\- Que se passe t il Lexa ? Demanda Abby en s'asseyant.

Lexa prit une grande inspiration.

\- Docteur Griffin…  
\- Oh je n'aime qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille, ça ne présage rien de bon… s'inquiéta Abby.  
\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, j'essaye de rendre ça plus officiel…  
\- Officiel, je ne comprend rien, je suis désolée, Lexa, je me rend compte que je vous rend la tâche plus compliqué…  
\- Je voudrai vous inviter au rituel de l'union, dit Lexa, d'une traite sans respirer.

Abby regarda Lexa, qui semblait très angoissé par la réponse qu'elle pourrait donner.

\- Lexa, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…

Devant la mine déconfite de Lexa, elle ajouta :

\- Parce que je ne sais pas en quoi cela consiste…  
\- Lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, si elles veulent continuer leur histoire, chacune devra aller demander à un parent de l'autre si il estime que cette personne est correcte pour elle. Il faut donc que chacune des deux personnes passent deux jours et une nuit avec le parent. Au terme de ce délais, les parents doivent autoriser ou non la poursuite de leur histoire…

Lexa regarda Abby avec une sorte de désespoir.  
Un grand sourire, plein d'affection se dessina sur le visage d'Abby.

\- Lexa… Je n'ai pas besoin de ce rituel, pour savoir que vous êtes la personne parfaite pour ma fille. Je n'en étais pas sure au début, mais je vois Clarke à présent, et vous êtes toute sa vie. De quel droit vous interdirais je de vivre votre amour ?  
\- Votre droit maternelle vous y autorise et ce sont nos coutumes, s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Entendu, fini par céder Abby.  
\- Très bien. Au fait pas un mot de tout cela à Clarke.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Si j'en parle à Clarke, elle voudra faire pareil et ne pourra pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Et bien parce que... je n'ai plus de famille, dit Lexa en hésitant.  
\- Ah d'accords.  
\- Bon et bien nous partirons, dès que vous le pourrez ! Dit Lexa en se levant.  
\- Partir… mais où ?

Clarke finit par trouver Indra, elle entraînait des jeunes gens, sur un terrain à priori affecté à cette activité. Clarke s'assit par terre et patienta jusqu'à la fin du cours.  
Indra avait été diminué depuis sa rencontre avec Pike, mais à force de courage et d'obstination, elle avait quasiment récupéré ses capacités de guerrière féroce.  
Clarke l'admirait beaucoup, elle la trouvait courageuse, bien entendu, mais aussi, franche, juste et loyale. Lexa n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur second et, elle la savait très proche de la Commander. Du coup serait elle capable de garder un secret, d'éventuellement lui mentir, Clarke n'en était pas certaine. Elle attendit que tous les élèves soient partis pour aborder Indra.

\- Comment allez vous Indra ?  
\- Euh, bien...  
\- Ma mère m'a dit que vous avez été très courageuse, que vous avez « récupéré » votre bras...  
\- Heda, n'aurait rien eut à faire d'un second diminué !  
\- Certes, mais...  
\- Pourquoi êtes vous venu ? Sûrement pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles ? Demanda Indra sèchement.

Ce n'était pas de la méchanceté, mais plutôt de l'agacement, l'envie d'en venir au fait sans tergiverser... la franchise d'Indra.  
Clarke n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle se lance, elle avala sa salive, se racla la gorge et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Indra, je dois vous poser une question. Mais je voudrais que cette conversation reste, ABSOLUMENT entre nous..., il ne faudra en parler à personne, c'est possible ?  
\- Euh, je suppose que oui... répondit Indra surprise.  
\- Même pas à Lexa...  
\- Je ne cache rien à Heda ! Dit rapidement Indra.  
\- Oui, je sais... mais il faudrait lui cacher aussi à elle, c'est important, c'est...  
\- Je ne pourrais pas ! La coupa Indra.  
\- C'est à propos d'elle et moi...  
\- Oui...?  
\- Existe t il une cérémonie de mariage, dans votre culture ?  
\- De mariage ? C'est quoi ?  
\- Chez nous, lorsque deux êtres s'aiment, pour officialiser leur amour, il organise une cérémonie de mariage. Ils reconnaissent leurs amours mutuels devant toutes leurs familles et amis.

Indra regarda Clarke en fronçant les sourcils, puis petit à petit son visage se détendit, Clarke crut même y apercevoir l'esquisse d'un sourire.

\- Il existe une cérémonie comme la votre : le rituel de l'union.  
\- Et en quoi consiste t il ?  
\- Premièrement, il faut que les membres des deux familles soit d'accords sur le choix qu'ont fait les deux membres du couple.  
\- Vraiment ? Dit Clarke soudain inquiète.  
\- Oui.  
\- Et comment fait on ?  
\- Chaque membre du couple doit passer deux jours et une nuit avec un membre de la famille de l'autre...  
\- Et il y a des épreuves, des choses comme ça ?  
\- Et bien cela dépend. Le membre de la famille peut faire, dans la mesure du raisonnable, ce qu'il veut pour tester la personne. Cela peut être des épreuves, des questions ou un peu des deux.  
\- Mais comment vais je faire, Lexa n'a plus de famille ?  
\- Si, la Chef du Clan des Lacs est sa tante, la sœur de sa mère.

Clarke chercha dans ses souvenirs. Lexa était partie sur le territoire du Clan des Lacs, parce qu'elle voulait voir... une amie, c'est ce qu'elle lui avait dit... Pourquoi lui avait elle menti ?

\- Mais je croyais que Lexa était une Trikru !  
\- Par son père oui, mais pas par sa mère...  
\- Comment je fais pour la contacter ? C'est un chef de clan !  
\- Par la voie officielle, par l'ambassadeur.  
\- Gardera t il sa langue ?  
\- Si vous lui demandez, oui.  
\- Et comment je fais pour me rendre là bas sans que Lexa le sache ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.  
\- Bien admettons que je passe ce « test », que se passera t il ensuite ?  
\- Elle vous donnera un objet, que vous devrez porter, pour prouver que vous méritez celle que vous aimez.  
\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Vous devrez affronter votre plus grande peur et la vaincre. Ainsi quelques soient les épreuves que vous traverserez au cours de votre vie aux cotés de votre compagne, vous ne craindrez plus rien.  
\- Seigneur ! Ensuite, i il autre chose à faire ? Demanda Clarke, un peu angoissé d'entendre la réponse d'Indra.  
\- Ensuite, il vous faudra choisir, un tatouage commun. Une fois tout cela fait, vous pourrez vous unir devant tous.  
\- Bon, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, j'ai même déjà une idée pour le tatouage. Mais une chose à la fois, tout d'abords, avez vous des infos sur la tante de Lexa ?  
\- Atea, a beaucoup d'affection pour Lexa. Elle n'a jamais eu d'enfant, alors elle considère Lexa, un peu comme sa fille, d'ailleurs, c'est elle qui l'a pratiquement élevé. La mère de Lexa est morte alors qu'elle était très jeune, son père ne voulait pas vraiment s'en occuper, il l'a confié à sa belle sœur. Vous voyez comment est Lexa ? Vous pouvez donc imaginé qu'elle guerrière, elle est ?  
\- Merci de me rassurer, Indra ! Et je vous rappelle que je suis enceinte, alors les combats, c'est peut être pas l'idéal !  
\- Elle est très intelligente aussi, alors n'essayez pas de lui mentir... Parfois, je me demande si elle n'a pas des pouvoirs magiques, elle est capable de vous percer à jours, de vous faire dire, même ce que vous ne voulez pas. Je ne suis jamais très à l'aise en sa compagnie.  
\- C'est dommage, je vous aurais bien demandé de m'accompagner...  
\- Sur son territoire ! C'est hors de question ! Cria Indra qui semblait vraiment effrayé.  
\- S'il vous plaît... je ne peux le demander à personne d'autre... je ne peux pas partir toute seul, cela ne serait pas très prudent... s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, Lexa ne vous pardonnerait jamais... dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.  
\- Ce n'est pas très fair-play, Clarke !  
\- Indra... Accompagnez moi au moins jusqu'aux portes de son village...  
\- Entendu, mais pas plus loin, finit par dire Indra résigné.  
\- Parfait, je vais de ce pas chercher l'ambassadeur.

Clarke laissa Indra qui avait le sentiment de s'être fait avoir, mais elle savait au fond de son cœur, qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé Clarke partir seule. Deux raisons à cela, d'une, elle était l'amour de son Commander et de deux, elle aimait la jeune femme, pas autant qu'Octavia, mais elle l'aimait bien.  
Clarke finit par trouver l'ambassadeur du Clan des Lacs. Une petite bonne femme ronde, d'une cinquantaine d'années, répondant au nom de Reva. Ensemble, elles rédigèrent une lettre en Trigedasleng pour Atea. L'ambassadeur, lui promis que la missive partirait dans l'heure, qu'elle mettrait probablement trois jours pour arriver et lui assura toute la discrétion possible.

\- Pouvez vous m'aider avec votre chef ?  
\- Je vous ai vu avec Lexa... Vous vous aimez, il n'y a aucun doute, Atea le verra aussi, n'ayez pas d'inquiétude.  
\- Mais on m'a dit...  
\- Oubliez ce que l'on vous a dit sur elle. Soyez naturelle, sincère, ne lui mentez pas, elle s'en s'apercevrait très vite et par contre aurait du mal à vous le pardonner ! -Votre cœur est profondément bon, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Atea ne s'y trompera pas. Si vous voulez, je vous accompagnerai...  
\- Vous feriez cela ! Dit Clarke avec un grand sourire et surtout un grand soulagement.  
\- Bien sur, mon enfant, si cela peut te rassurer...  
\- Merci, dès que vous avez la réponse, vous me prévenez, hein ?  
\- Bien entendu ! Oh, la, la, que tout ceci est excitant, dit Reva en frappant dans ses mains, visiblement très enthousiaste de participer à ce petit complot.  
\- Oh, au fait Indra nous accompagnera, car je ne suis pas vraiment en état de me battre s'il le fallait ! Dit Clarke en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

La petite bonne femme la regarda partir en souriant.  
Clarke avait le cœur plus léger, mais maintenant, il lui fallait trouver une idée pour prétexter un voyage de plus d'au moins dix jours, sans que cela éveillent les soupçons de Lexa.


	32. Pour la Bonne Cause

Ces dernières semaines, Clarke et Lexa avaient enfin pu profiter l'une de l'autre dans une ambiance plutôt calme. On les trouvait toujours l'une avec l'autre, main dans la main. Lexa devait s'acquitter de ses devoirs de Commander, mais là aussi Clarke l'accompagnait souvent car elle avait aussi son rôle d'ambassadeur à tenir. C'est d'ailleurs à une de se réunion que l'ambassadeur Reva l'aborda discrètement.

\- J'ai votre lettre de réponse... glissa Reva à Clarke.  
\- Et que dit elle ?  
\- Par tous les Dieux, je ne l'ai pas ouverte !  
\- Je vais devoir l'ouvrir ici.  
\- Mais si Heda vous voit ? Dit Reva les yeux pleins de malice.

Clarke regarda les ambassadeurs présents, celui de Delphes n'était pas là, une aubaine !

\- Dites lui que la lettre vient de l'ambassadeur de Delphes, je m'occupe du reste.

Clarke ouvrit la lettre, elle eut la surprise de constater qu'elle était écrit dans sa langue et non pas en Trigedasleng. La réponse était positive et la tante de Lexa l'attendait.  
Le petit jeu de Clarke et Reva ne passa pas inaperçu et Lexa se dirigeait vers elles.

\- Que se passe t il Clarke, tu as reçu une lettre ?  
\- Oui Heda, l'ambassadeur de Delphes m'a donné une lettre a remettre à l'ambassadeur Clarke, dit Reva sans même hésiter.

Lexa passa en revu les personne dans la pièce.

\- Ah oui, tiens, je n'avais même pas vu qu'il était absent..., s'étonna Lexa.  
\- Et que veut il ?  
\- Il me demande pour la petit Klarke, répondit de suite Clarke.  
\- La petit fille que tu as aidé à mettre au monde ?  
\- Oui, c'est ça !  
\- Et pour quelle raison ? Demanda Lexa surprise.  
\- Il ne l'a pas préciser..., répondit Clarke, un peu surprise par la question de Lexa.  
\- Et tu vas y aller, tu es bien avancée dans ta grossesse, cela ne va pas être trop fatiguant ?  
\- Et bien, je prendrais mon temps... c'est mon rôle en tant qu'ambassadeur...  
\- Je pourrais peut être t'accompagner, dit Lexa avec un large sourire.

Clarke était pétrifiée, elle ne su quoi répondre, et elle savait que si elle mettait trop de temps à répondre, elle perdait sa crédibilité auprès de Lexa.  
A ce moment Abby, rentra dans la pièce.

\- Ah, Lexa, je vous cherchais, j'ai mis en ordre mes affaires, j'ai organisé mon absence, je pense que nous pouvons partir, quand vous voulez ! Dit Abby tout naturellement, n'ayant pas vu Clarke qui lui tournait le dos.  
\- Tu pars avec Lexa ? Demanda Clarke avec surprise.  
\- Euh oui..., dit Abby en souriant bêtement, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.  
\- Euh, ce que ta mère veut te dire, c'est que... j'ai eu une information... de...  
\- De Roan, dit Abby essayant d'aider Lexa.  
\- Oui de Roan..., il dit qu'il a trouvé... un...  
\- Un stock de médicaments qui pourrait nous être utile, rajouta Abby.  
\- Oui très utile, confirma Lexa.  
\- Je me suis dit que Lexa pourrait m'accompagner.

Clarke était dubitative, elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'était pas clair, mais c'était l'occasion pour partir de son coté !

\- Eh bien voilà, c'est parfait, vous partez chercher vos médicaments et moi, je vais à Delphes voir Klark, c'est parfait ! Dit Clarke ravie.  
\- Tu dois partir pour Delphes ? Tu y va toute seule ? Demanda Abby.  
\- Non, je vais demander à Indra de m'accompagner...  
\- Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ? Demanda Lexa, très surprise.  
\- Oui, j'en suis certaine ! Je vais d'ailleurs, lui demander de ce pas ! Merci à toutes les trois !

Clarke embrassa sa mère sur la joue, Lexa sur la bouche et salua respectueusement Reva en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.  
Clarke trouva Indra, et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé.

\- Nous partons officiellement pour Delphes, entendu ?  
\- Donc si Heda me demande, je devrais lui mentir ? Demanda Indra, visiblement contrarié.  
\- Non, vous lui dites la vérité, ce que je viens de vous dire, nous partons pour Delphes !  
\- Ce n'est pas la vérité...  
\- Je sais Indra mais c'est pour la bonne cause...  
\- Si elle l'apprend, elle va m'arracher les yeux ou pire ! Dit Indra peu convaincu.  
\- Elle ne l'apprendra pas... et même si elle l'apprend, je lui dirais que je vous ai forcé !  
\- Très peu crédible mais bon entendu ! Dit Indra en souriant.  
\- Merci, dit Clarke en lui sautant dans les bras.

Indra peu habitué à ce genre de manifestation d'affection, resta sans bouger, attendant que Clarke veuille bien se séparer d'elle.

\- Nous partons quand ?  
\- J'espère demain, et j'ai oublié de vous dire que l'ambassadeur du Clan des Lacs nous accompagnera !  
\- Quoi ? Cette petite femme va nous ralentir ! Dit Indra sèchement.  
\- Elle m'aidera avec Atea !  
\- Personne ne peut vous aider avec Atea !  
\- Nous verrons bien, je vous préviendrai, tenez vous prêtes pour la matinée.  
\- Entendu

Indra regarda Clarke s'éloigner en secouant la tête.

\- Dans quoi t'es tu encore fourré Indra ! Se dit-elle.

Le lendemain, Abby et Lexa partait soit disant, pour le territoire du Clan des Glaces tandis que Indra et Clarke partait soit disant pour Delphes.  
Lexa prit Clarke dans ses bras.

\- Tu fais attention, tu es prudente et tu ne bois pas d'alcool !  
\- Promis, et toi fais attention à ma mère, hein ?  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne lui arrivera rien, et toi, Indra, je te confis Clarke, fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien non plus.  
\- Comptez sur moi Heda.

Tout le monde monta à cheval et chacun partis de son coté.

\- Je croyais que l'ambassadeur du Clan des Lacs nous accompagnait ? Demanda Indra, surprise.  
\- Elle arrive, je lui ai dis de nous rejoindre dans dix minutes, je ne voulais pas que Lexa la voit, cela l'aurait forcement intrigué ! Pourquoi l'ambassadeur des Lacs, viendrait à Delphes ? D'ailleurs là voilà !

Reva arrivait en effet sur un petit cheval gris.

\- Excusez moi de mon retard, mais j'avais peur que le Commander, ne me voit…  
\- Pas de problème Reva… On peut y aller maintenant ? Allez en route !

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, grâce à Reva qui connaissait tous les raccourcis et les meilleurs pistes. Le soir, elles se payaient même le luxe de dormir dans ce que l'on pourrait appeler des auberges, mais qui n'en avait que le nom.  
Les chambres étaient petites et sales tous comme les lits, mais malgré tout, il était plus agréable de dormir au sec, à l'abris du vent, qui commençait à être vraiment glacial. Il était également appréciable que tout le monde puisse dormir, le danger était moindre, il n'y avait pas besoin de tours de gardes.

Pendant ce temps, Lexa et Abby continuaient leur chemin en silence.

\- Si nous ne nous adressons pas la parole, ce voyage n'aura aucun intérêt ! Fit remarquer Lexa.  
\- Eh bien ma fois de quoi voulez vous parler ?  
\- Parlez moi de Clarke, dites moi des choses que je ne connais pas sur elle…  
\- Clarke était une enfant très désirée, toute petite, c'était une joie de vivre ! Elle était vive, très intelligente et a montré, très tôt, une fibre artistique. Vous savez, elle adore chanter, elle chante juste, elle n'a pas une voix exceptionnelle, mais elle est agréable à entendre. Voilà bien longtemps, que je ne l'ai entendu !  
\- Je sais qu'elle dessine très bien, mais je ne savais qu'elle savait chanter…  
\- Elle était curieuse de tout, comme son père !  
\- Quelle relation avait elle avec son père ?  
\- Très fusionnelle, elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour son père, il était son héros ! Mais je croyais que c'était à moi de poser des questions ?  
\- Allez y ne vous gênez pas…  
\- Alors comment était Lexa, enfant ?  
\- J'ai peu de souvenir de mon enfance. Je ne me souviens pas de ma mère, elle est morte en me mettant au monde. Mon père a essayé de m'élever, mais c'était trop difficile pour lui. Je crois que je lui rappelais trop ma mère, et qu'il m'en voulait pour sa mort…  
\- C'est ridicule, vous n'y étiez pour rien !  
\- Sans doute, alors il m'a envoyé auprès de ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, sur le territoire du Clan des Lacs.  
\- Vous avez été heureuse, après ?  
\- En quelque sorte. Un jour, je devais avoir cinq ans, je suis tombée d'un arbre, faut croire que le clan de mon père me manquait ! Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis blessée et je me suis mis à saigner. Lorsque ma tante a su que j'étais une Nightblood, elle m'a dit que je devais m'entraîner.  
\- A cinq ans ! Vous n'étiez qu'un bébé !  
\- A sept ans j'étais capable de tuer un homme de dix façon différentes !  
\- Ah oui tout de même !  
\- Gustus a été mon professeur…  
\- Mais il a été plus que cela, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père. Je n'ai d'ailleurs plus de souvenir de mon père.  
\- Est il encore en vie ?  
\- Lorsque je suis devenue Heda, on m'a informé qu'il avait été capturé par les hommes du Mont Weather.  
\- Et vous n'avez jamais essayé de le retrouver ?  
\- Non. La nuit commence à tomber, nous allons nous arrêter ici, dit Lexa en désignant une grotte qui semblait aménagé.  
\- Entendu. Quel est cet endroit ?  
\- C'est un refuge, un endroit pour faire une étape, tout le monde peut s'en servir. On peut fermer l'accès, on y est donc en sécurité.

Abby sortie un sac de sa sacoche.

\- Il y a-t-il un endroit pour faire du feu ?  
\- Euh oui, là il y a une cheminée aménagée, mais pour quoi faire ?  
\- Je vais nous préparer à manger ! Dit Abby fièrement.  
\- Euh entendue, comme vous voudrez, merci ! Je vais allumer le feu dans ce cas là.

Lexa prépara le feu et Abby le repas.

\- J'ai trouvé un tas de chose sur votre marché.  
\- C'est délicieux, c'est quoi ?  
\- Du lapin au pommes de terre.  
\- Magnifique !

Elle discutèrent de choses et d'autre tout le long du repas, à la fin Lexa engagea la discussion qui lui tenait à coeur.

\- Abby, je peux vous poser une question ?  
\- Bien sur, Lexa, je crois que nous sommes là pour cela, non ?  
\- Mais je veux que vous me donniez une réponse sincère.  
\- Comptez sur moi ! Répondit Abby avec honnêteté.  
\- Pensez vous que je sois un bon choix pour votre fille, et vice versa ?

Abby baissa les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Lexa, j'ai vu l'amour que vous vous portez…  
\- Une réponse sincère, Abby !  
\- Je crois que tout au fond de moi, je pense que vous faites une erreur…

La phrase pénétra directement le cœur de Lexa, comme l'aurait fait la lame d'une épée.

\- Une erreur… répéta t elle.  
\- Mais Lexa, ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance !  
\- Mais cela en a pour moi et pour Clarke !  
\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance dans le sens ou vous êtes deux jeunes femmes adultes et responsable de vos vie, je n'ai pas à interférer. Je suis la mère de Clarke, certes mais je n'ai pas à la diriger sa vie, ni à lui imposer des choix !  
\- Alors pourquoi selon vous, nous faisons une erreur ? Parce que nous sommes deux femmes ?  
\- Quoi ? Non, non, rien avoir avec ça !  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Je crois que j'ai peur pour vous deux. Lexa vous tenez un rôle important dans votre société, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail. Mais ce monde est fragile, il peut imploser à n'importe quel moment. Vous êtes morte, une fois, cela l'a dévasté, et je suppose que si les rôles avaient été inversé, vous auriez été pareil. Que serait alors devenu votre monde avec un leader au bord de la déprime ?  
\- J'aurais réussi à surmonter comme elle l'a fait !  
\- Mais elle a réussi parce que Becca vous a fait revenir à elle ! Vous ne l'avez pas vu, comme moi je l'ai vu, après votre disparition. Et vous savez mieux que qui conque que l'amour est une faiblesse… si on veut vous atteindre, alors on blessera Clarke ou votre fille !  
\- En effet, je sais que l'amour est une faiblesse, mais Clarke, entre autre, m'a montré que c'était aussi une force ! Oui ce monde n'est pas un paradis, il y a des dangers partout, mais faut il pour autant cesser d'aimer, cesser de faire des enfants, faut il cesser de vivre ? Quoi qu'il arrive, nous feront face, nous feront front. Abby, je l'aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Je sais qu'il peut, lui arriver malheur, à moi aussi, à notre futur fille aussi, à vous, à Bellamy, à Raven, à Markus, à Indra et à tant d'autres qui influent sur notre vie, faut il s'arrêter de s'aimer les uns les autres de peur de souffrir un jour ? Non, rien, absolument rien ne m'empêchera d'aimer Clarke. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, même si je voulais, même s'il fallait, je ne pourrais pas, ne pas l'aimer.

Abby ne dit rien, regarda Lexa dans les yeux. A ce moment précis, Abby se rendit compte, qu'elle aimerait cette jeune femme peut être autant que sa propre fille. Par le fait, tant qu'elle serait en vie, elle tremblerait pour elles, pour elles trois. Lexa et Clarke ne le comprenait pas encore, mais lorsque ce bout de femme viendrait au monde, qu'elle ferait d'elles des mères alors elles sauraient. Elles sauraient à quel point c'est magnifique d'être maman, mais aussi combien il est difficile de les voir partir, de ne pouvoir les protéger à jamais.

\- Tu as raison, Lexa, euh pardon, vous avez raison...  
\- Pas de problème, nous allons former une famille alors autant commencer maintenant ! Nous nous tutoierons à présent. Il est tard, je vous propose de reprendre cette discussion demain.  
\- Entendu, Lexa.  
\- Au fond de la grotte, il y a deux chambres, je vous laisse prendre celle de gauche, je prendrais l'autre.  
\- A demain, Lexa.  
\- A demain, Abby.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Indra, Reva ne les ralentissait pas du tous, elles arrivèrent même avec douze heures d'avance.

\- Je vais vous attendre ici, dit Indra en montrant une auberge à l'entrée de la ville.  
\- Indra c'est ridicule Atea, vous accueillera dans des meilleurs conditions ! Dit Reva très sérieusement.  
\- Je crois que je vais me passer de son hospitalité, merci bien !  
Indra, que vous a donc fait Atea ? Ce n'est pas un monstre, tout de même ! Demanda Clarke curieuse.  
\- Nous en reparlerons lorsque vous l'aurez rencontré…, dit Indra en s'éloignant.  
\- C'est très curieux cette attitude ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir peur de qui que ce soit ! Remarqua Clarke, un peu inquiète.  
\- Nous vous formalisez pas, Clarke, c'est sans doute des choses de guerriers ! Dit en souriant Reva.  
\- Sans doute…, répondit Clarke, peu convaincu.  
\- Je vous emmène voir Atea, maintenant ?  
\- Oui, j'ai l'impression que le plus tôt sera le mieux !


	33. Le Voleur

Reva l'entraîna vers un immense bâtiment situé au centre de la ville.

Clarke et Reva rentrèrent dans une pièce assez grande, qui ressemblait fort à celle de la salle du trône de Lexa. A ceci près que derrière ce trône là, il y avait de grandes fenêtres, qui permettaient d'admirer une magnifique vue sur un lac immense.

Une porte sur la droite s'ouvrit soudain. Une femme entra suivit de deux hommes. Elle vint s'assoir, sur le fauteuil dos à la fenêtre, les deux hommes prirent position de chaque coté d'elle.

La femme, Atea, puisque c'était d'elle qu'il s'agissait, n'était pas plus grande que Clarke et aussi mince que Lexa. On retrouvait un peu de la guerrière dans son visage, dans son regard surtout, mais ses yeux étaient en revanche d'un gris acier. Tout comme ses cheveux poivre et sel, coiffés en tresse à la « façon » Lexa.

Elle regarda passa de Clarke à Reva, puis de Reva à Clarke et s'arrêta sur elle. Elle avait le regard aussi froid que la couleur de ses yeux. Elle regarda Clarke des pieds à la tête et semblait évaluer la jeune femme.

\- Lexa m'a parlé de toi… et tu est tout à fait comme elle t'a décrit, dit elle.

Clarke eut l'impression de ressentir une pointe de dédain dans sa voix.

\- Sais tu en quoi consiste le rituel de l'union ? Demanda t elle sans quitter Clarke du regard.

Clarke sentait que Atea voulait plonger jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

\- Reva et Indra m'ont expliqué en effet, dit timidement Clarke.  
\- Indra ! Elle est ici ? Demanda Atea avec un sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles  
\- Elle est resté à l'auberge à l'entrée de la ville, dit Reva.  
\- Je m'occuperai de son cas plus tard, répondit la chef dont le sourire avait disparu.  
\- Peut être pourrions nous installer Clarke plus confortablement, elle attend un enfant après tout ! Remarqua Reva.  
\- Est elle impotente ? Demanda Atea d'un ton sec.  
\- Euh non, juste enceinte, mais nous avons voyag…, commença Reva, un peu surprise du ton de sa chef de clan.  
\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Bien si on t'a expliqué, tout est parfait, nous partons dans une heure, soit prêtes !

Atea quitta la pièce. Clarke regarda Reva.

\- Je croyais…  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, Clarke, elle n'est pas comme cela d'habitude, je t'assure, je vais aller lui parler !  
\- Non, Reva, s'il te plaît, ça va aller, dit Clarke en lui retenant le bras.  
\- Tu es certaine, il y a un truc bizarre…  
\- Je préfère que tu n'interviennes pas, la règle veut que ce soit entre elle est moi, alors cela le restera, dit Clarke confiante.  
\- Comme tu voudras, mais si tu as besoin de moi, fais moi chercher, entendu ?  
\- Entendu, merci pour tout Reva.  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi mon enfant.

Reva quitta la pièce à son tour. Clarke se retrouva seule, elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La description de Atea qu'avait fait Reva et Indra était différente, et il semblait que celle de Indra soit la bonne ! Cependant l'attitude de la chef semblait vraiment surprendre l'ambassadeur ! Qu'est ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Cela faisait il parti du test ? Clarke l'ignorait, mais elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle reste vigilante, et surtout elle-même.  
Atea revint une demi heure plus tard.

\- Es tu prêtes ?  
\- Oui mes affaires sont sur mon cheval.  
\- Alors partons, suis moi !

Atea se dirigea vers les écuries. Un magnifique cheval l'attendait. Clarke récupéra le sien, elles montèrent et quittèrent la ville. Reva était aux portes de la ville. Elle fit un sourire et un petit signe de la main à Clarke, qui le lui rendit bien volontiers, car quelque chose lui dit, que c'était le dernier signe amical qu'elle aurait avant deux jours.  
Après plusieurs heures de cheval, elles arrivèrent devant ce qu'on pourrait appeler un chalet, une cabane. Atea descendit et attacha son cheval, Clarke l'imita. Atea attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte, elle attrapa la poignée et se retourna vers Clarke.

\- Attend moi là ! Dit elle sèchement.

Clarke s'exécuta.  
Lorsqu'Atea revint, elle s'assit sur une chaise sur le perron, et invita Clarke à s'asseoir sur une chaise en face.

\- Bien parle moi de toi, à présent, dit Atea en plongeant son regard d'acier dans le bleu de celui de Clarke.  
\- Je suis né dans l'espace, ma mère est médecin, elle soigne les gens…  
\- Et ton père, la coupa Atea.  
\- Il est mort…  
\- Comment ?  
\- … exécuté… Hésita Clarke.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- … Trahison… parce qu'il…  
\- Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications, cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Pourquoi t'as t-on envoyé ici ?

Clarke devinait où Atea voulait en venir.

\- J'étais en… prison…  
\- Tel père telle fille… Et pourquoi ne t'as t on pas exécuté toi aussi ? Demanda Atea avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Clarke ne releva pas l'allusion à son père et serra les dents.

\- J'étais mineur… trop jeune…  
\- Ici cela ne t'aurait pas épargné ! Et que fais tu à présent ?  
\- Je guide mon peuple…  
\- Tu es leur chef ?  
\- Non…  
\- Alors tu n'es rien ! Dit Atea avec mépris.

L'interrogatoire dura ainsi jusqu'au soir. A chaque réponse de Clarke, Atea se donnait un malin plaisir, à accuser, rabaisser, humilier cette dernière. C'était une torture pour la blonde, mais même si cette rencontre fut une épreuve, une torture, elle tint bon.

\- Tu as de la nourriture ? Demanda soudain Atea.  
\- Dans ma sacoche, oui.  
\- Parfait, mange, nous nous reverrons demain.  
\- Je reste dehors ? Demanda Clarke inquiète.  
\- Évidemment, il n'y a qu'une chambre, et je ne vais pas la partager avec toi !

Atea rentra dans la maison et ferma la porte.  
La température chuta fortement cette nuit là, et de ce fait, Clarke dormit très peu. Elle eut tout le loisirs de ressasser.

Que cherchait à faire Atea ? Cette femme était détestable, mais Clarke ne pouvait pas se rebeller, et Atea le savait ! Elle avait tenu bon, jusqu'à présent, mais elle ne savait pas combien de temps, elle tiendrait avant de lui dire ses quatre vérités ! Mais qu'elles conséquences cela auraient ? Qu'est ce que Lexa penserait de son attitude ? Non, il lui fallait tenir, peu importe ce qu'elle allait endurer.

Clarke finit par s'endormir en s'allongeant sur le perron.  
Quelques heures d'après, Atea ouvrit la porte.

\- Va me chercher du bois, le feu s'est éteint cette nuit, il fait froid.

Clarke se leva et partie chercher du bois sans rien dire. Une fois ramassé, elle le rapporta et déposa plusieurs bûches dans le feu et le fît redémarrer. Ce qui lui permit au passage de se réchauffer.

\- Nous allons nous rendre dans le village voisin, j'ai un différent à régler.

Elle chevauchèrent pendant une heure dans le silence et arrivèrent au village en question.  
Plusieurs personnes du village étaient réuni autour d'un jeune garçon d'environ une dizaine d'années.

\- Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Atea.  
\- Ce garçon du village voisin, a volé une des poules de cet homme ! Cria le chef du village.  
\- Quel châtiment allons nous infliger à ce voleur ? Demanda Atea  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la victime visiblement très étonné.  
\- Cinquante coups de fouet, cela me semble justifié et lui passera surement l'envie de recommencer ! Dit calmement Atea.

Tous les villageois semblaient effarés, mais emmenèrent l'enfant vers un poteau, lui attachèrent les mains au dessus de la tête et lui déchirèrent sa chemise dans le dos. Un homme arriva avec un fouet et leva son bras .  
S'en était de trop pour Clarke.

\- STOP ! Hurla t elle. Vous êtes tous devenus fou ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin, si vous lui infligez ses coups de fouet, vous n'allez pas lui donner une leçon, vous allez le tuer !  
\- De quel droit interviens tu ? Cria Atea.  
\- Le bon sens, une chose que manifestement vous avez perdu !  
\- Attention à ce que tu dis, cela pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences !  
\- Ça m'est égal, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire devant cette injustice !  
\- Cette injustice ? Mais cet enfant est un voleur !  
\- Peu importe, il ne mérite pas cela !  
\- Veux tu prendre sa place ? Dit Atea en plissant légèrement les yeux.  
\- Si cela peut lui épargner ce châtiment, alors oui ! Hurla à son tour Clarke, qui était dans une rage folle.  
\- Qui l'en soit ainsi, qu'on l'attache à la place du garçon !  
\- Mais… elle est enceinte, se hasarda un homme.  
\- C'est son choix ! Faîtes ce que je vous dis !

Clarke fut attachée à la place du garçon, et soudain elle se rendit compte de ce qui allait se passer, elle s'était laissé emporté et voilà où cela l'avait mené. Peu importe, la douleur, elle l'endurerait, elle chercherait son refuge et les nanites devraient faire le reste. Non ce qui l'inquiétait à présent c'est les conséquences qu'aurait son attitude sur sa relation avec Lexa. Que lui dirait cette Atea ? Comment Reva avait elle pu lui mentir à ce point ?

L'homme leva son bras encore une fois et la lanière du fouet allait entamer sa chair, Clarke savait que la douleur serait grande, mais elle prit une grande inspiration et prépara son corps à l'impact. Elle regarda fixement Atea, puis ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne se passa.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, tous le monde était partis, seule Atea se tenait devant elle, à quelques mètres.

\- Que croyais tu obtenir ainsi ? Dit elle méchamment.  
\- Je ne sais pas, la vie sauve pour ce garçon ! dit Clarke se demandant ce qu'il se passait.  
\- Si je t'avais subir ce châtiment, Lexa ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné…  
\- Certainement que non !  
\- Mais tu ne t'en tirerais pas pour autant, dit la vieille femme en ricanant.

Clarke n'en pouvait plus, ce qu'elle avait envie de dire à cette vieille chipie, il fallait qu'elle le dise, de toutes les façons, Lexa ne pourrait cautionner tout parodie de rituel !

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! J'ai supporté vos questions, vos insinuations, vos insultes, vos mauvais traitements, maintenant ça suffit ! Hurla Clarke.  
\- Tu n'es pas la personne qui faut à Lexa ! Hurla aussi fort Atea.  
\- Pourquoi ? Donnez moi vos raisons ?  
\- Parce que tout d'abords, tu es une femme, c'est contre nature !  
\- On ne décide pas de qui on va tomber amoureux ou amoureuse. Le cœur va vers l'autre, sans distinction de clan, de sexe, de couleur de peau. J'aime Lexa, je porte son enfant, rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire changera cela.  
\- Tu es trop faible pour elle !  
\- J'ai de la compassion, de empathie envers les autres, je fais parfois preuve d'altruisme. Si c'est cela que vous appelez de la faiblesse, alors oui, je suis faible. Mais je crois pouvoir dire que j'ai traversé plus d'épreuves que n'importe qui. Il m'est arrivé de plier un genou, sous le poids de ses épreuves, mais j'ai toujours, toujours eu le courage de me relever, de continuer à avancer.  
\- Tu es une meurtrière.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Clarke à présent, car Atea avait touché un point sensible.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Un jour quelqu'un m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas fait de tatouage pour chaque personne que j'avais tué. J'ai simplement répondu, que mon dos n'était pas assez large. Je ne peux vous contredire sur ce point, j'ai tué plus de personnes que je pourrais en compter, je n'en retire aucune fierté. Je l'ai fait pour sauver la vie de mes amis, c'est une piètre excuse, cela n'en ai même pas une d'ailleurs, mais cela me permet de supporter ce que j'ai fait.

Clarke regarda Atea, celle-ci la fixait toujours avec son regard glacial. Soudain, quelque chose se passa, son visage sembla se transformer, et un sourire se dessina entre ses deux oreilles. Elle approcha de Clarke et la détacha doucement. Elle attrapa les deux mains de Clarke dans les siennes.

\- Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment désolée, dit elle d'une toute petite voix.  
\- J'aime Lexa, tout ce que vous pourrez lui dire n'y….  
\- Chuuuuuut, fit doucement Atea.

Atea posa sa main sur la joue de Clarke.

\- Non, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait subir tout cela. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu es généreuse, forte et courageuse. Lexa n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux…, dit elle gentiment.  
\- Mais je ne comprend pas, tout ce que vous m'avez dit…  
\- Je ne le pensais pas. Je me moque que tu sois une femme, tu aimes ma nièce et elle t'aime, crois moi. Tu as tué des gens, mais toujours pour te défendre ou pour sauver les tiens. En ce qui concerne le courage, et bien tu as fait preuve de bien plus de courage que n'importe qui en voulant sauver ce garçon.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Il fallait que je saches, ce que tu serais capable de supporter, jusqu'où je pouvais aller, dans les brimades, les humiliations, la peur, la méchanceté. Il fallait que j'évalue ton courage, ta ténacité, ta force de caractère, ton intuitivité, ta capacité à prendre des risques, à endurer les épreuves. Tu sais Lexa est venue me rendre visite, il y a quelque temps.  
\- Oui, je l'ai appris, mais elle me l'a caché, vous savez pourquoi ?  
\- Oui, elle voulait t'épargner cette épreuves. Elle m'a parlé longuement de toi, à vrai dire, elle a plutôt fait ton éloge, dit Atea en souriant tendrement.  
\- Cela n m'étonne pas !  
\- Elle t'aime, cela ne fait aucun doute, et cela faisait longtemps, que je ne l'avais pas vu si heureuse. Et je me demandais bien qui tu pouvais être, tu semblais trop parfaite pour être sincère. Alors lorsque tu m'as écris j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Encore une fois, je suis désolée, j'aurais du être plus… ou... moins dure avec toi. Cette nuit, il a fait si froid, je voulais aller te chercher, mais cela aurait tout ruiné…  
\- Je ne vous en veux pas Atea, ne vous inquiétez pas. En tout cas vous êtes une bonne actrice, car j'ai vraiment cru à votre cruauté, je vous ai détesté, haïs !  
\- C'est Lexa qui va me haïr !  
\- Mais non, je lui parlerai !  
\- Viens dans mes bras ma chérie, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible et j'espère être invité pour la cérémonie !

Clarke prit Atea dans ses bras, elles étaient soulagées. Cette épreuve était passée, et Clarke l'avait réussi ! Elle savait qu'une autre épreuve l'attendait mais elle se sentait prêtes à affronter et sortir victorieuse de tous les obstacles.

Elles reprirent la direction du village de Atea.

\- Atea comment était Lexa, lorsqu'elle était enfant ?  
\- C'était une eau vive ! Intelligente, intuitive, courageuse, téméraire, elle n'avait peur que d'une chose : l'eau ! D'ailleurs, il est bon que tu le saches pour l'épreuve suivante ! Oui, la plus grande peur de Lexa, c'est l'eau.  
\- Elle a déjà vaincu sa peur… Luna l'a retenu prisonnière sur un plate forme, elle s'est enfuie par la mer, elle n'a pas eu le choix !  
\- Cette petite m'étonnera toujours ! Quant à Luna, il va falloir s'occuper de son cas !  
\- Racontez moi encore, s'il vous plaît…  
\- Elle se battait tout le temps, souvent contre des garçons plus forts et des plus grands qu'elle. Et je lui disais que t'est il arrivé ? Je suis tombée, me disait elle ! Un jour, alors qu'elle devait avoir cinq ans, elle est revenue le genou écorché, et bien sur son sang était noir ! Elle m'a demandé pourquoi tous les garçons s'étaient enfuis après avoir vu son sang. Alors je lui ai répondu, que c'était parce qu'un jour, elle deviendrait peut être Heda, si l'âme de l'Heda précédente la choisissait. Elle m'a alors regardé avec ses grands yeux verts, et m'a dit, elle me choisira, je serais Heda. J'ai beaucoup rit ce jours là, de voir ce petit bout de femme, avoir tant d'ambition, mais lorsque je l'ai vu s'entraîner avec Gustus, j'ai arrêté de rire. Elle était très douée toute petite déjà !  
\- Oui, c'est une farouche guerrière.

Clarke voulait aborder un autre sujet, elle hésita, puis se lança.

\- A-t-elle eut des… a-t-elle aimé, ou a-t-elle été aimé par quelqu'un ?  
\- Je vois où tu veux en venir…, Lexa, bien qu'elle était toujours en leur compagnie, ne s'intéressait pas au garçon, enfin pas comme ça, tu vois… Pour moi, elle n'a eut qu'un seul amour à part toi et s'était Costia.  
\- Et comment était Costia ?  
\- Elle était comme Lexa, c'était une guerrière accomplie, c'est pour cela que ce que lui à fait subir la Reine de la Nation des Glace a tant fait souffrir Lexa. Costia aurait du mourir en guerrière, en combattant, pas désarmée, ni entravé.  
\- Oui je sais que cela a beaucoup affecté Lexa…  
\- Affecté ? Clarke, Lexa était anéantie, personne ne l'a jamais su, à part moi, j'ai vu son cœur se refermer, s'endurcir. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'aimerait plus personne d'autre, et puis tu es tombée du ciel !  
\- Oui, fit Clarke en souriant.  
\- Tu sais, je te disais tout à l'heure qu'elle m'avait fait ton éloge, c'était vrai ! Je l'ai trouvé transformé, j'ai retrouvé ma Lexa d'autre fois. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela. Elle m'a dit, elle est belle, intelligente, gentille, douce, courageuse, je l'aime Atea, je l'aime ! Elle m'a même dit que tu avais affronté trois cent de ses soldats et que tu les avais vaincu, que tu avais éliminé tous le Mont Weather à toi toute seule. Elle est fière de toi, elle a confiance en toi, c'est rare chez elle ! Ah nous voilà arrivées !  
\- Je suppose que je vais pouvoir la retrouver, alors !  
\- Avant, il faut que je te donne quelque chose…  
-Quoi donc ?  
\- Ceci valide en quelque sorte cette épreuve, dit Atea en donnant à Clarke un pendentif en argent probablement.  
\- Que dois je faire avec cela ?  
\- C'était à ma sœur, la mère de Lexa. Ma nièce doit le porter le jour de la cérémonie.  
\- Je dois le lui donner ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Entendue  
\- Pouvez-vous me renseigner, sur la prochaine épreuve ?  
\- C'est une épreuve que vous passerez ensemble. Vous avalerez une décoction pour vous plonger dans vos pires cauchemars.  
\- Je sens que cela va être sympathique !  
\- Sachez que vous commencerez cette épreuve ensemble et c'est comme cela que vous la finirez, même si cela se passe dans vos têtes !  
\- C'est noté !  
\- J'ai confiance en vous, vous y arriverez, vous fonctionnez en harmonie toutes les deux, cela se passera bien !  
\- Une dernière question, que c'est il passé avec Indra, je sens comme une tension entre vous ?  
\- Indra est une grande guerrière, je sais que Lexa l'estime beaucoup, et c'est réciproque mais un jour, elle a faillit trahir Lexa. Je l'ai confondu, depuis elle se méfit de moi, pourtant je n'ai jamais révélé notre petit secret , je n'ai jamais rien dit à Lexa.  
\- Peut être redoute t elle que vous lui racontiez un jour ?  
\- Je ne le ferais jamais, car à cette époque Indra était jeune et un peu naïve, et même si je le faisais Lexa ne lui en voudrais pas, pour les même raisons ! Elle n'a rien à craindre de moi, mais elle ne le sait pas et j'avoue que cela m'amuse ! Dit Atea en riant.  
\- On fait tous des erreurs...  
\- En effet ! Maintenant que tu connais son secret...  
\- Je ne dirais rien ! Dit Clarke en souriant.


	34. La Vérité

Clarke retrouva Indra et Reva.

\- Tout c'est bien passé ? J'ai trouvé Atea un peu étrange...  
\- Comme si c'était différent de d'habitude, grogna Indra.  
\- Tout c'est bien passé ! Vous aviez raison, Reva, elle est très sympathique !  
\- Sympathique ! Ça c'est étrange ! C'est vraiment pas le premier mot qui me viendrait pour qualifier Atea ! Grommela Indra.  
\- Indra, vous devriez apprendre à la connaître ! Dit Clarke en souriant.  
\- Alors non merci, d'ailleurs, si nous pouvions partir... rapidement !  
\- Oui, Indra, rentrons. Reva vous nous accompagnez ?  
\- Pour l'instant rien ne m'oblige à être à la capital, alors je vais rester ici, quelque temps ! Vous ne vous perdrez pas ?  
\- Non, merci pour tout, puissions nous revoir Reva !  
\- Puissions nous nous revoir Clarke.

Les deux femmes quittèrent le territoire des Lacs en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, Indra semblait très pressé.  
Elles arrivèrent le lendemain soir à Polis, la nuit était déjà tombée. Elles ramenèrent leur chevaux à l'écurie. Indra partie de son coté et Clarke rejoignit la tour, puis la chambre. Elle poussa doucement la porte et aperçu Lexa endormit dans le lit. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans le lit à coté de son amante.

\- Tu es revenue, dit Lexa en ouvrant un oeil.  
\- Oui, je suis là, rendors toi, dit Clarke en se lovant tout contre le corps chaud de Lexa.  
\- Tu m'as manqué, dit Lexa tournant la tête de Clarke pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
\- Toi aussi.

Lexa passa un bras autour de Clarke, la serra contre elle et se rendormie.

Le lendemain Clarke se leva sans bruit, prit le couvercle de la boite en métal qui se trouvait sur l'étagère et quitta la chambre en laissant Lexa qui dormait encore.  
La ville était très animée, comme toujours à cette heure de la journée. Elle arriva chez le forgeron qui travaillait déjà. Elle était passée avant de partir vers le territoire des Lacs pour commander une pointe afin de pouvoir graver le symbole que lui avait demandé Lexa.

\- Bonjour, avez-vous pu fabriquer ce que je vous avais demandé ?  
\- Oui, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ? Est-ce que cela vous va ? Dit l'homme en lui tendant une tige en métal pointu, monté sur un manche en bois.  
\- C'est parfait, c'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait, dit Clarke après avoir examiné l'objet.  
\- Je peux vous demander à quoi il va vous servir ?  
\- A graver un objet.  
\- Pourrez vous me montrer, une fois que vous aurez fini ?  
\- Bien entendu ! Que voulez vous en échange de l'objet ?  
\- Rien du tout, pour vous c'est cadeau !  
\- Dans ce cas, merci et à tout à l'heure !

Clarke partie s'installer en haut de la colline qu'elle affectionnait. C'était un endroit stratégique. Légèrement en hauteur, elle avait une vue sur la ville et toute son agitation, mais sans en avoir les inconvénients sonores. Elle était juste à la lisière de la forêt, et pouvait bénéficier, de son calme. Elle s'assit par terre et prit le couvercle. Elle dessina tout d'abords le motif au fusain. Une fois satisfaite du résultat, elle commença la gravure avec application, car elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Au bout dune heure d'un travail plutôt minutieux, elle avait fini. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, elle regarda le ciel d'un bleu azur magnifique, quelques gros nuages blancs formaient des animaux fantastiques. Elle sentie sa fille s'agiter, elle rentrait dans son cinquième mois et à présent elle la sentait très bien.

\- Je n'ai pas mangé… et on dirait que tu as fait mon ange… Allez, retournons voir maman Lexa.

Elle se leva et retourna voir le forgeron.

\- Voilà qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?  
\- Je peux essayer de vous le patiner, le rendu sera beaucoup mieux !  
\- Je veux bien, je vous le laisse, je le récupère demain, c'est bon ?  
\- Parfait, à demain et bonne journée !  
\- A demain, bonne journée à vous.

Clarke se dirigea vers la tour, elle vit Lexa venir vers elle.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout, j'ai eu peur, lui dit Lexa, lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur.  
\- Tu dormais bien, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… J'ai un peu de mal à dormir, ce petit ange bouge beaucoup, dit Clarke en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre.

Contre toutes attentes, Lexa posa un genou à terre, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Clarke et son front sur son ventre.

\- Il faut que tu sois sage, ta maman a besoin de te reposer…  
\- Que fais tu ?  
\- Je parle à ma fille !

Lexa se releva et prit Clarke entres ses bras.

\- Tu as mangé ?  
\- Non, justement, c'est pourquoi elle s'agitait je pense !  
\- Alors allons y.

Elles prirent un petit déjeuné copieux dans leur chambre.

\- Alors comment s'est passé ton voyage à Delphes ? Demanda soudain Lexa.  
\- A Delphes ? Reprit Clarke surprise.  
\- Et bien oui Delphes… la petite Klarke…  
\- Ah oui Delphes… ! Euh très bien ! Et toi, à tu vus Roan ? Répondit Clarke, un peu mal à l'aise.  
\- Euh, Roan ? Oui ! Euh, non, je ne l'ai pas vu, enfin nous ne l'avons pas vu ! Dit Lexa en bafouillant.

Elles se regardèrent en souriant, elles sentaient toutes les deux que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Il faut que je…, dirent elle ensemble.  
\- Vas y, dit Lexa.  
\- Non toi vas y, dit Clarke.  
\- Euh, la vérité c'est que je ne suis pas allée voir Roan, il n'y avait pas de médicament !  
\- Pas de médicament, mais… pourquoi es tu partie alors ? Et pourquoi avec ma mère ?  
\- Clarke, je voulais… J'avais besoin de ta mère, pour un rituel...  
\- Un rituel..., reprit Clarke qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, se pouvait il qu'elles aient eu la même idée et en même temps.

Clarke n'eut pas le coeur à laisser Lexa avouer son mensonge toute seule.

\- Lexa, je t'ai menti aussi, moi non plus…  
\- Qui moi non plus ?  
\- Je ne suis pas allée à Delphes.  
\- Tu n'es pas allée à Delphes, mais où étais tu ?  
\- Au Clan des Lacs…  
\- Au Clan des Lacs ! Pourqu… Atea ! Tu es allée voir Atea ! Dit Lexa en se levant de sa chaise.  
\- Oui, je voulais, passer l'épreuve du….  
\- Du rituel de l'union ?  
\- C'est ça ! Dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.

Lexa s'approcha de Clarke.

\- Par tous les Dieux ! Et tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui, ta tante est quelqu'un de très agréable !  
\- En effet, mais l'épreuve ?  
\- Tout c'est bien passé, tiens elle m'a donné ça pour toi. Dit Clarke en sortant le pendentif de sa poche et le tendant à Lexa.  
\- Clarke… dit Lexa en prenant le bijou.  
\- Tu n'es pas contente ?  
\- Si, si, bien sur, mais l'épreuve, je ne voulais pas…  
\- Oui, je sais. Ta tante m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas que je la passe. C'est pour cela que tu ne m'as pas parlé d'elle ?

Lexa hocha la tête de haut en bas.

\- Lexa tout c'est bien passé…, dit Clarke en se levant et en embrassant Lexa.  
\- Clarke, nos coutumes sont rudes…  
\- Hey ! Je suis là, j'ai survécu ! Au fait, faisais tu la même chose avec ma mère ?  
\- Oui…, dit Lexa en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu veux te marier avec moi, alors ?  
\- Marier ?  
\- T'unir avec moi ?  
\- Évidement Clarke, plus que jamais !  
\- Oh, je t'aime Lexa, dit Clarke en embrassant Lexa avec passion.  
\- Moi, aussi, lui répondit Lexa en lui rendant son baisé.  
\- Et qu'a dit ma mère ?  
\- Elle m'a donné ça pour toi, dit Clarke en tendant un camée sur une broche.  
\- C'était à qui ?  
\- A ta grand-mère paternelle.  
\- Il est magnifique !  
\- Si je comprend bien, nous avons l'aval de nos familles ?  
\- Oui, mais il nous reste l'autre épreuve…  
\- Non, non, non, c'est hors de question que tu l'as passe ! Dit fermement Lexa.  
\- Je suis obligée de la passer, ce sont vos coutumes !  
\- Clarke, tu es enceinte, et je ne sais pas quelles conséquences la décoction pourraient avoir notre fille !  
\- Lexa tu l'as dit, c'est notre fille, elle est solide !  
\- Clarke !  
\- Lexa !  
\- Je demanderai à ma mère d'analyser le breuvage, nous passerons l'épreuve que si on a son accord, ça te vas comme ça ?  
\- Ok, je vais chercher un échantillon, tu me retrouves à l'infirmerie !

Lexa attrapa le bras de Clarke et l'entraîna dehors.

\- Écoute Clarke, je ne sais pas quoi te dire…, dit Abby.  
\- C'est toxique ou pas ?  
\- Eh bien oui, c'est toxique, ce sont des psychotropes !  
\- Oui mais pour la petite, il y a-t-il des risques ?  
\- Pour elle non, je peux faire en sorte qu'ils ne passent pas la barrière placentaire, mais pour toi c'est autre chose.  
\- Je n'en prendrai qu'une fois.  
\- Ces produits vont te faire halluciner, délirer, c'est dangereux !  
\- Lexa est il possible que maman assiste au rituel ?  
\- Oui une personne peut t'assister.  
\- Et bien voilà ! Comment fait on ? Demanda Clarke à Lexa.  
\- Il faut aller voir Adilah, elle s'occupera de tout.  
\- Clarke prends ceci avant de partir, cela protégera la petite, dit Abby en tendant une gélule à Clarke.

Une fois le médicament avalé, elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers le sud de la ville. Lexa les menèrent devant une grande maison, avec une porte rouge.  
Lexa frappa à la porte à l'aide du heurtoir. Après quelques minutes, une petite trappe au milieu de la porte s'ouvrit.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Dit une femme de l'autre coté.  
\- C'est moi, Lexa, c'est pour le rituel…  
\- Très bien entrez !

Un bruit de clé dans la serrure, une magnifique jeune femme ouvrit la porte.  
Elle les fit entrer dans une grande pièce. Les murs étaient recouvert de peinture rouge, les rideaux étaient de la même couleur. Les meubles et les bibelots étaient asiatiques. Et des odeurs d'opium flottaient dans la pièce.

\- Adilah va vous recevoir.

La jeune femme quitta la pièce, cinq minutes plus tard, une femme à peine plus âgée que la première entra à son tour dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, je suis Adilah. Vous revenez pour le rituel ? Demanda la jeune femme.  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien savez vous comment cela va se passer ?  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit Clarke.  
\- Vous serez allongées cote à cote. Vous prendrez la potion ensemble. Ce qui se passera ensuite, ne dépendra que de vous. Rien ne sera réel. Cependant, tout ce que vous allez vivre, vous semblera très réel, et vous en aurez les effets. Je dois vous mettre en garde, vous ferez face à vos peurs les plus enfouies, elles peuvent vous mener à la folie ou à la mort.  
\- A la folie ou à la mort ? Répéta Abby.  
\- Tout ce passera bien, maman, tout ça, c'est pour le folklore, essayait de se rassurer Clarke.  
\- Je veillerai sur elle Abby !  
\- Vous allez rencontrer vos peurs, toutes les deux, alors qui veillera sur vous Lexa ?  
\- Pouvons nous commencer ? Demanda Adilah.  
\- Oui, firent en cœur Clarke et Lexa.  
\- Non, souffla Abby.  
\- Bien, alors allons y, suivez moi.

La jeune femme les emmena dans la pièce juste à coté. Il y avait un grand lit, des chaises disposées le long d'un des murs. Quelques bougies illuminaient la pièce, et l'ombre des flammes dansaient sur les murs recouverts d'un tissu épais sans doute pour isoler la pièce du bruit.  
Lexa et Clarke s'allongèrent dans le lit. On leur donna à chacune, un petit bol contenant un liquide, qu'elles avalèrent.  
Clarke attrapa la main de Lexa, elles tournèrent leur visage pour plonger leur regard l'une dans l'autre. En quelques minutes, elles s'endormirent.


	35. J'ai Peur !

Clarke ouvrit les yeux, elle eut des difficultés à s'habituer à la lumière, qui inondait la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle était allongée sur ce qui ressemblait à un brancard. Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, elle était seule, et la pièce semblait être une chambre d'hôpital. Elle remarqua soudain que son ventre avait considérablement augmenté de volume, elle devait être dans son dernier mois, peut être même prête à accoucher. Elle commença à paniquer.  
La porte s'ouvrit, Lexa entra. Clarke se sentit soudain soulagé.

\- Comment te sens tu ?  
\- Euh bien, je suppose, mais je suis à terme !  
\- Oui, je confirme, tu as ruiné le matelas en perdant les eaux ce matin !  
\- Quoi, j'ai perdu… mais ce n'est pas possible…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, respire, tout va bien se passer, ta mère est prévenue, elle va arriver !

Une vive douleur cisailla Clarke en deux.

\- Ça fait mal ! Hurla t elle.  
\- C'est une contraction, chérie, souffle, fait le petit chien, lui dit Lexa.  
\- Le petit quoi ? Non, mais ça va pas ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

A présent Clarke était sur une table d'accouchement, les deux pieds dans les étriers.

\- Tu es sur le point d'avoir ta petite fille, dit Indra tout sourire, en sortant la tête entre les deux jambes de Clarke.  
\- Indra ? Mais où est ma mère ! C'est un cauchemars !

La seconde d'après Clarke était de nouveau sur son lit dans la chambre d'hôpital. Lexa était dans un fauteuil à coté. Elle avait dans ses bras, quelque chose de petit qu'elle berçait.

\- Ah, tu es réveillée ! Tu veux voir ta fille ! Regarde !

Lexa lui tendit le petit paquet. Avec délicatesse, elle souleva le linge qui cachait le visage de l'enfant. Avec horreur, elle découvrit une enfant au visage ignoble. La moitié de sa face avait disparu. Clarke hurla.  
A ce moment a porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Lexa en tenu de combat venait de rentrer.

\- Viens avec moi, Clarke, hurla t-elle.

La tête de Clarke passait de droite à gauche, ses yeux se posaient sur la Lexa qui venait de rentrer et celle qui lui tendait toujours sa fille.

\- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bord… !  
\- Viens, je te dis, dit la Lexa de la porte en lui attrapant le bras. Il faut que tu sortes d'ici, c'est ton cauchemars, Clarke, tes peurs… Tu te rappelles ?

Clarke secoua sa tête et essaya de rassembler ses esprits. De quoi parlait Lexa ? Ses peurs ? Puis d'un coup ce fut clair, le rituel, affronter ses peurs !

\- Que doit on faire ? Demanda t-elle à Lexa.  
\- Partir d'ici, essayer de sortir de ton cauchemars, espérer que tu n'ai pas d'autres peurs et surtout que je n'ajoute pas les miennes !

Clarke se leva et attrapa la main de Lexa. Elle sortirent de la chambre pour atterrir dans un immense couloir.

\- Où va-t-on ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Et comment veux tu que je sache ?  
\- C'est ton cauchemars !  
\- Euh, je ne sais pas, par là, il y a marqué EXIT, ça vaut le coup d'essayer !  
\- Elle passèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans la forêt.  
\- Où sommes nous ? Demanda Clarke inquiète.  
\- Je ne sais pas, je ne reconnais rien… se lamenta Lexa.  
\- Ton cauchemars ou le mien ?  
\- Si seulement je le savais ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! Avançons !  
\- Vers où ? Quelle direction ?  
\- Regarde, là-bas de la fumée ! Fit remarquer Lexa.  
\- Allons y, de toutes façons, il faut bien prendre une décisions.  
\- Alors c'est ça ta plus grande peur, accoucher ?  
\- Et bien oui j'avoue que cela me fait peur…  
\- Et tu as peur que notre fille ai un soucis ?  
\- Oui, nous nous sommes approchés des centrales. Peut être, il y a-t-il encore des zones radioactives… Tu sais nous sommes descendus plus tôt que prévu, alors…

Lexa prit Clarke dans ses bras.

\- Tout ira bien, les risques sont minimes et puis les nanites l'auront protégé. Et même si elle a des imperfections et bien nous l'aimerons tout de même !  
\- Tu as raison, continuons.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la fumée, sans savoir si c'était la direction à prendre, d'ailleurs il y avait il une bonne ou une mauvaise direction ? Elles ne la savaient pas mais comme l'avait dit Clarke, il fallait bien prendre une décision.  
Elles se trouvèrent rapidement sur une plage, mais pas n'importe quelle plage, c'était celle où Lexa avait réussi à échouer. Sur le sable se trouvait encore le tentacule. Lexa ne bougeait plus, le regard fixé sur l'océan, elle était tétanisé.

\- Tout cela n'est qu'illusion, Lexa…  
\- Et bien moi cela me parait très vrai !

Clarke pris le visage de Lexa dans ses mains.

-Tu as déjà vaincu cette créature, tu as déjà vaincu ta plus grande peur, Lexa, tu y arriveras encore…  
\- Non, Clarke, j'ai de la chance la dernière fois…, répondit Lexa.

Sa respiration était très accélérée, elle tremblait de partout, soudain un tentacule sortit de l'eau et vint s'enrouler autour de la jambe de Lexa, qui hurla de douleur et de terreur. La créature tira Lexa vers l'eau, Clarke ne pu la retenir. D'ailleurs la blonde ne bougeait plus, pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mais bien parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas, quelque chose la maintenait immobile.  
Lexa était traînée dans le sable, elle essayait de s'agripper, mais le sable glissait entre ses doigts.

\- Clarke, aide moi, par pitié ! Hurla Lexa.  
\- Je ne peux pas Lexa, je ne peux pas bouger, dit Clarke désespérément en train de se tortiller.

Lexa avançait inexorablement vers la mer.

\- Lexa, c'est un cauchemars, c'est irréel, tout est dans ta tête, par conséquent, procure toi une arme ! Hurla Clarke.

Mais Lexa était incapable de penser, la peur la paralysait.

\- Lexa ! Lexa ! Regarde-moi ! Hurla Clarke.

Lexa eut un moment de lucidité et regarda Clarke.

\- Tes armes Lexa, tes armes !  
\- Mes armes ? Répéta Lexa.  
\- Pense à tes armes, tes épées !  
\- Mes épées ? oui bien sur, mes épées !

Lexa passa sa main dans le dos et sentit le pommeau d'une de ses épée. Elle l'a sorti de son fourreau, se retourna, se redressa et abaissa la lame sur le tentacule qui se coupa net. Lexa se laissa retomber sur le sable et prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.  
Lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle vit Clarke au loin qui lui souriait et lui faisait signe de revenir, soudain la chemise blanche qu'elle portait se teinta de noir. L'expression de Clarke se figea, Lexa témoin de la scène eut une impression de déjà vu. Puis elle réalisa qu'une épée avait traversé l'abdomen de Clarke, tout comme Angus… Clarke tomba à genou et c'est sans surprise que Lexa découvrit Luna. Elle courut vers Clarke, et s'apprêtait à tuer Luna.

\- Lexa non ! Hurla Clarke.

Lexa s'arrêta net dans son élan.

\- Mais Clarke, elle t'a… commença a dire Lexa en tombant à genou à coté d'elle.  
\- Non Lexa, tu ne l'as pas tué la dernière fois, ne le fait pas cette fois ci !  
\- Mais si je l'avais tué la première fois, elle ne t'aurait pas…  
\- Tu n'en sais rien Lexa, et puis c'est toujours un cauchemars, tu n'as pas oublié ?  
\- J'ai peur pour toi Clarke, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais vous protéger tout le temps, toi et notre fille, dit Lexa, une larme coulant sur le visage.  
\- Je sais Lexa et je ne te le demande pas…  
\- Mais, s'il vous arrive quelque chose…  
\- Et bien c'est que ce serra notre destin, mais ce ne serra pas de ta faute. Lexa moi aussi j'ai peur, pour toi, pour notre fille, pour ma mère, pour Bellamy, Raven, et tous les autres. Mais la peur ne doit pas nous empêcher de vivre. J'ai laissé partir Emerson et il a faillit me tuer, rien ne dit que cela se passera aussi avec Luna. Je veux vraiment vivre le reste de ma vie avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive, vivre les bons et les mauvais moments ! Je veux rire avec toi, je veux pleurer avec toi, je veux partir à l'aventure avec toi, je veux rester au fond de notre lit avec toi, je veux que nous fassions l'amour, que nous discutions. Je veux faire la fête avec toi, je veux découvrir avec toi, je veux que nous élevions notre fille ensemble, et peut être en avoir d'autres. Je veux m'engueuler avec toi et puis me réconcilier. Je veux vivre, Lexa, pleinement, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, sans me soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver. Peux tu le faire aussi ?  
\- Oui, dit doucement Lexa.

Luna s'effaça, la blessure de Clarke aussi. Elle se réveillèrent toutes les deux. Sans se soucier des gens qui les entouraient, s'embrassèrent passionnément.

\- Elles ont réussi ? Demanda Abby, les yeux humides.  
\- Oui, dit Adilah en souriant.


	36. La Leçon de Natation

Lexa et Clarke se remirent de leurs émotions, en se promenant tranquillement dans les rues de Polis. Lexa s'arrêta pour discuter avec l'ambassadeur des Cavaliers des Plaines qui se promenait aussi. Clarke en profita pour s'éclipser et se diriger vers l'atelier du forgeron.

\- Bonjour, avez-vous fini, le polissage de la boite ?  
\- Oui, tenez. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda le forgeron enthousiaste, en tendant la boite à Clarke.  
\- C'est magnifique ! S'émerveilla Clarke, en l'examinant.  
\- Je suis ravi que cela vous plaise ! Fit le forgeron avec un grand sourire.  
\- Merci, merci beaucoup, dit Clarke en glissant le couvercle dans sa poche.

Déjà Lexa avait fini sa discussion et se dirigeait vers Clarke.

\- Cet homme travaille très bien, il est excellent dans son travail ! Dit Lexa en parlant du forgeron.  
\- Je confirme en effet.  
\- Pourrais tu me faire une chaîne pour un pendentif ? Demanda Lexa à l'homme.  
\- Bien entendu, Heda. C'est pour vous ?  
\- Oui, absolument.  
\- Je dois avoir ça, ne bougez pas je reviens.

L'homme parti quelques minutes et revint avec une chaîne à petits maillons d'environ vingt centimètres.

\- Que pensez vous de cela ? Dit l'homme en lui tendant la chaîne.  
\- C'est parfait ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Clarke ?  
\- Attend, je te donne le pendentif.  
\- Alors ? Demanda Lexa, une fois le bijou autour du coup.  
\- C'est très bien, c'est juste la longueur qu'il fallait ! On la prend, merci ! Dit Clarke.  
\- Merci, tu passeras voir l'intendant pour le paiement.  
\- Merci, Heda.

Lexa et Clarke s'éloignèrent. Dans une petite rue étroite, Clarke poussa tendrement Lexa contre le mur et vint se plaquer contre elle.

\- Alors, il nous reste une étape avant la cérémonie, n'est ce pas ? Dit Clarke les yeux pleins de malice.  
\- Je vois que tu t'es bien renseigné, lui répondit Lexa  
\- Oui, j'ai une idée de tatouage, et j'aimerai que tu me dises ce que tu en penses, dit Clarke en approchant son visage de celui de Lexa.  
\- Je t'écoute, dit Lexa en rapprochant aussi son visage.  
\- Un yin et yang en forme de plume, sur nos avant bras, dit Clarke en effleurant les lèvres de Lexa avec les siennes.  
\- C'est une excellente idée, dit Lexa en écrasant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke.

Leur baisé fut long et sensuel. Bientôt leur langue se joignirent à leurs lèvres et les mains passaient sous les vêtements.

\- On pourrait nous voir, dit Lexa entre deux baisés.  
\- Sans aucun doute, lui répondit Clarke peu gênée.  
\- Viens, je sais où aller, je connais un endroit, que je veux te faire découvrir, dit Lexa en entraînant Clarke par la main.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent devant la tour.

\- Dans notre chambre ? Cela n'a rien d'original ! Dit Clarke un peu déçu .  
\- Non, nous ne montons pas, nous descendons ! Répondit Lexa avec un regard plein de promesses.

En effet, elles prirent les escalier pour aller au sous-sol.  
Elles arrivèrent devant une porte. Lexa attrapa une clé, qui pendait en hauteur.

\- C'est une des rares pièces qui ferment vraiment à clé. C'est un endroit, où je peux venir, sans que personne ne me dérange. Si la clé n'est pas pendue là, ils savent que je suis dedans et que je ne veux pas être dérangé !  
\- Qui y a-t-il dans cette pièce ? Demanda Clarke curieuse.  
\- Quelque chose qui va te plaire, je crois, dit Lexa en introduisant la clé dans la serrure.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Clarke fut d'abords surprise par le silence, ensuite par la moiteur qui régnait. Devant elle, s'étendait un bassin, recouvert de petits carreaux de bleus de différentes nuances. Des marches permettaient de rentrer dans l'eau.  
De la vapeur se dégageait de la surface de l'eau. La lumière du jour pénétrait par trois fenêtres en hauteur habillées de vitres translucides. Elle se réfléchissait à la surface de l'eau, et dessinait des formes lumineuses sur les murs.

\- Wahou ! Une piscine ! Cria Clarke.  
\- C'est comme ça que tu l'appelles !  
\- Oui, j'ai vu ça dans des films sur l'Arche. Je me demandais ce que cela pouvait faire d'avoir tout le corps plongé dans l'eau !  
\- Et bien fais toi plaisir !  
\- Mais dans ce genre d'endroit on se baigne avec maillot !  
\- Un quoi ?  
\- Un maillot… non laisse tomber…  
\- Moi je me baigne nue et c'est très agréable, dit Lexa qui commençait à enlever ses vêtements.  
\- Mais si quelqu'un entre ou nous vois…  
\- Clarke, il n'y a qu'une clé, et c'est moi qui l'ai. J'ai fermé avec et les vitres là-haut sont polies, on ne voit pas au travers ! La seule personne qui te verra nue, c'est moi…, dit Lexa déjà presque nue, avec un grand sourire.

Lexa retira ce qui lui restait en vêtement, et se dirigea vers Clarke. Elle la déshabilla, lentement.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, dit Lexa ravie lorsqu'elle enleva le boxer de Clarke.

Elle passa derrière elle, lui attrapa les hanches, et la poussa gentiment vers l'eau. Elles descendirent les quelques marches pour avoir de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. L'eau était à une température exquise. Lexa plia les genoux et plongea dans l'eau. Clarke regarda le corps nu de Lexa évoluer dans l'eau. Son corps glissait avec grâce sur et sous l'élément liquide. Arrivée au bout du bassin, elle revint vers Clarke.

\- Je suis très étonnée que tu affectionnes cette pratique, Lexa, je croyais que tu avais une peur bleue de l'eau.  
\- Ma peur ne vient pas de l'eau, elle-même, mais plutôt de ce qu'il y a dedans ! Ici, mes pieds touchent le sol, au moins, jusqu'à la moitié du bassin et il n'y a aucune créature ! Allez viens, dit Lexa en attrapant les deux mains de Clarke.  
\- Mais je ne sais pas nager, Lexa, le marquage indique deux mètres cinquante au bout du bassin, je vais me noyer ! Dit Clarke soudain paniqué.  
\- Je te tiens et je vais t'apprendre, dit doucement Lexa, en attirant Clarke vers elle.

Clarke agrippa Lexa comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui arrivé au bout du bassin n'était pas tout à fait faux !

\- Ne me lâche pas, hein, ne me lâche pas, criait Clarke, sur un ton désespéré.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens, je vais te ramener sur le bord, dit Lexa en riant.  
\- Merci, dit Clarke rassuré.  
\- Tu sais, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à nager, dit Lexa très sérieusement.  
\- Vu les créatures qu'il y a dans les mers, je ne suis pas certaine que savoir nager puisse sauver ta vie, répondit Clarke très dubitative.  
\- C'est faux, regarde moi, si je n'avais pas su nagé, lorsque je me suis échappée de la prison de Luna, je serais morte c'est sur !  
\- C'est vrai, tu marques un point !  
\- Alors on commence maintenant ? Demanda Lexa, très enthousiaste.  
\- J'avais autre chose en tête, dit Clarke en se rapprochant lentement de Lexa.  
\- Et quoi donc ? Je peux savoir ? Dit Lexa en interceptant Clarke.  
\- Quelque chose de plus sensuel…  
\- Oh mais un cours de natation peut être très sensuel… surtout dans cette tenue ! Fit remarquer Lexa.  
\- Vraiment ? Fit Clarke peu convaincu.  
\- Si, je t'assure, allonges toi sur le ventre... commença Lexa.  
\- Mais je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas tenir…  
\- C'est moi, qui vais te tenir, dit Lexa les yeux brillant.

Clarke s'exécuta. Lexa passa ses bras sous le corps de Clarke, un à hauteur de ses seins et un à hauteur de son pelvis.

\- Ah, je vois où tu voulais en venir par sensuel…, dit Clarke, qui trouvait les cours de natations très intéressant finalement.  
\- Bien maintenant, mets tes bras au dessus de ta tête et plis tes jambes, indiqua Lexa qui avait du mal à quitter les fesses de Clarke du regard.  
\- Comme ça, fit Clarke, qui essayait de s'appliquer, tout en faisant abstraction du fait que les mains de Lexa étaient sur sa poitrine et son sexe  
\- Tu te débrouilles très bien, tu n'auras pas besoin de beaucoup de leçons.  
\- C'est dommage…, dit Clarke en se relevant et en passant les bras autour du cou de Lexa.  
\- Mais après tout c'est au professeur de savoir combien de leçon, il te faut, dit Lexa en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke.  
\- Alors combien de leçon ? Demanda Clarke en collant son corps contre celui de Lexa.  
\- Oh, au moins dix…, dit Lexa en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Clarke.  
\- C'est un minimum en effet, il faut être prudent, confirma Clarke en rendant à Lexa son baisé.

Elle ne dirent plus rien ensuite. Leurs lèvres se celèrent et ne se libérèrent que pour respirer un peu plus d'oxygène.  
Lexa aida Clarke à se hisser sur le bord du bassin et s'allonger sur le carrelage. Lexa resta dans l'eau et se retrouva à bonne hauteur, pour procurer tout le plaisir dont Clarke avait besoin. Elle se pencha tout d'abords pour caresser son ventre, qui s'arrondissait de jours en jours, elle sentit un petit coup de pied mais ne dit rien.  
Elle avait comprit, que la poitrine était chez Clarke, une zone très sensible et extrêmement excitante pour elle. Ce qui était parfait, puisqu'il se trouvait également, que Lexa, affectionnait, tout particulièrement, cette partie de l'anatomie de Clarke, qui avait changé ses derniers temps. Alors elle glissa ses mains jusque là.  
La réaction de Clarke fut immédiate, et Lexa l'entendit gémir. Alors elle caressa ses seins avec douceur et tendresse, en passant la paume de ses mains sur ses tétons qui pointaient.  
Quand elle sentie que la température de Clarke avait un peu grimpé, elle attrapa ses cuisses, plongea sa tête entre et introduisit sa langue dans son pubis. A chaque coup de langue, les muscles de Clarke se contractaient et chaque contraction était accompagné de gémissements de plaisir.  
Lexa commençait à connaître le fonctionnement de Clarke au niveau de la sexualité, et elle arrivait à ressentir lorsque celle-ci était proche de la jouissance. Elle apprenait à doser ses caresses pour ne pas aller trop vite. Elle prolongeait son plaisir en ralentissant, puis en accélérant les mouvements de sa langue et ainsi de suite.  
A un moment donné, elle su qu'il était temps, que Clarke était prête, qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre, alors elle accéléra les mouvements et Clarke hurla de plaisir.

\- Mon Dieu, Lexaaaaa ! Arggg, je t'aime ! Hurla Clarke.  
\- Je sais moi aussi…, dit Lexa en l'attirant dans l'eau vers elle.

Le corps de Clarke était secoué par des petits tremblements, sa poitrine se soulevait à une fréquence rapide.

\- L'eau est fraîche, dit soudain Clarke.  
\- Non, c'est toi qui a le corps brûlant, dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Il semblerait que ce soit toi la responsable de cette montée de température !  
\- Et tu t'en plains ?  
\- Pas du tout, bien au contraire. Voyons voir si tu serais capable de faire monter la température de l'eau ! Dit Clarke en riant et en se rapprochant d'avantage de Lexa.  
\- Et comment comptes tu t'y prendre, je suis curieuse de savoir ? Dit Lexa sur un air de défi.  
\- Et bien comme ça, dit Clarke en plongeant sa main sous l'eau.

Son index et son annulaire, pénétrèrent sans difficulté le sexe de son amante. Elle alterna des mouvements de vas et viens avec ses doigts et des mouvements rotatifs pour caresser son pubis.  
Elle goba ensuite le mamelon gauche puis le droit. Puis retrouva les lèvres tremblantes de son amante. Sa langue était encore dans sa bouche lorsque Lexa se raidit et stoppa sa respiration une seconde. Son cri fut étouffé mais bien réel.  
Lexa quitta les lèvres de Clarke et l'enlaça tendrement. Elles restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position légèrement bercé par l'eau.

\- La température de l'eau à augmenté, on dirait, dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression…, répondit Clarke, elle aussi en riant.  
\- Je ne vois plus qu'une solution…, dit Lexa d'un air désespéré.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Recommencer ! Dit Lexa en riant.  
\- Tu as raison, il faut être sur ! Dit Clarke en se jetant goulûment sur les lèvres de Lexa.


	37. Le Deuxième Tatouage

Après plusieurs degrés gagnés, Clarke et Lexa se rhabillèrent et regagnèrent leur chambre. Elle s'assirent sur le canapé l'une en face de l'autre.

\- Quelle était ton idée pour le tatouage ?  
\- Ah oui, le tatouage, j'avais la tête ailleurs, dit Clarke avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Je ne vois vraiment où tu veux en venir, fit Lexa avec un air innocent.

Clarke alla chercher son carnet de croquis et le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver la page où elle avait dessiné son idée de tatouage.

\- Voilà l'idée, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Clarke en tendant le carnet.

Lexa regarda le dessin sans rien dire.  
Le dessin représentait le symbole du yin et yang de dix centimètre de diamètre. Clarke avait remplacé les parties noire et blanche simples par deux plumes courbées, de mêmes couleurs. Chacune des plumes ayant dans la partie la plus ronde, des barbes plus claire pour celle représentant le yin et des plus foncé pour celle représentant le yang.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? Dit timidement Clarke, un peu inquiète devant le silence de Lexa.  
\- Si, si, au contraire j'adore. C'est juste que je suis impressionné par ton imagination et ta créativité, dit doucement Lexa.  
\- Alors, l'idée c'est qu'on le fasse sur l'avant bras. J'aurais la partie noire sur le bras gauche et toi la partie blanche sur le bras droit. Ainsi lorsque nous serons cote à cote, moi à ta droite, mains dans la main, le symbole sera reconstitué.  
\- Viens, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous faire ça, dit Lexa en se levant.  
\- Je…, commença Clarke.  
\- Oui…  
\- C'est que… c'est pour notre union… c'est personnel… je voulais que cela se passe entre toi et moi…  
\- Oh ! Fit Lexa qui venait de comprendre que Clarke voulait réaliser elle-même les tatouages.  
\- Enfin, c'est si tu veux…  
\- Bien entendu ! Je pensais que le dessin serait trop complexe pour toi… à tatouer. Dessiner sur une page et tatouer la peau, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose ! Dit doucement Lexa.  
\- J'ai refais celui que tu avais au bras et le résultat n'est pas si mal que ça ! Remarqua Clarke un peu vexée.  
\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Je veux juste, ne pas te mettre la pression et puis tu vas arriver à te tatouer toi-même ?  
\- Et bien… s'il le faut oui…  
\- Comment ça « s'il le faut » ?  
\- Non laisse tomber, c'était idiot, dit Clarke en s'éloignant.

Lexa la rejoignit, la prit dans ses bras.

\- Clarke s'il te plaît, explique moi à quoi tu pensais.  
\- Et bien, comme je te l'ai dit, pour moi ces tatouages représentent ce que nous sommes l'une pour l'autre. Alors, je voudrais te faire ton tatouage et je voudrais que tu fasses le mien.  
\- Que je fasse le tien ? Je ne pourrais pas..., je n'en serais pas capable !  
\- Si, je te le dessine au crayon sur ma peau, tu auras juste à passer dessus avec l'encre..., s'il te plaît !  
\- Mais si je le rate ! Tu auras un horrible tatouage pour la vie sur ta peau !  
\- Oui, mais c'est toi qui l'auras fait! Dit Clarke en riant.

Lexa regarda Clarke. Son amante voulait vraiment qu'elle réalise ce tatouage, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, c'était important pour elle.

\- Ok, si tu le dessines avant sur ta peau et si tu me guides, je le ferais, se résigna Lexa.  
\- Prend le comme un défi ! Dit Clarke ravie.  
\- Alors à une condition...  
\- Tout ce que tu veux !  
\- Je veux qu'à la cérémonie, tu chantes une chanson !  
\- Quoi ? Cria Clarke, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.  
\- Un tatouage contre une chanson ! Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais une jolie voix, je voudrais bien l'entendre...  
\- Maman, grrrr, elle va m'entendre !  
\- Alors ?  
\- C'est d'accords, tu fais le tatouage... et je chante, répondit Clarke résigné.

Après quelques jours, Clarke proposa à Lexa de réaliser son tatouage.  
Pour la mettre en confiance Clarke apporta des fruits, comme des oranges et des pamplemousses pour que Lexa s'entraîne.  
Clarke était assise sur le canapé avec tout le matériel nécessaire.

\- Clarke, je ne vais jamais y arriver..., dit Lexa timidement.  
\- Regarde, je t'ai dessiné un petit modèle sur ce fruit, essaye de repasser l'encre dessus, dit Clarke en mettant le fruit dans la main de Lexa.

Au bout de quelques fruits, Lexa était beaucoup plus à l'aise.

\- C'est pas si compliqué que ça, finalement, dit Lexa en essayant de paraître le plus crédible possible.  
\- Ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu prennes ton temps, que tu ailles doucement et tout ira bien, dit Clarke confiante.  
\- Mais si je vais doucement, cela va être plus douloureux...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je gérerai ma douleur, dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.  
\- J'ai... peur, Clarke, dit doucement Lexa.  
\- Je serai là, et j'ai confiance en toi, dit Clarke en embrassant Lexa.

Clarke s'installa confortablement et commença à dessiner le contour du tatouage sur son bras, un plume, courbée.  
Lexa la regardait faire avec toujours autant d'admiration. Son talent l'impressionnait.  
Au bout d'une demi heure, Clarke avait fini.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai dessiné le contour en rouge. Tu dois donc repasser sur ce tracé avec l'encre noire. Voilà, maintenant c'est à toi de jouer, dit Clarke en lui tendant le récipient contenant l'encre et les aiguilles.

Lexa attrapa le tout en tremblant.

\- Regarde comme je tremble, je n'y arriverai jamais, dit Lexa désespérément.  
\- Si tu vas y arriver, regarde moi...

Lexa plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke.  
Clarke lui sourit.

\- Tu as fait des choses bien plus difficiles, respire, concentre toi sur ta respiration, respire et expire, doucement jusqu'au bout, tu vas te calmer toute seule et tu vas y arriver. Prend l'aiguille, trempe là dans l'encre et vas y.

Lexa s'exécuta, et commença à tatouer Clarke. Lexa était plus concentrée qu'elle ne l'avait été pour quoi que ce soit. Jusqu'au bout son regard resta fixé sur le bras de Clarke et c'était plutôt mieux car de cette façon, elle ne voyait pas Clarke souffrir. Les coups de Lexa n'était pas toujours francs, elle avait tellement peur de faire mal à Clarke qu'elle ne tapait assez fort et lui fallait renfoncer l'aiguille au même endroit. A vouloir bien faire, Lexa obtenait l'inverse, mais jamais Clarke ne lui dit quoi que ce soit.  
Après une heure et demi d'aiguille, Lexa avait terminé le contour.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Lexa inquiète, de la sueur lui coulait sur le front.

Clarke regarda le tatouage, il était parfait. Lexa avait suivit dans le tracé et on ne voyait plus de rouge, que du noir.

\- C'est parfait ! Mais pour être sincère, nous allons attendre quelques jours pour le remplir, tu veux bien ? Proposa Clarke en essayant de cacher la douleur qu'elle ressentait.  
\- Je t'ai fait mal, c'est ça ?  
\- Non, non...  
\- Clarke ?  
\- Oui, un, peu mais d'ici deux ou trois jours, ça ira ! Je vais faire le tien, tu veux bien ?  
\- Oui, entendu.

Clarke attrapa le matériel et commença. Elle dessina la plume au feutre rouge, sur l'avant bras de Lexa, à la même hauteur que le sien, en partant de la main.  
Elle était sans nul doute plus à l'aise que Lexa mais n'avait encore la dextérité d'un tatoueur. Cependant, elle frappait avec précision et efficacité. Il fallu à peine trois quart d'heure à Clarke pour recouvrir son tracé.

\- Je peux continuer l'intérieur ?  
\- Oui vas y, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que cela va donner au final.  
\- Ok, alors c'est partie.

Clarke commença par l'axe et le point avec du noir. Ensuite elle rajouta du blanc à l'encre noir, pour obtenir du gris. Encore une heure. Une fois la peau nettoyée, le résultat était magnifique. Le tout était finement dessiné, ciselé. On distinguait sur la plume, l'axe en noir sur sa base étaient fixés les barbes souples, disposés en bataille comme des cheveux mal peignés. Puis sur les vexilles, on pouvait apercevoir les barbes en gris tels des fils fins.

\- Clarke on dirait une vrai..., dit Lexa admirative.  
\- Tu verras que celle que tu me feras sera pareille ! Je vais le protéger et dans quelques jours tu auras le résultat final, comme la dernière fois.

Effectivement trois jours après Lexa termina le tatouage de Clarke, et il était magnifique comme l'autre. L'axe et le rond restèrent en blanc et Clarke fit dessiner quelques barbes en gris.  
La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, lorsque Lexa entoura le tatouage de Clarke d'une bande.

\- Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente que tu ai insisté pour que je te fasse ce tatouage. Je crois que je n'aurais pas voulu que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse, que quelqu'un d'autre marque ta peau.  
\- Ces tatouages nous appartiennent, ils sont à nous, comme nous sommes l'une à l'autre, dit doucement Clarke en se rapprochant de Lexa.  
\- Il ne nous reste plus, qu'à rendre tout ceci officiel.  
\- Et quelle est la nouvelle étape ? Il y a t-il encore un rituel ?  
\- Non, plus de rituel. Il faut choisir, quelqu'un qui officiera...  
\- Qui ?  
\- Et bien qui on veut...  
\- Le Chancelier ? Proposa Clarke  
\- Marcus Kane ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Si tu veux, c'est un bon choix.  
\- Faut il des témoins ?  
\- Des témoins ? De quoi ?  
\- Pour la cérémonie... Chez nous nous avons des témoins, pour les deux mariées.  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Et bien pour témoigner du mariage. Les témoins sont des personnes proches du couple qui peuvent attester du lien unique entre les deux êtres qui s'unissent. Plus tard, ils se montrent présent en cas de difficultés dans le couple et ils rappellent à celui-ci l'amour qui les a unit.  
\- Et c'est obligatoire ?  
\- Non, Lexa, mais pour toi, j'aimerai bien Atea... et pour moi, ma mère. C'est une idée, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
\- Parce qu'elles ont participé au rituel ?  
\- Oui et parce qu'elles nous connaissent bien et je peux affirmer que l'une comme l'autre peut attester de l'amour qui nous unit ! Non ? Dit Clarke en souriant.  
\- Tu as raison...  
\- Bon, si nous allions nous coucher, nous en reparlerons demain.  
\- Si tu veux.

Elles se déshabillèrent et se couchèrent. Clarke s'installa sur son coté droit, son bras gauche la faisant souffrir. Lexa vint de suite se mettre tout contre sa peau. Elle passa un bras entre les cotes et le bras de Clarke, en faisant attention de ne même pas l'effleurer. Elle posa sa main sur le sein de son amante, qui posa sa main sur la sienne, elles s'endormir ainsi.


	38. A la Campagne

Les semaines qui suivirent furent consacrées à la préparation de la cérémonie de l'union. Il fallut que Clarke prévienne sa mère qu'elle la voulait comme témoin, ce que sa mère accepta avec plaisir. Il fallut ensuite que Clarke demande à Kane, s'il voulait bien célébrer leur union.

\- Clarke, je ne suis pas contre, bien au contraire mais pourquoi moi ?  
\- Et bien parce que vous êtes une personne officielle ! Vous êtes un peu comme un capitaine de navire, vous pouvez remplir ce rôle !  
\- Mais je n'y connais rien, que vais-je dire ? Que dois-je faire ?  
\- Je suis certaine que vous trouverez, dit Clarke en riant.  
\- Tu as vraiment confiance en moi, Clarke Griffin !  
\- Sans aucun doute, bonne journée ! Cria Clarke en le quittant.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas dit… oui, dit Marcus avec un air désespéré.

Mais Clarke fit celle qui n'avait pas entendu !  
De son coté Lexa écrivit à sa tante pour lui demander si elle voulait être son témoin. Elle lui expliqua en détail, en quoi cela consistait. La réponse positive d'Atea arriva deux semaines plus tard. Elle indiquait dans sa lettre, qu'elle partirait sitôt la date de l'évènement communiqué.  
Il fut décidé d'un commun accord, que la cérémonie se ferait après l'hiver, cela faciliterait les conditions de voyage pour tous ceux qui viendraient de loin.  
L'hiver fut long et glacial. Mais, il finit par passer, et le beau temps revint. Clarke entamait son septième mois mais tout ce passait bien.  
Ce jour là, accompagnée de Lexa, elle venait voir sa mère, pour un examen.

\- Alors ? Demanda Clarke à sa mère.  
\- Tout va bien, votre petite fille est en pleine forme, son poids est d'environ, deux kilos cinq cent, et mesure quarante cinq centimètres, ce qui est tout à fait correcte pour son âge ! Et toi Clarke tu va bien ?  
\- Je suis un peu fatiguée, elle bouge beaucoup, et j'ai un peu de mal à dormir la nuit.  
\- Il ne te reste que deux mois, ça va passer vite, essaye de faire des siestes dans la journée, d'accords ?  
\- Oui maman, merci.

Clarke partie en avant et Lexa se retourna discrètement vers Abby.

\- Peut on voyager un peu ? Demanda doucement Lexa.  
\- Euh oui, si ce n'est pas trop loin et si elle voyage en charrette et pas à cheval, répondit Abby sur le même ton.  
\- Ok, merci.

Après quelques jours, il fut décidé que la cérémonie aurait lieu, dans un mois et demi, pour laisser le temps aux gens les plus éloignés, de faire le voyage. On communiqua donc la date aux différents invités, par courrier, ou coursier.  
Clarke était en train de finir de cacheter les dernières lettres lorsque Lexa entra dans la chambre.  
Clarke était assise devant le secrétaire, tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle n'entendit pas Lexa entrer. Cette dernière se dirigea donc vers Clarke furtivement, se plaça derrière elle, se pencha, l'enlaça et lui déposa un baisé sur la nuque.

\- Tu as fini ?  
\- Oui, cette réunion, n'en finissait plus…, dit Lexa un peu las.  
\- La politique ?  
\- Oui aujourd'hui nous avons voté pour l'entrée du clan des Navajos dans la coalition.  
\- Parfait, c'est bon alors, la coalition, est composée de quatorze clans à présent ?  
\- Oui, c'est officiel !  
\- Tu as bien travaillé, mon amour, dit Clarke en se levant et en venant tout près de Lexa.  
\- Je voulais finir tout cela avant de partir…  
\- Partir ? Tu t'en vas ?  
\- Oui… mais tu m'accompagnes !  
\- Mais où ça ?  
\- C'est une surprise.  
\- Mais je peux voyager ?  
\- Oui ton docteur de mère, m'a autorisé à te faire voyager à condition que tu ne fasses pas de cheval.  
\- Je vais voyager comment alors ?  
\- En charrette !  
\- Super ! Dit Clarke un peu déçue.  
\- Je sais que tu aime bien monter, mais c'est plus prudent comme cela, ok ?  
\- Ok ! Et on part quand ?  
\- Demain, alors au lit ! Dit Lexa en embrassant Clarke.  
\- Dit comme ça, j'y vais tout de suite…  
\- Non Clarke, c'est pour dormir, demain on part tôt !  
\- Arrrg ! Rabat-joie ! Dit Clarke en lui tirant la langue.

Le lendemain, Lexa réveilla Clarke en douceur. Et elle partirent aussitôt, Lexa avait installé Clarke, bien confortablement dans une charrette.  
Clarke avait pas mal voyagé pour régler le problème des centrales et du coups, elle commençait à connaître la région et avait certains points de repères.

\- Nous nous dirigeons vers Delphes, non ? Dit Clarke au bout de deux jours.  
\- Oui. Ah, je voulais te faire la surprise, mais tu commences à connaître ces terres on dirait ?  
\- C'est que j'ai pas mal voyagé !  
\- C'est vrai ! Oui, je voulais voyager jusqu'à Delphes, pour joindre l'utile à l'agréable…  
\- L'utile à l'agréable ?  
\- Oui, il fallait que je me rende à Delphes pour voir comment ils se débrouillaient… Tu sais tu m'avais demandé d'envoyer des hommes pour aider aux champs…  
\- Oui, je me rappelle…  
\- Et puis je me suis dis que tu voudrais peut être revoir Klark et surtout te reposer loin de la capitale !  
\- C'est une bonne idée, Lexa, dit Clarke vraiment ravie.

Elles arrivèrent le lendemain à Delphes. Elles furent accueillit chaleureusement.  
Clarke amena Lexa jusqu'à la maison de Klark.

\- Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir Clarke.  
\- Moi aussi Sara ! Comment va Klark ?  
\- Elle va très bien, et toi ?  
\- Et bien tu vois, elle grandit, je suis un peu fatiguée…  
\- Tu la sens bien à présent, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oh oui, elle bouge beaucoup, surtout la nuit.

Lexa était restée en retrait, laissant les deux femmes se retrouver. Lorsque Sara l'aperçu, elle se figea sur place.

\- Je suis désolée Heda, je ne vous avez pas vu…

Clarke voulu intervenir, mais elle regarda Lexa, comme pour lui dire, je te laisse faire, c'est un truc de Heda. Lexa lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas… Sara, je sais que tu es l'amie de Clarke, alors tu es aussi mon amie, de ce fait…  
\- Heda, je vous remercie, mais vous êtes Heda, je ne peux être votre amie, je ne vous mérite pas…  
\- Sornettes, d'ailleurs je te ferais envoyer des soldats. Tu viendras à la cérémonie…

Clarke lui attrapa le bras, et la regarda avec un sourire, Lexa comprit.

\- Enfin, je voulais dire que tu pourras venir… si tu le désires.  
\- Rien ne me fera plus plaisir.  
\- Tu auras une chambre à ta disposition, pour toi et ta fille.  
\- Merci Heda, merci !

A ce moment un cri d'enfant se fit entendre.

\- C'est Klark, je vais la chercher, dit Sara en disparaissant dans la pièce d'à coté.

\- Je te félicite Lexa…  
\- Pour quoi ?  
\- Cette idée et ta générosité, dit Clarke en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
\- Je ne suis pas généreuse, c'est juste que c'est ton amie et…  
\- Oui, bien entendu, dit Clarke, nullement dupe par l'attitude de Lexa.

Sara réapparue avec Klark dans ses bras.  
\- Seigneur ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a grandit ! S'exclama Clarke.  
\- Oui, elle est en pleine forme !  
\- Je peux la prendre ? Demanda doucement Clarke.  
\- Bien sur, dit Sara en lui tendant la petite.

Clarke prit l'enfant dans ses bras et la serra doucement contre son sein. Puis elle la leva pour mettre son visage à hauteur du sien. Klark était bien éveillée à présent, de ses petites mains, elle attrapa le nez de Clarke, ce qui fit sourire Lexa. Clarke souffla doucement sur le visage de la petite fille qui se mit à rire. Clarke enfonça sa tête dans le cou de l'enfant, elle rit d'avantage. Brusquement Clarke se tourna vers Lexa.

\- Tu veux la prendre ?  
\- Euh, je ne sais pas…

Et avant que Lexa ai le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Clarke lui posa dans les bras.  
Klark regarda La guerrière avec attention, c'était un visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas…, elle commença à faire la moue.

\- Elle va pleurer, dit Lexa soudain paniqué.  
\- Elle ne te connaît pas, il faut qu'elle ait confiance, parle lui, berce la ! Dit Clarke en souriant.

Lexa se mit à marcher avec la petite et à la bercer en même temps. Elle lui chuchota en trigedasleng, des mots que Clarke ne comprit pas. Cette technique fonctionna, car bientôt l'enfant était confortablement installé dans les bras de Lexa et lui souriait.  
Clarke les regardait tendrement.

\- Bientôt c'est votre fille qu'elle tiendra dans se bras…, dit doucement Sara.  
\- Oui, et j'ai hâte, dit Clarke en caressant son ventre.

Elles restèrent manger chez Sara, puis après l'avoir remercié, Lexa et Clarke se dirigèrent vers la maison de l'ambassadeur.  
Justement celui-ci venait à leur rencontre.

\- Ah ! Heda, Clarke ravi de vous revoir !  
\- Également, dit Clarke.

Lexa se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

\- Alors comment se sont passées les récoltes ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Très bien, vos hommes ont fait de l'excellent travail.  
\- Où sont ils à présent ?  
\- Et bien certains sont rentrés à la capitale, en promettant de revenir cette année pour la prochaine récolte, si vous leur demandiez.  
\- Et les autres ?  
\- Quoi les autres ?  
\- Vous avez dit certains, sous entendu que d'autres sont toujours là ?  
\- Euh, oui…, commença l'homme un peu mal à l'aise.  
\- Ils veulent rester ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Oui, c'est ça, ils veulent rester, je leur ai dis qu'il fallait votre accords… mais beaucoup d'entres eux étaient célibataires et beaucoup de nos femmes étaient veuves ou célibataires alors…  
\- Oui, je vois, dit Lexa en souriant.  
\- Ils peuvent rester ? Demanda l'homme soudain soulagé.  
\- Bien entendu, il serait mal venu de séparer des couples à quelques semaines de mon union avec Clarke. L'affaire est entendue.  
\- Merci Heda !  
\- Je vous en pris et n'hésitez pas à m'en demander d'autres si ceux que vous avez ne sont pas suffisant pour les prochaines récoltes. Votre peuple a payé un lourd tribu, la moindre des choses est de vous aider en retour.  
\- Merci, Heda, merci de prendre soin de votre peuple. Ma maison est grande, je vous ai préparé une chambre pour votre séjour chez nous. Je vous montre, venez suivez moi.  
\- Merci, ambassadeur.

Clarke et Lexa suivirent l'ambassadeur, jusqu'à chez lui, puis jusqu'à la chambre.  
La chambre était magnifique et décorée avec goût. Clarke soupçonnait que c'était la chambre de l'ambassadeur. Celui-ci confirma, sans le vouloir.

\- Ma femme avait installée cette chambre.  
\- Elle avait beaucoup de goût ! Dit Clarke.  
\- Oui… Vous pouvez sortir directement par cette porte, sans passer par l'intérieur de la maison, si vous le désirez. Je vais vous laissez vous installer. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander.  
\- Merci ambassadeur, dit Lexa.  
\- Merci ambassadeur, dit Clarke en rattrapant l'homme avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre.  
\- Je vous en pris, c'est peu de chose.  
\- Je sais que c'est votre chambre, merci de nous la prêter, dit Clarke en embrassant le vieil homme sur la joue.  
\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit l'homme, en quittant la pièce, les joues légèrement rosées.  
\- Nous serons bien ici, dit Lexa.  
\- Sans aucun doute, répondit Clarke en enlaçant Lexa.  
\- Klark est vraiment…

Lexa cherchait le qualificatif pour la petite fille.

\- Mignonne ?  
\- Oui, c'est ça mignonne, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'employer ce genre de mot.  
\- Eh bien, je suppose que tu changes pour cela aussi, et c'est t »en mieux, parce que je compte bien, que tu puisses trouver notre fille, mignonne, jolie, à croquer…  
\- Tout ça ?  
\- Oui, tout ça !

Lexa souleva la chemise de Clarke et la lança sur le lit. Elle se mit à genou, attrapa le ventre de Clarke à deux mains et l'embrassa. Elle posa ensuite son front.

\- Ta maman a raison, tu seras mignonne, à croquer et jolie comme elle. Peut être seras tu une artiste, une guerrière farouche, les deux à la fois ou tout autre chose ? Cela m'importe peu, car tu seras notre fille. La moitié de moi, et moitié de la femme que j'aime le plus sur cette terre, alors je t'aimerai autant qu'elle, avec tes bons et tes mauvais cotés. Même si tu es une vrai tête de mule comme elle, avec un sale caractère comme le mien, je t'aimerai, et je m'efforcerai de te le dire au moins une fois par jour.

Clarke attrapa la tête de Lexa entre ses mains et la hissa à hauteur de la sienne.

\- Je t'aime Lexa, dit Clarke en baillant.  
\- Allez au lit, maman, tu es épuisée.

Lexa déshabilla Clarke et la mit au lit.

\- Je suis heureuse, Clarke, beaucoup plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, et que je n'aurais penser l'être un jour, dit Lexa en se couchant à coté d'elle .  
\- Moi aussi, bonne nuit mon cœur, dit Clarke déjà à moitié endormie.  
\- Bonne nuit mes anges.


	39. Bienvenue Parmi Nous

Les trois semaines qui suivirent se passèrent sans soucis. Clarke profitait du calme de ce qu'elle appelait sa campagne. Elle faisait de petites promenades avec Lexa, Sara, ou les deux, en profitant au maximum de la petite Klark.

Lexa s'ennuyait parfois mais ne le montrait pas. Pour combattre l'ennui, elle partait chasser, ou faisait un entraînement au combat avec plusieurs de ses soldats. Lexa changeait beaucoup, peut être parce qu'elle était loin de la capitale, ou plus proche de ses hommes, mais en tout les cas, elle se laissait aller à être plus amical, fraternel, simple. Elle apprenait à connaître ses soldats, leurs familles, leurs caractères, leurs qualités. Ils n'étaient plus simplement de la chair à canon, mais des individus qu'elle découvrait et dont elle appréciait la compagnie.  
Puis il fallu penser à rentrer, alors Clarke proposa à Sara de profiter de leur compagnie pour voyager jusqu'à la capitale, plutôt que de partir seule deux semaines plus tard.

L'idée fut approuvé à l'unanimité, c'est à dire par Clarke, Sara et Lexa.  
Les trois femmes se mirent en route. Elles prirent leur temps, car au cinquième jours, elle arrivaient à peine sur le territoire du clan des Forêts.  
Elles avaient décidées de passer une dernière nuit ensemble à la belle étoile. En pleine nuit, Clarke fut réveillée par une forte douleur dans le dos. Elle souleva avec délicatesse le bras de Lexa qui était posé sur son ventre.  
Elle fit quelques pas et la douleur disparue. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre le camps, où Lexa et Sara se trouvait, une violente douleur lui cisailla le dos, elle ne pu s'empêcher de crier. La douleur était si fulgurante et intense, qu'elle l'obligea à ce coucher par terre. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale et attendit que la douleur passe.

C'étaient des contractions, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais c'était beaucoup trop tôt et elles étaient encore à une journée de Polis.  
Clarke essaya de se persuader que cela allait passer, mais cela ne passait pas. D'un coup, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler entres ses cuisses…, cela ne s'arrangeait pas du tout, elles venait de perdre les eaux !

Elle ne voulait pas le faire, mais n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'appeler Lexa et Sara.  
Lexa fut la première à l'entendre. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle tomba devant un spectacle qui la pétrifia quelques secondes sur place. Clarke était par terre, pliée en deux, et elle baignait dans un liquide rose qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Lexa. Elle se jeta sur elle.

\- Clarke, que se passe t-il ?  
\- Je viens de rompre la poche des eaux et j'ai contractions toutes les dix minutes…  
\- Ça veux dire….  
\- Oui, Lexa, elle arrive.  
\- Mais c'est trop tôt ! On est au milieu de nul part ! C'est pas possible !  
\- Possible ou pas, elle arrive ! Aide moi, je vais m'installer dans la charrette.

Lexa l'aida à se lever, elles étaient à mi chemin, lorsqu'une contraction, tétanisa Clarke, elle ne pu s'empêcher de hurle.  
Le cri par chance ne réveilla pas Klark, mais sa mère fit un bond. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Lexa et Clarke, elle se leva et couru les rejoindre.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Le bébé arrive ?  
\- Oui, Sara ! Cria Clarke.  
\- C'est pas possible, c'est trop tôt !  
\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez toutes les deux ! Je vous assure qu'elle arrive !

Lexa et Sara installèrent Clarke dans la charrette, le plus confortablement possible.

\- Et maintenant que faut il faire ? Demanda Lexa complètement paniquée.  
\- Il faut voir où en est le bébé ?  
\- Comment ça voir ?

Clarke plia les jambes avec difficulté.

\- Lexa regarde moi. Enlève mon pantalon, mon boxer, puis tu prends une couverture et tu me la mets sur les jambes.  
\- D'accords, dit Lexa qui s'exécuta.  
\- Bien maintenant, il faut que regarde entre mes jambes. Vois si tu vois la tête du bébé.  
\- Mais...  
\- LEXA ! FAIS LE ! Hurla Clarke.

Lexa souleva la couverture.

\- Je ne vois pas sa tête, Clarke, c'est bien ou non ? Demanda Lexa, très inquiète.  
\- Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu introduises un doigt.  
\- Que je...  
\- LEXA ! Il va falloir arrêter de répéter tout ce que je te dis pour faire ce que je te demande, d'accords ?  
\- Oui, oui, dit Lexa en hochant la tête.  
\- Heda attendez, pouvez vous me laisser deux minute avec Clarke ? Demanda Sara.  
\- Bien entendu, dit Lexa en s'éloignant.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Clarke pour ne pas que Lexa l'entende.

\- Clarke, elle est terrifiée. Ce que vous lui demandez de faire, elle ne l'a jamais fait !  
\- Je ne l'avais jamais fait avant pour vous non plus !  
\- Oui, mais vous aviez tout de même votre mère, et là il s'agit de VOTRE fille, ce 'est pas la même chose !  
\- Oui, vous avez raison, la douleur..., il faut que j'arrive à me calmer..., dit Clarke qui déjà fermait les yeux se concentrant sur sa respiration et ses battements de coeur.  
\- Ok, faites ça, je vais lui parler.

Sara se rapprocha cette fois de Lexa.

\- Heda, Clarke sait ce qu'elle fait. Écoutez ce qu'elle dit, et faites le. Vous avez peur, c'est normal, le bébé arrive trop tôt, mais pas si tôt que ça tout de même. Si nous travaillons ensemble, tout ce passera bien...  
\- Oui, oui, répondit Lexa le regard perdu.

Sara prit son courage a deux mains, et mit une claque magistrale à Lexa.  
Lexa ne sembla pas réagir sur le moment, puis ses pupilles s'élargirent, elle attrapa Sara par la gorge.

\- De quel droit...  
\- Ça y est j'ai votre attention, dit Sara en suffoquant.  
\- LEXA ! Elle essaye de t'aider, hurla Clarke.

Lexa regarda Clarke puis Sara, elle la lâcha, elle semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

\- Sara, je suis désolée..., commença Lexa.  
\- Pas grave, un réflexe, je suppose, dit Sara en toussant et en frottant le cou.  
\- Bien introduire, un doigt, se focalisa Lexa.  
\- C'est ça, dit Clarke.  
\- C'est fait, et maintenant ?  
\- Enfonce le. Sens tu quelque chose de dur ? D'arrondi ? Des cheveux ?  
\- Oui, ça a l'air arrondit.  
\- Bien, à priori, elle est bien placée, c'est déjà ça. Maintenant peux tu introduire deux doigts ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ensuite tu va sentir des rebords formant un cercle...  
-Oui.  
\- Peux tu écarter tes doigts pour toucher les bords ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien le col est dilaté, c'est à moi de travailler. Sara peux tu remplacer Lexa, au moins, jusqu'à ce que la tête soit sortie ?  
\- Bien entendu, il va falloir pousser, ma belle !  
\- Je sais, Lexa vient à coté de moi, s'il te plaît.

Lexa vint s'accroupir à coté de Clarke, se pencha, l'embrassa et lui attrapa la main. Elle se regardèrent, elles savaient, qu'elles allaient vivre le moment, le plus fort, de leur relation. Sara, les regarda.

\- Cette enfant est vraiment l'enfant de l'amour, il y en a tant dans vos yeux...  
\- On y va ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- On y va, répondit Clarke.

Et elle poussa tant qu'elle put, jusqu'au bout de ses forces.

\- Elle est presque là, je vois ses cheveux, Clarke, elle est brune ! Allez ! Encore une grosse poussée et la tête sortira, courage !  
\- Je ne peux plus, Sara, je suis épuisée, dit Clarke dans un souffle.

Lexa se pencha sur Clarke.

\- Mon amour, tu n'as pas le choix, je me rend compte que c'est difficile, si je pouvais te donner de la force, je le ferrais. Si je pouvais diminuer la douleur, je le ferrais. Mais tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te regarder, mettre notre fille au monde, et t'aimer encore plus pour ça.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Lexa, mais un sourire illuminait son visage. Clarke se concentra, et rassembla tout le courage et la force qu'elle avait en elle et se redressa, poussa le plus fort qu'elle put. Elle sentie la tête passer et se laissa retomber en arrière.

\- Bien joué, Clarke, la tête est sortie, je la retourne. Lexa vous allez pouvoir prendre ma place et mettre votre petite fille au monde.

Elle échangèrent leur place. Lorsque Lexa souleva la couverture et aperçu la tête de sa fille, les larmes coulèrent sans s'arrêter. Elle posa ces mains sur la petite tête.

\- Clarke, ma belle, il faut pousser une dernière fois pour sortir les épaules, mais le chemin est déjà fait, ça va aller !  
\- Tu avais... dit... que c'était... la dernière... la dernière poussée... dit Clarke qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus.  
\- Je sais, mais il faut le faire, allez !

Clarke se releva, poussa et hurla en même temps, elle ne pensait pas avoir encore la force de la faire, mais elle le fit.  
Et la petite sortie. Lexa l'attrapa dans ses mains. Mais la petite ne bougeait pas.  
Clarke avait épuisé dans ses dernières forces et était à moitié consciente.  
Sara se leva d'un bond, attrapa petite. Elle la posa sur le ventre de Clarke. Attrapa les deux liens qu'elle avait préparé, entoura le cordon avec, à deux endroits.

\- Attrapez le couteau, et coupez entre les deux, hurla t elle à Lexa.

Sans réfléchir, Lexa s'exécuta.  
Sara attrapa la petite et la mit dans la couverture. Elle la frotta et la massa vigoureusement. Lexa la laissa faire, horrifiée de voir ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, et tétaniser de réaliser qu'elle était la seule chance de sa fille, qui manifestement ne respirait pas.  
Le temps s'arrêta pour quelques secondes. Sara savait qu'elle avait la vie de cette enfant dans les mains et puis soudain comme une délivrance, la petite se mit à hurler. Sara la regarda gigoter quelques secondes et la tendit à Lexa. La guerrière la pris dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse et la douceur dont elle était capable, comme si c'était s'agit d'un trésor.  
Elle s'approcha de Clarke, qui ouvrit un œil.

\- Que c'est il passé ? J'ai eut l'impression, d'avoir perdu connaissance quelques minutes !  
\- Tout va bien, elle nous a fait une petite frayeur, mais c'est passé, elle va bien, regarde, dit Lexa en tendant leur fille à Clarke.  
\- Oh, elle a tes cheveux ! Dit Clarke en riant et pleurant en même temps.  
\- Mais elle a tes yeux, rajouta Lexa, dans le même état que Clarke.  
\- J'ai réussi, j'ai mis notre fille au monde Lexa ! Je t'aime ! Je vous aime ! Dit Clarke en déposant un baisé sur le front de sa fille.  
\- Moi aussi, je vous aime !  
\- Il faut bien la garder au chaud et lui donner à manger dès que tu pourras Clarke, dit doucement Sara.  
\- Entendu, dit Clarke qui fermait les yeux, s'abandonnant à un repos bien mérité.  
\- Elle est épuisée, dit Lexa.  
\- J'ai beaucoup de lait, Klark pourra partager avec... elle..., au fait vous avez choisi une prénom ?  
\- Oui..., Winona, dit Lexa en souriant en regardant sa fille.  
\- Alors bienvenue parmi nous, Winona ! Dit Sara.


	40. Le Temps du Bonheur

\- Comment te sens tu ? Demanda Lexa.  
\- Ça va, je suis un peu fatiguée, j'ai mal part tout, mais ça va !  
\- Elle est magnifique, tu sais ?  
\- Qui ça ? Demanda Clarke en souriant.  
\- Winona…  
\- Oh, alors c'est Winona !  
\- Eh bien c'est toi qui avait choisit…  
\- Mais oui… je plaisante ! Et je peux l'avoir ?  
\- Elle est avec Sara, je vais te la chercher.

Lexa partie et revint avec leur fille.

\- Tiens, dit Lexa en lui tendant.

Clarke attrapa sa fille avec délicatesse. La regarda, puis déposa sa petite tête sur son épaule et la caressa avec sa joue. Sa peau était douce et avait une odeur particulière.

\- Elle est si petite…, s'étonna Clarke.  
\- Oui, mais elle dévore !  
\- Elle dévore ?  
\- Oui Sara, lui a donné le sein, elle a partagé avec Klark. Tu étais si fatiguée…, mais je crois qu'elle a encore faim, tu veux essayer ?  
\- Bien sur.

Clarke ouvrit son chemisier, et installa sa fille sur son sein, au bout de quelques minutes, Winona tétait goulûment le lait de sa mère.  
Lexa les regardait, elle était submergée par les sentiments. La femme qu'elle aimait venait de mettre au monde, une magnifique petite créature. Lorsque Clarke dormait, elle avait pu admirer sa fille. Bêtement, elle avait vérifié si elle avait tous ses doigts, aussi bien aux mains qu'aux pieds. Elle avait scruté son visage, pour y trouver, un peu d'elle et un peu de Clarke, un mélange parfait. Pas de doute, elle avait ses cheveux noirs mais elle avait aperçu ses yeux, ils étaient bleus… Sara lui avait dit que tous les enfants avaient les yeux de cette couleur et que cela changeait en grandissant, alors il fallait attendre. Son petit nez remontait un peu, sa bouche était charnue et ses joues bien rondes.  
Puis elle pensa à Clarke et à ce qu'elle avait subit la veille. Sara lui avait raconté, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré plus grande souffrance, que celle de l'accouchement, mais qu'elle était largement compensée par le bonheur, la joie de tenir son enfant dans les bras pour la première fois.  
Lexa sera-t-elle capable de vivre cela ? En avait elle envie ? Becca ne leur avait pas laissé le choix, c'est Clarke qui avait porté et mit au monde Winona. Mais si elle avait eu le choix, Lexa aurait elle prit la place de Clarke ? Elle ne pouvait répondre à cette question, mais elle se la posait.  
Winona était sa fille, il n'y avait pas de doute, mais le lien que Clarke et Winona avaient tissé, partagé pendant huit mois, Lexa ne l'avait pas vécu, et quelque part, cela lui manquait.

\- Clarke se débrouille très bien à ce que je vois, dit Sara, qui venait de s'approcher et qui la sortait de ses pensées.  
\- Oui, merci pour ton aide Sara.  
\- C'est normal, entres mères, ils faut se serrer les coudes.  
\- Oui, j'imagine que oui !  
\- Vous verrez lorsque viendra votre tour ! Dit Sara en faisant un clin d'œil.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine…  
\- Vous n'avez pas envie d'en avoir d'autres ?  
\- Euh, je ne sais pas, c'est déjà un miracle d'en avoir une, alors...  
\- Parfois un miracle peut en amener un autre…  
\- Sara, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure, mais vous m'avez surprise... j'étais sur les nerfs, je...  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprend, c'était un reflexe...  
\- Oui, je suppose. Bien, nous allons nous remettre en route, car je voudrai bien que la mère de Clarke voit Winona. Parce que c'est sa grand-mère, bien entendu, mais surtout parce que c'est un médecin !

Les trois femmes se remirent en route pour Polis.  
Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la capitale, elles allèrent directement voir Abby à l'infirmerie. Le docteur fut très surprise et très émue.

\- Maman, je te présente Winona, ta petite fille, dit fièrement Clarke en lui tendant l'enfant.  
\- Mon dieu, Clarke, elle est si petite, si mignonne… Mais que c'est il passé, tu n'étais qu'à huit mois, non ?  
\- Oui, mais j'ai eu des contractions, j'ai perdu les eaux…, je n'ai pas eu le choix, elle voulait venir !  
\- Et comment va-t-elle ? Tu as pu la nourrir ?  
\- Elle va bien, et oui je lui donne le sein.  
\- Je vais l'examiner si tu veux bien…  
\- Nous sommes ici, aussi pour cela !  
\- Et je suppose que c'est la petite Klark ? Demanda Abby en regardant Sara et sa fille.  
\- Oui, Sara et Klark nous ont accompagné, tu pourras aussi l'examiner ?  
\- Bien entendu ! Ça me change, d'examiner de si petits patients !

Abby réalisa un examen minutieux des deux enfants.

\- Elles sont toutes les deux en excellente santé, tout va bien !  
\- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, dit Sara.  
\- Allez, viens Sara, nous allons vous installer, toi et Klark ! Dit Clarke tout excitée.  
\- Clarke, tu viens d'accoucher, je voudrai t'examiner aussi…  
\- Je vais installer Sara et Klark, reste un peu avec ta mère, dit doucement Lexa après avoir embrassé Clarke.  
\- Tu prends Winona ?  
\- Euh si tu veux…  
\- Attendez, dit Abby.

Elle alla chercher une bande de tissu et l'enroula autour de Lexa.

\- Voilà comme cela vous pouvez installer la petite dedans et avoir les mains libres !  
\- C'est génial, Abby, merci ! Dit Lexa en partant avec sa fille, Sara et Klark.  
\- Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda Abby, une fois tout le monde parti.  
\- Bien, si l'on considère que j'ai accouché en pleine nuit dans la nature.  
\- Je vais t'examiner pour voir si tout va bien, après tu pourras rejoindre Lexa et Winona ! C'est étrange ce nom, ça vient d'où ?  
\- Ça veut dire fille première née, en Navajo.  
\- En Navajo ?  
\- C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai tout ça un jour, mais là je suis crevée.  
\- Bon tout à l'air en ordre, si tu as le moindre soucis, tu viens me voir d'accords ?  
\- Ok maman, dit Clarke en se rhabillant.  
\- A bientôt Clarke et félicitation pour votre petite fille, elle est vraiment magnifique.  
\- Merci et à bientôt maman ! Dit Clarke en quittant la pièce.

Clarke courut jusqu'à la tour et jusqu'à la chambre.  
Elle trouva Lexa allongé et endormit sur le lit. La petite Winona dormait sur sa poitrine. La petite était bien calée entre ses seins, la tête sur le coté, les petits poings fermés, les genoux replié sur son ventre et les fesses en arrière. Lexa avait fait amener un berceau, mais Clarke supposa que Lexa voulait se sentir plus proche de sa fille. Avant de les rejoindre, Clarke, prit son bloc à dessins, son crayon, et immortalisa ce tableau qu'elle trouva magnifique.  
Après tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle se dit que finalement, elle avait de la chance. Bientôt, elle serait unie à la femme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, et elle avait, sans nul doute, la plus jolie petite fille de la planète. Il y aurait certainement des problèmes à résoudre, des crises à gérer, des catastrophes à éviter mais chaque chose en son temps, pour l'instant c'était le temps du bonheur.

Le lendemain Clarke se permit une grâce matinée, Winona l'avait réveillé à deux heure puis six heure du matin, ce qui était plutôt raisonnable, mais elle avait du sommeil à rattraper. Lexa était partie peu après six heure puisque la petite l'avait aussi réveillé.  
Clarke s'était rendormi depuis à peine une heure, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

\- Oui, fit Clarke pas du tout disposé à quitter son lit.  
\- C'est moi Raven, dit la voix de l'autre coté de la porte.

Clarke avait vraiment envie de dormir, mais Raven était son amie, alors…

\- Entres, je t'en pris.  
\- Elle est où ma filleule ? Demanda Raven en entrant comme un ouragan.  
\- Chuuuuut, dans son lit, fit Clarke le plus discrètement possible.

Raven se figea, réalisa que la petite était sûrement en train de dormir. Elle fit donc les derniers pas sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha le plus furtivement possible du berceau.  
Elle se pencha au dessus du petit lit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle est petite ! Elle est belle ! Elle a les cheveux de Lexa !  
\- Que puis je te dire ? C'est sa mère après tout ! Dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.  
\- Et alors Lexa ?  
\- Elle est très fière de sa fille !  
\- Toi ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué !  
\- Je viens d'accoucher Raven, c'est un peu normal, non ?  
\- Je suppose que oui ! Elle est venue plus tôt que prévu !  
\- Oui, mais ma mère dit que tout va bien.  
\- Et qu'est ce que tu fais, tu maintiens la cérémonie de l'union, parce que c'est dans une semaine ?  
\- Oui, je sais, et oui je la maintiens ! En même temps, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, les invités commencent à arriver, je suppose. Certains, auront mis ou mettront une semaine pour venir, je ne peux pas vraiment leur dire, « Euh désolée, mais je viens d'accoucher, repartez et revenez dans deux semaines ! ».  
\- Non, c'est vrai !  
\- Et puis, je ne te cache pas, que j'ai vraiment hâte, d'être uni officiellement à Lexa, j'ai vraiment envie que nous formions une famille.  
\- Je te comprend…

Puis d'un coup.

\- J'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter ce bonheur, et qu'une catastrophe va nous tomber dessus au dernier moment, dit Clarke des larmes dans les yeux.  
\- Ouh… Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, c'est tes hormones, ma chère !

Raven vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et pris Clarke dans ses bras.

\- Oui, tu dois avoir raison, ça allait très bien et maintenant, j'ai envie de pleurer ! Dit Clarke en s'allongeant à nouveau.  
\- Tout va bien se passer. J'ai commencé à organiser les choses. J'ai vu Kane, il a préparé la cérémonie, ta mère est fin prête. Qui est le témoin de Lexa, au fait ?  
\- Sa tante, Atea...  
\- Elle a une tante ?  
\- Oui la chef du clan des Lacs..., en baillant.  
\- La chef... j'en apprend tous les jours et elle est prévenue ?  
\- Oui, je l'ai prévenu, elle doit même être en route, d'ailleurs, dit Clarke en fermant les yeux.  
\- OK, j'ai prévu des demoiselles d'honneur aussi...  
\- Qui ça...?  
\- Et bien, moi et Harper ! On fera ça dans l'entrepôt, comme la dernière fois, on mettra des...

Raven regarda Clarke. La jeune maman s'était endormie. Raven, embrassa, Clarke et Winona sur le front, et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Oh, Clarke, si tu savais comme j'envie tout ce que tu as... mais tu le mérites, mon amie, tu le mérites, plus que quiconque, et je ferais en sorte que tout soit parfait, murmura Raven en quittant la pièce.


	41. Tata Raven

L'union de Lexa et de Clarke était un grand évènement, et tout Polis était en effervescence.  
Raven s'était complètement impliquée dans l'organisation. Elle avait réceptionné toutes les réponses des invités, relancé ceux qui n'avaient répondu, ils étaient peu nombreux heureusement !

Elle avait revu avec Marcus, les différentes étapes de la cérémonie. Celle-ci se déroulerait dans la clairière, juste à l'entrée de la ville. Elle avait rencontré Atea, le témoin de Lexa, une femme charmante et avait discuté avec Abby au sujet de son rôle.

Elle avait sélectionné un menu, vu avec le cuisinier, si tout était réalisable en temps, en qualité et en quantité, ils avaient opté pour un buffet. Elle avait chargé Murphy de trouver du vin, qu'il avait réussi à dénicher en quantité.

Elle avait dégoté un nombres impressionnant de morceaux de musique et bricolé un ampli pour les passer.  
La salle pour la soirée était globalement prête, il ne restait que deux ou trois chose à régler.  
La chose qui restait à faire, c'était les robes des deux mariées, et franchement Raven n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en occuper. Elle se rendait d'ailleurs vers la tour, pour pouvoir discuter avec Clarke et Lexa.

Arrivée devant leur porte, elle frappa.

\- Entrez, répondit Lexa.

Raven entra et trouva Lexa assise dans le canapé avec sa fille dans les bras.

\- Bonjour, Raven, que puis-je pour toi ?  
\- Clarke est là ?  
\- Euh oui, elle est à coté, elle se relaxe, elle prend un bain…  
\- Ok, je venais vous voir pour vos robes .  
\- Nos robes ?  
\- Oui, pour la cérémonie de l'union.  
\- Ah, oui ! Et bien ?  
\- Et bien, savez vous ce que vous allez porter ?  
\- Oui regarde, là pendu, Clarke a trouvé deux robes qui nous conviennent.

Raven se leva et se dirigea vers les vêtements pendus. Elle trouva tout d'abords, une robe blanche, légèrement écrue.

\- Celle-là est pour Clarke, dit Lexa.

Raven trouva la robe magnifique, c'était une vrai robe de mariée, avec une petite traîne. Elle se composait de ce qu'on pouvait appeler une jupe écrue, composée de plusieurs jupons et d'un bustier bordeaux, sur lequel s'entrelaçaient des rubans de la même couleur que le bas.  
L'autre robe était tout aussi magnifique. C'était une robe grise, avec des manches en dentelle, et un dos nu, jusqu'à la taille.

\- Vous les avez essayé ?  
\- Oui dit Clarke, qui venait de réapparaître.  
\- Vous êtes prêtes pour demain ?  
\- Oui, Raven…, dirent ensemble Clarke et Lexa.  
\- Et pour vos cheveux ?  
\- Quelqu'un vient nous aider demain, lui répondit Lexa  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Raven, tout va bien se passer ! La rassura Clarke.  
\- J'aimerai en être certaine ! Dit Raven peu convaincu.  
\- Tiens prends un peu Winona, ça va te détendre, dit Lexa en lui tendant sa fille.

Raven prit la petite avec précaution.

\- C'est vraiment une plume, cette petite !  
\- Pourtant, elle mange comme un ogre ! Dit Clarke avec un air à se plaindre.  
\- Je peux vous la prendre, une petite heure ?

Lexa regarda Clarke.

\- Euh oui, si tu veux, dit Clarke.  
\- Parfait, à tout à l'heure !

Raven quitta la pièce en emmenant Winona.

\- On a une heure devant nous, tu veux que l'on fasse quelque chose de spéciale ? Demanda Lexa en attrapant Clarke par les hanches.  
\- Oui, je prendrais bien une leçon de natation…  
\- Une leçon de natation…, dit Lexa en embrassant Clarke.  
\- Non, non, non, une vrai leçon de natation, Lexa, nous n'aurons pas le temps pour autre chose !  
\- Tu es certaine ? Je suis certaine que si on se presse, on peut…  
\- Hummm, alors allons y ! Dit Clarke en entraînant Lexa par la main.

Elles n'étaient pas rentrées lorsque Raven fut de retour avec la petite. En attendant, Raven trouva de quoi changer la petite et l'installa dans son berceau. Winona souriait et gigotait, manifestement pas très fatiguée. Elle se mit même à pleurer, lorsque Raven quitta son champs de vision, alors Raven la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et s'installa avec elle dans le canapé.

\- Tu as peut être faim… Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, si c'est le cas, il va falloir attendre que maman revienne ! En attendant, on va discuter si tu veux.

Winona la regardait en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce que Raven était en train de lui dire. Raven serra ses genoux et allongea la petite dessus. Elles étaient face à face.

\- Je suis tellement contente que tu soit là. Tu sais, je suis amie avec tes mamans, mais surtout de ta maman Clarke. Elles ont fait des trucs dingues, elles ont sauvé pleins de personnes en risquant leur vie, elles ont failli mourir parfois. Elles sont fortes, courageuses, généreuses et drôle, enfin ta maman Clarke, parce que maman Lexa doit encore travailler sur ce dernier point, mais ça va venir. Elles s'aiment fort, tu sais et c'est pour cela qu'elles ont voulu t'avoir. Tu es un mélange parfait d'elle deux, alors elles t'aiment fort aussi. Tu arrives dans un monde emplit de dangers, mais ici tout le monde te protégera, parce que tu es l'avenir. Tu es la première, mais je suis certaine qu'il y en aura d'autres comme toi. Je ne sais pas si tu auras une petite sœur, mais ce dont je suis sure, c'est que tu auras des copains et des copines. Il faut que je t'avoue, j'envie tes mamans, mais je les jalouse pas, car je sais qu'un jour, moi aussi j'aurai une petite fille comme toi ou un petit garçon. Mais lorsque ce bonheur arrivera, il y aura toujours une place pour toi, ma chérie.

La vue de Raven était troublé par les larmes qui avaient remplis ses yeux mais elle remarqua cependant, que la petite Winona dormait, l'air paisible.

\- Oh, on dirait que tata Raven, t'a saoulé…  
\- Mais nous tu ne nous as pas saoulé, dit doucement Clarke à l'oreille de Raven.  
\- De… depuis combien… combien de temps, êtes vous là ? Dit Raven, soudain très gêné.  
\- Depuis le début, dit Lexa en souriant et en attrapant sa fille en douceur.

Raven se leva et Clarke vint l'enlacer.

\- Raven, je souhaite de tout cœur, que le bonheur d'avoir un enfant, soit le tient un jour, tu le mérite à bien des égards. Mais saches que tu seras toujours, toujours la bienvenue, ici. Je veux que tu sois la marraine de Winona, que tu fasses partie de sa vie, de son univers.

Clarke marqua une pause.

\- Raven, tu mon amie, tu es de ma famille. Merci, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour nous.

Lexa avait reposé Winona et revenait vers Clarke et Raven.

\- Clarke a raison, Raven, tu es de notre famille, dit Lexa.


	42. La Cérémonie

Lexa et Clarke avait passé presque une nuit blanche, elle étaient très excitées par la journée qui les attendait. La petite Winona avait par contre fait pour une fois une nuit complète, bien loin des préoccupations de ses deux mères.

\- Tu crois qu'elle ne réclamera plus la nuit maintenant ? Demanda Lexa presque ennuyé.  
\- C'est possible… mais c'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que cela te chagrine… cela ne devrait pas être l'inverse ? Répondit Clarke, à la fois intrigué et amusé.  
\- Pourquoi ? Non ! Cela ne me dérangeait pas qu'elle me réveille, bien au contraire ! Comme le berceau est de mon coté, je pouvais la prendre, un petit peu avant qu'elle ne te réveille à ton tour. Je te regardais lui donner le sein. Je profitais de vous deux dans le calme, le silence de la nuit…  
\- Je comprends… Tu sais que tu peux passer tout le temps que tu veux avec Winona…  
\- Bien sur… c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fait, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?  
\- Et bien parce que souvent dans un couple, celle qui n'a pas eut le bébé peut se sentir… frustrée…  
\- Frustrée ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi qui ai porté notre fille, qui l'ai mise au monde, qui lui donne le sein… J'ai eu et ai encore des moments privilégiés avec elle, par rapport à toi… Alors tu aurais le droit de te sentir…  
\- Clarke, tout va bien, je me sens très bien, je passe des moments merveilleux avec elle mais je ne comptabilise pas, d'accord ? Et puis, elle ne boira pas toujours ton lait, non ?  
\- Non, bien entendu, mais je voulais être sur, je m'inquiète pour toi…

Lexa approcha son visage de celui de Clarke, et l'embrassa.

\- Quand arrêteras tu de te préoccuper des autres ?  
\- J'ai bien peur de répondre jamais...surtout en ce qui vous concerne toutes les deux, dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.  
\- Bon tu veux manger quelque chose avant ?  
\- Euh, non j'ai l'estomac noué, je crois que je ne pourrai rien avaler, dit Clarke en faisant la grimace.  
\- Aurais tu peur ?  
\- Pas peur, non. Mais très excité, c'est notre grande journée !  
\- Sara ne va tarder pour venir chercher Winona, on se prépare ?  
\- Non. Tu va peut être trouver ça stupide mais je préfère que l'on s'habille séparément…  
\- Pourquoi trouverais je ça stupide ! J'ai vu ta robe mais je ne t'ai pas vu dedans. Je sais que cela va être un régal pour les yeux, alors autant garder la surprise !  
\- Je t'aime, Lexa ! Dit Clarke en déposant un baisé sur ses lèvres.  
\- Je te propose de partir avec Sara et Winona. Je m'habille dans la chambre de Sara et toi ici. On se donne rendez vous à midi pour la cérémonie, ok ?  
\- L'idée est parfaite ! Je prépare Winona.

Clarke attrapa sa fille, l'habilla avec une robe blanche avec de petites fleurs en dentelle. La petite gazouillait et remuait dans tous les sens.  
Sara frappa à la porte, quelques minutes après.  
Lexa attrapa sa robe. Clarke tendit sa fille à Sara.

\- A tout à l'heure mes amours, dit Clarke en les regardant quitter la pièce.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Clarke attrapa sa robe et commença à l'enfiler. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fut très émue. La robe lui tombait parfaitement.  
Abby arriva à ce moment là. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et vit sa fille devant le miroir, elle resta un moment stupéfaite.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! Dit Abby en entrant.  
\- La robe est très jolie, je n'en reviens pas de ce qu'ils ont été capable de faire ! Je me sens comme Cendrillon à son premier bal !  
\- Veux tu que je t'attache les lacets ?  
\- Je veux bien oui…  
\- Ça va ?  
\- J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure, j'ai mal au ventre, j'ai la tête qui va exploser… mais tout va bien ! Dit Clarke avec un grand sourire.  
\- C'est un grand jour, Clarke, il est normal que tu sois un peu angoissée ! Mais tout va bien se passer !

Une jeune femme arriva pour coiffer Clarke. Une fois la coiffure terminée, Clarke se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Il lui était très inhabituel de se voir habillé, coiffé et maquillé ainsi. Elle essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois où elle avait porté une robe… elle ne s'en souvint pas !

\- Il est presque l'heure, il faut y aller ma chérie… tu as la broche ?  
\- Oui, elle là, sur la table tu peux me la mettre ?  
\- Voilà ! Dit Abby en accrochant la broche sur la robe.  
\- Et bien je suppose, que l'on va y aller…, dit Clarke en prenant une grande inspiration.

Elle regarda son tatouage et pensa à Lexa, elle devait être prête aussi. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Clarke et sa mère traversèrent une partie de la ville qui était désertée. Raven arriva à leur rencontre.

\- Allez viens avec moi, Lexa ne va pas tarder et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous croisiez ! Abby vous pouvez y aller ! On vous attends.

Raven entraîna Clarke dans une pièce de l'entrepôt.

\- Tu attends là je viendrai te chercher, ok ?  
\- Ok, répondit Clarke.

Raven partie en courant en laissant Clarke un peu désemparé.  
Au bout d'un certain temps qui lui paru interminable, Raven revint. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte Clarke fut très surprise de la tenu de la mécanicienne.  
En effet, elle portait une robe jaune pâle, aux manches bouffantes, à décolleté devant et derrière.

\- Whaou ! Raven, je… tu es… superbe !  
\- Oui, je sais, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, ta mère voulait que les demoiselles d'honneur soient habillée comme ça ! C'est pas forcement la tenu que j'aurais choisi et certainement pas la couleur ! Mais bon, tu connais ta mère… Bon tu es prête ?  
\- Autant que l'on puisse l'être je crois… J'ai un peu de mal à respirer…  
\- C'est normal ! Et encore, attends, tu n'as pas vu Lexa ! Dit Raven avec un grand sourire.

Raven entraîna Clarke aussi vite que leur robe le leur permettait !

Lorsque Clarke arriva dehors, elle fut éblouie par le soleil, même l'astre du jour était au rendez vous. Arrivées à l'entrée de la ville, elles étaient essoufflées. Cachées derrière un petit bâtiment, elles prirent donc une minute pour récupérer une respiration plus calme. Clarke en profita pour jeter un oeil à la clairière. On y avait installé un nombre impressionnant de chaises toutes de couleur blanche, toutes étaient prises. Au centre, on avait laissé une allée. Chaque invité avait fait un gros effort vestimentaire. Vêtements propres, cheveux attachés, tressés, barbes taillées, c'était très étrange de les voir ainsi, surtout pour les natifs !

A l'extrémité, devant les premiers invités, il y avait Kane, Abby et Atea qui attendaient.  
Clarke et Raven s'avancèrent derrière les invités, vers l'allée centrale.  
Lexa en face de Clarke, avança avec Harper à ses cotés. Clarke eut le souffle coupé. La guerrière était magnifique, la robe épousait parfaitement ses formes et la couleur lui allait très bien. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés en tresses de différentes tailles. Elle portait le médaillon de sa tante.

Elles remontèrent les rangés d'invités en ne se quittant pas du regard. Une fois l'une en face de l'autre, au niveau de l'allée centrale, elles s'arrêtèrent pour s'admirer.

\- Tu es magnifique, articula Lexa, pour que Clarke puisse lire sur ses lèvres.  
\- Toi aussi, lui répondit Clarke de la même manière.

Un sourire se dessina sur leur deux visages. Elles se retournèrent pour se diriger vers Marcus, Abby et Atea qui les attendaient au bout de l'allée. Alors chacune de leur coté, elles remontèrent, avec beaucoup de grâce, la file d'invités. Arrivées à destination, elles se tournèrent pour se retrouver à nouveau, face à face. Elles firent encore quelques pas pour se trouver devant Kane et à coté respectivement d'Abby et d'Atea. De suite les s'attrapèrent les mains et regardèrent Kane.

Marcus semblait très ému, il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole.

\- Nous sommes réuni aujourd'hui pour un grand évènement : l'union de deux jeunes femmes, Lexa et Clarke. Cette union, permettra aussi le rapprochement de deux peuples. Nous avons tous traversé de nombreuses épreuves, vécu des moments difficiles, fait des sacrifices, perdu des personnes à qui l'on tenait. Mais aujourd'hui, nous allons vivre et partager, ensemble, un moment de joie, de bonheur, d'allégresse, et j'espère que celui-ci est le premier parmi d'autres à venir ! Parlons des mariées à présent. Je commencerai par Clarke car c'est celle que je connais la mieux.

Il se tourna vers Clarke en souriant.

\- Clarke, la première fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'avais que quelques jours, et tu faisais la joie de tes parents. Plus tard, je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été d'accord, mais j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'affections pour toi ! Ce n'est vraiment de gaieté de cœur que nous t'avons envoyé ici, nous te croyions fragile, mais nous nous trompions ! Tu as sauvé la vie de tes compagnons, de nous tous, plus d'une fois. Tu t'es montré, intelligente, perspicace, diplomate, courageuse, des qualités qui ont fait de toi un leader naturel ! Mais tu as aussi un grand cœur, tu es généreuse, altruiste, à l'écoute des autres et de leurs besoins. Je suis fière de toi. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, mais je voudrais dire, aujourd'hui, que je suis aussi fière de toi, qu'un père pourrait l'être de sa fille…

Marcus prit une grande inspiration et tenta de ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Je suis tellement honoré que tu m'ai choisi pour célébrer ton union avec Lexa…  
Clarke lâcha les mains de Lexa et vint passer ses bras autour du cou de Kane. Ils restèrent un moment enlacé. Clarke reprit sa place initiale après avoir murmurer : « Merci, Marcus… ». Il se tourna vers Lexa.

\- Lexa à présent ! Je vous connais depuis peu, mais j'ai appris pas mal de chose sur vous. Vous êtes une guerrière farouche et une leader née. Je sais que vous avez été entraîné toute petite à remplir cette fonction, mais je crois pouvoir dire que vous excellez dans cette fonction ! Vous avez réussi là où les autres Heda avaient échoué. Vous avez fédéré vos clans, créer une coalitions. Il y a encore du chemin à parcourir, mais vous êtes courageuse, obstinée, volontaire et je sais que vous y arriverez !

Kane posa ses mains sur l'épaule de Clarke et de Lexa.

\- Mes amis, je crois qu'unir ces deux jeunes femmes va être explosif ! Dit Marcus en riant.

Tous les invités se mirent à rire.

\- Bien, mon discours étant terminé, nous allons passer à l'union à proprement parler !

Kane se tourna légèrement vers Abby puis vers Atea.

\- Acceptez vous d'être les témoins de cette union ?  
\- Oui, nous l'acceptons, répondirent ensemble les deux femmes.  
\- Je n'aime pas poser cette question, mais il me semble important de la poser, si quelqu'un veux s'opposer à cette union qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Un silence se fit. Clarke regarda Lexa avec une certaine angoisse, la peur que quelqu'un surgisse de nulle part pour ruiner la cérémonie, lui monta à l'esprit. Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Je vous avoue que je suis soulagé, remarqua Marcus.

Les invités tendus, semblaient aussi se relâcher.

\- Continuons, si vous le voulez bien. Clarke Griffin, veux tu unir ta vie à celle de Lexa, ici présente. Jures tu de l'aimer, de la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
\- Oui, je le veux, dit Clarke très émue.  
\- Lexa, voulez-vous unir votre vie à celle de Clarke, ici présente. Jurez vous de l'aimer, de la chérir, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans le bonheur comme dans l'adversité et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?  
\- Oui, je le veux, répondit Lexa en regardant Clarke dans les yeux.

Marcus, fit signe à Raven d'avancer. Celle-ci s'exécuta. Elle vint se positionner à la droite de Kane. Elle avait dans la main une petite boite qu'elle ouvrit. A l'intérieur, Clarke aperçu deux anneaux de couleur argentée.

\- Clarke prend un anneau. Attrape la mains gauche de Lexa et répète après moi, tout en passant cet anneau à l'annulaire de Lexa. « Avec cet anneau… ».  
\- Avec cet anneau, dit Clarke en passant l'anneau au doigt de Lexa.  
\- Tu deviens mienne…  
\- Tu deviens mienne, dit Clarke avec une grand sourire.  
\- Lexa à votre tour.

Lexa attrapa le deuxième anneau ainsi que la main de Clarke.

\- Avec cet anneau, commença Marcus.  
\- Avec cet anneau, répéta Lexa.  
\- Tu deviens mienne,  
\- Tu deviens mienne, dit Lexa en passant l'anneau au doigt de Clarke.  
\- Par les pouvoirs qui m'ont été conférés et devant vous tous, je déclare que Clarke et Lexa sont unies l'une à l'autre ! Vous pouvez vous embrasser !

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se firent pas priées, elles s'enlacèrent et lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent tous le monde se leva pour applaudir.  
Après le baisé, Lexa et Clarke restèrent un moment front contre front.

\- Ça y est, je suis tienne, murmura Clarke.  
\- Oui, et je suis tienne à jamais Clarke, lui répondit Lexa.  
\- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée des anneaux ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Non, je croyais que c'était toi !  
\- Raven ! Dirent ensemble les deux jeunes femmes.

Ensemble, elles regardèrent leurs anneaux. Les deux bijoux étaient identiques, en argent probablement. Le métal avait été travaillé, bosselé. Les deux symboles, celui des Skaikru et celui des Trikru avaient été gravé cote à cote.

\- Elles vous plaisent ? Dit Raven qui s'était approchée.  
\- C'est toi ? Demanda Clarke.  
\- Oui moi, et le forgeron. J'ai trouvé des vieux couverts en argent. Lui, les a fondu et travaillé. Pas mal, hein ?  
\- C'est magnifique, Raven, merci beaucoup !  
\- C'est ma petite participation ! Dit fièrement Raven.  
\- Comme si tu n'avais rien fait ! Raven, tu t'es occupé quasiment de tout ! Tu n'étais pas obligée !  
\- Je sais, mais ça me faisait plaisir ! Et puis pas de mariage sans alliance !  
\- Merci, Raven. Dit Lexa.

Tout le monde se dirigea ensuite vers l'entrepôt. Tout était installés pour la fête. Chacun pouvait boire et manger. On félicita les deux jeunes femmes. Raven diffusa la musique tout le long de la soirée. Tout le monde sans exception, avait décidé de s'amuser et ce fut le cas. Lexa avait apprit à aimer danser, elle partagea toutes les danses avec Clarke, sauf lorsque la blonde était accaparée par Marcus, Bellamy, Raven et même Murphy.  
Puis Raven demanda le silence.

\- S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Merci. Clarke veux tu bien venir ici ?

Clarke qui se trouvait à coté de Lexa, vint retrouver Raven.

\- Je crois que tu dois interpréter une chanson, n'est ce pas ?  
\- Euh, oui…, dit Clarke timidement.  
\- Alors, je me suis renseignée auprès de ta mère, pour faire un choix. Elle a proposé un titre que j'ai trouvé tout à fait approprié ! C'est une chanson que tu connais, je t'ai tout de même copié les paroles, que voici ! Dit Raven en tendant une feuille à Clarke.

Clarke regarda le texte et sourit. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa.

\- C'est un très bon choix, et je n'ai pas besoin des paroles, car je la connais très bien. J'espère juste, que le trac ne va pas me faire perdre la mémoire !  
\- Parfait ! Alors, bien entendu, je n'avais pas trouvé la musique alors j'ai demandé de l'aide à Becca.

L'hologramme apparu assise derrière un piano.

\- Becca, vous savez jouer du piano ? Demanda Clarke, très étonnée.  
\- Oui, mais je ne connaissais pas ce morceau, alors je l'ai appris, c'est l'avantage d'être un hologramme ! Tu est prête ?  
\- Oui, vous pouvez y aller, dit Clarke en s'installant au milieu de la piste à coté de Becca.

Becca commença à jouer les premières notes. Clarke était concentrée mais n'arrivait pas à quitter Lexa du regard. Cette chanson était définitivement pour la femme qu'elle aimait.

\- Unforgettable, that's what you are…., commença à chanter Clarke.

Dans la salle, il n'y eu plus aucun bruit. Clarke avait effectivement une belle voix, chaude et envoûtante, Lexa était comme hypnotisée.

\- That's why, darling, It's incredible, that's someone so unforgettable, thinks that, I am unforgettable too…., termina Clarke.

Clarke reçu un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Lentement, Lexa se dirigea vers Clarke, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- C'était incroyable, Clarke… Ta voix… La chanson…

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et l'embrassa avec passion.

\- Je t'aime Lexa…

La musique reprit et tout le monde se remit à danser.  
La fête dura jusqu'à l'aube. Certains s'étaient trouvés un coin pour dormir à même le sol, d'autres étaient partis pour rejoindre leur lit. D'autres continuaient à discuter, à danser, Clarke et Lexa étaient de ceux là.

\- Lexa, il va falloir qu'on s'arrête… Je sens plus mes pieds, j'ai mal partout et je suis exténuée…  
\- Moi aussi, mais j'adore, pouvoir te tenir contre moi comme ça toute la soirée…, dit Lexa en l'embrassant.  
\- Moi aussi mon amour, mais là, je n'en peux vraiment plus…  
\- Ok, on va se coucher ? Demanda Lexa avec un sourire malicieux.  
\- Oui, je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre que dormir…  
\- Mais qui a dit que tu ferais quoi que ce soit, je vais m'occuper de toi, allez viens !

Lexa entraîna Clarke avec douceur vers la sortie.

\- Vous partez déjà ? Demanda Abby avec un grand sourire.  
\- Maman, je suis crevée…  
\- Pas de problème. Qu'as-tu fait de Winona ?

Elle est avec Sara. A ce propos tu peux t'en occuper demain, Sara aura peut être besoin d'un peu de repos aussi…

\- Bien sur ma chérie, je prendrai soin de ma petite fille…, quand tu voudras la récupérer, tu sais où me trouver !  
\- Ok, maman, à plus tard !

Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke et l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, elle la déshabilla et la coucha sur le lit. Elle enleva tous les tissus qu'elle portait puis attrapa une fiole qui se trouvait dans le tiroir du petit meuble qui servait de table de nuit. Elle s'installa ensuite sur le lit à coté de Clarke. Elle enleva le bouchon et versa quelques gouttes sur la peau nue de Clarke. Une odeur sucrée emplit la pièce. Lexa attrapa un pied de Clarke et commença à masser sa plante, puis les doigts, puis la cheville, le mollet, le genou, la cuisse. Ensuite, elle fit l'autre jambe, Clarke était aux anges ! Lorsque Lexa eut fini la deuxième jambe, elle posa la fiole sur le petit meuble.

Clarke était détendue et luttait contre le sommeil. Elle savait ce que Lexa était en train de faire et malgré la fatigue, elle voulait profiter pleinement de ce que son amante désirait lui faire vivre pour leur première nuit d'union.

Clarke avait les yeux fermés lorsque Lexa s'installa sur elle et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Tu dors, mon amour ? Murmura Lexa à l'oreille de Clarke.  
\- Comment veux tu que je dorme, lorsque tu t'occupes si bien de moi ! Répondit Clarke, les yeux toujours fermés mais avec un grand sourire.  
\- Veux tu que j'arrête ?  
\- Grand dieu, NON ! Dit Clarke en ouvrant les yeux, faussement choqué par cette question.  
\- J'ai cru entendre comme une pointe de lassitude, de fatigue dans ta voix..., dit Lexa en embrassant le cou de Clarke.  
\- Je t'interdis t'arrêter ! Répondit Clarke en refermant les yeux de plaisir.

Lexa embrassait toujours le cou de Clarke, puis elle goba son lobe d'oreille, attarda sa langue dessus. Elle embrassa sa joue puis passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de Clarke, comme une invitation à s'ouvrir. Clarke comprit le message et s'exécuta. Les lèvres de Lexa se jetèrent sur celle de Clarke, avec l'avidité du plaisir.

\- Mets toi sur le ventre, s'il te plaît, murmura Lexa quelques minutes plus tard.

Clarke se retourna, et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras.  
Lexa redéposa quelques gouttes d'huile sur le haut du dos de Clarke et commença à masser son cou puis ses épaules. Ses mains étaient un vrai régal pour Clarke, qui ne cessait de pousser des soupirs de plaisir. Lorsque Lexa descendit dans le dos, le corps de Clarke se mit à onduler.

\- Ça fait un bien fou, Lexa, tu es vraiment douée !

Les mains de Lexa s'attardèrent sur les reins de la blonde. Elle se pencha pour poser plusieurs baisés sur ses fesses, puis les mains prirent le relais. Enfin, elle descendit sur les cuisses puis les mollets. Sous les mains de Lexa l'huile avait bien pénétré la peau de Clarke, elle était douce et satiné.

\- C'est déjà fini ? Demanda Clarke en prenant un air très déçu.  
\- Oh non ! J'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin, dit Lexa en souriant.

Lexa attrapa un des bras de Clarke pour l'inviter à se retourner sur le dos. Une fois fait, Lexa s'installa à califourchon sur son amante et laissa tomber quelques gouttes d'huile entre ses seins. Elle posa ses mains sur l'huile, puis les glissa sur chaque seins, en décrivant des cercles. A chaque passage, elle insistait sur les tétons avec la paume de sa mains. La respiration de Clarke s'accéléra de plus en plus sous l'effet de l'excitation. Sous ses paumes, Lexa sentait les tétons se durcir et augmenter de volume.  
Lorsque l'huile eut complètement pénétrée la peau de Clarke, Lexa enleva ses mains et aperçu les deux turgescences sur la poitrine de Clarke. Ses yeux et son sourire exprimaient une envie irrésistible, alors elle plongea la tête, et en goba une avec avidité. Clarke un peu surprise par cet assaut, gémit, en se mordant la lèvres inférieur.

\- Je vois où tu voulais en venir… lorsque tu parlais de meilleur, réussi à dire Clarke entres gémissements et halètement.  
\- Et ce n'est pas fini, dit Lexa.  
\- J'espère bien, dit Clarke en attrapant la tête de Lexa pour l'embrasser.

Après quelques baisés passionnés, Lexa plongea son regard dans celui de Clarke.

\- Il y a encore plusieurs endroits où je n'ai pas passé mes mains..., dit Lexa avec envie.

Encore quelques gouttes d'huile sur le ventre de Clarke et Lexa passa ses mains, sur les seins, sur les côtes puis sur les hanches de son amante.  
Clarke plia ses genoux et posa ses jambes sur les épaules de Lexa. Cette dernière enfonça son index et son annulaire dans le sexe de Clarke et commença des vas et viens. Son pouce était rentré dans son pubis et faisait lui des petits cercles. Les hanches de Clarke ondulaient au même rythme. Après un petit moment Lexa remplaça son pouce par sa langue et elle n'arrêta pas de tourner jusqu'à ce que Clarke hurle son prénom. Elle remonta à sa hauteur et regarda son amante pendant qu'elle reprenait une respiration normale.

\- C'est vraiment le bonheur, Lexa…, dit Clarke la respiration encore un peu rapide.  
\- Je suppose que oui…  
\- Nous sommes en paix, plus de catastrophe en vue, nous nous aimons au grand jour car nous sommes officiellement unies, nous avons une magnifique petite fille, je suis heureuse Lexa ! Dit Clarke n posant ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa.  
\- Moi aussi, je suis heureuse et je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible, je t'aime Clarke ! Dit Lexa en posant à son tour un baisé sur les lèvres de Clarke.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime… tu crois que je peux essayer cette huile sur ta peau ? Demanda Clarke malicieusement.  
\- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée…  
\- Oui mais pour m'occuper de toi, je peux faire un effort…, dit Clarke en versant quelques goutte d'huile sur la peau de Lexa.

Et Clarke s'occupa de Lexa jusqu'à ce quelle aussi, crie de plaisir.

Puis, elles s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre, fourbues, mais heureuses.

Elles avaient accomplis tant de choses avec si peu de temps. Elles avaient traversé tant d'épreuves mais en étaient sorties plus fortes. Certains disaient que le bonheur qu'elles vivaient enfin, elles le méritaient vraiment. Mais ce monde était jeune, il restait pleins de choses à faire, à accomplir et probablement quelque part, tapi dans l'ombre, un ennemi, une épreuve, une catastrophe attendait son heure. Elles le savaient toutes les deux sans le dire. Ce bonheur était fragile. Elles vivraient d'autres aventures agréables ou pénibles, peu importait car elles se battraient ensemble pour pouvoir continuer à vivre heureuses.

FIN

Voilà, je savais que ce moment arriverait, je n'avais pas envie mais l'arc de cette histoire est arrivé à sa fin. Je suis heureuse car mes deux héroïnes préférées ont leur happy end, c'est peut être con, fleur bleue, ou tout ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égale ! Je voulais que cette histoire se termine bien, les deux personnages le méritaient bien. Alors oui, dans la vrai vie, comme on dit, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé, mais on s'en fout, c'est de la sciences fiction, alors tout est possible !  
Je vous remercie, vous qui avez envoyé des messages. Votre plaisir à me lire égalait mon plaisir à écrire, franchement, je ne pensais pas écrire autant, mais vous m'avez inspiré !  
Merci, à ceux qui m'ont lu tout simplement, car même si vous ne vous êtes pas manifestés, j'avais les statistiques, les hits, les kudos, qui augmentaient, et qui m'encourageaient à continuer.  
Sachez que suis motivée pour écrire une suite, car je pense que Lexa et Clarke peuvent vivre d'autres aventures, je ne crois pas en avoir fini avec elles !  
Merci encore !  
PS ; J'aime beaucoup la série Lost Girl, j'ai déjà écrit un petit one shot sur elle, que je vous invite à lire, si vous avez déjà vu la série, sinon risque de spoilers. Et je pense qu'il y en aura d'autre également.


End file.
